Legendary Shadows: Zokkou
by salazare
Summary: The sequel to Legendary Shadows. Shinta Menzuro is in the shadow of his older brother, Kenshin. Facing Kenshin's friends and enemies, as well as some of his own, can he become his own duelist and surpass Kenshin? Chapter 80 is up!
1. Brother

Author's Note: Hello all. It's nice to see you again. So soon, actually...sooner than I expected. (xD)

About two weeks after Legendary Shadows ended...hmmm...I guess I couldn't get enough of that story, and the Menzuros!

And now I'm back, creating characters and killing them off!

How nice is the way I put it. :P

Well, not much else to say here except that the main character now is Kenshin's little brother, Shinta Menzuro. The story takes place ten years after the ending of Legendary Shadows...about twenty years after Kenshin's death.

The year is 2030...so dive in to the story! Legendary Shadows: Zokkou (continuation)!

Please R&R!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One:

Brother

Shinta was sitting in his room, looking at the ceiling. His room was simple, a bed which he was sitting on being the most important thing in there. He also had a bookshelf, filled from top to bottom with books on the card game, duel monsters.

He also had a shelf filled with binders full of card...and, of course, his prized possession. A duel disk with a certain deck of cards in it.

He got up from his bed and walked over to that duel disk. Picking up the top card, he stared at it.

It was a monster card called 'Monk Fighter'. Apparently it was the cornerstone of the deck.

He smiled faintly. This deck and duel disk had belonged to his older brother, Kenshin Menzuro.

He put it on, and walked up to the mirror in his room. He looked at himself. With his black hair hanging down to the bottom of his neck, his brown eyes, and his smile, he was told that he looked almost exactly like his brother when he was younger...before he died.

Shinta scratched his head. He also had the same personality, but there was one thing different. He hadn't learned how to use the monk deck to its full potential yet. He picked the second card from the deck.

No matter how many times he looked through the deck, the card he held now was his favourite, the card he believe was watching over him always. It was the 'Monk Protecting Angel'.

The picture on the card was of a teenage boy wearing training clothes and having a bowl haircut, with white hair. He had his eyes closed, and his arms spread out. Also, he had wings.

Shinta smiled, looking at this card. He had yet to beat a strong opponent with the monk deck, and yet he always tried his best.

"Maybe I'll have to try harder than my best, next time." he said to no one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later, he had put down his duel disk and walked out of his room. He saw the person he was living with, his sister. Vicky Menzuro.

"Hey, Vicky." he said.

"Hello, Shinta." said Vy. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Come and sit down with me."

Shinta sat down next to his sister. She was about forty or so years old now, and she had taken care of Shinta ever since their father, Doyle Menzuro, passed away.

"Shinta." said Vy. "It's almost your fifteenth birthday."

The boy nodded. "Yes..."

"Well..." said Vy. "You remember Justin, right?"

"Of course!" said Shinta. "He's one of my favourite duelists!"

Vy smiled. "Well, he and I were talking...and we figured that it's time we put your skills to the test. Have you heard of the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' Tournament?"

"Of course!" said Shinta, again. "It's going to be a big hit!"

"Heh." said Vy. "Well...we're all going to enter it, to see if you're ready to enter Duelist Academy next year."

Shinta grinned. "Really?! This is awesome! Thanks, sis!"

Vy smiled. "No problem. Of course, we'll need seven people to enter a team...although I have a few people in mind. Do you have anyone else you want to enter?"

Shinta thought for a second. None of his friends liked to duel. "Nope. Do you know six other people?"

"Me..." said Vy. "Justin..."

"Justin?!" exclaimed Shinta. "We'll be dueling on the same team?!"

"Heh heh..." Vy gave a small chuckle. "He _was_ Kenshin's best friend..."

"Oh, right..." said Shinta.

"Let's see...Claire Takana, who's a good friend of mine...Edward Moonshadow, another famous duelist that you should know, right?"

"Yeah." said Shinta, nodding. "He's pretty good also, if I remember correctly..."

Vy nodded. "Yes, when we were all younger, he was one of our best...and a rival to Justin. Now two more...I think Claire's sister, Yoshiko Takana, also duels...and I also have an idea for the last person. I just hope she'll say yes..."

Shinta decided not to question who the last person would be. He clenched his hand into a fist, and smiled.

"Awesome..." he said, trembling. "This is going to be awesome!"

Vy laughed again. "You're definitely Kenshin's brother, alright! Then again, I'm getting pretty excited too...Shinta, are you ready to win?"

Shinta grinned. "You bet! We're gonna kick some serious ass!"

"Alright." said Vy. "And you know the special rules, right?"

"Ummm...not really." said Shinta. "I know that we need teams, but I don't know why..."

"Here's how it's going to work." said Vy. "We're going to face-off against an enemy team, and three or so of us are going to step up. Then we all duel, and whoever gets the most victories goes on to the next round."

Shinta nodded. "Alright, that makes sense. When's the tournament, though? And when can I meet the teammates?"

Vy's smile continued. "You're really eager, aren't you? Alright, I'll see if I can gather them all in the next three days or so...and the tournament's in ten days. Get ready, Shinta."

Shinta grinned. "Don't worry, we'll win! We're gonna win!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta sat in his room, grabbing a book to make things go by faster.

No matter his personality, he enjoyed romance books. The book he picked up was called 'Life Without Him', by Amy Takahashi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Gathering_

_Shinta waits eagerly for the ten days to pass, while Vy gets to work searching for her old friends. With four of them accepting, they all go together to see the fifth...who is she, and what is her answer?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Alright, so I got it to move a little faster than I wanted to at first. Well, I'm trying to make it interesting!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	2. Gathering

Chapter Two:

Gathering

Vy took a deep breath.

She stood in front of a huge mansion, with several trees in the 'front yard'. There were also several statues representing duel monsters.

She rang the bell on the gates in front of her.

"Who is there?" said a voice. A butler, probably.

"Vicky Menzuro, friend of your master." said Vy.

"Please enter." said the voice.

The gates opened, allowing Vy to proceed towards the front door, which was also incredibly large. An old man opened the door, and allowed Vy in.

Taking off her shoes in exchange for slippers, she walked in. As she entered, she saw a man about three or so years younger than her, dressed in a black shirt, black jeans, and a black jacket.

"Nice to see you, Vy." said the man.

"You too...Justin." said Vy. She smiled. "You're doing very nicely, I see?"

Justin grinned. "Eh, I do okay. What I really need is a wife."

Vy laughed. "If you're flirting with me, stop now. I'm here for a request."

"Oh?" said Justin. He walked over to a couch, and sat down. "Sit down, and ask away."

"Well." said Vy, sitting down. "Do you know about the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament?"

Justin nodded. "Yes, it's said to be the biggest thing since Battle City. And the first big one to support playing in a team manner, but not Tag Team."

Vy nodded. "That's the one."

"What of it?" asked Justin. "If you're wondering if I'm going to make an appearance in it, I don't know if I will."

"I said a request, Justin." said Vy. "Not a question."

Justin raised one of his eyebrows. "And it would be...?"

"Would you please enter the tournament with Shinta and I? As well as help me persuade four others to enter with us?"

Justin smiled. "Ah, for Shinta, is it? It's almost his fifteenth birthday, right?"

Vy nodded. "I wanted to do something special...also, it'll help him prepare for Duelist Academy."

Justin crossed his arms. "Ultimate Dueling Japan, eh...alright, I'll do it."

Vy smiled. "Thank you, Justin. This means a lot."

The man nodded. "Alright, who's next on your list?"

"Claire." said Vy. "And then Yoshiko."

"Well..." said Justin. "To Claire's house first?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire was sitting down with a nine-year-old child, teaching her how to do a certain math problem, when a knock came at her door.

"I'll get it!" called out her husband, Joey.

"Thanks!" called back Claire. She was about to go back to teaching her child how to do the problem, until she heard the names of the people at the door.

"I'm Vy, and this is Justin." said one of the voices.

"Ah!" said Claire. "Jennifer, I'll be back in a second."

Her daughter, Jennifer, nodded.

Claire walked over to the door, which was in the room beside where she had been.

"Vy!" she said. "Justin! How are you two? Are you married?"

"Happily!" said Justin, grinning until Vy kicked him, forcing him to fall over in pain. "Ow!"

"No." said Vy. "We're here for a reason, Claire...sorry for the short notice."

"Oh, it's quite alright." said Claire. "After all, it's been a very dull Saturday. What do you need?"

"To put it bluntly, we're here because I want to let Shinta enter in the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament. But to enter, we need seven team members...and you're one of the seven I'd like to help us, if you can."

Claire took a second to take in the information, and then thought for a second. "Well...it has been very boring lately...alright. I accept."

Vy smiled. "Thank you, Claire. I knew you'd pull through."

Joey spoke up. "Would you like me to come as well?"

"Joey, you have to watch Jennifer." said Claire.

"Ah, how is she doing?" asked Vy. "She should be nine now, right?"

"That she is." said Claire, with a smile. "And such a well-behaving child...she loves dueling, also. She said that she wanted to be just like her two favourite duelists."

"You and Joey, right?" asked Claire.

"Nope!" said Claire. "Justin and Edward Moonshadow."

A sweatdrop from Justin. _Well, people _do_ call him the current rival for me...the person around the same strength as me. But I haven't beaten him yet, or even dueled him at all since that time about twenty-five years ago..._

Aloud, he said, "It's nice to hear that the newest generation likes me so much! Perhaps as thanks for you accepting our offer, I'll say hi to Jennifer?"

Claire smiled. "She'd love it. Jennifer!"

The little girl came running, and opened her eyes wide as she saw Justin.

"Justin Maker! The 'Creation Duelist of Pros'! You're my favourite duelist!"

Justin smiled, squatting to see her face-to-face. "Hello, Jennifer Moore. It's nice to meet someone who likes me so much."

The girl smiled, as did Vy, Joey, and Claire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A knock at the door.

"Ah...someone to see me?"

Yoshiko Takana lived alone, but her house was fairly large. She walked up to the door.

"Ah!" she said. "Claire!"

Claire, Justin, and Vy were at the door. Looking closely, she recognized the others.

"Justin! Vy! What are you three doing here? How are you all?"

"Fine, thank you." said Vy. "And, I'd like to ask you something. It's about the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament..."

"Ah!" said Yoshiko. "To answer the question I think you're going to ask, yes I am entering. With some people I was friends with during my time in Duelist Academy."

"Oh..." said Vy. "Actually...we were going to ask you to join our team. But since you're already on a team, I guess we can say...good luck!"

Yoshiko smiled faintly. "I'm sorry I could help you."

"No problem." said Vy.

After they left, Yoshiko's phone rang. She picked it up, and listened to the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Yoshiko! Ready for nine days from now?"

"Yes, Iwashi." she responded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's a good thing Edward has a brother." said Vy. "We can ask him to join our team as well."

They knocked on the door of the normal-sized house that Edward and Ress lived in. Even though Edward earned a lot of money from tournaments and such, he apparently chose not to use much of it on his house.

The door opened, and a man of age forty or so opened the door.

"You're Ress, right?" asked Vy.

"Yes..." said the man, Ress. "Who might you all be...ah! Justin!"

He clearly recognized the famous duelist. Justin grinned.

"Heya. Is Edward home?"

Ress nodded. "Yes, and I'll get him...do you guys need something?"

"Yes." said Vy. "And we'd like you to hear it out as well."

"Alright." said Ress. He ran off in search of Edward, returning only moments later.

"Hello." said Edward. "You needed something?"

"Yes." said Vy. "You know about Shinta, right?"

"Your younger brother who looks and acts an awful lot like Kenshin?"

"Yeah." said Vy. "Well, I promised to enter him in the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament..."

"...and you need a team of seven?" finished Edward.

"Yeah." said Claire. "Can you and Ress join the team?"

Edward grinned. "I'd have to be a moron to miss out on this chance to show off my skills! Of course I will! Ress, do you want to?"

"If you want to, so do I." said Ress. "It might be fun."

Justin grinned. "You bet it's gonna be!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So she's the fifth person?" asked Claire.

Vy nodded. She looked up at the slightly above-average house.

Walked up to the door, she knocked. A woman dressed in black answered.

"Hello, Amy." said Vy.

Amy smiled faintly. "Vy."

She looked at her other guests. "Claire...Justin...Edward...and Ress...? What are you five doing here?"

"Well..." said Vy. "We have a request."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see." said Amy. "Well...sure. I'll do it...for making Shinta happy."

Vy smiled. "Thank you, Amy."

The six stood together. The day was nine days from them.

It was almost time for the biggest tournament any of them had ever been in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_The Teams Assemble_

_Each member of the team has gathered, and now they must wait the nine days. In nine days, they enter the stadium...with determination, power...and a team name._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Probably the longest chapter with no duel in it, ever. About eight pages long.

The tournament begins soon! Please R&R!

(Note: Not updating ever day)

Also, just to clear things up for everyone who's confused...

Elena and Doyle were younger than fifty when they had Shinta! They were not eighty!

They were around nineteen when they got married, and roughly twenty when they had Vy.

Not forty!

Again, please R&R! Sorry if I sounded mean!

-Salazare


	3. The Teams Assemble

Chapter Three:

The Teams Assemble

Three days after Vy's gathering, six days until the tournament...

"Alright." said Shinta, to himself. "A name..."

Vy, after finding the teammates, gave Shinta an assignment as well. To make the team name.

"Damn...what could we call ourselves?"

He though carefully. What connection did they all have?

They were all duelists, but that was a given.

They were all strong...except for Shinta, who's deck was the only strong part about him...

His deck belonged to Kenshin...

Kenshin...

"I've got it." said Shinta. "Team Kenshin."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Team...Kenshin...?" said Vy.

Shinta nodded. "Is that alright?"

Vy thought for a second. _Will Amy be able to take it...?_

After thinking, she simply hoped for the best. "Yes, it's fine. Thank you."

The team consisting of Shinta Menzuro, Vy Menzuro, Justin Maker, Amy Takahashi, Claire Moore, Edward Moonshadow, and Ress Moonshadow is now named Team Kenshin!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days later, three days until the tournament...

"So, you guys ready?" said a man, aged around forty-five.

"Of course, Iwashi." said another man. "But aren't we all getting a little...old...?"

The man named Iwashi slapped the other man's back. "Of course not, Ishi!"

Along with Ishi and Iwashi, there were seven people in the room. Yoshiko Takana, another girl, and three other guys were also in there.

"I hope we actually do well..." said the final girl.

"Of course we will, Serra!" said one of the other men.

"Miro..." whispered another of the men. "I really don't know these people that well. Are you sure I should really be on this team?"

"Mister Daisuke Ronnas has a point, Yoshiko..." said the final man. "I really don't know these people either..."

"Negita..." said Yoshiko. "All that matters is that we all have fun...although winning is a plus..."

"That's right!" said Iwashi. "We all have to do our best!"

"Of course we will!" said Miro. "But, for the matter of our name..."

"That's right." said Daisuke. "What should it be?"

"Something cool..." said Negita.

"Something that speaks..." said Ishi.

"How about..." said Serra, looking at Ishi. "Stone Will?"

"Stone Will..." said Yoshiko. "Sounds cool..."

"Alright, then!" said Iwashi. "It's settled!

"Team Stone Will is our name!"

The team consisting of Ishi Shihai, Iwashi Obi, Miro Miyake, Yoshiko Takana, Serra, Daisuke Ronnas, and Negita Surnan is now named Team Stone Will!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, two days until the tournament...

"Teammates...

"Cards...

"Tournament...

"We have everything we need..."

Kazuha Doku, age forty-two, was sitting in a chair, arranged in a circle with six other chairs. "Except for a name!"

She looked across to her friend, Yuki Murasaki. "Any ideas, Yuki?"

Yuki scratched her head. "None...what about you, honey?"

She was speaking to her husband, Aka Murasaki. "Oh...uhhh...nope. Haku?"

Kazuha's husband, Haku Doku, frowned. "And you speak so highly of yourself...well, we can call ourselves Hell's Poison."

"No way!" said Kelsey Mizunashi, sitting next to her brother, Hayden Mizunashi. "That's so un-cute! We can't call ourselves that!"

"Now, Kelsey..." said Hayden. "Our name does have to sound cool..."

"Not necessarily." said the seventh person, Seiji Harashima. "It can sound beautiful, and elegant...like me!"

He stood up and struck a pose as he said this, making Kazuha start to re-think agreeing to have him as their seventh. Shaking her head, she went back to the matter at hand.

"Look." said Yuki. "Kazuha's the strongest duelist on our team, right? So it stands to reason that the name should have something to do with her..."

"Blackfire...Revival." muttered Haku.

"I like it..." said Hayden.

"I suppose..." said Kelsey, crossing her arms. "It's not bad..."

"It's wonderful!" said Seiji.

"Pretty good." said Aka.

"Alright." said Kazuha. "Blackfire Revival!"

The team consisting of Kazuha Doku, Yuki Murasaki, Haku Doku, Aka Murasaki, Kelsey Mizunashi, Hayden Mizunashi, and Seiji Harashima is now named Team Blackfire Revival!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later, the day of the tournament...

Each duelists, choosing their own path and team, has now arrived at the place where their skills shall be tested.

Who will be victorious in this challenge? Team Kenshin? Team Stone Will? Team Blackfire Revival?

Only time and power shall tell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Biggest Fan_

_The duels begin, starting off with Team Kenshin versus Team Duel-Fan! Team Duel-Fan sends out the most appropriate opponent for Justin Maker...the duelist claiming to be his biggest fan! Can the deck of creation stand up to a deck that's designed by that deck's biggest fan?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Many familiar characters return, whether they were in this fanfiction or another.

I've finally decided on Kelsey Mizunashi's deck, by the way.

For those who don't know, Ishi Shihai, Iwashi Obi, and Serra are from "Duelist of Rocks, Ishi Shihai".

Daisuke Ronnas is from Chapters 71-72 of "Legendary Shadows".

Miro Miyake appeared in Chapter 70 of "Legendary Shadows", and was a main character in "Duelist of Rocks, Ishi Shihai" from chapter three until the ending.

All of Kazuha's group is from "Legendary Shadows: Kazuha Ogata". In Chapters 113-116 of Legendary Shadows, Haku starts to show that he loves Kazuha (by first saying that he doesn't hate her).

Just in case you didn't know, because he was a fairly minor character, Ress Moonshadow dueled in Chapters 31-33 and 81-83 of "Legendary Shadows".

You had to see those teams coming!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	4. Biggest Fan

Chapter Four:

Biggest Fan

"Hello, all!" said a man of thirty or so, his face on a big television screen. "And welcome to the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament! Even though you all probably know the rules by now, I shall explain them again."

Shinta and the rest of his team watched and listened careful, just in case there was something new for them.

"For one, to enter, you all must be in teams of seven. Second is the way you will be dueling. You will, before a match, have a judge determine how the match will be- whether it be one duel, three, five, or even seven- and then start dueling. Whichever team wins the most of the duels in that round will move on to the next one. You continue in this fashion until the end. Even if you lose, if your team continues, you still continue with them. Third, you will be choosing captains. If your captain loses, then your team automatically loses. Your captain, though, doesn't have to duel. They could sit out...but one last thing. The captain must win at least one duel before the quarter-finals. If he or she doesn't, then your team is out. If you have any questions, ask the judge before your duel. May the best team of duelists win!"

Every duelist in the stadium cheered at that exclamation, making the stadium roar with sound.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The first match in the first round is...Team Duel-Fan versus Team Kenshin!"

It was about an hour after the big announcement, and Shinta's head snapped up. It was time.

He and the rest of his team now stood in a big stadium, facing a team of four boys and three girls. All of their enemies grinned, which gave Shinta a chill.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Team Kenshin..." exclaimed Yoshiko. "So, Claire...that is your team?"

"Kenshin..." muttered Daisuke. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Team Stone Will was standing in the Waiting Dome, looking at the television displaying the two teams.

"Justin Maker...and Edward Moonshadow." said Ishi. "The two famous duelists..."

"And that's Amy Takahashi..." said Serra. "The romance author..."

"What a strong-looking team..." said Negita. _And one that I remember well._

"Ishi..." said Miro, having his friend turn towards him. "When we duel them, if we do, I want to face Justin."

"...may I ask why?" responded Ishi.

"We've dueled before. He beat me." said Miro.

"Alright." said Ishi, still looking at the television.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who's your captain?" asked the judge, who was another thirty or so-year-old man.

The Duel-Fans all pointed to a young girl, around age fifteen.

"My name is Kasumi Aomi." said the girl.

The judge nodded. "And mine is Iruka. And the captain for Team Kenshin?"

The team looked at each other, unsure of who to choose. Justin smiled, and pointed to Shinta.

"Shinta Menzuro." he said. "He's our captain."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Menzuro, huh?" said Haku. "He looks so much like Kenshin..."

"I guess you'll get your re-match after all, eh Haku?" said Seiji, smiling.

"Yes." said Haku. "Justin had Kenshin's duel disk and deck after his death...he most likely gave it to Mr. Shinta, over there. I hope he's ready, because I'm going to fight him..."

Kazuha laughed. "Good luck, Haku. Even I couldn't beat IK, who was weaker than Kenshin! So if Shinta is as strong as Kenshin, well..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All fans of dueling, and duelists, were surprised to here the great 'Creation Duelist of Pros' name a fifteen-year-old boy as his captain.

"Are you sure about this, Justin?" asked Edward. "You or I would have a better chance of surviving..."

"Edward." said Justin. "We all entered this tournament mainly for Shinta. It's his right to be the captain...besides..."

He looked at his friend and rival. "He's Kenshin's little brother!"

"...alright." said Shinta. "I'll be the captain!"

Iruka nodded. "Then the match shall be three duelists from each team, one duel at a time. Team Kenshin, please choose your duelist."

Justin stepped up. "That'll be me."

No one objected to Justin's choice. One of the boys on the other side smiled.

"Justin Maker..." said the boy. "My name is Hiroto Mayas. I'm your biggest fan...and your opponent for today."

Both duelists activated their duel disks. "Biggest fan, eh? I'm flattered. But can you prove it?"

"Yes." said Hiroto. "I will prove it...by defeating you in a duel!"

"Round One, Match One, Duel One...begin!" yelled out Iruka.

Justin: 4000

Hiroto: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Creation and Destruction_

_Justin and Hiroto now face off, Hiroto's Destruction monsters similar to those that Breeze used, twenty years ago. Can Creation defeat Destruction yet again, or will Justin help Team Kenshin suffer its first loss?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Before anyone asks...yes, I got the tournament layout from MAR. I admit it!

Don't sue me, okay?

:P

Anyways, the stage is set! The duelists are here!

Let the games begin!

Please R&R!

:P

-Salazare


	5. Creation and Destruction

Chapter Five:

Creation and Destruction

Justin: 4000

Hiroto: 4000

"I'll start!" said Hiroto. "I set one monster face-down, as well as one monster face-down! Your turn, Justin!"

"Heh." said Justin, drawing. "Calling me by my first name, eh? Alright, I'll summon Dragon Young (1400/1200) in attack mode!"

A small dragon appeared on the field, smoke coming out of its nose. Hiroto smiled.

"Ah, your Dragon Young...one of the cards that helps you special summon more monsters. Your creation deck is a special summon deck, correct?"

"Yes." said Justin. "But that's no secret. Dragon Young attacks your face-down monster!"

Hiroto smiled. "Ah, so even the great 'Creation Duelist of Pros' can't see himself walking into a trap. My face-down monster is Destruction Bee (300/300)!"

Justin frowned as the giant bee that appeared stung his Dragon Young, destroying it.

"I see. So it destroys the monster who attacks it?" asked Justin.

"That's right." said Hiroto. "My deck is a destruction deck- the rival of your creation deck! With a deck like this, it will be a breeze to beat you!"

_Breeze...?_ thought Justin. _That's right...he had a destruction deck as well. But I beat it..._

_With Kenshin's help..._

He bit his lip. _No! I don't need Kenshin's help!_

He looked over atShinta._ Damn, even now I'm depending on Kenshin..._

Shaking off his thoughts, he placed a card into his duel disk. "One card face-down, and I end my turn."

Edward watched with a frown. _A destruction deck, eh?_

Hiroto drew his next card. "Alright. I'll summon Destruction Warrior (1800/1800) in attack mode! And now he attacks you directly!"

"Chain face-down card!" said Justin. "Life Shield! Now I can discard a card from my hand to negate your attack!"

As he discarded his card, Hiroto's face-down card activated. "I told you my deck is better! I activate _my_ face-down card, Seven Tools of the Bandit! Now I can pay one thousand Life Points in order to negate your trap card!"

Hiroto: 3000

"Oh, damn..." said Justin, as the Warrior hit him with his sword.

Justin: 2200

He frowned. Hiroto was now ahead.

"Heh." said Hiroto. "You can't beat me, pro or not."

Justin's frown turned into a smile. "Hiroto, you're too conceited, you know that?"

"Whatever." said Hiroto. "I end my turn."

"Hiroto..." said Justin. "You're an amateur duelist, aren't you? You saying that you're my biggest fan...was just all talk."

"What are you saying...?" asked Hiroto, grinding his teeth in anger.

"I'm saying..." said Justin. "I've won. I start off with Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards!"

He looked at his drawn cards, and placed both into his duel disk. "The first one is Monster Reborn, allowing me to revive Dragon Young (1400/1200)! The second one is Polymerization, fusing The Hidden World (1500/1500) and The First Tree (1000/1000) into Nature's World (2200/1300)!"

The small world with vines coming out of it appeared, green as ever. Dragon Young stood at its side, its blue scales shining in the light.

"Now I'll play the final card in my hand, Card of Sanctity! And now we each draw until we hold six cards!"

Hiroto drew two cards, while Justin drew six. He looked at his hand, and smiled.

"Hiroto, what I said was correct. You're too weak to stand up against most duelists, and I can see that. You're all talk, and you can't use your deck correctly. Also...I can see that you're not really a true fan."

Hiroto glared at him, and then burst out with, "SHUT THE HELL UP! SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!"

Justin smiled again. "Your true colours are shown. I'll sacrifice Dragon Young in order to special summon Dragon Mighty (2400/2200)."

The small dragon drew until fire started coming from its mouth, and it opened its teeth in a grin five times as big as any of Justin's.

"Creation is what is greater than destruction!" said Justin. "I sacrifice Dragon Mighty in order to special summon Dragon Elder (3400/3200)!"

The dragon grew until its scales started to dull, but it didn't matter. It was already as big as the entire field, and it looked bored. It closed its eyes, and Justin grinned. "And now the field is set. Any last requests?"

"..." Hiroto was silent, although he was shaking with anger.

"None? Alright. Nature's World destroys Destruction Warrior!"

Hiroto bit his lip. _There has to be something I can do. Anything..._

Hiroto: 2600

"And now..." said Justin. "Dragon Elder...attack him directly! End the duel!"

The Dragon Elder, opening one eye, gently breathed fire upon Hiroto, although the latter fell to his knees.

Hiroto: 0

"No..." said Hiroto. "Damn it...I lost..."

"Hmph." said Justin. He looked at Hiroto. "Hiroto! Learn to duel using a deck you actually put your heart into! One you can use to gain experience! Don't model after a certain duelist and then counter their deck!"

Hiroto looked at him. He smiled.

"I think I may be...actually turning into your biggest fan..." he said. Justin grinned.

"Try becoming a fan first." he said, walking off the field.

Iruka nodded, and raised his hand into the air.

"The first duel of match one goes to Team Kenshin!"

He paused as the many people watching applauded, and then yelled out. "Will the second duelists please step up?"

"...alright." said a voice from the side of Team Kenshin. Everyone looked to see Edward Moonshadow, stepping up to his place in the field.

Looking at the other side, there was a girl helping Hiroto up.

"It's alright, Hiroto." said the girl. "I'll step up, and defeat the next opponent! Or my name isn't Masami Ganosuke!"

She activated her duel disk. Edward did the same.

"So, who do you copy?" asked Edward.

_Harsh._ Thought Vy.

"Copy?" asked Masami.

"Model after, whatever..." said Edward.

"Hmph." said Masami. "I copy no one but myself! I call upon the power of the hearts of all children in the world to defeat my foe!

"You, Edward Moonshadow!"

"..." Edward was silent for a second, then laughed.

"Wow..." he said. "Crap is usually declared during the duel, not before."

Edward: 4000

Masami: 4000

"This might not be to hard..." said Edward.

Ignoring the insults, Iruka announced, "Round One, Match One, Duel Two...begin!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Heart of a Child_

_The second duel of match one is Edward Moonshadow, the second pro on Shinta's team, against Masami Ganosuke, who claims that the hearts of all children will help her defeat Edward. But can even the strange powers of Masami's book children face Edward's own _human_ cards?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Masami's deck...is based off of Zatch Bell (!) !

And Justin's duel was short...but to the point. Make your own deck, people!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	6. Heart of a Child

Chapter Six:

Heart of a Child

Edward: 4000

Masami: 4000

"I'll start!" said Masami, fire in her eyes. "And I summon Book Child- Tia (500/1800) in attack mode!"

A very short girl, wearing her hair almost as long as she was tall, appeared on the field. Her hair was pink, and her mouth was stretched into a huge grin.

"Why in attack mode?" asked Edward, bored. "That's a really stupid move..."

Ignoring the pro, Masami placed two cards into her duel disk. "Two face-down cards, and my turn ends."

Edward drew a card. "I guess I'll summon Humanoid Homunculus- Jinnai (1800/1400) in attack mode. And now he attacks."

Masami grinned. "You sound bored. Why don't I add a bit of excitement?"

She revealed her face-down card, and a bubble appeared around Tia. "Activate face-down card, Tia Spell- Seoshi! It negates any attack from a monster with two thousand attack points or less, and gives you five hundred damage!"

Jinnai, who struck at the shield with his fist, howled in pain after hitting the shield.

Edward: 3500

"Look at who's drawn first blood." said Masami. Edward's frown deepened.

"You really think you're going to beat me?" asked Edward. "I end my turn..."

"I draw!" said Masami. She placed a card onto her duel disk, making a young boy with black clothing appear, his blond hair cut short. He smiled as he appeared. "I summon Book Child- Zatch Bell (1700/1400) in attack mode! And then I play Tia Spell- Saisu! Now you take five hundred damage if Tia is on the field, which she is!"

Edward yawned (ELP: 3000). "Vy, Justin, and the others said that it would be interesting here. But there's nothing interesting so far. Justin destroyed his opponent quickly, and my opponent believes that she can beat me, still."

"I _know_ I can!" said Masami.

"Hmph." said Edward. "Whatever."

"...I end my turn." Masami glared at Edward with deep malice, and the latter drew his next card.

"I summon Humanoid Humonculus- Tai (2100/1350)." said Edward, allowing a giant with a long ponytail to appear on the field, grunting in response to Edward's bored tone.

"He's big, alright..." said Masami. "But that means nothing!"

"He'll attack Tia..." said Edward.

"Activate face-down card!" said Edward's opponent. "Tia Spell- Ma Seshield! I can negate the attack of any monster three thousand attack points or less, and then give you three hundred damage for each monster you have on your side of the field!"

Edward: 2400

"And if Zatch is on the field, your battle phase ends as well." said Masami, grinning.

Edward shrugged, and set a card face-down. "I'll just set this card and end my turn."

Masami drew a card, and looking at her hand. With a smile, she placed a new spell into her duel disk. "I play Zatch Spell- Zaker! For this turn, Zatch will gain five hundred attack points! Now he attacks!"

The little boy shot a small lightning bolt from his mouth (2200), heading towards Tai.

"..." Edward was silent, but his face-down card raised.

"I play Negate Attack." he said. "Now _your_ attack is negated...and your battle phase ends."

Masami nodded. "I'll set a card face-down, and end my turn. I'm glad you're finally taking me seriously."

Edward smiled, drawing. "Heh. Masami Ganosuke, I see nothing but reasons _to _see you as not being serious."

He placed a card into his duel disk. "And now I'll show you another form of strength. I play Sacrifice For Togetherness. Now I can sacrifice two monsters on my side of the field in order to special summon two certain monsters from my deck, graveyard, or hand."

A girl wearing a school uniform appeared, her hair down to about her hips. She smiled, standing next to the other monster. It was a boy, having short-cut hair, but with the front of the hair the same- in a sort of triangle.

"Meet Familiar- Ouka Hayasaka (1700/1700), and Familiar- Shusui Hayasaka (2000/1700)." said Edward. "The two monsters who shall defeat you."

"Huh..." said Masami. "Familiars? Not Homunculi?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aka, watching from the Waiting Dome, grinned.

"What's so funny?" asked Yuki, as he started to laugh a little bit.

"Nothing much..." said Aka. "It's just...I guess Masami's only read Zatch Bell, and not Buso Renkin..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"These two have a bond stronger than any Humonculus." said Edward. "And now I'll use that bond. I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards."

As he drew the cards, he gently placed them in his duel disk. "And now I play two spell cards! Buso Renkin- Sword Samurai X, and Buso Renkin- Angel Gozen!"

A powerful-looking sword appeared in Shusui's hand, its colour blue. On Ouka appeared a pink bow in her left hand, and a strange pink gauntlet on her right. Next to her, a strange pink creature floated.

"These two monsters...(2000/2000 and 2600/2300)..." said Edward. "Will destroy you!"

He pointed to Tia. "Shusui! Destroy her!"

The man ran up to the little girl, bringing down his sword, but Masami quickly activated her face-down card. "I'm sure you remember Tia Spell- Ma Seshield?"

"Activate special ability!" called out Edward.

The Shield that appeared shattered, the shards falling down onto the ground. Masami was shocked at this event, but quickly regained her composure. "What was that?"

"My monster negates and destroys any and all trap cards used against him." said Edward, as Tia was sliced into pieces by Shusui's sword. "And now...Tia is destroyed."

Masami: 1900

"Damn..." said Masami. "Not good..."

"Ouka!" said Edward. "Destroy Zatch!"

Ouka Hayasaka strung her bow with an arrow, which had suddenly appeared. Zatch screamed out in terror as the arrow hit him.

Masami: 1600

"Heh..." said Masami. "You can't finish me off yet..."

"I end my turn." said Edward.

"My draw!" said Masami, drawing. "And I summon Book Child- Wonrei (2000/1900) in attack mode! And then I play the spell card, Convertion...adding his defense power to his attack power (3900/0)! Although he can't attack directly, he can use this power and still use his normal effect of attacking twice! Wonrei, destroy the Hayasaka Twins!"

"Hmph." said Edward. "It's not that easy to break the bond of siblings, you know. I activate the quick-play spell card from my hand, World of the Hayasaka Twins!"

The twins joined hands, and glared at Wonrei, who was about to attack them.

"They'll combine their power to defend against your attack, although your monster won't be destroyed!" said Edward. "Now, Hayasaka Twins (4600)...attack back!"

Sword and Arrow struck Wonrei, who was still able to slightly defend against the attack (MLP: 1200).

"Damn..." said Masami. "That was...my last shot...I end my turn (2000/1900)."

"My turn." said Edward. "And Shusui will start it off by destroying Wonrei."

Sword Samurai X struck the Book Child, slicing him in two. Masami twitched as her Life Points went down (MLP: 600).

"And now Ouka..." said Edward. "Finish her off! Attack with Angel Gozen's rapid fire!"

Together, Ouka and the pink creature fired arrows at Masami, effectively reducing her to zero.

Masami: 0

"..." Masami was on her knees. "...damn..."

Edward walked over to her, and held out his hand. "Masami. I told you before, didn't I?"

She looked up, grabbing his hand. "Told me what?"

"...It's not that easy to break the bonds of siblings." he said, helping her up and looking back at Ress.

Ress smiled, giving him a thumbs-up sign. Edward returned both the smile and the thumbs-up.

"Of course it's not!" said a girl, slapping Edward's hand away from Masami.

Edward frowned, and looked at the girl who had now walked up. She was around fifteen years old, a bit older than Masami, it seemed.

"Who might you be?" asked Edward.

"Akari Ganosuke!" exclaimed the girl. "Masami's older sister!"

"I see..." said Edward. He started to say something else, but Akari interrupted him.

"I'm also the strongest duelist on the team!"

"...ah." said Edward.

"Sorry, Edward." said Justin, from Team Kenshin's side. "I know that it would be interesting for Ress to face off against Akari, but I think there's someone who has more of a need to duel."

He looked at Shinta, who smiled.

Shinta looked at Ress, who nodded. "Alright, Ress. I won't let you down!"

He walked up to the dueling field, heart racing. Edward passed him, and said two words.

"Good luck."

Nodding, Shinta activated his duel disk. His heart was still beating, his pulse pounding...but he was reading.

_Alright._ He thought. _It's time._

Akari also walked up to her spot, and activated her own duel disk.

"Are you ready...Shinta, was it?" she asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haku smiled. "Now we finally get to see the power of Shinta Menzuro."

"Heh." said Seiji. "I hope he's strong enough to wield Kenshin's deck..."

"And worthy enough." muttered Hayden. "Kenshin was a great man, and duelist...is Shinta just as good?"

"Maybe." said Kelsey. She looked at him. "Either way, I wish him luck."

Aka and Yuki nodded. The former said, "Most of us here watched Kenshin defeat Rokanna, about twenty years ago...so you guys will know what I mean when I say that I hope Shinta's strong enough to repeat the feat!"

Kazuha clutched her fists. "I believe that Shinta can win. Besides...

"I want Haku to be able to have his re-match."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Team Stone Will watched on, Ishi noticing the way Shinta was shaking.

"He's afraid..." muttered Ishi.

"Yeah." said Iwashi. "It must be the most important duel of his life...and yet there'll be more important ones, if he wins here."

Daisuke smiled. _I remember now where I've heard the name 'Kenshin' before...and, if Shinta is as strong as Kenshin, then he can easily defeat Akari Ganosuke. _

Miro smiled. "That kid looks like someone who was with Justin when he dueled me. Except that person would about forty by now."

"...Kenshin Menzuro." said Yoshiko. She didn't look at her friend. "And that's his little brother, Shinta Menzuro."

"Ah." said Miro. "So why isn't Kenshin with that team?"

"...he's dead." said Yoshiko, making Miro's eyes open wide. "He died about twenty years ago."

"Oh my god!" said Miro. "I...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." said Yoshiko. "I'm not really related to him at all."

She looked on. "But now Shinta is going to continue what Kenshin left off twenty years ago."

She clutched her fist. "Good luck, Shinta."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta forced a smile. "Yes, Akari, I'm ready."

Akari smiled back. "Alright then...

"Bring it on!"

Shinta: 4000

Akari: 4000

Iruka raised his arm in the air. "This duel, may I mention, is to allow the captain a chance to duel before the Quarter-Finals. Although if Akari defeats Shinta, then Team Duel-Fan will be victorious. Are the duelists ready?"

Both nodding, Iruka called out the beginning words. "Round One, Match One, Final Duel...begin!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Strength of Shinta_

_The duel between Shinta Menzuro and Akari Ganosuke has now begun, with sparks flying on both sides! Who will win, in a battle of Monks and Feudal Fairy Tales? Meanwhile, several shadows uncover an object that seems to contain a deadly secret. What is this 'Mirror', and what connection does it have to Shinta and the others?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, at eleven pages. I've been working on it for a few hours, and now my mind needs a rest. I'm really kind of nervous right now, actually, considering I'm going to meet my biological aunt for the first time ever later tonight...maybe in less than an hour.

I hope she's nice...

Sorry I haven't been able to update as much as for Duelist of Rocks, Ishi Shihai. I'll try to update as much as possible, though. Also, this story will be longer than DOR: IS.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	7. Strength of Shinta

Chapter Seven:

Strength of Shinta

Shinta: 4000

Akari: 4000

"I'll start!" called Akari. "I summon Feudal Warrior- Sango (1900/1800)!"

A woman of average height with her hair held back in a ponytail appeared, a giant boomerang made of a sort of bone on her back. She also held a sword at her waist. Her eyes were fixed in a glare, and she wore black armour with pink pieces here and there.

"Nice..." said Justin, speaking to Edward. "A Feudal Fairytale Deck..."

"Of course it's nice!" said Akari. "I told you...I'm the strongest duelist on the team!

"And my bond with my sister is unbreakable!"

"Their personalities seem to be the same, as well..." said Edward, quite loudly.

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Akari. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

Shinta stared at the top card of his deck. He tried to move his right hand to draw it, but he couldn't.

"Scared?" asked Akari.

"_Scared, Shinta Menzuro?"_ said a voice. It seemed to come from inside of Shinta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta was in a white area, no doors or windows. No walls. It was lit with a good amount of light, but there was a figure in front of him...most of the face covered by shadow. The only part of the face he could see was the mouth.

"Hello, Shinta." the person said.

"...who are you?" asked Shinta. "Where am I?"

The person grinned. "Who am I? I guess you could call me...Kenjima. As for where you are...

"You can't see anything in here, can you?"

"I see nothing but white." said Shinta. He looked around. "For miles, it seems."

Kenjima's grin widened. "Heh heh. I see. So you really can't see anything until you're in the true place. Well, Shinta...

"We shall see each other soon. After the tournament is over, or at least your part in it. I wouldn't know- I can't see the future."

"Wait!" exclaimed Shinta. "I know your name, but who are you?"

"...don't be afraid." said the Kenjima vaguely. "Don't be scared..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Don't run away..."_

Shinta's eyes snapped open, and he drew the card.

"Alright!" he called out. "I play Monk Training Dummy (0/0) in attack mode!"

A creature made of straw, shaped as Monk Fighter, appeared on the field, making no motions.

"But he won't be here for long!" said Shinta. "I sacrifice him in order to special summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000)!"

The Monk appeared with an essence of strength, flexing his muscles. He grinned, waving his white bowl-cut around.

"Oh...that Monk Fighter..." said Claire. "He summoned it so early..."

"Yeah..." said Amy.

"Alright!" said Shinta. _I have to prove myself!_

"I sacrifice Monk Fighter!" he exclaimed. "In order to special summon..."

_...Master Monk?_ Thought Amy.

"...Monk Virus Carrier (1500/1200)!" said Shinta.

A sickly-looking version of Monk Fighter appeared, snot dripping from his nose, and his face a horrid pale.

"His face is almost as pale as yours, Edward!" joked Justin, dodging the punch that came from Edward.

"Shut up!" said Edward.

"Eh?" said Akari, as Sango's knees started to weaken (1400/1300). "You mean...that card weakens my monsters?"

"That's right." said Shinta. "And now your monster is weak enough for mine to crush it! Monk Virus Carrier, destroy Sango!"

The monk walked up to the weakened Sango, and slugged her in the face. Before dying, Sango coughed, and looked at Akari. Then she vanished.

Akari: 3900

"Damn..." said Akari. _I didn't expect a card with an effect like that. _

"I end my turn." said Shinta.

_But no defenses..._ Akari drew a card. "I draw! And then I summon forth Feudal Warrior- Miroku (1700 - 500/1200 - 500)!"

A monk dressed in blue and black robes appeared on the field, holding a golden staff. His black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, and he had an innocent smirk on his face. Though he immediately fell to his knees and started coughing. But he was able to use the staff as a walking stick, and stand up. Just barely (1200/700).

"You garbage, you've made my monk so weak!" yelled Akari. "I won't forgive you!"

"You shouldn't even bother trying to fight back." said Shinta. "You wouldn't be able to win..."

"Who said it would be in battle that I would fight back?!" Akari's yelling seemed to have no end. "I play the spell card, Wind Tunnel!"

Miroku slowly raised his right hand, and uncovered the palm. He also took the prayer beads off of his wrist. A giant wind appeared, and immediately sucked the Monk Virus Carrier into it.

"Ugh..." said Shinta. "What did you just do?"

"Miroku's Wind Tunnel absorbs all." said Akari simply. Her face-down card had been sucked up as well. "When I play it, and Miroku is on the field, all cards on the field are sucked into the vortex (1700/1200). And now...he'll attack you directly!"

Healing from the virus, Miroku struck at Shinta, who frowned.

Shinta: 2300

"Not bad..." said Claire. _Damn it. You can do it, Shinta!_

"I end my turn." said Akari. _Nothing else I can do for now._

"My turn!" exclaimed Shinta. _What do I do?_

He looked over his hand. _She got me down by almost half of my Life Points! I...if I don't do something, I'm going to lose!_

He was panicking, and his hands were shaking. Sweat fell from his face, and he gulped.

"What's wrong, Shinta?" called Akari. "Scared?"

"_Don't be afraid..."_

"...no!" responded Shinta. "I'm not afraid! I'm not scared!"

He slammed a spell into his duel disk. "I will win!"

_Big brother, I'm going to borrow your strength._

"Monster Reborn!" he yelled. "I revive Monk Fighter, considering I can't revive Monk Virus Carrier!"

The monk appeared on the field, which made Akari frown. And her frown only deepened when she saw another appear next to it.

"My second Monk is normal summoned!" said Shinta.

"So what?" asked Akari. "This is nothing. You have two weak monsters."

Shinta smiled. "Sorry, but I'm going to borrow the strength of one of my brother's favourite cards to use in a duel...actually, two copies of it."

The two monks disappeared, making way for two stronger-looking versions. Their hair had been grown out to their thighs, and they had huge muscles all over their body. They flexed said muscles, and looked straight at Akari.

"Sorry Akari." said Shinta. "But I'm special summoning two copies of Master Monk (1900/1000 x2).

Akari bit her lip. "Those monsters..."

"...can attack twice during each battle phase." finished Shinta. "And now...for attack number one..."

The first Master Monk ran up to and punched Miroku, forcing him to disappear.

Akari: 3700

"No way..." she said. "But he's...he's weaker than Hiroto!"

"Don't underestimate me." said Shinta, as he commanded his second Monk to attack Akari directly. The latter fell to her knees as the Monk seemed to punch her.

Akari: 1800

"I'm not alone." said Shinta. "I have my friends beside me...and...

"My big brother."

Amy rubbed her eyes. She could have sworn she saw Kenshin beside Shinta, putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

_Just my imagination..._ she thought. _But...such a vivid image._

"Master Monk!" said Shinta. "Finish her off! Attack directly!"

The Monk nodded in return, running up to Shinta's enemy...and striking her down.

"...damn..." said Akari. "Maybe...your bond with your brother is even more unbreakable..."

Akari: 0

"And the winning team is...Team Kenshin!" said Iruka, raising his hand in the air. "You all go on to Round Two!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"One hundred and twenty-eight teams have entered..." muttered a voice. "For the Ultimate Dueling Japan tournament. That many teams means that there will be seven rounds...the first four normal rounds. Then the Quarter-Finals as the fifth...the Semi-Finals as the sixth...and the Finals as the seventh round. Wonderful."

The person's face was covered by shadow, although his voice mas that of a man. Another person walked up, this time with the voice of a female.

"Sir." she said. "It's here."

"Ah!" said the man. "Wonderful!"

He smiled as he grasped the item that had been gently placed in front of him. "Excellent work bringing it here, my friends!"

Five more shadows in front of him each bowed, and presented two more shadows coming forth.

"Ah!" exclaimed the original person. "Shift! Flounder!"

The two smiled. They were each more than twenty years older than when they left the Inhuman Lair...

"Gishinki." spoke Shift. "The Mirror is yours. The one I have held onto for twenty years...

"Ever since one I _should_ bear a grudge against died. His Mirror..."

"Yes." said Gishinki. "And for this I thank you. The power of the Mirror will serve us well when the tournament is over...there is a certain duelist whom I fell I must use it on."

He smiled, and looked at the screen of a television in front of him, where Shinta Menzuro was grinning, although a little surprised at his victory. "Congratulations, Team Kenshin...but our team shall have victory in the end.

"Especially my victory against Justin Maker!"

He started laughing, quietly at first. Then, over a span of a few seconds, it turned into a booming laughter for all to hear.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Victories of Old Friends_

_Watching from the Waiting Dome, Team Kenshin sees some familiar faces step up to the plate, as well as some new ones. Team Stone Will and Team Blackfire Revival both win their duels, and with the end of the day comes the end of Round One._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: A few things to say here.

1. I know Shinta's duel was short, and I'm sorry. Like before, I had to display strength in a character. But his duels will be getting longer shortly.

2. I loved Monk Virus Carrier.

3. About Gishinki and the Mirror...you'll find out more about them shortly. :)

That's a plotline I have planned out.

4. The origin of the names of the new characters in the Team Duel-Fan chapters.

Iruka- From Naruto. I only really know the name, I barely know anything about the series.

Hiroto Mayas- Hiroto is from the name Hiroto Honda (Yu-Gi-Oh!). Mayas is from the top of my head.

Masami Ganosuke- Masai is from 'Masami Hirota', an alias of a character in Detective Conan (volume 2). Ganosuke is an altered version of Sanosuke (Rurouni Kenshin).

Akari Ganosuke- The name Akari comes from Hikaru no Go. At first I wanted to have her as one of the male characters, and to call her 'Hikaru', but I changed it to 'Akari', and a girl character. I liked the idea better. The 'Ganosuke' has already been explained.

Gishinki- From Inuyasha. How ironic that he was introduced in the same chapter as Akari's Feudal Fairytale Deck.

5. Don't worry people. These duelists may return in the future. Until then...

Please R&R!

-Salazare (another long chapter...)


	8. Victories of Old Friends

Chapter Eight:

Victories of Old Friends

Shinta grinned. He looked at his friends, all of which had happy expressions as well.

"We won!" exclaimed Shinta. Justin nodded.

"Good job, Shinta." said he. "You did well."

As Shinta walked back to the group, Edward scratched the back of his head. "The Monk Virus Carrier...I never saw Kenshin use that card."

"Same here." agreed Justin.

Vy didn't comment on this. She was alone in her thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Vicky! Vicky!" said a young voice._

_Vicky Menzuro looked behind her to see her little brother, Kenshin Menzuro, running to her._

"_What is it, Kenshin?" she asked, turning completely around._

_Kenshin stopped in front of her, gasping for breath. When he caught his breath, he looked up at her with a frown. "I still can't win! Dad can predict that I'm going to special summon Master Monk! Using only that and Monk Fighter in my deck doesn't help!"_

_Vicky sighed. "Kenshin, you need more than just those two Monk cards for a good set. If possible, you should be using a whole Monk deck!"_

"_How can I get a set that huge?" whined Kenshin. "There are so many of them, and new ones are going to be released in the future, I'm sure!"_

_Vy sighed again, but this time with a smile on her face. "Kenshin...I have a little gift for you."_

_She took out her deck box and grabbed a card from her side deck. "Here you go. It's a part of the 'Dark Monk' collection...I don't know if it's your kind of card, but maybe one day you can put it to good use."_

_Kenshin looked at the card with a big grin on his face. _

"_Thank you, Vicky!" he said, running off with the card known as 'Monk Virus Carrier'._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later...

_Yoshiko's team..._ thought Claire, looking down at dueling field number three.

She was watching one of her sister's teammates, Iwashi Obi, order his monster to attack directly against the enemy duelist.

Iwashi: 300

Enemy: 1400

"Go, Rurouni- Kenshin (1900/1900)!" he exclaimed. "Attack him directly, end the duel!"

"Urg..." said the opponent, falling to his knees (ELP: 0).

"Good game!" said Iwashi, a big smile on his face.

"And the winning team is..." said the Judge, Meri. "Team Stone Will!"

Justin gave a thin smile. _So, Miro...it looks like the time has finally come where you can 'prove' that Conan is better. But..._

_This time, you'll have to defeat the powers of Creation. I hope you're ready._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Claire and Justin were watching dueling field three, the other five watched over dueling field four.

Kazuha was dueling another duelist, one who was about seven feet tall. He also had huge muscles, and five powerful monsters on the field.

"Hmph." he said. "With two Giant Orcs (2200/0 x2), two Goblin Attack Forces (2300/0 x2), and Monk Wanderer (2400/0) on the field, along with my trap card Skill Drain...you can't win!"

Kazuha: 200

Enemy: 400

"So you think..." said Kazuha. She had no cards in her hand, and only a face-down card on her side of the field. "I activate my face-down card, Blackfire Revival!"

The spell card activated, glowing as it rose up. Kazuha grinned as a monster made completely of blackfire appeared, moving on skates made of blackfire, as well.

"Heh." said Kazuha. "I use Blackfire Revival to special summon Blackfire Speeder (500/900) from my graveyard!"

"No way..." said her opponent. "And that card..."

"...can attack directly!" finished Kazuha. "Blackfire Speeder, finish him off! Direct attack!"

"Damn you..." said the man (MLP: 0).

The Judge, Roderick, raised his hand up, high in the air.

"And the winning team is...Team Blackfire Revival!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miro Miyake walked out into the night. The first round had ended...sixty-four teams disqualified.

_And every team that I saw duel had their captain duel._ He thought.

Walking out, he noticed someone coming towards him. Upon closer inspection, it was Justin Maker.

"...you." said Miro. "Justin Maker."

Justin smiled. "Nice to see you again, Miro. You've grown."

"...yes." said Miro. He had grown several feet since their last meeting, now standing at six feet, three inches. "And so have you, but in strength."

"...as have you, I'm sure." said Justin. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked at the moon. "Miro...our teams may clash during this tournament."

Miro nodded. "Yes, I realized that."

"..." Justin was silent for a moment. Then...

"Miro, when the time comes...you and I will duel again, correct?"

Miro nodded. "Yes. This time, Justin, I won't lose. You can count on it."

Justin smiled again. "That's what I'd hoped you'd say, Miro. But when we duel again, you won't be seeing L."

"I also realized that." said Miro, with another nod. "But I believe that your Creation deck is even stronger.

"Justin...it's no longer between L and Conan..."

As he said that, his voice trailed off. Justin decided to finish up for him.

"It's between you and I..." completed the pro. "Yes, Miro...I agree."

He reached out his hand, and Miro grabbed it. Shaking the hand up and down, they both exchanged smiles.

"The way things are..." said Miro. "If we ever face each other, it will be during round five. The Quarter-Finals."

Justin whistled in amazement. "You've done your homework. Well then, that's three more rounds to get past. Can you do it?"

"I think the question, Justin, is...can _you_ do it?"

"Oh, ho! A challenge!"

Another smile was exchanged between the two, and Miro started to walk past Justin. "Good luck, Justin..."

Miro walked away, into the darkness...in silence...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was dark. Shinta and Vy Menzuro were walking down the street, both silent, yet pleased. Then, though, they heard a twig crack behind them.

They both quickly turned around to see two figures coming their way. One a woman, and one a man.

"Ah." said Vy. "Kazuha Ogata and Haku Doku."

"Correction." said Kazuha. "Kazuha Doku. But thank you for recognizing us."

As Kazuha spoke with Vy, Haku looked at Shinta. The latter frowned, feeling the former's venomous gaze.

"Haku Doku..." muttered Shinta. "I saw you earlier. You were very good."

"Of course it seems that way to you." said Haku. "But, then again, I am even without your thoughts."

"...what do you mean?" asked Shinta.

"Hmph." said Haku. "You don't know what I mean?"

He walked up to Shinta, and kneeled so they could see eye-to-eye. "Do you really think you're strong enough to wield Kenshin Menzuro's deck? Do you really think he would see you as worthy? Why in seven hells do you think that you're able to use the deck as he did before he _died_?!"

"Haku!" yelled both Kazuha and Vy.

"Quiet, you two." said Haku.

Shinta clenched his fists, looking down at the ground. "I...I..."

"You're not strong enough, Shinta Menzuro!" said Haku. "You can't even look me in the eye."

Shinta tried to look up, but his eyes shot back towards the ground when he saw Haku's glaring eyes.

"See?" yelled Haku. "I can't get you to make me believe that you're Kenshin Menzuro's little brother! He had heart, sure, but he also had a lot of strength! He was the strongest duelist I'd met since Kazuha! And you're _nothing like him!_"

"Haku..." said Shinta. He looked up. "That's your name, right?"

"Yes." said Haku.

"Well..." said Shinta. "No matter what you say...I'M NOT WEAK!"

He activated his duel disk. "And if you think I am, then we can duel...right here, right now!"

Haku smiled. "Ah, that's the fire I want."

Vy and Kazuha watched on silently, not knowing what to do.

Haku activated his own duel disk. "I suppose we shall see who really is stronger, then?"

Shinta: 4000

Haku: 4000

It was then that Kazuha snapped back into herself. "Haku! It's late, and we need to get home!"

Haku frowned. "Kazuha..."

"Look." said Kazuha. "Shinta is strong. And if his team and our team continue to win, we can duel in the Semi-Finals...Kelsey told me. So back off for now!"

Haku de-activated his duel disk and sighed. "Alright. I trust that they won't lose until then."

He looked at Shinta, who had de-activated his own duel disk. "Shinta, I trust that you too shall not lose until the Semi-Finals. That's Round Six, if you didn't already know."

Shinta nodded. "Thanks for having such 'faith' in me, Haku."

Haku laughed. "That sarcasm! Maybe you really _are_ deserving of being Kenshin's little brother!"

He then turned his back to Vy and Shinta, walking with Kazuha into the night...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy sat on her couch, and sighed.

_Shinta is strong, and he reminds me so much of Kenshin..._

A single tear fell from her eye. _Kenshin! Why couldn't you have been able to survive against Akurei Kokuo?_

A second tear fell. _Kenshin..._

"_Heh heh...crying, like the fool you are."_

Amy's tears stopped, and her head shot up.

"Who's there?" she called out. "Who are you?"

"_Heh heh...you know who I am, Amy Takahashi. I've been with you for such a long time, yet only surfaced twice."_

"Pychon!" yelled out Amy. "What the hell do you want?!"

"_Nothing at the moment..."_ said Pychon. _"But soon, Amy...soon..."_

Then Pychon started to laugh, Amy forced to hear her horrid laughter until it died down, less than a minute later.

"_Soon..."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Passion of the Flame_

_On the second day of the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament, Team Kenshin must face another challenge- Team Fire Mastery! Each duelist has mastered a different type of fire monster, and now Team Kenshin must defeat three of these duelists in three different duels...the first of which being Ress Moonshadow versus Shiro Hi...the master of Whitefire! _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Mistake in the last chapter. It's 'Goshinki' from Inuyasha, not 'Gishinki'. Sorry (frowns).

Shinta and Haku now have their rivalry set, along with Miro and Justin! Also, Pychon returns! Will she come back in the flesh for this time?

I'm excited that I can finally hang so many threads around you all! Kenjima, Gishinki, Pychon, the Mirror, the rivalries...it's all so fun!

By the way, with this chapter we've reached over ten thousand words! I think these 1500-2000 word chapters are really working for me! (Smiles).

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	9. Passion of the Flame

Chapter Nine:

Passion of the Flame

Day Two of the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament. The day that Round Two begins!

Shinta, Vy, Justin, Edward, Ress, Claire, and Amy all walked into the Waiting Dome. They would be dueling the winners of Match Two of Round One...Team Fire Mastery. It all started in thirty minutes.

Shinta breathed in and out. Words repeated through his head, those which had been said to him the day before...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kenjima's grin widened. "Heh heh. I see. So you really can't see anything until you're in the true place. Well, Shinta..._

"_We shall see each other soon. After the tournament is over, or at least your part in it. I wouldn't know- I can't see the future."_

"_Wait!" exclaimed Shinta. "I know your name, but who are you?"_

"_...don't be afraid." said the Kenjima vaguely. "Don't be scared..."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Haku Doku..." muttered Shinta. "I saw you earlier. You were very good."_

"_Of course it seems that way to you." said Haku. "But, then again, I am even without your thoughts."_

"_...what do you mean?" asked Shinta._

"_Hmph." said Haku. "You don't know what I mean?"_

_He walked up to Shinta, and kneeled so they could see eye-to-eye. "Do you really think you're strong enough to wield Kenshin Menzuro's deck? Do you really think he would see you as worthy? Why in seven hells do you think that you're able to use the deck as he did before he died?!"_

"_Haku!" yelled both Kazuha and Vy._

"_Quiet, you two." said Haku._

_Shinta clenched his fists, looking down at the ground. "I...I..."_

"_You're not strong enough, Shinta Menzuro!" said Haku. "You can't even look me in the eye."_

_Shinta tried to look up, but his eyes shot back towards the ground when he saw Haku's glaring eyes._

"_See?" yelled Haku. "I can't get you to make me believe that you're Kenshin Menzuro's little brother! He had heart, sure, but he also had a lot of strength! He was the strongest duelist I'd met since Kazuha! And you're nothing like him!"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta bit his lip. _I'm not weak, right?_

"_Don't be worried about being weak...it won't change it, if you are."_

_Kenjima! _Thought Shinta. _Who are you?!_

But the voice that Shinta had assumed to be Kenjima didn't respond, and the duelist sighed.

_I have to focus on what's going on right now. I have to win!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thirty minutes later, Shinta and the rest of Team Kenshin were in dueling field one, yet again.

They faced an entire team of duelists who had similar faces. They seemed to all be brothers.

"Hello." said one, who seemed to be the oldest. "We are Team Fire Mastery...the Hi family."

_He the family?_ Thought Justin, obviously confused, due to the sounding.

"Nice to meet you." said Ress, bowing. "We are Team Kenshin. We all come from different families."

The oldest Hi nodded, and looked at Iruka, who was standing in the middle. "What is the way we shall fight?"

Iruka said, "There will be three duels. But this time, the duelists and their opponents are determined in the beginning, and they must go through until the end, unless the captain loses."

"Alright." said Ress, stepping up. "I'll be one."

"As will I!" said Vy, stepping up as well.

"And me." said Claire, smiling.

"Then we shall be the three from Team Fire Mastery." said the oldest one. "I, Aka Hi. As well as Shiro Hi and Kuro Hi."

The two beside him bowed, and smiled. Iruka nodded, and said, "Now, who shall duel who?"

"I'll duel Kuro Hi, and second." said Claire. _Black...Fire..._

"I agree to that." said Kuro.

"I'll duel Shiro Hi, and first." said Ress. Shiro nodded in response.

"And I'll duel the one I'm guessing is the captain...Aka Hi!"

Aka smiled. "Alright."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aka Murasaki was pouting. "No! That's not okay! There can't be another Aka in this tournament! I should be the only one!"

Yuki sighed. "Honey..."

"No!" said Murasaki. "No! Grrrr...crush him, Vy!"

(For the sake of reducing confusion, Aka shall be referred to as 'Murasaki' until further notice.)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ress and Shiro both stepped up, activating their duel disks.

"Nice to meet you, Ress Moonshadow." said Shiro. "You're the younger brother of Edward Moonshadow, correct?"

"Yes." said Ress. A slight frown came formed from his mouth, but then it corrected itself into a smile.

_Am I really only Edward's brother? Am I seen as nothing else?_

He shook his head, as if trying to shake off the thoughts. _Now is the time for dueling, nothing else._

Ress: 4000

Shiro: 4000

"Well, Shiro." said Ress. "Who shall go first?"

"I will, if you don't mind." said Shiro, drawing. "And I'll start by summoning Whitefire Soldier (1800/1800) in attack mode!"

A human-shaped flame appeared on the field, its flame the colour white. It raised the Whitefire sword in its right hand, and also raised the shield in the other hand.

"Whitefire cards...?" said Ress. _That's like Kazuha's deck...with her Blackfire cards._

"Yes." said Shiro. "Now I set a card face-down, and end my turn."

"I'll draw!" exclaimed Ress. "And then I summon Ruthless Knight (1900/1800) in attack mode!"

A giant knight chess piece with a ferocious glare appeared, snarling at Shiro.

"Nice one." said Shiro.

"You bet!" said Ress. "Now I pay Ruthless Decent, special summoning a Ruthless Pawn from my hand or deck in attack mode (800/800)!"

Now a pawn chess piece appeared, but it had the same glare and snarl as the knight.

"Hmph." said Shiro. "So you're going to try and weaken me at first with these small monsters?"

Ignoring him, Ress pointed at the Whitefire Soldier. "Ruthless Knight, destroy that Soldier! Ruthless Blade!"

"Hmph." said Shiro. "You know nothing of Whitefire monsters, it seems."

The monster suddenly raised its sword in defense, effectively slicing the Ruthless Knight in half.

Ress: 3900

"What the-?" exclaimed Ress. "Okay, so your monster used an effect to destroy mine, right? But what about its effect- that you loose two cards from the top of your deck when it battles a monster?"

"My monster has two effects." said Shiro. "One, it gains two hundred attack points when being attacked by a monster stronger than itself (2000). Two, any effects of a monster it battles are negated. Meaning, I can destroy your entire army with this card alone."

Ress bit his lip. "Damn it...to hell..."

_To be continued..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Passion of the Flame 2: Burn, White Flame_

_Ress Moonshadow and Shiro Hi continue their duel, with Ress unable to use most of his monsters' effects! Can he defeat the Whitefire duelist of the Hi family, or will he and his deck crumble in their first match, giving Team Kenshin their first loss?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I wanted to make this chapter longer, and the duel finish in this chapter, but things happened to make that impossible.

Also, a VERY IMPORTANT NOTE. I will be gone form the fifteenth until...the twenty-first, I think. But that's not all. I will also most likely be gone from tomorrow until the fifteenth. This means that I will possibly be gone for a little over two weeks.

Sorry, but things have to be done. Important things (hides luggage for Hawaii)...

Another note. I'm starting another fanfiction by the name of "You See the Moon at Night". All I can tell you is that I hope it'll be good. Chapter One might be up before Chapter Ten of Zokkou, but maybe not.

Well, I think that's all the news for now.

(Final note, advertising. READ THE SLUGGY FREELANCE WEBCOMIC. (Laughs))

-Salazare


	10. Passion of the Flame 2: Burn White Flame

Chapter Ten:

Passion of the Flame 2: Burn, White Flame

Ress: 3900

Shiro: 4000

Ress bit his lip, he was at a disadvantage. Not only were his Life Points lower than Shiro's, but he had only one weak monster on his side of the field, Ruthless Pawn (800/800), whereas Shiro had Whitefire Soldier (1800/1800). Shiro also had one face-down card.

"Damn." swore Ress again. "I play a spell card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

The many glowing swords fell down upon Shiro's side of the field, but the Hi family member simply shrugged.

"Is that all you can do for now- run away?" asked the boy.

"I end my turn." said Ress, ignoring the remark.

Shiro drew his next card, and set it. "One card face-down, and I end my turn."

Ress now drew another card, and had a horizontal one appear on his side of the field, the Ruthless Pawn kneeling in succession. "One set monster, and Ruthless Pawn switches into defense mode. I end my turn."

"Ah." said Shiro, drawing. "The younger brother continues to show his weakness. I expected more of one with the same blood as Edward Moonshadow, but I suppose I overestimated you. I guess I'll have to finish you off quickly...I play White Death Candle, the spell card that will seal your doom."

A small candle with a white flame appeared on Shiro's side of the field, making Ress tilt his head in confusion. "What the...what does that card do?"

"As I said before, it's the card that will seal your doom. In thirty of my turns, you automatically lose."

"Heh." said Ress. "I can easily beat you before that."

"No, even if we really had to wait thirty turns." said Shiro. "White Death Candle has another effect. or each monster with 'Whitefire' in its card name on my side of the field, the turn count reduces each turn. For example, one less turn if I have one, two if I have two...you get the point."

"What the...hell...?" said Justin. "If he had five, he could beat Ress in mearly five turns! And he already has one..."

"That's right." said Shiro. "And now, let the turn count reduce by two."

The candle's flame simmered a little, and a bit of wax fell.

White Death Candle: 28

"Alright, I'll summon Whitefire Boulderguard (600/2500) in defense mode." said Shiro, the giant flame of Whitefire appearing with dignity. "And then I end my turn."

Ress bit his lip again, adding a card to his hand. _This is definitely not good. I don't know if I can actually win this duel..._

Shaking away his fears, he swiftly erased the emotions from his face, then changed to a grin. "Alright, Shiro. Let's see what I can do! I'll summon Ruthless Pawn (800/800) in defense mode, and set one card face-down! End turn!"

"My turn." said Shiro. The candle melted further. "Now your doom comes closer..."

White Death Candle: 25

_Twenty-five left..._ thought Ress. He shook his head again.

"After that, I summon Whitefire Speeder (500/900) in defense mode, and end my turn." said Shiro. He nodded to Ress. "You may go now."

As Ress drew, the swords around Shiro vanished. Ress frowned at this, but looked at his hand anyways.

"Okay." said Ress. "I'll sacrifice one of my Ruthless Pawns in order to summon forth...Ruthless Queen (2200/2000)! And now her effect activates! Each turn, she gains one hundred attack points! Now my Ruthless Queen (2300) will attack and destroy your Whitefire Soldier (1800/1800)!"

Even though the Ruthless Queen's attack points lowered for the attack (2200), the Whitefire Soldier still fell in the battle.

Shiro: 3800

"Not bad." said Shiro. "You managed to get me down by a little bit. I applaud you, but you shall still lose."

"We'll see about that later!" said Ress. "I end my turn!"

"My turn." said Shiro. "And I draw, allowing my Candle to reduce your life a bit more."

White Death Candle: 22

"Next off, I'll play a spell card known as Whitefire Duplication." said Shiro. "Copying the effect of a spell card in your graveyard by paying five hundred Life Points. And so I copy the effect of Swords of Revealing Light."

"Damn!" said Ress, as the swords fell down by him. _He got me with my own spell card!_

"Next off I summon forth Whitefire Wolf (1200/1400) in attack mode, and switch my Whitefire Speeder into attack mode. And now...Whitefire Speeder, use your effect and attack his Life Points directly!"

The creature with skates made of Whitefire skated towards Ress and punched him in the head. The latter rubbed his head after the attack hit (RLP: 3400).

"Now Shiro is ahead again..." muttered Claire.

"I end my turn." said Shiro.

"My turn." said Ress. "My Queen gains attack points (2400) and I end my turn."

"I draw." said Shiro. "And White Death Candle reduces your time to live yet again!"

White Death Candle: 18

"Damn..." said Ress. He looked at the field. Shiro clearly had the advantage.

"Now Whitefire Speeder attacks you directly." said Shiro (RLP: 2900). "And then I summon Whitefire Dragon (1900/1350) in attack mode, ending my turn."

"Now he has...four monsters..." said Justin. "Boulderguard...Speeder...Wolf...and Dragon. Not good..."

Edward was silent. Ominously silent...

"I'll draw, then end my turn (2500)." said Ress simply.

"Hmph." said Shiro. "And earlier you were bragging about defeating me. Now you can't even strike back. Pathetic."

He drew, and more of the candle melted away (WDC: 13).

"I summon my fifth monster, Whitefire Demon (1700/1200)." said Shiro. "And Blackfire Speeder will attack you directly (RLP: 2400). I end my turn..."

"I simple draw, and then...again...end my turn...(2600)." said Ress. His frown deepened.

"My turn!" yelled Shiro. "You said you'd beat me? You couldn't even get me down by more than two hundred Life Points! You're pathetic! I can't believe that you've even _met_ Edward Moonshadow, let alone come from the same mother and father as him!"

White Death Candle: 7

Ress looked down at the floor. Something fel from his face.

A tear.

"Shut up!" yelled out Justin. "Can't you see that you're hurting him?!"

"Only a weakling lets themselve get hurt by the simple truth!" countered Shiro. "And I'm going to beat him in just two turns! So I'll be proving it! Whitefire Speeder, attack him directly!"

Ress didn't react as the monster struck him. He didn't move at all.

Ress: 1900

"I end my turn." said Shiro. The swords vanished. "Make your final two moves quick, so I can finish you off.

"..." Ress didn't respond. He lifted his hand up, so it hovered only inches above his deck.

Realizing what he was about to do, Justin and Claire suddenly started yelling out protests.

"Don't give up yet, Ress!" yelled Justin.

"Yeah!" said Claire. "He has to have a weakness! Dark Hole! Or destroying that annoying Candle!"

"Damn it..." said Shinta. He looked at Edward. "Say something! He's your brother, isn't he?!"

Edward looked directly at Shinta. He saw ythe fire in his eyes.

Sighing, he spoke. "Ress...don't give up, no matter what happens. If you're going to lose...

"Lose with pride!"

Ress looked at his older brother, who was actually smiling at him. Smiling back, he drew a card from the top of his deck.

"I may not be able to win..." said Ress. "And you may not think I'm good enough to be Edward's brother...

"But none of that matters to me! All that matters is that our team moves on! I'll have Ruthless Queen (2700) destroy your Whitefire Speeder!"

Shiro merely frowned as his monster was destroyed (SLP: 1600). "I see...so you were able to take a huge chunk out of my Life Points. Congrtulations."

"I end my turn." said Ress.

"But..." said Shiro, drawing. "It's not good enough! After my Candle takes turns away (WDC: 2), I'll activate a spell card...the final spell card of this duel!"

He placed the card into his duel disk. "I play the spell card, Time Jump! This will immediatly fast forward three whole turns!"

The Candle metled even more, until eventually the flame went out. Ress sighed.

"As you said, big brother...I went out with pride."

Ress: 0

Ress stepped back with the rest of the team, a smile on his face.

"You did well, Ress..." said Edward.

Ress blushed will embaressment, and looked down. "...thanks..."

Claire stepped up. "It's my turn, now! Are you ready, Kuro Hi?"

Kuro stepped up as well, nodding. "I shall not lose...Claire Takana, was it?"

"Yes." said Claire, activating her duel disk. "And I hope you remember it, because I'm going to defeat you!"

Claire: 4000

Kuro: 4000

"Now it's time to begin Round Two, Match One, Duel Two!" exclaimed Iruka. "Start!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Passion of the Flame 3: Black Flame_

_Now that Shiro Hi has defeated Ress, Team Kenshin only needs one more loss in order to lose! But Claire Takana, the used-to-be number one at Duelist Academy, claims that she's strong enough to defeat Kuro Hi of Team Fire Mastery! Can she defeat the Blackfire cards, and the Black Death Candle card? Will she be able to figure out the weakness of the Death Candle cards? _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I was able to use my laptop to...um...borrow internet so I could get up this chapter. Yeah, um...I can't promise any more than just this one, but it's slightly possible.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	11. Passion of the Flame 3: Black Flame

Chapter Eleven:

Passion of the Flame 3: Black Flame

Claire: 4000

Kuro: 4000

"Since my teammate lost, don't you think it's only fair that I take the first move?" asked Claire, drawing before Kuro could answer. "Well, I'll summon up Beautiful Lady- Demonic Dealer (1800/1700) in attack mode!"

A very attractive lady wearing a blood-red kimono appeared, horns growing from the top of her head. She smiled seductively, making Justin sigh.

"Alright!" said Claire. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn, then?" said Kuro. "I think I'll finish you off as quickly as possible, for the same reason that my brother wished to finish off Ress quickly. Because I feel that you're weak."

Claire's left eye twitched, and she took in a deep breath. "Weak, hm? Are you gonna play that Death Candle card?"

"Yes." said Kuro. "But not before summoning up Blackfire Boulderguard (500/2600) in defense mode. And then I'll play the spell card...Black Death Candle!"

A black candle appeared on his side of the field, a black flame at the tip. Some of the wax melted, making Claire bite her lip.

Black Death Candle: 28

"Heh..." said Claire, ceasing to bite her lip. "I see that it has the same effect as the White Death Candle, for the most part."

"Yes." said Kuro. "And it shall destroy you in twenty-eight turns or less. I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"My turn, then..." muttered Claire. She looked at the field, and at her hand. Deciding upon a card, she slammed it onto her duel disk. "I summon up Handsome Man- Edo (1900/700) in attack mode! And then I set one card face-down! End turn!"

Kuro drew, and then motioned to the Candle. More wax dripped down. "Soon, Claire Takana, I shall have you follow the example of my Candle, melting down into oblivion. And then Team Kenshin will be out of the tournament!"

"We'll see about that..." muttered Claire (BDC: 26).

"I'll summon forth Blackfire Soldier (1800/1800)." said Kuro, allowing the blackfire to form this new human-ish creature. "And now my soldier shall gain power with the spell card, Blackfire Volcano! This field spell card increases the attack and defense of all Blackfire monsters by four hundred (900/3000 and 2200/2200), allowing me a chance against your monsters. Now, Blackfire Soldier...destroy Edo!"

The man was unable to stand an attack against the stronger-than-usual Blackfire Soldier. Claire's Life Points were reduced as Edo was destroyed...but, for some reason, so were Kuro's.

Claire: 3700

Kuro: 3700

"For as long as Demonic Dealer is face-up on the field," explained Claire, "Any amount of Life Points damage I take, you take as well."

"Interesting." said Kuro. "But will it really help you?"

"Yes." said Claire. _If I'm right about the weakness of his card, then I think I can destroy him soon...just a bit more Life Points, and a few more turns..._

"Alright, I end my turn." said Kuro. "Let's see what you can do."

"Alright." said Claire, drawing. "I play Beautiful Lady- Damsel in Distress (1500/1500)! For as long as she remains face-up on the field, by the way, you can only choose her as an attack target!"

"I see." said Kuro. "So you're trying to defeat me by sacrificing your own Life Points? Pointless."

"No, it has a point." said Claire. "But for now, I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

_This card will definitely help me..._

"My turn!" yelled Kuro, watching the Candle lose more wax.

Black Death Candle: 23

"I play Polymerization, fusing together Blackfire Dragon (1900/1350) and Blackfire Pixie (500/900) in order to form Blackfire Mythical Mightiest (2400 + 400/2250 + 400)! Now my monster shall attack and destroy your Damsel in Distress!"

"Activate face-down card!" said Claire. "Dramatic Rescue of the Damsel! When my Damsel in Distress is about to be destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon a certain monster form my deck! Meet Handsome Man- Epic Hero (2000/1000)!"

A man with long hair, reaching his neck, appeared on the field, showing off his shining teeth. He drew a saber, and smiled mockingly at the Mythical Mightiest.

"For as long as my monster is face-up on my side of the field," explained Claire, "You can't destroy Damsel in Distress in battle!"

Epic hero suddenly grabbed the Damsel in Distress just as the Mythical Mightiest was about to attack her, allowing the duo to evade the attack.

"But I still lose Life Points..." said Claire. "Then again, so do you!"

Claire: 2400

Kuro: 2400

"Damn it." said Kuro. "You're getting really annoying. I'll end my turn at that."

_Soon you'll burn up by my Black Death Candle, anyways..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on..." said Murasaki. "Why haven't they figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" asked Yuki.

"That the Black and White Death Candle cards are based off of the Darkness Arm, Body Candle, from the manga...MAR!" exclaimed Murasaki. "They have the strengths, and the weaknesses!"

"What would the weakness be?" asked Yuki.

"The weakness..." said Murasaki. "Is..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My turn." said Claire. "And since I have everything I need for now, I'll just end my turn!"

"My turn." said Kuro. _She still thinks she can beat me, hm? _

Black Death Candle: 19

"Alright." said Kuro. "Since it'll only be shortening my own life, I won't attack this turn. I end."

"My turn." said Claire. "And I end my turn as well."

_It'll all end in a few turns..._

"I draw, allowing the Black Death Candle to shorten your Life to the half-way point." said Kuro (BDC: 15). "After that, my turn ends. Enjoy one of your last four turns."

Claire drew, and smiled. "Do you really think you're going to defeat me?"

"I could say the same thing." responded Kuro.

"I see." said Claire. "Well, I'll just go ahead and end my turn. It's almost time for the final move..."

"My turn!" said Kuro.

Black Death Candle: 11

"Activate face-down card!" yelled out Claire. "Mystical space Typhoon! Destroy that Black Death Candle!"

"NO!" screamed Kuro, as the Candle exploded. "Damn you!"

Kuro: 500

"What the hell just happened?!" exclaimed Ress. "Why did he lose Life Points?"

"The weakness of those Candle cards!" declared Claire. "When they're destroyed, they inflict damage on the owner...one hundred Life Points times however many turns have passed. This also counts turns sped through due to other cards."

"How did you know this...?" asked Kuro.

"I know this because..." said Claire. "I've read MAR to my daughter!"

Silence came across the playing field. It seemed like a very strange way to learn something.

"I...uh...see..." said Kuro.

"And..." said Claire. "You can't attack me now, without killing yourself!"

"Damn..." said Kuro. "I end my turn..."

"And now it's my turn!" said Claire. The Demonic Dealer card vanished. "I sacrifice Beautiful Lady- Demonic Dealer in order to summon a much stronger monster! Meet Beautiful Lady- Hell Demon (2400/500)!"

An attractive lady no longer, yet still somewhat beautiful, the demonic woman with horns growled at Kuro. The latter sighed.

"So it ends in defeat for me, I see..." he said. "Because I'm assuming...that you also activate a card that will seal your victory?"

"Yes." said Claire. "I play Expensive Make-Up, giving my monster three hundred extra attack points...just enough to crush your Soldier and win the duel (2700). Now, Hell Demon...destroy the Blackfire Soldier! Beautiful Hell Strike!"

She calmly walked over to the Blackfire Soldier, and raised her hand up to it. Then she launched a powerful fireball at it, ending its life.

Kuro: 0

Kuro sighed. "So I lost. I apologize, my family."

"It is forgiven." said a voice. "And do not worry. I shall win, avenging you."

Kuro walked off the duel arena, allowing Aka Hi to take the stage. The latter smiled at Vy, who had also walked on.

"I congratulate you and acknowledge that your team has defeated one of our family members. But you shall not get the final victory...it shall be us."

"Hmph." said Vy. "All of you are so conceited, believing that your family is invincible. Sorry, but the only person even close to invincible died a long time ago, even though he never lost with his deck perfected."

"Oh?" said Aka, activating her duel disk. "And who might this person be?"

Vy activated her duel disk in response. "Kenshin Menzuro! My younger brother! And our captain's older brother!"

"...I see." said Aka. "So you believe that your family is stronger than ours?"

"Yeah!" said Vy. "You're going down, Aka Hi!"

Vy: 4000

Aka: 4000

"We'll see about that..." muttered Aka, as Iruka raised his hand in the air.

"Round Two, Match One, Duel Three...begin!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Passion of the Flame 4: Older Sister_

_Now that the score is tied at 1-1, Vy must break the tie by defeating Aka Hi, the captain of Team Fire Mastery. But can she defeat him and his Hell cards? And if she does, what awaits Team Kenshin next?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I'm back at home for Easter (leaving again on Monday), and I decided to get this chapter up. I might get another chapter up tomorrow.

I know that I implied that I was in Hawaii, but that's actually not until the fifteenth. I was at my Grandparents' house from the fifth until today (seventh, Saturday). And I'm returning on the ninth (Monday). Until then...yeah.

Here's my version of the Body Candle! Mwah ha ha ha ha!

(I should make new original cards that aren't based off of any manga...)

I feel that there's something else I should add, but I just can't remember it...

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	12. Passion of the Flame 4: Older Sister

Chapter Twelve:

Passion of the Flame 4: Older Sister

Vy: 4000

Aka: 4000

"Well now..." said Aka. "To quote your friend, Claire, I shall go first because my teammate lost."

He drew a card, and then playfully bounced the cards in his hand around. "Let's see. What shall I do here? I suppose I'll summon a monster- Hell Spawn (500/500)!"

A small demon child appeared, tiny horns on its head. It growled playfully, looking at Vy.

"How strange." muttered Vy.

"Hmph." said Aka, with a smile. "But it'll grow stronger. Meet my spell card, Dark Depths of Hell!"

The field was now covered with flaming pits, spewing fireballs up, then down.

"Now all 'Hell' monsters gain four hundred attack points (900)." said Aka. "After that, I'll just set one card face-down, and end my turn."

_Something's odd..._ thought Vy. Drawing, though, she shrugged off the thought. "Alright, I summon Occult Fighter (1000/1300) in attack mode! Now, Occult Fighter, attack and destroy the Hell Spawn!"

The purple version of Monk Fighter struck the little demon, destroying it.

Aka: 3800

"Occult Fighter's effect is that whenever it deals battle damage to you, that damage is doubled."

"Heh." said Aka, smiling. "I chain my face-down card, Hell Spawn Zone!"

The continuous trap card revealed itself, making Vy raise her eyebrow in surprise. "I've never heard of that card before...what does it do?"

"You'll find out during my standby phase..." said Vy's enemy, in a cryptic tone.

"Whatever." said Vy, with a shrug. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" said Aka, swiping a card from the top of his deck. "And now I'll use my card's effect!"

A Hell Spawn appeared on the field, making Vy smile. "Heh, playing another weak card?"

Ignoring her, Aka said, "During each of my standby phases, Hell Spawn Zone special summons a Hell Spawn Token (100 + 400/100) to my side of the field in defense mode."

"Wow..." said Vy. "Why would you want to play a monster that weak?"

Ignoring her, Aka placed a new monster onto his duel disk. "I summon Hellish Guard (900 + 400/1900) in defense mode, and then play a spell card!"

Slamming the card into his duel disk, he grinned. "Meet my card, Slow Burning Hell Flame!"

A small fire appeard beneath Vy's feet, and she frowned upon seeing it. "What does that do?"

"Well." said Aka. "Once per turn, during my Main Phase, you lose one hundred Life Points for each 'Hell' monster I have on my side of the field!"

"Weak..." muttered Vy.

Vy: 3800

"I end my turn, now." said Aka, smiling.

"My turn." said Vy, drawing. "And I'll sacrifice Occult Fighter in order to special summon Occult Master (1000/1900)!"

The purple version of Master Monk didn't bother to flash his muscles around, but instead glared at Aka with deep hate.

"Damn you." said Aka. _Just what I don't need. A monster who can attack more than one monster. Luckily for me, though, it only has one thousand attack points._

"I bet right now you're thinking about how lucky you are that my monster has only one thousand attack points." said Vy, making Aka's smiled vanish. "How did I know? Your eyes said it all. Now, let's prove you wrong!"

She placed a spell card into her duel disk. "I play a new spell card! Occult Magic- Demonic Intervention! I can now switch the attack and defense points of two monsters on the field, one being an Occult monster!"

Occult Master and Hellish Guard both glowed in a black light, the end result being their status both changing (1900/1000 and 2300/900).

"And now Occult Master (1900) destroys your Hellish Guard (900 defense)!" exclaimed Vy, Occult Master carrying out her exact order.

"But my Life Points stay the same!" said Aka, just as the attack was about to hit.

"Speaking of Life Points..." said Vy. "I activate my face-down card, Occult Trap- Piercing Finale! Now all of my monsters gain a piercing effect, dealing damage to your Life Points even through defense! Now, Occult Master, finish your attack!"

The punch of the Occult Master was now accompanied by the strange image of a spear entering Aka's heart.

"Damn..." muttered the enemy.

Aka: 2800

"And now Occult Master attacks your Token!" said Vy.

Aka's frown deepened as the monster struck down the little demon (ALP: 1000).

"I end my turn, now." said Vy. Her Occult Master exploded. "At the end of the turn a monster uses the effect of Piercing Finale, the monster is destroyed. My trap is continuous, though."

"My turn, I guess..." said Aka. He drew. "Alright, now I get to special summon another Hell Spawn Token (100 + 400/100)."

_Although now having one puts my Life Points in serious danger._ Biting his lip, he played a new spell card. "I play Monster Reborn, reviving Hellish Guard (900 + 400/1900)! Now I sacrifice both of my monsters for Burning Hell Lord (3000 + 400/3000)!"

The giant flaming monster appeared, ready to strike down Vy.

"Attack." said Aka, as the giant beast brought a fist down upon Vy.

"Whatever." muttered Vy, even as her Life Points fell greatly (VLP: 400).

"Damn..." said Justin. "Vy's Life Points...they're at four hundred..."

"She can do this!" said Shinta, hope in her voice. "She won't lose! Not when we're all depending on her!"

Justin looked at the boy. He looked like Kenshin, and he even acted like Kenshin.

Smiling, Justin said, "Damn it all, you're right! Kick his ass, Vy!"

Ignoring Vy's friends, Aka shrugged. "I end my turn."

"Heh." said Vy. "No defenses? Fool, I will crush you!"

She placed a spell card into her duel disk. "I think I'm going to take a leaf from your book and use Monster Reborn! Come back, Occult Fighter (1000/1300)! Then I sacrifice it in order to special summon...Occult Master (1000/1900)!"

The purple Monk Fighter gave way to the purple Master Monk. Smiling, Vy laughed as her new monster vanished. "Now I sacrifice _him_ in order to special summon...Occult Fantic (1000/1000)!"

It, at first, seemed to be a purple version of Monk Sage. It held a purple staff, and had purple skin. But it held no smile as it faced the Burning Hell Lord.

"Hmph." said Aka. "What could that card possibly do?"

"The same thing as Monk Sage." said Vy. "I can, once per turn, activate a spell card from my deck! And I use one of the only cards in my deck that can be useful in defeating you right now! I play...Secret Pass to the Treasures! Now my monster, since it has one thousand or less attack points, can attack your Life Points directly! Now, Occult Fanatic, destroy him! Dark Occult Magic!"

The monster raised its staff, and pointed it at Aka. The latter bowed his head.

"I can see that I've lost." he said. "And against...a worthy opponent."

"You bet." said Vy. A magic bolt shot out of the staff, hitting Aka.

Aka: 0

"Good game..." said Aka.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Passion of the Flame 5: Blown Out_

_The duel is over, with Team Kenshin coming out victorious. But what challenges await them next?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Another chapter on the laptop...please forgive any mistakes, this word processor doesn't have a spell check. Please R&R!

Also, check out "You See the Moon at Night", if you have time!

Again, please R&R!

-Salazare


	13. Passion of the Flame 5: Burnt Out

Chapter Thirteen:

Passion of the Flame 5: Burnt Out

_She placed a spell card into her duel disk. "I think I'm going to take a leaf from your book and use Monster Reborn! Come back, Occult Fighter (1000/1300)! Then I sacrifice it in order to special summon...Occult Master (1000/1900)!"_

_The purple Monk Fighter gave way to the purple Master Monk. Smiling, Vy laughed as her new monster vanished. "Now I sacrifice him in order to special summon...Occult Fantic (1000/1000)!"_

_It, at first, seemed to be a purple version of Monk Sage. It held a purple staff, and had purple skin. But it held no smile as it faced the Burning Hell Lord._

_"Hmph." said Aka. "What could that card possibly do?"_

_"The same thing as Monk Sage." said Vy. "I can, once per turn, activate a spell card from my deck! And I use one of the only cards in my deck that can be useful in defeating you right now! I play...Secret Pass to the Treasures! Now my monster, since it has one thousand or less attack points, can attack your Life Points directly! Now, Occult Fanatic, destroy him! Dark Occult Magic!"_

_The monster raised its staff, and pointed it at Aka. The latter bowed his head._

_"I can see that I've lost." he said. "And against...a worthy opponent."_

_"You bet." said Vy. A magic bolt shot out of the staff, hitting Aka._

_Aka: 0_

_"Good game..." said Aka._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vy bowed to Aka. "A good game from you, too, Aka Hi. You too, were fairly worthy."

"Heh." said Aka, grinning. "You better think so."

Vy almost smiled back, but then she regained herself. "I hope to duel you again one day."

Turning away from him, she smiled to herself. She kept the smile as she looked on at Team Kenshin.

Raising her arm, she gave a thumbs-up. "That was...awesome."

Shinta laughed, seeing his usually serious older sister do something like this. It was new for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heh." said Gishinki, looking down upon the field, and clapping. "Wonderful, wonderful. Team Kenshin lives up to my expectations. Even those who are not chosen by our team are still wonderful."

"Sir." said one person. "About my duel..."

"Yes, of course." said Gishinki. "You shall duel Shinta Menzuro. Be sure to beat him good, my friend."

The man talking to Gishinki smiled. "Of course, sir. I will."

"And my duel?" said another man.

"Yes, you shall duel Amy Takahashi. I wonder, though, if she's ever going to duel at all in this tournament..."

"Oh, she will." said the man. "Trust me, I know her better than anyone else...now that Kenshin's dead."

"Mm, good. Ah, and Channeler?"

"Yes, Gishinki?"

"Remember who you must face. And who Wend must face."

"Yes." said Channeler. "Do not worry. Wend and I shall defeat our opponents- Team Kenshin or not."

"Great!" exclaimed Gishinki. "Now, I believe that we're all set...others on our team, prepare for the battles we must face later, and do not lose!

"Team Revenge shall be victorious!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That Night...

_It's an ocean..._

_An ocean..._

_A person. He's in front of me. He looks...like me._

_"Welcome to this world." he said. "Now I take my leave. Goodbye, Shinta Menzuro. "_

_Later, I see him again. _

_"You're back? But how...ah. I see. You're infected, of course. Infected with..."_

_His voice is drowned out by scream. I can't hear him anymore. What am I infected with?_

_Nothing for a few seconds..._

_Suddenly, I see red. Crimson, maybe? My left arm. Near the shoulder._

_Blood._

_I see a strange man in front of me. He's laughing. We're dueling. He's dressed in purple for some reason..._

_"Team Revenge will win, Shinta Menzuro!" he exclaimed._

_An ocean..._

_Ocean..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"STOP!" Shinta yelled.

He had quickly raised his body from his bed. Breathing quickly, he looked around his room. Nothing strange.

_It was all just a dream. _he thought. _A dream..._

He sighed. "Damn it...they were so vivid..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A lone figure sat outside of the Menzuro house. He slowly walked up the house, somehow. He walked up the side like it was the ground.

Reaching the top floor, he walked into the room of Vy Menzuro. He opened his mouth.

"Vicky Menzuro." he said.

Vy woke with a start. "Who the hell-?!"

She blinked. "Oh...Dream."

Dream nodded. "Vy, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shinta..." he said. "Is having dreams."

"Huh?" asked Vy. "Oh...you mean those kinds of dreams?"

"Yes." said Dream. "I think it might be because he's so much like Kenshin...but, the point is, he's having them."

"I see." said Vy. "But, what can we do about it?"

"Nothing." said Dream. "This is neither a good thing or a bad thing, and he may or may not tell you. But be prepared at any time for him to act oddly- for he may."

"Hmph." said Vy. "You seem only to have vague ideas of everything."

Dream smiled. "Being a Nomed has its limits."

Vy laughed, a dry laugh. "Whatever. I want to go back to bed, now. So goodnight."

"Goodnight." responded Dream, walking back out the window. Vy put her head back on her pillow, closing her eyes to the information until the morning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_First Duel in Twenty Years, Part One_

_Team Kenshin has awoken to Round Three of the Ulimate Dueling Japan Tournament! With only thirty-two teams remaining, the duels are now getting more intense! But with Round Three, it's chosen to be a one-on-one round for Team Kenshin! So now Amy Takahashi must duel a member of Team Best Games, in her first duel in a whole twenty years! Ever since dueling in the Demon Zone!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Another laptop chapter.

Channeler is revealed, but not much about her is. Dream returns, and Shinta has a dream like Kenshin did in Legendary Shadows. Who is to be Amy's opponent in Team Revenge versus Team Kenshin? Who wants to duel Shinta? Wait a minute...dressed in purple?

Please R&R!

-Salazare

Extra A/N: This chapter was actually finished about three days ago, but fanfiction was too stupid to let me update on EITHER COMPUTER. I'm glad it finally is, so many ideas ran through my head while I couldn't update...


	14. First Duel in Twenty Years, Part One

Chapter Fourteen:

First Duel in Twenty Years, Part One

_Kenshin: 4000_

_Amy: 4000_

_Kenshin wore a face of misery and woe when Amy drew her cards._

"_I'll set one monster in defense mode, as well as one face-down card! Then it's your turn!"_

_The cards materialized just as Amy declared them, and she then smiled. "You're move, my love."_

_Kenshin just looked at the top of his deck. "I surrender." he said simply._

"_SAY WHA?" Apparently, Amy was surprised._

"_I can't do it. I don't want to beat you. I'll go out with you next week then? Okay. See you then." _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_I hope they remember to have fun..." said Kenshin._

_Justin: 1800_

_Amy: 350_

"_Go!" shouted Amy, "Demon Huntress(1800/300)! Now attack him directly, end the duel!"_

_The field was completely different from a few minutes ago. Amy had removed a few of Justin's card from the game, and Justin had done the same to Amy. The field was clear, except for Amy's new card and Justin's face-down card. Neither of them had any cards in their hands._

"_I activate my face-down card!" declared Justin, "Ring of Destruction! Now I can destroy your monster, and we both take damage equal to it's attack points! So...it's a tie!"_

_The ring of grenades appeared on the Huntress' neck, tightening until she was choking. Five seconds later, it exploded._

_Justin: 0_

_Amy: 0_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Huh?" asked Amy, "What the hell is that?"_

"_It's you death. For when activated, I can remove fusion material monsters in my graveyard from the game in order to perform a fusion...then I can create a token of the same monster, but with equal status and effect...so I'll remove Burstinatrix and Clayman...to form E-Hero Rampart Blaster and E-Hero Rampart Blaster Token (2000/2500 x2) both in defense mode."_

"_No...but that means..." Amy was afraid._

"_That's right." said Mizika. "I can attack you directly with both of them."_

_And then they struck._

_Amy: 0_

_Mizika: 100_

_Mizika snapped his fingers. "And now...your family is dead."_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Kenshin!" yelled Amy._

"_Shut up!" Pychon then yelled._

"_ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGH!" exclaimed Pychon, clapping her hands together._

"_What the hell...?" said Kenshin._

"_DIE AMY TAKAHASHI!" exclaimed Pychon, pressing her hands against her head._

"_KYAAAAA!" exclaimed Amy, as her voice faded away._

"_Amy!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Pychon...you...you bitch! What did you do to her?"_

"_I killed her soul." said Pychon, a smile running on her face. "She won't bug me any more."_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Use your effect!" exclaimed Rokanna._

_Life seemed to go in slow motion. Amy was running over, yelling something to Kenshin..._

"_KENSHIN!" she yelled, seeing the attack go towards him._

_Kenshin: 0_

_Kenshin dropped to his knees. "No...I lost..."_

"_And now, you die." said Rokanna. "You have been a worthy adversary up until now."_

_Darkness engulfed the Monk fighter of Duelist Academy, leaving nothing but bones._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The evil glare that she had vanished, and it was replaced by an innocent look. That of Amy's._

"_Amy..." said Claire. "You're back."_

"_Claire..." said Amy. She looked at everyone behind Claire, as well. "What...happened? Where am I?"_

_Claire smiled. "It's okay Amy...it doesn't matter. We'll all be back at Duelist Academy soon."_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_My turn." said Amy. "And your death. I play a spell card!"_

"_A spell card..." said Nerna. "You mean...you...?"_

"_That's right!" said Amy. "I have the spell card, Petals of the Fallen Demon! Now I'll remove Demon Hellspawn, Demon Swordsman, and Demon Hyena in order to special summon..._

"_Demon King of Magic (3000/3000)!"_

_The demon king rose, wielding his horrid staff. He grinned as he looked at Nerna._

"_Damn..." said Nerna. "No...Don't do it!"_

"_I win." said Amy. "Demon King of Magic...attack his Malice Doll of Darkness!"_

"_NO!" shrieked Nerna. "No! You bitch! I...I can't lose!"_

"_You just did." said Amy, as a blast of magic struck down the Malice Doll of Darkness._

_Nerna: 0_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_He punched the ground. "KENSHIN MENZURO, YOU'RE COMING DOWN TO HELL WITH ME!"_

_Kenshin's friends gasped, while Kenshin himself sighed. "I guess I knew this was gonna happen..."_

"_Heh heh..." said Akurei. "Kenshin, you were very worthy! I don't want to be lonely in hell, though!"_

"_KENSHIN-SAMA!" yelled Amy._

_Kenshin looked up at her. The cave was crumbling. "Amy..."_

_He took off his duel disk, and threw it up. Justin caught it._

"_Run, you guys." he said quietly. "Just leave me."_

"_Kenshin..." said Justin._

"_Kenshin!" yelled Claire. "You...we...we can't...!"_

"_GO!" yelled Kenshin. "Get the hell out of here! You can't save me!"_

_Vy bit her lip, and grabbed Amy, who was about to jump off to Kenshin._

"_Let's go!" she yelled. "Everyone, we have to leave!"_

_Claire grabbed Amy as well, and Justin looked back as the three girls ran ahead._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke with a start. It was morning again.

_Always..._ she thought. _Bad things are always happening! Why to us? Why? _

_Why, Kenshin...?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Team Kenshin arrived at the dueling field, first to duel as usual. Shinta was excited, being in one of the thirty-two remaining teams.

_I can't believe it!_ He thought. _Though...I have to do more work..._

He frowned, realizing this fact. He had won only one duel in th tournament so far. He felt useless...

Shaking his head, he forced himself to grin. _I'll be able to duel a helluva lot soon, no worries!_

As he thought this all, Iruka arrived. He smiled at Team Kenshin, and at the other team who had just arrived...Team Best Games.

"Welcome, duelists!" he said. "Congratulations on all making it to Round Three of the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament! We all wish you good luck, and ask that you choose only one duelist for this round, for it will be a one-on-one!"

Amy frowned. It was time...

...for her first duel in twenty years...

"...I'll go..." she said, placing her deck into her Duel Disk. "I won't lose."

Her heart was beating...she looked at her opponent...

It was a short boy of twelve, with braces and very much acne...he grinned at her, raising his eyebrows...

"Let's go..." she said to him. "My name is Amy Takahashi..."

"And mine is Aaron Herris." said the boy, Aaron. "Of Team Best Games! You seem sad, Amy, and if this wasn't such an important duel I would go easy on you! But sorry, I won't lose!"

Both Duel Disks were activated, and Justin noticed something on the big television above the duelists. Amy's eyes were seemingly hollow...as if something once there was now gone...

_It's so sad._ Thought Justin. _Amy was the one affected most by Kenshin's death...we shouldn't have had her come and duel with us...I can't stand seeing her like this..._

His hands were shaking, and Edward noticed. He frowned.

"Justin." he whispered, so no one else could hear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." said Justin, stopping his arms from shaking. "Let's watch the duel."

His voice was weak, and showed no wish to share his thoughts. Edward nodded, and turned to Amy and Aaron.

"Let's go!" said Aaron.

Amy: 4000

Aaron: 4000

Aaron drew a card. "I summon Pikachu (1600/1200) in attack mode!"

A little yellow mouse appeared onthe field, small bits of electricity coming from its cheeks. It had a yellow-and-black striped tail, and it glared at Amy.

"A Pokemon deck..." muttered Ress. "Pretty original..."

"I play the spell card, Thunderstone!" exclaimed Aaron. "Now he'll 'evolve' into Raichu (2400/1700)! He's in attack mode!"

The mouse grew, bigger electricity coming from its cheeks. It smiled.

"I end my turn." said Aaron. All eyes were now on Amy.

She didn't draw.

"Amy...?" asked Vy. "Aren't you gonna draw...?"

She placed her hand on her deck, two fingers between one card. But she didn't make a move.

"Amy..." whispered Justin.

Claire frowned. _She hasn't draw a card from her duel disk in twenty years. She's probably filled with memories about Kenshin..._

"Amy..." said Shinta. "Don't give up! You can do it!"

Amy looked at him, the hollowness still in her eyes. She saw him, not as Shinta, but as Kenshin...

"Kenshin..." she said. "Kenshin wouldn't ever want...me to give up."

Her eyes started to focus again, she drew her card.

"Aaron..." she said. "You're going down!"

_Her fighting spirit is back!_ Thought Justin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_First Duel in Twenty Years, Part Two_

_Amy has her fighting spirit back, and she's ready to take on Aaron Herris! He and his Pokemon Deck also refuse to give up, but Amy has a trick up her sleeve. The ultimate card in her entire deck!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I know what you all are thinking. "He's gone for about two weeks, and all we get is a crappy half-memory chapter? No freaking action?"

Let me tell you that I am sorry. The first week I was in Hawaii, and the second week I was playing Pokemon Diamond. Yes, Pokemon Diamond. Don't laugh, it's fun as hell.

Anyways, considering I'm stronger than all of my friends, I thought I should give them a chance to catch up AND work on Zokkou. During these two weeks, I've come up with many great ideas for Zokkou, many of them sad things you all will want to kill me for.

Well, until then, please R&R!

-Salazare

(By the way, Hawaii rocked)


	15. First Duel in Twenty Years, Part Two

Chapter Fifteen:

First Duel in Twenty Years, Part Two

Amy: 4000

Aaron: 4000

Amy looked at the card she drew. "Aaron, you're going down!"

She placed the card onto her duel disk. "I play the spell card, Forced Demon Labor! Once per turn, I can pay three hundred Life Points in order to special summon a monster with "Demon" in its card name from my deck, to my side of the field! And this turn I choose Demon Swordsman (1700/300, AmLP: 3700)! But he's not here for long...I sacrifice him in order to special summon Demon Swordmaster (2400/1600)! And then I play Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards!"

She drew these cards, placing one into her duel disk. "And then comes the Cheerful Coffin, discarding Demon Deathbringer, Demon Angelkiller, and Demon Banshee! Now...I normal summon Demon Hyena (1500/1500), which I can do only when I have at least one monster in my graveyard!"

The ugly creature appeared, baring its teeth at Raichu.

"Excellent..." said Aaron, showing his braces with a grin. "You've managed to match my field with an ever stronger field! But its cost you all of the cards in your hand!"

"I was hoping it would." said Amy. "Now I have four monsters in my graveyard. I just need five more..."

"What is she talking about?" asked Claire. "If she was going to use Petals of the Fallen Demon, she'd need only three in total...is she planning to play all three?"

"Maybe..." said Justin. "That seems reasonable..."

_But maybe it's not a complete reasoning..._

"And now Demon Swordmaster will destroy Raichu in a suicide attack!" said Amy, pointing at the enemy's monster. Her demonic monster, wielding a giant sword, rushed towards the enemy. Raichu defended with electricity, and they took each other out at once.

Amy: 3700

Aaron: 4000

"And now..." said Amy. "Demon Hyena will attack you directly!"

Aaron was bit on the arm by the said monster, making him wince (AaLP: 2500).

"I end my turn." said Amy, having no more cards to play.

"My turn." said Aaron, frowning. _What's this lady's plan...?_

As he drew, he placed a card into his duel disk. "I play Ditto! Now, Ditto, copy a monster that she's played!"

Suddenly Ditto became the Demon Swordmaster (2400/1600), making Amy frown. She didn't like her own cards being used against her.

"Now, Ditto, destroy the Hyena!"

The Swordmaster copy struck Amy's monster down with one blow, leaving her frown deepening.

Amy: 2800

"My turn ends." said Aaron, a satisfied look on his face.

Amy had a slight smile return to her face. He had no defenses.

"Let's go..." she said, drawing. "I play Card of Sanctity!"

Aaron grinned. This helped him, even if it helped Amy as well. It made her much more of a challenge.

Amy drew six cards, while her enemy drew two. She looked over her hand, and decided on a card.

"Alright." she said. "First, I'm paying three hundred Life Points in order to special summon Demon Hellspawn (1900/0) in attack mode! And then he's sacrificed in order to summon Demon Deathbringer (2100/1800), who can only be summoned if I sacrifice a monster on my side of the field first!"

"I see..." said Aaron. "So you're definitely focusing on sending your cards to the graveyard..."

"That's right." said Amy. "And now I can use my monster's effect, discarding two cards from the top of my deck in order to destroy one monster on your side of the field! So I discard, the two cards, and...only one of them is a monster."

She discarded her monster, Demon Huntress, as well as the Hidden Demon Magic, spell card.

"And now I attack you directly!" said Amy, as Ditto disappeared. "Go, Death-Strike!"

Her monster grinned, slicing Aaron with the scythe he was carrying. Aaron frowned again...

Aaron: 400

"How nice..." he muttered. "You've got me in a corner..."

"I end my turn." said Amy. _Destroy my monster and you lose, Aaron._

Aaron drew his next card, looking at Amy with his now-constant frown. _She wants me to destroy her card..._

He placed a monster onto his duel disk. _I won't follow your wishes!_

"I summon Shinx (800/600)!" he said, a tiny dog-ish beast appearing. It had blue-and-yellow features, showing electricity coming from its mouth.

"And then comes Forced Evolution!" continued Aaron. "Allowing me to special summon Luxio (1800/1600) from my deck! And finally a second Forced Evolution, sending Luxio to the graveyard in order for me to special summon...Luxray (2800/2600)!"

A bigger, fiercer, version of Shinx appeared, letting out a roar. Electricity came from all parts of its body.

"Very strong-looking..." said Amy. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to attack your monster, but use my monster's effect! I can remove your monster from play instead of sending it to the graveyard!"

_Damn!_ Thought Amy, as her monster was attacked with electricity. Though instead of shattering into pixels, it disappeared into a strange portal...

Amy: 2100

"I end my turn." said Aaron. _Try beating me now!_

Amy drew her next card, and looked at it with a smile. "Aaron, I've won."

"What?" asked Aaron.

"I play Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards, and discard two! I discard Demon Shapeshifter and Life Bank! Now...I play Petals of the Fallen Demon!"

Demon Swordmaster, Demon Swordsman, and Demon Deathbringer all combined into one being, the Demon King of Magic (3000/3000).

"That seems powerful..." said Aaron. "But you can't beat me with it."

"I'm not done yet." said Amy. She placed another card into her duel disk. "Meet my second Petals of the Fallen Demon. I remove my second Demon Deathbringer, my Demon Hyena, and my Demon Angelkiller. Meet Demon King of the Gun (3500/2800)!"

"Why not just summon that monster at first?" asked Aaron. "It can easily beat me..."

He was shaking. He knew he was defeated...

"I'm still not done!" exclaimed Amy. I play my third and final Petals of the Fallen Demon, removing Demon Banshee, Demon Hellspawn, and Demon Huntress! Now meet Demon King of the Sword (2800/2800)!"

"Great..." said a member of Aaron's team, frowning.. "She's got him in a corner..."

"And now!" said Amy. "I play the final spell card! Petals of the Fallen Demon King! Now I can remove Demon King of Magic, Demon King of the Gun, and Demon King of the Sword from my graveyard or field in order to special summon..."

A giant eight-armed creature- wielding two swords, two guns, and two magic staffs- appeared, with a horrid roar.

"Meet Demon Overlord- Master of All (4000/4000)!" exclaimed Amy. "The most powerful card in my deck! Aaron...you have the honor of facing it."

"I see..." said Aaron. "I thank you..."

Ignoring him, Amy pointed at her monster. "Demon Overlord, destroy Luxray, and the rest of Aaron's Life Points!"

Her monster nodded, and rushed at Luxray...

Amy remembered...the other Demon King...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Akurei looked at him, and smiled. "Kenshin...I'm a nice guy."_

"_Thanks for saying so, Akurei." said Kenshin. "Now let me up."_

"_But..." said the Demon King. "I'm still a demon."_

_He punched the ground. "KENSHIN MENZURO, YOU'RE COMING DOWN TO HELL WITH ME!"_

_Kenshin's friends gasped, while Kenshin himself sighed. "I guess I knew this was gonna happen..."_

"_Heh heh..." said Akurei. "Kenshin, you were very worthy! I don't want to be lonely in hell, though!"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kenshin...Kenshin..._

_KENSHIN-SAMA!_

_Amy was twisting and turning. It was too much..._

"_Damn you, Akurei Kokuo..."_

_Pychon stared at her, grinning. "Amy, you weakling, are you ready? The truth...HA HA! My future, Amy! That's what you should care about- forget about yourself!"_

This makes no sense..._ Amy's thoughts darted everywhere. _Where am I?

_She opened her eyes to the ceiling..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy's current eyes opened as well, for they had closed to the current events...

Aaron was down...

Aaron: 0

"Good game, Ms. Takahashi." said Aaron. "You're...strong..."

Amy tried to smile, but she fell to her knees instead...

Her face fell forward onto the ground...

_Kenshin..._ she thought...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Shinta's True Battle_

_Thought Amy fainted, she's still okay enough to go to the fourth round, the next day! This round is also a one-on-one...a captain versus captain round...Can Shinta defeat his opponent, captain of Team Victory? Or will he be unable to defeat Exodia...?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Here's to make up for the half-memory chapter in Chapter Fourteen. I hope I can get a third chapter up today...

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	16. Shinta's True Battle

Chapter Sixteen:

Shinta's True Battle

Amy's eyes snapped open.

She was in her room, and Claire was sleeping on the couch, across from her bed.

_What happened...?_ she thought, and then she remembered. _Oh, yeah...I won that duel..._

She looked at the clock next to her bed. It was the next day, six in the morning. _Damn it...I was out for nearly a whole day. But...I'm ready for today..._

She got out of her bed, putting on the slippers next to it. As she did, Claire's eyes opened.

Yawning, she said. "Good morning, Amy. Are you feeling okay?"

Amy smiled at her friend. She was always there for her... "Yes, Claire. Thanks for staying the night, if that's what you did."

"Yeah." said Claire. "But, hell, that was a great duel you had! I can't get over how strong your card was!"

Amy scratched the back of her head. "Thanks...it was nothing. And...we should get going soon."

Claire frowned. "Are you sure you're okay enough to go?"

Amy nodded. "I have to..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire and Amy arrived a bit late, but it was okay, since Iruka was late too.

"Sorry I'm late." said the man. "Traffic. Anyways, this fourth round will be the most important round yet. Another one-on-one duel...but this time, the duelists have to be the captains."

Shinta's first curled up into a ball. _This is it...if I lose, we all lose. Damn it...I'm scared!_

He was shaking again. He walked up. _Stop shaking!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shinta." said a voice that the boy recognized as Kenjima's.

"Hi, Kenjima..." said Shinta, his voice weak. "What do you want?"

"Ah, you seem to be awfully familiar with me now!" said Kenjima, with a laugh. "Well now, you're scared, right?"

Shinta nodded. He looked down at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. "I want to be brave, but I..."

"It's alright to be afraid." said Kenjima, interrupting Shinta. Shinta looked up at him. "Everyone is, at one point. Your older brother was before...he was afraid for the lives of his friends, Amy and Justin..."

Shinta bit his lip. "But I'm not afraid for something big like that! I'm afraid that I'll lose a tournament! It has nothing to do with lives!"

"You're wrong..." said Kenjima. "This tournament has darker secrets than you think."

Kenjima looked at him inquisitively, but he shook his head. "In time, Shinta. But for now..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Goodbye..."_

Shinta smiled. He had stopped shaking. He looked his opponent square in the face.

"My name is Shinta Menzuro." he said. "What's yours?"

"Eris." said the girl he was facing. "Eris Iwamatsu, captain of Team Victory."

She didn't smile, making Shinta shudder. Iruka raised his arm.

Shinta: 4000

Eris: 4000

"Round Four, Match One, Duel One...Begin!" he called out.

Shinta and Eris both drew five cards, Eris being the slower of the two. Shinta drew a sixth, right when Eris drew her fourth.

"I guess I'll go first." he said, placing a card on the field. "And I summon Monk Fighter in attack mode (1300/1000)!"

The monk appeared, glaring at Eris, who shrugged.

"Then I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"My turn." said Eris. "I summon Sangan in defense mode (1000/600) and end my turn."

"What the hell?" asked Shinta, drawing. "That's odd of you...well, I'll sacrifice Monk Fighter in order to special summon Master Monk (1900/1000)!"

The new monk flexed its muscles, though Eris had yet to break into a smile.

"Um, right." said Shinta. "He'll destroy Sangan!"

Eris shrugged as Sangan was destroyed, and added a monster from her deck to her hand. Shinta raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me what it is?"

Shrugging again, Eris revealed it to be a strange right arm attacked to a chain. Frowning, Shinta struggled to think what kind of use that card would have.

"Shinta!" yelled Claire, seeing the card also. "Be careful! Eris is using Exodia!"

Shinta recognized the name, and shuddered. "The card of infinite power..."

"That's right." said Eris, with a whisper-sounding voice. "If he's summoned, you cannot defeat him..."

Shinta bit his lip, and pointed at her. "Master Monk, attack her directly!"

Again she shrugged, even as the Monk hit her square in the stomach.

Eris: 2100

"I end my turn." said Shinta.

Eris drew her next card, and still kept her straight face. No smiles.

"I set a monster face-down." she said. "And my turn ends."

"My turn!" said Shinta. "I summon Monk Fighter, and special summon Monk Virus Carrier (1500/1200) in attack mode! And now the Virus Carrier will attack your face-down monster!"

"Nimble Momenga (1000/100)..." said Eris. "Now I gain one thousand Life Points, and special summon two more in face-down defense mode..."

Eris: 3100

"They're dead! Attack, Master Monk!"

Both little flying squirrels were destroyed in their battle with the muscle-bound monk.

Eris: 5100

_Damn._ Shinta thought. Out loud, he said, "I end my turn."

"My turn." said Eris. _I see. Now I only need two more pieces, and I win...and I have Witch of the Black Forest and Call of the Haunted in my hand..._

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1200 - 500/1100) in defense mode." she said. "As well as a face-down card. I end my turn."

Shinta drew, realizing something. _This is my final test...if I can defeat Exodia..._

He gulped. _I don't know if I can..._

Shaking away his doubts, and looked at the field. He knew that face-down card was trouble...

"I don't think I want to give you a change to activate that face-down card." said Shinta. "But if I try and destroy it, you'll activate it...so how about this?"

He placed a spell card into his duel disk. "I play Sick Day, making that card impossible to activate for enough time for me to crush you! Monk Virus Carrier! Attack and destroy her Witch!"

Eris frowned, getting Exodia's left leg from her deck, showing it to Shinta.

"Alright." said Shinta. "Now my Master Monk will attack you directly...go!"

Eris: 200

"Damn it." said Eris. "This duel...was over too fast..."

Ignoring her, Shinta said, "Finish her off, Master Monk! Use your second attack!"

Eris bowed her head to Shinta. (ELP: 0). "Good game, captain of Team Kenshin. You completely dominated me..."

Shinta grinned. He walked up to shake her hand. "You played great too, Eris! I hope to play you again some time..."

Still, Eris didn't smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin and Edward walked home together, Ress shortly behind them.

"Edward." said Justin, after a long silence. He looked at his friend and rival, the night hiding all expression. "What do you think of Shinta's skills?"

"Hm..." said Edward. "I think that, with time, he will surpass even Kenshin."

Justin smiled, though Edward couldn't see him. "I think so too..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Stone Will VS Kenshin:__Awaited_

_In the Quarter-Finals, Teams Kenshin and Stone Will clash. The first duel (of seven) is the most important one- Justin versus Miro! The two rivals put their strength to the test by using all of their power! In the end, one will lose. Will Creation win, or is Detective Conan better?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: One of the most anticipated duels will finally take place in Chapter Seventeen (smiles).

I was originally going to make it three-on-three, but I decided that then I couldn't put in everybody! So Rounds Five and Six will be seven-on-seven.

Thought I've made it so Round Seven will be the most exciting of all. I can't wait to be able to type it up!

Please R&R!

-Salazare

P.S. Hopefully three chapters in one day makes up for the two-week absence. Though I might get up another chapter today, because this one kind of sucked...


	17. Stone Will VS Kenshin: Awaited

Chapter Seventeen:

Stone Will VS Kenshin: Awaited

_It's time..._

Miro bit his lip, facing Justin Maker on the dueling field. Round Five of the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' Tournament...

Team Stone Will versus Team Kenshin...

Miro versus Justin...

Justin: 4000

Miro: 4000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin felt like he was in a dream. Over twenty years had passed since his first duel against Miro, and now it was time again. That time, in the past, Kenshin had been there for him...

_Kenshin..._

Justin shook his head. _I can't think of Kenshin right now._

He raised his Duel Disk to be level with his neck, and smiled at Miro.

"Miro." he asked. "Are you ready?"

Miro nodded. Both players drew five cards.

"Let's duel." said Miro, drawing a sixth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haku sat with Kazuha, watching the duel...

No, Haku was watching Shinta...

He mouthed the name, and smiled. If they won this round, as well as his team, he could fight Shinta Menzuro...

It was almost time...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miro looked at his hand, smiling at the possibilities. He placed a card onto his duel disk.

"I summon Detective- Kojima Genta (1000/1000) in defense mode and set one card face-down! End turn!"

The young overweight boy in the green shirt blinked, and then looked at Justin.

Justin, though, simply drew. Then he said, "I summon Egg of Life (0/0) in defense mode, and end my turn."

_No spell or trap cards..._ thought Miro, drawing a card. _Though if I destroy that egg, he can special summon another monster. _

Smiling, he placed another monster onto his duel disk. "I summon Detective- Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko (1000/1000)! Next I play Junior Detective League Separation! If I have three or less Junior Detective League Members on my side of the field, with at least one, I can special summon another one from my deck in attack mode!"

Joining the pale, scared-looking kid, and Genta, was now a small boy with glasses, and a button-up vest.

"I choose Detective- Edogawa Conan (1000/1000)! Come forth, in attack mode! Then I'll switch Genta into attack mode, and have him attack the egg!"

Justin smiled, allowing a small dragon to appear on his side of the field. "Sorry, Miro, but now I have my Dragon Young (1400/1200) as an available special summon card! None of your monsters can defeat him!"

"True." said Miro. "For the moment, at least. I end my turn."

"I draw." said Justin. He paused. He hadn't drawn yet.

"_Justin."_ said a voice. It seemed to come from nowhere...

_Who...?_ he couldn't complete his thought.

"_Justin Maker! It's nice to finally meet you."_

_Who are you...?_ he thought, finally able to complete the thought.

"_Who...? You bastard! You can't even remember this voice! Damn you! How can you not remember the voice of someone you've killed!"_

_You're dead?_

"_No, idiot. I'm not, but I'm using the voice of him. The one you killed..."_

_Liar. _Thought Justin. _I've never killed anyone..._

"_YOU'RE THE LIAR, YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW CAN YOU DENY THE MURDER OF MY BROTHER!"_

Justin was shocked. _I haven't killed anyone..._

He didn't hear the voice's response, though, because Miro was yelling his name. "Justin! Justin!"

Snapping out of the trance he was in, Justin drew his card. "Sorry about that, Miro! Let's finish this!"

He looked at his hand, a little disappointed that he couldn't see any path to victory. But, he would have a longer time to duel with Miro.

"Alright!" he said. "I summon The Hidden World (1500/1500) in attack mode! Now it and Dragon Young will strike you down!"

"Activate Negate Attack!" exclaimed Miro. "Sorry, but no defeat for me today!"

"Hmph." said Justin, setting a card into his duel disk. "I figured as much. I set a card face-down, and end my turn."

_Miro, I know what you want to do. And this card will stop you._

"I draw!" said Miro. "And then I play Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards. Next comes Detective- Haibara Ai (1000/1000) in attack mode, and two cards face-down. I end my turn."

"My turn." said Justin. He looked over his hand with a smile. "I summon World Changer (1300/1000) in attack mode! And now his effect activates, sending The Hidden World to the graveyard in order to special summon a new monster! Meet Fusion World (500/500)!"

A purple planet appeared on his side of the field, floating in mid-air. Miro raised an eyebrow.

"And now his effects activate! He can be the fusion material in place of any monster with 'World' in its card name, and be fused without Polymerization! So I fuse Fusion World in place of The Hidden World, as well as Destruction Field! Now meet Destruction's World (2500/1800)!"

A dying, decaying planet appeared, toxic gas spurting from parts around it. Miro was repulsed at the sight. He cringed.

"Sorry, Miro. I'll make sure not to have it for long. All my monsters, attack!"

"As repulsive as that thing is..." said Miro, regaining his composure. "I don't want to lose. I activate my face-down card, Trap Recycling. I can use a trap card in my graveyard at a cost of seven hundred Life Points...and I choose Negate Attack!"

Justin winced as the vortex appeared again. But it was almost time...

"I draw!" said Miro. "And now I summon Detective- Yoshida Ayumi (1000/1000)! And then my Junior Detective League members are all switched into attack mode, ending my turn!"

Justin smiled. "Sorry, Miro...but only children would fall for that trick. I play Dragon Mighty (2400/2200) by sacrificing Dragon Young! And now I normal summon World Builder (1400/1400)! Finally, you're going to be destroyed. I attack with Dragon Mighty! Destroy Conan!"

"I activate...!" said Miro. He revealed his card...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Miro." complained one of Miro's friends. "Play hide-and-seek with us!"_

_Miro sighed. He took his eyes away from the book he was reading, and looked at the young boy of eight who was talking to him. "Sorry, Kinji. But you guys always complain, because I always win."_

"_I swear we won't this time!" said Kinji, smiling. He had some teeth missing, and new ones were growing in their place. "Please?"_

_Sighing, Miro got down from the bench he was sitting on, saving his place in the book. "Alright."_

_After the game..._

"_That's it, Miro!" said another one of his friends. "You can't play with us anymore! You're too good!_

It's always like this. _Miro had thought._ I'm always too good...detecting emotion shifts, following hints, determining what people are thinking based on their personality...I'm too good at it...

_He closed his eyes, pushing the tears back..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"..." although his card was revealed, he didn't name it. Everyone was waiting.

"I activate..." he said finally. "Teamwork of the Junior Detective League. This card activates when a member of the Junior Detective League is being attacked it combines the attack and defense points of all members of the Junior Detective League on the field at the time (5000/5000)."

"Sorry, Miro." said Justin. "But I activate Trap Jammer, stopping your victory plan."

"...I see..." said Miro. Conan was burned to death by the fire of Dragon Mighty (MLP: 1900). "...damn..."

"And now Destruction's World will destroy Haibara." said Justin. "Goodbye..."

Miro: 400

"How nice..." said Miro. "A nice, even defeat."

"Yes." said Justin. "And with this victory, Team Kenshin will continue stepping up the victory ladder...

"World Builder, attack Mitsuhiko. Hammer Strike."

Miro sighed, and smiled. At least he was defeated by Justin...

...better than someone he had hope to beat...

Miro: 0

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two duelists left the field, no words to each other. Shinta, and the rest of Team Kenshin, had all watched the duel silently.

"Wow..." said Shinta. "That was great..."

"Yeah." said Claire. She looked at Justin. He wasn't smiling.

On the other side of the dueling field, Serra was looking at Amy. She frowned, remembering how the girl had broken down in Round Three.

"Ishi..." she said. "I'd like to go next. Against Amy Takahashi."

Ishi shrugged, and said, "Go ahead."

Walking up, Serra said, "Amy Takahashi. I wish to duel you."

Amy looked at the girl, an odd feeling in her stomach. Something...something about this girl...

As if she knew the same pain...

Amy walked up. "Alright...um..."

"Serra." said Serra. "And that's all you have to know."

Amy nodded. "Alright, Serra. Let's duel."

Both duel disks were activated. Iruka raised his arm in the air.

"Round Five, Match One, Duel Two...Begin!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Stone Will VS Kenshin 2: Lesson_

_After Miro's defeat at the hands of Justin, Serra takes the stand. While conversing with Amy, she tries to make the girl see that she has to get over the death of Kenshin. Wounds must be let heal with time, but twenty years is far to long..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I love writing sad stories, no matter how sad it gets for me, having to make tragedies. Notice Ishi's life, and all of those other lives! Heh.

Well, anyways, I ended up revealing part of Miro's past. I wanted to make it better, because it's really not much of a tragedy. I mean, he just lost a few friends, and it bears an awful resemblance to Claire's past...

Well, I think that's all the notes for now. Please R&R!

-Salazare


	18. Stone Will VS Kenshin 2: Lesson

Chapter Eighteen:

Stone Will VS Kenshin 2: Lesson

Amy: 4000

Serra: 4000

The two duel disks activated. Serra drew six cards, and Amy drew five.

"Alright." said Serra, her voice a little louder than a whisper. "I summon Werecat (1300/400) in attack mode. Then I end my turn."

As Amy drew, Serra said, "Amy, what's wrong with you? You seem so sad all the time."

Amy looked at Serra. "You wouldn't understand."

Shocked, Serra responded, "I wouldn't understand...?"

"That's right." said Amy. "No one can comprehend...my pain..."

Serra's emotionless face shined with anger. "What is that you say? No one can comprehend your pain? I can understand someone being depressed, but going around as 'the most depressed person in the world' simply bugs me. What happened that makes you think you deserve so much pity?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Amy, tears shining in her eyes.

"Because I bet I can top it."

"Yeah, right!" Amy yelled at her. "No one can top what happened! Nothing is worse than Kenshin's death!"

"Kenshin...?" asked Serra. "Kenshin Menzuro? Hmph. I see, you probably loved him?"

"Yes." said Amy. "That's why...!"

"Shut up!" yelled Serra. "Just shut the hell up! You're not with his family, are you? You're not his best friend. He had other people in his life! Why do you, out of all of them, deserve the most pity?!"

"_You_ shut up!" Amy yelled back. "You probably haven't lost as much as I have!"

This made Serra snap. She seemed to be calm, walking over to Amy. Then she slapped her in the face, forcing her to the ground.

"Amy Takahashi." she said. "You haven't lived my life. I lost my mother. I lost my brothers. My father, while still alive, was admitted into a mental hospital after my brothers died. People shunned me, and my friends are few. But I still live on, forcing my sadness away. You, on the other hand, wallow in your sadness."

Amy was on her knees, tears falling to the ground. Everyone watching was in shock, even those watching from the television.

"You need to learn a lesson, Amy Takahashi." said Serra. "How long has it been since 'Kenshin' died?"

"...twenty years..." mumbled Amy.

"That long?" said Serra. She gave a short laugh. "You..."

She paused, then said, "Amy...I'm not trying to be mean. You should eventually learn to cope with death, because everyone dies eventually. You can't wallow in sadness forever. Do you really think...the dead person would want that?"

Amy's tears continued. But she was thinking...

_Kenshin..._

_Kenshin..._

She swallowed. She looked up.

Her eyes were red, but her tears had stopped.

"Serra..." she said. "What's your full name?"

"Asaka Mitsushima." responded Serra. "That's my real name."

"Well, Asaka..." said Amy. "I...I can't duel you right now. I don't have the right. But one day...

"I will. And it will be one to remember."

Serra smiled in response. She deactivated her duel disk. "I await it eagerly..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a surprising end, a surrender from Amy. The score was now tied at one-one.

If the captains dueled, it would be all over...

...but they didn't.

"I'll duel him last." said Shinta, looking at Ishi. "If we survive that long..."

"Don't worry." said Justin. "We will."

At that moment, Daisuke Ronnas stepped up. "Hello, my name is Daisuke Ronnas. I've created the manga "Speeding Runner". And I'd like to duel Shinta Menzuro..."

"Sorry." said Shinta, bowing to him. "But I want to duel your captain, and last. Sorry."

Daisuke had a sweatdrop fall down the back of his head, and looked around. "Then who shall I duel...?"

"Me." said Edward, stepping up. "I will duel you, Daisuke Ronnas. I remember that Kenshin dueled you once, and beat you. So perhaps I shall beat you again?"

"I see." said Daisuke, activating his duel disk. "And you are...Edward Moonshadow?"

"Yes." responded the man. "Then again, you can also call me the king of the Homunculus Duelists!"

He activated his own duel disk, Life Points rising to four thousand.

Edward: 4000

Daisuke: 4000

"King, hm? Sounds conceited...like you."

"I won't deny that." said Edward. He smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"You bet." responded Daisuke.

"DUEL!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Stone Will VS Kenshin 3: Conceit _

_After Amy's surrender, the score is tied at 1-1. Now it's Edward Moonshadow versus Daisuke Ronnas, homunculi versus cars! Edward is conceited- not believe for one moment that he'll lose!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry for the surrender in this chapter, but I only wanted Serra to talk to Amy.

The next chapter...I can't type it up until I get something back from a friend of mine, so it might not be back for a while. Or maybe tomorrow, even.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	19. Stone Will VS Kenshin 3: Conceit

Chapter Nineteen:

Stone Will VS Kenshin 3: Conceit

Edward: 4000

Daisuke: 4000

Iruka, annoyed that he didn't get his chance to speak, watched in silence as Edward and Daisuke started their duel.

"I'll go first." said Edward, smiling. "I deserve it, after all..."

_This is the conceit I was talking about..._ thought Daisuke, raising one eyebrow.

"I draw!" said Edward, doing so. "And then I'll play Humanoid Homunculus- Jinnai (1800/1400) in attack mode! I then set a card face-down and end my turn."

The skinny young man with a white suit on appeared, frowning at his enemy. Daisuke frowned back.

"My turn, then..." said Daisuke, drawing. "And I'll summon Speeding Runner (1800/1600), and attack Jinnai!"

"Hmph." said Edward. "I activate Kakugane Tracking Device! I now activate Buso Renkin- Noisy Hamelin! Activate your effect- take control of his monster until the end of the turn!"

"Urg!" said Daisuke. He frowned as Speeding Runner drove over to Edward's side. "Damn you!"

"Heh." said Edward. "Would you still call my confidence, 'conceit'?"

"Yes." said Daisuke. He scowled. "I end my turn, giving me back my Speeding Runner."

Edward nodded, and the swirls that had appeared in Speeding Runner's headlights disappeared, making it 'blink'. It shook its 'head', though.

"My turn." said Edward, drawing. "Let's see."

_There's a combo I can use to win this easily. I just need the cards..._

"Alright." he said. "Since I used Noisy Hamelin on your turn, I can now only use it on your turn, until I decide to skip one turn of using it. In other words, I can defend against you for a while. So I have time to set up new cards..."

"I see." said Daisuke. "A very good plan. But I'll stop it soon..."

"Let's see you try." Edward responded, placing a card onto his duel disk. "I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards. And then I play the field spell card, L.X.E. Headquarters! Now any monster with 'Homunculus' or

Familiar' in its card name will gain five hundred extra attack points (2300)...a nice boost. Jinnai will now attack your pathetic car!"

"Don't insult Speeding Runner!" exclaimed Daisuke, as his monster was destroyed. He smiled, though, as it came back. "Did I ever mention that my monster revives itself when it gets destroyed in battle (1700). Even though it's with one hundred less attack points, it's still a very nice effect."

Daisuke: 3500

"I see..." said Edward. He looked at Daisuke, and at Speeding Runner. "I end my turn, then."

Daisuke drew, observing Edward's eyes as he did. They were cold eyes...

_I see._ Thought Daisuke._ He has the cold eyes of a murderer. I'd hate for him to have an actual weapon..._

Shaking away the image of Edward holding a gun to his head, he looked at his hand. Smiling, he placed down a card.

"I summon Drunk Driver (300/700) in attack mode! Now I'll equip him to Speeding Runner, allowing my monster to sacrifice itself against yours in a suicide attack!"

"Damn!" swore Edward. _He can disrupt my strategy! _

"Attack!" exclaimed Daisuke, the car swerving around and hitting Jinnai.

Daisuke: 2900

Speeding Runner, with Drunk Driver behind the wheel, reappeared (1600). "He can't attack directly, by the way. So if you don't summon monsters you still might be safe. I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn." said Edward, ignoring him and drawing. "I summon forth Familiar- Shushi Hayasaka (2000 + 500/1700)! Attack that car again!"

The handsome young man struck with a speedy blow, destroying the car. But the car only came back...

Daisuke: 2000

The car only returned, though, making Edward's frown deepen (1500). "I will kill that thing permanently, eventually. Trust me. I end my turn."

"My turn." said Daisuke. He again shuddered at the sight of Edward's cold eyes. "I separate my monsters, and then sacrifice Drunk Driver for Anxious Driver (1000/800)! And now Anxious Driver and Speeding Runner will combine (2200/1600)!"

"He only gained seven hundred attack points?" asked Edward. "You could have taken out my monster with the other one, at least..."

"Hmph." said Daisuke. "I activate Double Attack, discarding Speeding Driver, a level seven monster, from my hand, in order to allow my monster to attack twice. And now for my monster's effect! It can attack you directly with one quarter of its attack points!"

"Damn..." muttered Edward, as the attack went through, straight to him (ELP: 3450).

"And now again!" exclaimed Daisuke. Edward winced at this.

Edward: 2900

"How annoying..." muttered Edward. "Are you done yet?"

Daisuke nodded, allowing Edward to draw. After drawing, Shusui disappeared from his side of the field.

"I sacrifice Shusui." said Edward. "In order to summon..."

As Shusui disappeared, a strangely-dressed man with a huge butterfly-like mustache appeared. He smiled, though had a cold and mud-like look in his eyes.

"Meet Humanoid Homunculus- Doktor Butterfly (2400 + 500/1300)!" said Edward. He smiled as his monster rose. "Allow me to mention that this is one of my favourite cards out there, and I think that I shall crush you with it. But before that, I play Buso Renkin- Allice in Wonderland!"

Butterfly-like wings grew on Doktor Butterly's back, making his grin widen. "Now Doktor Butterfly gains three hundred attack points (3200), and the ability to, once while this Buso Renkin is on the field, destroy a monster on the field and remove it from play!"

"D-damn!" swore Daisuke. _This will leave me wide open for a direct attack!_

He revealed his face-down card. "I play Searching for Kuriboh, allowing me to obtain a Kuriboh from my deck and add it to my hand!"

"Hmph." said Edward. "I knew you'd do that. So I have this."

He placed a card into his duel disk. "I activate The Illusion Wanes! I can now choose a monster from your hand, special summon it to the field, and then send it to the graveyard!"

He pointed to the Kuriboh (300/200) card that Daisuke had just gotten. "And I think that Kuriboh would be a nice choice..."

Kuriboh appeared on the field, only to disappear a second later. Daisuke bit his lip.

_Edward...he's much stronger than Kenshin was!_

"Attack directly." said Edward. Daisuke looked into his eyes...

If this was a fight, with weapons...

Edward would have killed Daisuke. The latter was sure of it...

Daisuke fell to his knees as the strange butterfly-man hit him...

Daisuke: 0

_I'm scared of this guy..._ thought Daisuke. _He...scares me..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Note: The following words spoken by Mao and Fan, the ones in _italics_, are spoken in Chinese.)

Mao Zhang sat watching, quietly. His sister, Fan Zhang, was next to him.

"_Fan_." he whispered, quietly. He was observing Team Revenge. _"What do you think they are plotting_?"

"_Well_." said Fan. "_They have the Mirror. Perhaps they are planning to use it on those they duel when they are about to lose, in order to guarantee victory?_"

Mao nodded. "_It's likely. We must stay observant for now. As soon as they use the mirror, we can fight them. Unless, of course...we are somehow unable to._"

Fan was silent. She knew what he meant...

If they died...

She couldn't imagine life without her brother. He was the reason she tried so hard as a spy...

"_Mao._" she said. "_Do not worry. We will not fail in our mission to stop that horrid man, Gishinki..._"

Mao nodded again. "_Yes..._"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Stone Will VS Kenshin 4: Heart and Beauty_

_As the Fifth Round of the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' Tournament continues, Duel Four of the first match begins! It's sister versus sister as Claire Moore and Yoshiko Takana face off, neither holding back!_

_Meanwhile, Mao and Fan Zhang continue their watch over Team Revenge. But they're in for a surprise when Flounder appears!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: This chapter introduces Mao Zhang and Fan Zhang. I've always wanted to have characters speaking another language...

They are, in time, going to be Main Characters (hopefully). I've already taken a liking to Fan...

Note: Mao sounds cool, but Fan's name was taken from "Lanfan" (Fullmetal Alchemist).I'm so original. (Smiles).

Please R&R! Get ready for Claire VS Yoshiko, for the second time!


	20. Stone Will VS Kenshin 4: Heart VS Beauty

Chapter Twenty:

Stone Will VS Kenshin 4: Heart and Beauty

"Claire."

"Yoshiko."

The sisters looked at each other. Neither was smiling. They both knew, both knew that it was time...

For another duel...

As both duel disks were activated, Claire said, "Well, Yoshiko. We haven't dueled in a while. Over twenty years?"

"Yes..." agreed Yoshiko. "Ever since I was known as Heart..."

The memories rushed back to them both. Yoshiko and Claire fighting head-on, each attempting to destroy the other and prove which was more important- heart or beauty.

Or so Yoshiko thought.

Since then she had realized her mistake, and that Claire wasn't fighting to prove that beauty was more important than heart- than actual love.

She was fighting to save her sister.

_And she saved me._ Thought Yoshiko. _And now we duel again, with less at stake. Still, I have to win for Ishi..._

Both of them drew five cards. Yoshiko drew six.

_It's time._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You two shouldn't try and 'hide' in broad daylight, you know." said a voice.

Mao and Fan, surprised, looked behind them to see a woman dressed in blue jeans, a blue T-Shirt, and a blue jacket. Each (except the jeans) were a shade of ocean blue.

"Who are you?" asked Mao, switching to Japanese. "What do you want?"

"Hmph." said the woman, looking at their clothing. "Who do you think you are, ninjas?"

Fan observed her and her brother's clothing. They were all-black jumpsuits, with a black mask, of sorts, to cover their faces. They had slits for their eyes and mouths, though. They also each held small bags on their backs.

"I repeat my last question." said Mao. "Who are you?"

"My name is Flounder." said the woman. "I had a real name before, but I rid myself of it for the powers of an Inhuman. I lost those powers, and now am reduced to helping Shift help Gishinki. Pathetic."

Mao frowned. "Then you are not our enemy?"

"Oh..." said Flounder, as a man appeared beside her. "I never said that, did I...Shift?"

"I don't believe so." said Shift. "And there's little that I miss, if anything."

Mao frowned. _Another one._

"What do you two want, then?" asked Fan. "To battle? If so..."

"I also never said that we _were_ your enemies." said Flounder. "I will decide when you tell me your reasons for spying on Gishinki."

"There are no reasons for us to tell you our mission." said Mao. "Now leave, or we will destroy you."

"Hmph." said Flounder, raising her arm. She had a duel disk on her wrist. "I'm guessing you two duel?"

Opening their backpacks, Mao and Fan put on the duel disks inside.

"Good." said Shift. He revealed his duel disk as well. "Then we shall have a good, old-fashioned...duel. A tag team duel...are you two ready?"

"Yes." said Mao.

"First, though..." said Flounder. "What are your names?"

"Mao Zhang." said Mao.

"Fan Zhang." said Fan.

"We are the Zhang siblings." said Mao. "I am the elder brother, and she is my younger sister. Are you ready?"

"To defeat you, yes." said Flounder. All duel disks were activated.

"Let us duel." said Mao, drawing five cards.

Mao: 4000/ Fan: 4000

Flounder: 4000/ Shift: 4000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire: 1000

Yoshiko: 1700

"It's no use, Claire." said Yoshiko. The field was clear. "You cannot win...it's my turn."

"We'll see." said Claire. Both players had cards in their hands, Claire two and Yoshiko three. "If you can summon a monster, though, you're correct."

Yoshiko drew. She looked at the card she drew.

And she sighed.

"I end my turn..."

Seizing her chance, Claire drew. She looked at the card _she_ drew.

"Alright!" said Claire. "I activate a spell card, Combined Heart and Beauty! I can discard two cards from my hand in order to special summon from my deck...

"Beautiful Woman- Perfection (2400/1200)!"

A very beautiful woman appeared, but she wore glasses and held a book in her hand. She also had a sword at her waist, but smiled at Yoshiko...

"What's...that...?" asked Yoshiko. A heart had appeared over Perfection.

"The perfect person...a female version. The male version too, lies in my deck. But he's not out right now...

"Perfection has beauty, brains, strength...heart. She is what combines beauty and heart. She is our bond..."

Yoshiko smiled. It was a small smile, but it said a lot.

"Claire..." she said. "...a long time ago, after you first beat me...you said that you loved me."

Claire nodded. Perfection had started charging up an attack.

"And now..." said Yoshiko. "I'd like to tell you that..."

The attack launched.

"I love you too..."

Yoshiko was hit head-on by the attack, falling to her knees. _Never forget that, Claire..._

Yoshiko: 0

"Round Five, Match One, Duel Four goes to Team Kenshin!" said Iruka. "And this brings the score to three-one! Team Kenshin needs win only once, and...!"

"Do not bother to complete that sentence." said a young man, walking up to the field. It was Negita Surnan. "It will be Team Stone Will that obtains victory, none else."

"Negita..." said Yoshiko. She looked up at him.

"Get up, Yoshiko." said Negita. "You on your knees just isn't right..."

Yoshiko nodded, getting up and going back to her team. Claire, too, had gone back.

"Negita Surnan, hm?" said Vy, walking up. "This brings back memories. I remember when you and I got trapped in that cave together, having to duel...what was his name? Right, Stone."

"Yes." said Negita. "That was a fun duel. But now you and I face each other. You, who used to be in Organization: Darkness. And I, who used to be with the Inhumans."

Vy nodded. "I'm ready when you are, Negita..."

This was Iruka's cue. "Round Five, Match One, Duel Five...begin!"

Vy: 4000

Negita: 4000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mao: 4000/ Fan: 1700

Flounder: 0/ Shift: 0

"How...?" said Flounder, who was on her knees. "How can we lose...?"

Mao and Fan deactivated their duel disks, looking at the fallen duelists.

Shift was next to Flounder, on his knees as well.

_Damn it...they were far stronger than we expected! Mao can't be human, having four thousand Life Points at the end!_

Mao smiled. "That was fun, you two...but you can't defeat us. We're invincible, together..."

"Erg..." said Flounder. "Damn you..."

"Now." said Mao, walking silently over to where Flounder was. "Tell us. What does Gishinki plan to do with the Mirror?"

"Dunno." said Flounder. "But I can tell you when he plans to use it."

"I see." said Mao. "And when is that?"

Flounder smiled. "No matter the result, after his team duels Team Kenshin in the final round."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Stone Will VS Kenshin 5: Blank Canvass_

_Setting their sights on the trail of Team Kenshin, Mao and Fan Zhang wait at the home of Shinta and Vy Menzuro, only to see that someone is already there!_

_Meanwhile, Vy and Negita have their duel. Can Vy's Occult cards defeat Negita's art monsters, or will they be painted with their own blood?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry for the two incomplete duels.

All of that drama in Claire and Yoshiko's duel, too...

Well, their won't be another dramatic duel until...Round Six, I think. And you know the main dramatic duel I'm thinking of... (smiles).

Until then, please R&R! (I also want to know what you guys think of Mao and Fan!)

-Salazare


	21. Stone Will VS Kenshin 5: Blank Canvass

Chapter Twenty-One:

Stone Will VS Kenshin 5: Blank Canvas

Gishinki frowned. He looked at the six other members of his team.

"Channeler." said Gishinki. "Where are Flounder and Shift?"

"Ah." said Channeler. "My apologies for not telling you earlier. I was focused on their duel..."

"They were dueling?" asked one of the men in the room, frowning. "What the hell were they thinking?!"

"Now, now, Mitsu." said Gishinki. "They might have had a very good reason. Who were there opponents, Channeler?"

"Well..." said Channeler. "They were...

"Mao Zhang and Fan Zhang."

Gishinki grinned, and two of his teammates raised their heads. "Emperor, Empress...it seems you two shall have opponents to face after all."

The man, Emperor, smiled as well. "I see. Thank you, Gishinki. After all...they're probably here for us."

The man named Mitsu frowned. "So that means all seven of us will duel someone in the final round? How...?"

"Do not worry, Mitsu." said Gishinki. "Only three will actually be in the duels within the tournament...the other duelists will be facing targets I specify."

"I see." responded Mitsu. He was standing, so he sat down on a chair. "I still shall duel Amy, correct?"

"Yes." said Gishinki. "That is..._if_ they make it to the final round..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vy: 4000

Negita: 4000

Vy frowned. Both she and Negita had drawn five cards. But who should go first?

"You go first." said Vy. She yawned. "It'll be good for you to have a handicap."

Negita drew. "You think I need one, _Vicky_ Menzuro?"

Vy smiled. The collar that had shocked her when that name was said had long since been removed by her father.

"What's so funny?" asked Negita, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." said Vy, making her smile stop. "Go on with your turn."

"Fine." he placed a card onto his duel disk. "I'll start off with the spell card, Pot of Greed!"

He drew two cards, smiling as he did so. "Perfect. I set one monster in defense mode and I end my turn."

"My turn." said Vy. She drew. "And I'm summoning Occult fighter (1000/1300) in attack mode! Attack!"

Negita grinned widely. "Prepare yourself, Vicky!"

His monster was revealed. It was simply a blank canvass...

Occult Fighter was sucked into it. Negita laughed.

"Vicky Menzuro!" he laughed. "Because of my monster, Absorption Canvass (0 + 1000/ 0 + 1300), your countdown has begun!"

"What do you mean?" asked Vy. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"While my monster is on the field..." said Negita, "And it has a monster absorbed...

"You lose in an amount of turns equal to that monster's attack points, divided by one hundred! And that means...you'll lose in ten turns!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flounder sighed. She and Shift had lost, but they were alive.

"Shift." said Flounder. "We were lucky..."

"I know." said Shift. Looking up at the cloudy, but bright, sky. "I felt the monster inside of that one as well..."

"Monster?" said a voice. Flounder and Shift had no need to turn around.

"Oh, hello..." said Flounder. Recognizing the voice.

Shift turned back to see him. He was dressed in a simple purple outfit, although it had a purple cape attached. He wore glasses, and had an annoying grinning face.

"...Doctor." finished Flounder, sounding bored. She sighed. "Doctor...is this the end for us, then?"

"Yes." said Doctor. "You lost. And now..."

He took out a gun. He smiled at them both.

"...you must die..."

"I see." said Flounder. She sighed. "Do it, then..."

It was swift for her. Shift didn't look.

He ran.

"Now, now..." said Doctor, after finishing off Flounder. He turned to the direction that Shift was running in. He raised his gun. "I don't believe that I gave you permission to go anywhere..."

His fingers pulled at the trigger, making only a 'bang' sound. Shift fell down to the ground, bloody.

"Damn you..." he whispered, right before he passed away.

Doctor didn't hear him.

The gunman smiled, though.

"Ah." he said. "It is almost time. You beat me, Kenshin Menzuro...

"But when you did, I wasn't even using fifteen percent of my true power."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mao and Fan arrived at the Menzuro household shortly, sitting down on the grass in front of the house for a few seconds upon arriving.

"No one should be home." said Mao. "We can just go in through the window."

"Yes." said Fan. She was about to say something else, but a voice from behind interrupted her.

"Now, now." said the voice. The siblings turned around. "Thieves?"

"Who are you?" asked Mao.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" the one talking was around thirty-five years old, and yet was about five foot ten. He had fluffy black hair, light blue eyes, and wore a frown. As well as a duel disk.

"I have no need to answer the question of one who is not human." responded Mao, standing up.

"Ah." said the man. He smiled slightly. "So you noticed."

Mao nodded. "Who and what are you?"

"I am Dream." said the man. "Also known as Watage Tama. Also known as...

"The last of the Nomeds."

Fan frowned. Nomeds? She had never heard of such a thing...

"I see..." said Mao. "My name is Mao Zhang, and this is my sister, Fan Zhang."

"Nice to meet you." said Dream.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way..." said Mao. "Dream..."

"Yes?" asked Dream.

"Get the hell out of here...before I kill you."

Mao's eyes turned into a glare. They turned red with malice...

His mouth was tilted into a deep scowl, and their was a terrible aura around him...

"You..." said Dream, eyes widening. "You...you're..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ten turns...hm?" said Vy, smiling. "You're saying that I'm going to _lose_?"

"Yes." said Negita. He was not smiling anymore. "You seem not to be taking this seriously."

"Oh, I am." said Vy. "And I know that I won't lose..."

She placed a card into her duel disk. "One card face-down, and I end my turn."

Negita drew. "Alright, Vicky. One turn has passed. And I shall show you that you will not win."

He placed three cards face-down on the field. "I place three cards face-down, and switch Absorption Canvass (1000/1300) into defense mode. My turn ends."

_Vicky._ He thought. _I will play a game with you, through this cards. You will win, if you are lucky._

"I draw." said Vy. _This starts the third turn..._

She shook her head. "Alright, I summon forth my Occult Healer (800/800)!" said she. A purple version of Monk Healer, with its now-purple robes as well, appeared. "And then I play Occult Magic- Magic Spear! By paying seven hundred Life Points (VLP: 3300), I can destroy one of your monsters!"

"Hmph." said Negita, scratching the back of his head. "You are a fool..."

He revealed one of his face-down cards. "I play Art Seal- Spell Seal!"

He revealed the face-down trap card, the spear that was flying at his Canvass disappearing. "What it does is forbid the activation of all spell cards that do not contain 'art' in their card name. Although I have to pay four hundred Life Points each standby phase, it's a small price to pay."

"Hmph." said Vy. "I end my turn."

"And I begin mine, ending the third turn." said Negita, eyes closed. By the way...

"I still have two face-down cards. One of which...is the one I'm activating now."

A clock appeared on the field. Negita smiled. "This, before, was turn four. Now it shall be turn ten."

"Time Jump!" whispered Vy. "Damn it! No!"

"Sorry." said Negita, shrugging. "But this is the end...

"I end my turn."

The Canvass, holding Occult Fighter, now had Vy's picture instead. Vy screamed...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, as if seeming something terrible...

Vy: 0

"As I said." said Negita, while Vy was doubled over in fear. "Team Stone Will shall obtain victory."

He looked down at Vy. "No others."

Vy was staring at the ground in fear...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Vy was helped up, Ress now stood across from his opponent.

Iwashi Obi.

"Hello, Mister Obi." said Ress. "How are you today?"

"Spare me." said Iwashi. He grinned. "We both want to win, so we might as well get this started. Are you ready?"

Ress grinned back. He activated his duel disk, as did Iwashi. "Only if you are."

Iruka raised his hand. "Match Five, Round One, Duel Six...begin!"

Ress: 4000

Iwashi: 4000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Stone Will VS Kenshin 6: Other Kenshin_

_As the score is now 3-2, it's the sixth duel of match one, round five! Ress Moonshadow and Iwashi Obi must duel now, either tying up the score or winning the game!_

_Meanwhile, what is Mao? And what does it mean to Dream? A bloody conflict now reveals the truth of Dreams powers!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The story is getting more in-depth, Doctor has returned, and Mao and Dream have met.

I really like Mao and Fan...

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	22. Stone Will VS Kenshin 6: Other Kenshin

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Stone Will VS Kenshin 6: Other Kenshin

Ress: 4000

Iwashi: 4000

"Let's duel!" said Ress, an excited grin on his face.

Iwashi, too, had an excited grin. The two were almost the same age.

"I'll go first." said Iwashi. He drew. "And I'll start by summoning Su-Shin- Genbu (1800/2400) in attack mode!"

A big man with an evil grin appeared, wielding a giant staff. He had a Chinese character on his head as well.

_Genbu._ Thought Ishi, from the side of Team Stone Will. _The only level four monster among the Su-Shin. Also, the only on that can attack directly..._

He narrowed his eyes at the monster. _And also the monster he used to defeat Seven, so long ago..._

"After that I set a card." said Iwashi. "And then I end my turn."

Ress drew. He looked at his hand. After deciding on a card, he placed it down.

"I summon forth Ruthless Rook (1900/1300) in attack mode, and use it to destroy Genbu!"

Iwashi bit his lip. Genbu was destroyed.

Iwashi: 3900

He looked at his hand. He had no monsters left in it...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You..." said Dream, looking at Mao. "You're...not human..."

Mao smiled. "Wrong...I am human."

Dream frowned. He noticed that Mao's right arm, behind his back, was moving slightly. "You're a human, you say? Alright. Then what about what's inside of you?"

Shocked for a minute, Mao quickly recovered. "Oh, 'that'? That's..."

A brought his hand out from behind his back. He revealed a kunai.

"...a monster."

Grinning, he rushed towards Dream. Dream sighed.

"It always comes down to violence." he said. Mao was about to strike him.

But as he reached him, he realized that Dream had moved...

He was now behind him...Mao was shocked again...

"A monster, you said..." said Dream. He was frowning. "You sure are acting like one."

He didn't smile, or show any desires of smiling. "Mao Zhang, you said that you'd kill me."

A dark aura surrounded him. His eyes glowed red, just like Mao's...

"We'll see who kills who!"

He grinned, now. "Power of Nightmare, activate!"

Mao raised his hand to defend against the blast of wind that appeared in front of him. He closed his eyes, as did Fan.

When Mao opened his eyes, though, Fan and Dream were no longer there...

In fact...

He wasn't in Japan anymore.

Around him were demolished buildings, everywhere. A huge mansion lay in front of him.

"This is..." he said, shaking. "My...house...?"

He looked up at the cloudy, black sky...and screamed...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fan looked at Dream, who was quiet and normal by now. Then she shifted her gaze to her brother, who was lying on the ground.

"Fan, was it?" said Dream, startling Fan. The latter nodded, though. "I'm sorry that I had to do this to your brother."

"It's...alright." said Fan. A single tear fell from her eye. "I just...don't want him to kill anyone anymore. But...what did you do to him?"

Dream frowned. "That was one of my two powers, 'Power of Nightmare'. It causes the victim to go to their own, personal, 'Nightmare World'...where they will stay unless they either learn the lesson for them in there, or escape on their own."

"...I see..." said Fan. She frowned...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I end my turn." said Ress. He smiled.

Iwashi drew. But he didn't draw one card. He drew two...

_A monster on my second card..._ he thought. _Cheating pays off..._

He was hit with a pang in his chest. _No...this isn't right..._

He placed all of the cards in his hand, as well as his hand, on top of his deck. He looked down.

"...I surrender..." he said, his voice low.

Iwashi: 0 (Surrender)

_Goddammit..._ he thought. _Why am I so stupid?_

Iruka walked up. Lifting up Ress' hand, he said, "And the winner is...Team Kenshin!"

Shinta grinned. Although he didn't duel, it was still wonderful...

They won...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haku smiled.

"Good." he said. "Now all we have to do is win our round, and then...

"I can duel Shinta Menzuro!"

With the rest of his team next to him, he laughed...

He laughed...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gishinki frowned. He was looking at Doctor.

"So you killed them?"

Doctor nodded. "They were...useless anyways, after they gave you the Mirror."

Gishinki started stroking his chin. "You have a point there. Well, I trust your judgement. It's almost time, though, don't forget."

Doctor nodded again. "Don't worry, I will defeat him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mao was shaking.

"This..." he said. "This is impossible..."

The world was in darkness. Rain was starting to fall.

"Damn." he said. He clutched his head. "Damn it! STOP IT!"

His eyes glowed red again. "Damned monster...!"

He fell to his knees, still clutching his head...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Power of Nightmare, Part One_

_Mao Zhang is trapped in his own nightmares, alone with the monster that resides within him. In the darkness of his own fears, the monster rises. But the monster is the last thing to be expected..._

_Meanwhile, Shinta and Vy return home to find no signs of disturbance. But Dream reveals to Vy the intruders, and mentions the strange actions of Mao Zhang..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Mao Zhang's own special adventure! I decided that this fits in with plans I have later on, so I added a little surprise, which I didn't have in my original plans (smiles)!

But, finally! We've almost reached the chapters I've been waiting for! Although there'll be a short detour...

Iwashi cheated in order to win, but felt guilt. Half of the duels in this round were crappy...(frowns).

Well, please R&R!

-Salazare


	23. Power of Nightmare, Part One

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Power of Nightmare, Part One (Return)

Mao bit his lip, clutching his head.

"God dammit." he muttered. "This damn monster..."

He closed his eyes.

"This damn...Demon..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a long round, so it was night when it finally ended. Iwashi and Ishi were walking together. They were both silent.

"..." Iwashi was in deep thought, considering what he had done...

"Iwashi."

Iwashi looked to see Ishi, frowning at him. "Yes, Ishi?"

"..." Ishi was silent for a minute, as if considering what to say. Then...

"Why did you try to cheat?"

Iwashi was struck dumb. He looked down.

"W-what do you mean, Ishi?" he responded.

Ishi's frown seemed to say it all, compared to the silence...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dream and Fan sat in a storage house that was several yards away from Vy and Shinta's house. The house itself was built on top of a hill, so there was enough space for the storage house as well.

They were sitting in relaxed positions, Mao's body between them.

"Damn." said Fan. "It's so dark...who are you waiting for?"

"Vicky Menzuro." muttered Dream. "I have to talk to her..."

"About what?"

Dream didn't answer. He didn't even think about answering.

"Dream!" said Fan, raising her voice. "Answer me!"

Dream still said nothing...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta and Vy were walking together, when they heard footsteps fast approaching.

Turning around quickly, Shinta let out a cry of surprise when he saw who it was.

"You're so loud!" said the person. It was Haku Doku, alone.

"Haku!" said Shinta. His eyes narrowed into a glare. "What do you want...?"

"Heh." said Haku, grinning in return of Shinta's glare. "I just wanted to tell you good luck tomorrow, as we'll be facing each other."

Shinta's glare vanished, but a frown took its place. "Haku...you don't really think I have any chance, do you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Shinta finally snapped. "DON'T TALK SHIT WITH ME!"

Vy was surprised, and Haku's grin vanished. "You bastard! All along, no matter what you've said, you always thought that I had no chance against you! In fact, I bet you're surprised that I made it this far!"

Haku's mouth settled into a matching frown. "Shinta...you really don't think highly of me, do you?"

"Of course not!" responded Shinta. "Haku Doku, I swear that I will beat you!"

"Oh?" said Haku. "And what do you swear by?"

Shinta stood up straight. "I swear by the name of my older brother, Kenshin Menzuro!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mao's eyes snapped open. His stomach was in pain again...

"_I want out!"_ the voice from inside him was louder than ever. _"I heard Kenshin's name! He might not have died...!"_

"Shut up!" responded Mao. "You're usually happy to use my body! Why do you want out, all of the sudden!"

"_Because it's almost time!"_ exclaimed the voice. _"As soon as Gishinki uses the Mirror, I can follow those he plans to use it on, and be safe inside!"_

Mao's eyes were shut again. "Shut the hell up, Demon..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Don't try to lie, Iwashi." said Ishi. "I know that you tried to cheat. And I know that you surrendered because you did."

Iwashi bit his lip. He couldn't tell Ishi...

"Tell me, please." said Ishi. "I won't think any less of you, whatever the reason."

"I didn't cheat!" Iwashi finally yelled. "Now get out of my face!"

With that he ran ahead of Ishi, to the house they were sharing.

_Iwashi..._ thought Ishi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dream was the first to notice Shinta run into the Menzuro house. Noticing that Fan was asleep, he got up and opened the storage house door. He walked up to Vy, who was slowly approaching the house.

"Vicky Menzuro." he said, making the girl stop and smile.

"Ah, Dream." responded Vy. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I found some very strange people trying to get to your house earlier." said Dream. He frowned, and pointed at the storage shed. "One's asleep on there, and the other is in there as well."

"...but not asleep?" asked Vy, raising an eyebrow.

"In a way, he is." said Dream. He sighed. "I used one of my powers on him."

"Ah." said Vy. "The one you have control over, correct? The 'Power of Nightmare'?"

"Yes." said Dream, nodding. "He's now trapped with his own nightmares, unable to leave unless I allow him to, or his learns a lesson presented for him in there."

"I see." said Vy. "May I see him?"

"Of course."

Leading the way to the storage shed, Dream noticed that Mao had stirred around a bit. Fan had also opened her eyes as he and Vy walked in.

"Dream...and a lady." muttered Fan. She rubbed her eyes, and stood up. "Hello, ma'am."

Bowing, she said, "My name is Fan Zhang."

Vy bowed in return. "My name is Vicky Menzuro. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Zhang."

Nodding, Fan pointed to her brother. "This is my brother, Mao Zhang. As you probably know, he can't talk to you at the moment."

"I guessed." said Vy, with a nod. She observed the boy with interest, then looked at Fan. "Why are you two...dressed like that?"

Silence. Vy sighed. "I see..."

She walked towards the door. "You guys can stay here for the night. Dream, keep an eye on them, please."

Dream nodded. "I intended to stay near Mao Zhang anyways. Thank you, though."

Fan bit her lip. She looked down at her brother.

_Mao..._ she thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mao was losing control. The Demon was _taking_ control.

Mao was about to lose it...

"Stop it! Damn you, damn you!" Mao was yelling this at the Demon, all the while next to the ruined mansion.

"_I will get out!"_ yelled the Demon. Mao was enveloped in a black light.

When the light vanished, Mao was not alone. A tall, handsome man was beside him.

"Wonderful." said the man. He brushed back his black hair. His red eyes were shining with delight. "Wonderful..."

He started to laugh. "Ha ha...HA HA HA HA HA!"

Mao was unconscious. The Demon bent down to see him, and snickered.

"Thank you, Mao Zhang, for holding me for those fifteen years of your life." he said, with a grin. "Though I spent five years in nothingness, it's nice to have freedom again."

He stretched, pulling his arms above his head. "Kenshin Menzuro, prepare yourself!"

His grin widened. "Akurei Kokuo is back!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Power of Nightmare, Part Two_

_Akurei Kokuo, the Demon King who murdered Kenshin Menzuro, has returned. Realizing that he's being held down by a Nomed's power, he draws forth his own power._

_Though he has no knowledge that Kenshin Menzuro is actually dead, what will he do upon arriving in the human world?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I decided I might start a fanfiction based on the PKMN games...

If there's no popularity, though, I'll chuck it (laughs).

It probably won't be very good, but I can sure as hell try!

Anyways, to other news. School is almost over, less than thirty school days left. Also, the Death Note manga will end in America (officially, some stores might release it early) on July 3rd, 2007. I want volume 12!

I don't know whether or not Volume 13 ("How to Read") will be released in America. There have been no signs of information regarding it from the places I usually check.

Also, the next Fullmetal Alchemist novels will be released in October and December...I think. I might be wrong about number 4 in October, but I'm sure of number 5 in December.

Another thing, I've caught up with the scanlated Bleaches, and finished Hikaru no Go. Next is probably going to be Absolute Boyfriend, considering I only have three volumes left to read.

Wait, is this a blog or something? I have to tell you guys about Legendary Shadows: Zokkou!

Akurei Kokuo returns! Mao is trapped in Nightmare World! Iwashi cheated, and Ishi is ready to confront him! Haku is ready to fight Shinta!

Kelsey Mizunashi shall duel soon!

I just wanted to add in that last part for Kelsey's notice (bows).

Long story there, folks.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	24. Power of Nightmare, Part Two

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Power of Nightmare, Part Two (Dreams)

"Akurei Kokuo is back!"

His voice echoed in the barren landscape, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell am I?" he thought out loud. "How come now one else (besides Mao) is here?"

He scratched his head. "Hm. Something seems strange about this place. But what could it be? The powers of a Demon? No...an Inhuman? Definitely not. Then...maybe..."

He bit his lip. "A Nomed..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it, Ishi!" said Iwashi, as Ishi entered his house. "Leave me alone! Get the hell out!"

"Iwashi..." said Ishi. He walked over to where Iwashi was, on a bed. He sat down. "Do you remember, many years ago, when you and I fought before? When we were talking about Yoriko..."

His voice became a whisper as he mentioned her name. It rose again, though, afterwards. "Remember when you said the words, 'I don't need to take this crap!'?"

"Yeah." said Iwashi. "What of it?"

"And when you punched me..."

"What's your point?!" yelled Iwashi.

He was shocked to know that it was Ishi's fist that came into contact with his face. He flew back.

"I'm returning the favor." said Ishi. "I don't need to take this crap."

And with that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mao Zhang was alone when he woke up.

"Damn it..." he muttered. "What the hell happened...?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Mao was losing control. The Demon was taking control._

_Mao was about to lose it..._

"_Stop it! Damn you, damn you!" Mao was yelling this at the Demon, all the while next to the ruined mansion._

"I will get out!"_ yelled the Demon. Mao was enveloped in a black light._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The Demon inside of me..." he said, touching his stomach. "It's...gone...?"

"But that's only one nightmare." said a voice behind him.

"Who...?" he said, but then stopped.

A young woman was looking at him. She was a little bit shorter than him, at five foot seven.

"It can't be..." he whispered. "No...Fan...?"

Fan smiled slyly. "You could say that, Mao, dear."

Mao's arms, by his side, started to shake. "That's impossible. You're not wearing your uniform!"

He was right. This 'Fan' was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. She grinned, delighted.

"Correct!" responded the fake Fan. "I'm the second nightmare to face."

She suddenly revealed a kunai and tried to slash him, forcing him to draw his own and block the strike.

"Betrayal." said the fake Fan. "And that is my name, as well."

"Damn you." said Mao. Their power was equal.

"Don't be so rude." said Betrayal, sneering. "After all, I bare a resemblance to your dear sister, do I not?"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Mao, trying to stab her in the heart. Betrayal disappeared when the kunai was supposed to reach her.

"What the...?" he started, but stopped as a strike came from behind him.

"Not again!" he exclaimed, remembering his short battle with Dream. He dodged the attack this time, though.

"Hmph." said Betrayal, eyeing his panting form. "Not bad, for a human."

"Shut...up..." said Mao, several yards in front of her. _It's no good. We're equal in strength, but she's not only much faster than me, but she also seems to have much more endurance!_

"Hmph." said Betrayal. "You can't defeat your nightmares by destruction, you know. You have to confront them, and solve the problems they cause..."

"I said shut up!" yelled Mao, with a sudden burst of energy. He rushed to her, and tried to strike her again.

But she had vanished by the time he got to where she was. "How do you do that?!"

Betrayal, who was behind him, smiled. "I am a Nightmare, Mao. I can do whatever I want in the Nightmare World. Now, quiz time. Who's house is that?"

Mao was about to move towards her again, but shackles came up and attached to his limbs. "Answer the question, Mao Zhang."

"It's...my house." said Mao, reluctantly. "Back in China."

"Good. Now, who lives there?"

"No one."

Betrayal laughed. "'No one'? I didn't mean now, smartass. Who lived there?"

"Fan and I..." he said. Betrayal frowned, now.

"Stupid." said Betrayal. "You're avoiding the answer that you fear the most!"

"Shut up!"

"Answer the question!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Betrayal sighed. "At least you admit that much. Now admit the rest, if you won't answer. Say _why_ you won't answer the question."

"Because I don't want to!"

"Because you're scared!" Betrayal finally yelled. "Because you're a whiny little brat who has nothing but a bit of skills here and there! You're a coward, Mao Zhang! You're afraid to face, no the future, but the past!"

Mao bit his lip. "Shut up!"

"Mao Zhang!" continued Betrayal. "You're afraid...of your parents!"

The world went dark.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akurei Kokuo grinned. "Here it is, the weak spot."

He walked up to what seemed to be the wall of a school. It was made with rotting bricks, but it still stood strong.

"Whoever you are, Nomed, I will now see you. And you can probably tell me where to find Kenshin Menzuro..."

He summoned darkness to his fists, and grinned again.

"Let's meet."

He pummeled the wall with both fists, and walked into the light that appeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dream looked up, hearing movement. He expected either Fan or Mao to be moving.

But he didn't expect the Demon King, Akurei Kokuo.

"Akurei Kokuo!" he exclaimed. "You...you're supposed to be dead!"

Fan stirred, looking up at the man. "Akurei...Kokuo?"

Akurei grinned. "Ah, are you the Nomed, young man?"

Dream stood up, though not as tall as Akurei. "You bastard! You...how dare you come back from the dead, and not Kenshin!"

Akurei raised one of his eyebrows. "Huh?"

Dream continued to glare at Akurei. "Don't act like you don't know! Justin and the others told me! Kenshin beat you, and then you killed both himself and you!"

Akurei scratched his head. "You mean...Kenshin died back there?"

Dream lost his temper. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! STOP FOOLING AROUND! WHO DOESN'T DIE WHEN THEY'RE FALLING INTO HELL?!"

He tried to punch Akurei, but Akurei struck him first, making him fall to the ground. He was unconscious.

"You..." said Fan, speaking up and standing. "You have the same presence as Mao..."

"Ah." said Akurei, turning to her. "You're his younger sister, aren't you? Fan Zhang..."

She tried to draw her kunai, but Akurei knocked her out first. She slumped next to Dream and Mao.

"Well." said Akurei. "So Kenshin is dead. What do I do, now...?"

He sighed, then noticed something. An odd presence near.

"I see..." he said. "The Mirror is here, in this world!"

He grinned, walking out of the storage house. "Then, in that case, I'll see if I can find it, for fun."

He walked on, into the distance...laughing...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Power of Nightmare, Part Three_

_Akurei Kokuo, in the human world, seeks out the Mirror owned by Gishinki and the rest of Team Revenge. Dream and Fan have been knocked unconscious, and Mao is still in the Nightmare World._

_While in the Nightmare World, Mao must now face the fears and memories of his parents. His and Fan's reason for what they do comes to light as he faces the third nightmare. His own father._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I hoped to include a lot of drama in this chapter, considering there's no duel.

Also, I had hoped to end the 'Power of Nightmare' saga by Part Two, but it seems that a Part Three is needed. I hope I don't need a Part Four...

I hope also to be able to start Round Six in the next chapter. At the end or something...

By the way, Betrayal VS Mao is probably the best fight scene I've ever done (laughs).

And now I go, to work on another chapter, or something that I honestly hope to publish one day. Fat chance, but I can try! (It's better than Legendary Shadows and Zokkou, I can tell you that.)

-Salazare


	25. Power of Nightmare, Part Three

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Power of Nightmare, Part Three (Love)

"_Fan, get away from Mao."_

"_Mao, you idiot! Why do you encourage Fan?!"_

"_YOU STUPID CHILD! YOU'RE A DISGRACE!"_

"_Goodbye, Mao and Fan. We're leaving, and never coming back."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mao glared at Betrayal, clutching his head at the same time.

"You know it's true." said Betrayal. Her voice seemed sad. "Mao, you fear your parents. I have your memories, so I know all. Even why."

Mao bit his lip. A tear trickled down his face. "No...I don't..."

"Don't try to lie anymore, Mao." said Betrayal. The pity in her voice showed. "Tell me all. Get it out of your system by telling one who already knows."

A second tear. A third.

Mao's tears flooded down his cheeks.

"Fan..." he said. "I...I only want what's best for her..."

Betrayal's sympathy showed again. The shackles fell off of Mao, and he sat down.

"It has gone on for as long as I can remember...

"Fan and I were close. She, only one year younger than me, always wanted to do what I wanted to. And I had no problems with that. But my father did.

"He was really old-fashioned. He always said things like 'girls shouldn't be able to do the same things as boys!'. This caused problems. We had to play together in secret. But it strengthened our bond.

"Meanwhile, our hatred towards our father grew. He was in complete control of all of us- Fan, mother, and I. Mother, though, was on his side. She was like another him...

"Fan and I...we used to sit up at night, dreaming of the future. We wanted to play duel monsters, and most of all...

"We wanted to be free..."

His tears had stopped as he continued his story. Betrayal allowed herself a small smile, one hidden from Mao.

"Then they left, all of the sudden. I never knew where they went. But I was twelve by then, so I didn't really care.

"Fan and I...we started training ourselves, then. For two years, we trained our minds and bodies. We allowed ourselves only to rest our bodies while practicing duel monsters, and our minds while training. We became strong, fast, and smart. And together...

"We became spies. And we sought out are parents, wanting revenge for the past. After one year, we heard of the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament, and that a team had a connection to our parents.

"Team Revenge was the team. We finally got to them, and watched them. But then two duelists named Flounder and Shift challenged us to a tag team duel, which we won.

"Then we got a lead connecting to Team Revenge, and the secrets of the Mirror they contained."

"You forgot to mention your interest in the Mirror." said Betrayal, interrupting.

Mao sighed. "The Mirror. Information of the Mirror was in my father's many notes. It leads to another dimension, one similar, yet different, from the normal Earth. Lives lost in Earth could be alive in the Mirror.

"Fan and I now know that Team Revenge plans to use this on Team Kenshin after the final round. Why, we don't know."

"Why do you hate Gishinki?"

"You know the answer."

"Remind me."

Mao sighed. "Because...he has some connection to our parents."

"And you hate your parents..." Betrayal felt that she was helping Mao.

"Yes." said Mao. "Betrayal...you know me. Do I have to finish this story?"

"One last question." said Betrayal. "What's the true name of the Mirror?"

Mao frowned. He thought for a second.

"I think it's..." he said. "The Mirror...

"...of Reverse. Why do you ask?"

Betrayal shrugged. "It just felt like you were hiding something from me. Well, Mao. You've passed the second nightmare..."

An image of Mao's father appeared in front of him, though his face was covered in shadows. It burst into tiny pieces. No blood.

"And..." continued Betrayal. "The third nightmare."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the next day, the final day of the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament. The day of Rounds Six and Seven.

_Today's the day._ Thought Shinta, sitting up in his bed. _The day of my match against Haku._

He swallowed. _Can I really beat him? _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vy checked the storage house, but saw no one.

"What the hell?" she said out loud. "Where did Dream and those two kids go?"

Shrugging, she went back up into her house. But what she didn't know was that Dream, Mao, and Fan were still in there. But up above, in the loft area.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And is the third nightmare..." said Mao. "The final one?"

Betrayal shrugged again. "Mao, this is your world, not mine. But...I'd say it is."

She smiled. "You're interesting, Mao. I'm glad that I could be a Nightmare for you, rather than anyone else."

And with that, she vanished. Mao frowned.

_I wish I didn't have _any_ nightmares..._ he thought, as a light enveloped him...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He woke up in the storage house. Fan and Dream were on either side of him, both unconscious.

"What the...hell...?" he said, startled. "Who...why are they unconscious?!"

His body flowed with anger. "Damn it...it was that Demon!"

He tried waking Fan up...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Team Kenshin stood across from Team Blackfire Revival. Haku grinned at Shinta, while the latter was covered in a cold sweat.

"Relax." muttered Justin. Shinta looked at him. "Don't worry, Shinta. If you duel him, you'll win."

"I hope you're right..." said Shinta, under his breath. He was sure that no one could hear him.

Iruka walked up to the field. He smiled at both sides. "I congratulate you all for making it to Round Six of the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament! It's been a very excited few days for all of us! You four teams, though, will be in the ultimate duels! Team Kenshin, Team Blackfire Revival, Team Justice, Team Revenge! I wish you all good luck!"

He raised his hand, and declared, "For Match One, it will be a seven-on-seven round, unless one of the captains are defeat, it becomes 4-0, 5-1, or an other exception! Now, who shall step up first? Whoever does so will let Round Six, Match One, Duel One begin!"

Kelsey Mizunashi, from Team Blackfire Revival, stepped up. "I will! And I dare anyone from Team Kenshin to try and duel me! _They will lose!_"

Edward grinned, and spoke to Justin. "Last round, didn't Daisuke criticize my 'conceit'?"

"Yeah." said Justin. He grinned. "Are you gonna let that girl take your title as 'most conceited'?"

Edward, still smiling, walked up to the field. "No way in hell, Justin. No way in hell."

His duel disk was activated, and Kelsey's matched his. "Well, Edward Moonshadow, you're going to duel me? I heard a lot about you from Kazuha and Haku. You're strong...but not as strong as me!"

Edward laughed, "Maybe you _should_ take the award for 'most conceited! Then again, I hate to lose."

Though his laugh vanished, he still kept on a small smile. "Let us duel, Kelsey Mizunashi."

Edward: 4000

Kelsey: 4000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Shadow of the Moon_

_Edward Moonshadow is now dueling Kelsey Mizunashi. This is one of the many duels that will allow one of the two teams (Team Kenshin and Team Blackfire Revival) enter the Final Round, and duel either Team Revenge or Team Justice! Who will win, Edward or Kelsey?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Though Kelsey Mizunashi is based off of a real person (just like her brother, Hayden) the conceited part of her is completely made up. Kelsey, when you read this, please do not take offense.

Mao finally escapes the Nightmare World, and Akurei Kokuo is still loose. Round Six starts, and this is the day where the tournament will end!

'The day' meaning in the world of 'Legendary Shadows'.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	26. Shadow of the Moon

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Shadow of the Moon

Edward: 4000

Kelsey: 4000

Shinta tapped Justin on the shoulder, making the older bend down to talk to him. "Hey, Justin...what kind of deck does Kelsey Mizunashi have?"

Justin frowned. "I don't know. Her brother, Hayden, has dueled several times in my presence, but I've never seen Kelsey duel. Then again, I barely know her."

"I see." said Shinta. He frowned as well.

"I'll go first!" said Kelsey, starting the duel. "And then I play a spell card! Egg Hunt!"

Kelsey: 3500

"Here's how it works." said Kelsey, taking her deck out of the slot. "I pay five hundred Life Points, and then I get a monster from my deck with 'Rabbit' or 'Bunny' in its card name to be added into my hand!"

She selected a card. "I choose and play Dummy Bunny (400/1300) in attack mode!"

The monster appeared, a small and cartoon-ish rabbit. It was cross-eyed, with brown fur and a dopey smile. Drool was coming from its mouth.

"He's not much for attack, or defending." said Kelsey, smiling. "But he supports his friends!"

"So what?" interrupted Edward. "From what you're saying, it has a skill to increase the power of your other monsters, but you have no others."

Kelsey laughed in return to that statement. "I know that! Which is why I have other methods!"

She placed another spell card into her duel disk. "I play Rabbit Breeding Pattern! Now I can special summon up to two monsters from my hand if they have 'Rabbit' or 'Bunny' in their card name!"

Two more dumb-looking rabbits appeared, also drooling (400/1300 x2).

"So what?" asked Edward. A sweatdrop had fallen when he was shown Kelsey's choice.

"This!" said Kelsey, as her monsters' attack points rose (1600/1300 x3). "My Dummy Bunny monsters give all monsters but themselves six hundred extra attack points!"

Edward bit his lip. "Damn it. That means if you get a stronger monster out, it would have, not only its base attack points, but an extra eighteen hundred."

"That's right!" exclaimed Kelsey. "But, for now, I have to end my turn!"

Edward drew, but let out a grin. "Kelsey, I already know your weakness."

"What's that?"

Edward placed a card onto his duel disk. "You have no trap cards in your deck, do you? Only monsters and spells..."

Kelsey couldn't help but smile. "How did you figure that out?"

"No comment." responded Edward. "I summon Familiar- Shinyo Suzuki (1200/1800) in attack mode!"

Shinyo was dressed in a black blazer uniform, and wore glasses. His hair, though, was spiked up and light. He grinned, and one Dummy Bunny walked over to Edward's side of the field.

"What the hell?" said Kelsey, frowning. "What did you just do?"

With a smile to match Kelsey's frown, Edward said, "Simple. Shinyo has the power of persuasion. He can convince anyone anything. So I am presented with a choice. One, I can give you five hundred points of damage. Two, I can take control of one of your monsters until the end of my turn. Or three, I can discard one card from your hand. I can use one of these three effects per turn, by the way. My choice. And I chose to take one of your monsters (1800 and 400)!"

Kelsey's Dummy Bunny monsters also lost some power (1000 x2).

"Now, with this move, I've defeated your 'Dummy Bunny' technique!" exclaimed Edward. "Shinyo, destroy one of her Dummy Bunny cards!"

Shinyo drew a pencil and drove it into one of the Dummy Bunny's neck, forcing blood to splatter before death.

"Damn it..." said Kelsey (KLP: 2700), as her monster died. "How brutal..."

"And next, Dummy Bunny will attack Dummy Bunny!" said Edward, pointing to Kelsey's final monster. Edward's stolen Dummy Bunny walked slowly to Kelsey's, and then hit it on the head. But Kelsey's hit it at the same time.

Both were destroyed, and Shinyo's attack points were reduced (1200).

"Interesting." said Kelsey. "You were able to counter something I used up four cards to do with just one card. Actually, that hurts me a bit."

"Hmph." said Edward. "That's enough. I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" said Kelsey, drawing. "And it's time to make a comeback! I summon Mecha Bunny (2000/1000) in attack mode!"

A small, metallic rabbit appeared on Kelsey's side of the field. It held a small gun in its hand, and wore no expressions.

"Next up..." said Kelsey. "I play Searching For Pals! Now I can play three 'Rabbit Tokens' (800/800) on the field, in defense mode! But they can't attack on the first turn they're summoned, nor can they be sacrificed for a tribute summon. But they'll be there if I need them, for sure!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. Kelsey grinned, and pointed at Shinyo. "That's your target, Mecha Bunny! Attack and destroy it!"

The rabbit raised its gun, and fired at Shinyo. As the bullet penetrated his skin, he fell and died...

Edward: 3200

"Not bad." said Edward. "You brought me down by nearly a quarter of my Life Points."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" responded Kelsey. "Though I end my turn!"

Edward drew. "Alright, Kelsey Mizunashi. You probably want to defeat me, correct?"

"No shit!" said Kelsey.

"Well, sorry." said Edward. "But...

"I'm going to have to disappoint you."

He placed a card onto his duel disk. Kelsey gulped.

"This is..." she said.

"That's right." said Edward. "I remove Shinyo from the game in order to special summon...Revised Humanoid Homunculus (2100/0)!"

A strange mechanical creature with a triangle-shaped head appeared, its colour white. It had huge claws on all limbs, and seemed to know nothing but of attacking.

"Hmph." said Kelsey, frowning. "You tihnk you can beat me with that? Just try!"

"Fine!" said Edward. "Revised Humanoid Homunculus, attack the Mecha Bunny!"

Kelsey's smile turned into a frown as the giant monster didn't attack the Mecha Bunny, but one of the Rabbit Tokens instead.

"What the...?" said Edward. He looked across the field, to Kelsey's hand. She hadn't used anything from there. "Then that means...your little Tokens can block for other monsters?"

"That's right." said Kelsey. "My Rabbit Tokens have the ability to take an attack and absorb the power. This also means that I take no damage while they're in attack mode. Sorry, Edward Moonshadow, but you're not strong enough to defeat me. If anything, you're slightly better than a shadow."

Edward twitched. "A shadow...you say?"

"Yes." said Kelsey. "As your surname states, I am the moon, which is higher than any human, any god. And you, Edward, are merely my shadow."

"You..." said Edward. "You bug me, Kelsey Mizunashi."

It was as if flame were surrounding him. "There are two things that people should never do to me. One. Insult or hurt my brother, Ress. And two...insult me. Kelsey Mizunashi, you have performed the latter. And for that...

"I will destroy you."

He glared at her, and she glared back. "Oh? Will you now, Edward Moonshadow?"

Edward's gaze didn't leave her. He opened his mouth.

"Yes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Shadow of the Moon 2: Bright Sun_

_Edward and Kelsey continue their duel, Edward growing angry ever since Kelsey insulted his power level. Kelsey, on the other hand, seems to have had a different motive all along._

_Next, the second duel begins. Hayden Mizunashi is up this time, ready to fight...Justin Maker!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I continue my apologies to Kelsey for making the character bearing her name so conceited. And bitchy. Um, I should stop now.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	27. Shadow of the Moon 2: Bright Sun

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Shadow of the Moon 2: Bright Sun

Edward: 3200

Kelsey: 2700

"Kelsey Mizunashi, I will indeed destroy you." said Edward. "You can count on it."

"Alright." said Kelsey. "We'll see how things go. But for now, is it my turn yet?"

Edward nodded. "I have nothing left to do for now."

Kelsey's draw was fierce. Edward's words had stirred up a fighting spirit greater than before.

"I draw!" she said. "And then I play the spell card, Egg Painting Tools, and on Mecha Bunny! It's a card that I can only equip to a 'Bunny' or a 'Rabbit', but it increases the attack points of one of those monsters by two hundred for each other 'Bunny' or 'Rabbit' on the field (2000 + 400)!"

"Hmph." said Edward. "Only a little bit stronger than before. Do you really expect to win with that?"

"I expect, at the moment, to defeat your Revised Humanoid Homunculus!" exclaimed Kelsey. "But first, I'll switch my Rabbit Tokens (800/800 x2) into attack mode! Now, destroy his Homunculus, my Mecha Bunny!"

The Mecha Bunny's gunshot was strong enough to destroy the strange and giant monster, but Edward didn't flinch (ELP: 2900).

"Now my Rabbit Tokens will attack you directly!" said Kelsey. "Go!"

The two little rabbits struck Edward with their legs, but it felt like nothing to him.

Edward: 1300

"Well." said Kelsey. "You said that you were going to destroy me. You don't seem like you are, Edward Moonshadow. Come on, show me your full power!"

Edward laughed. "Me? Show you my full power? Ha! You wouldn't be able to handle it!"

"What...?" said Kelsey. "You mean...you _have_ been holding back all along?!"

"Of course." said Edward. He frowned. "I didn't want to demolish your spirit for dueling, Kelsey Mizunashi. It's grown in the past twenty years, so I wouldn't want to spoil it."

"You..." said Kelsey. "You bastard! How can you underestimate me like this?! I can't believe you!"

"Hmph." said Edward. "I..."

"And saying 'hmph' over and over again!" continued Kelsey, still angry. "Do you think you're cool or something? Well?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest.. "Do you really want to see it? Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes!" said Kelsey.

"Then in that case..." said Edward. "I'll be one hundred percent serious. End your turn."

"I end my turn." said Kelsey. _He's bluffing. _

"I draw." said Edward. He glanced at his hand. "Kelsey Mizunashi, I have the card that will win the duel for me."

"What the hell...?" responded Kelsey. _He's...still bluffing...there's no other explanation..._

"I play The Cheerful Coffin." said Edward. He placed two monsters in the graveyard. "I discard two more Revised Humanoid Homunculus cards."

"Why would you do that?" asked Kelsey, puzzled. "Unless..."

"That's right." said Edward. "I remove all three from the graveyard in order to special summon, from my hand..."

A giant version of the Revised Humanoid Homunculus appeared, except it had a cone-ish head, and emptier eyes. Its arms were long spear-like weapons, and it roared. It roared deeply.

"Meet the Super Revised Homunculus (2600/500)." said Edward. He was calm. "It can only be special summoned if I either remove from the graveyard, or sacrifice from the field, three copies of the Revised Humanoid Homunculus. It's powerful, Kelsey Mizunashi."

"I can see that..." muttered Kelsey. "But how do you expect to get past all of my monsters?"

"Please." said Edward. "Before I explain that, I normal summon Familiar- Shusui Hayasaka (2000/1700) in attack mode. Now I have no cards left in my hand."

Kelsey looked at her own hand. She had one card.

"It's time.I activate my face-down card, Buso Renkin- Sword Samurai X! This will give Shusui a little boost, of six hundred attack and defense points (2000 + 600/1700 + 600). Then," said Edward. "I use my Super Revised Homunculus' effect. That is, to attack all monsters you have on the field!"

"Damn it!" Kelsey swore. She could only watch as Edward's monster brought down its spear-like arm, killing all three of her monsters at once.

Kelsey: 2500

"Well, now." said Edward. "It seems that you should have figured it out by now. How I am about to beat you."

"Damn you..." said Kelsey.

"Sorry." said Edward, smiling. "But your words are weak, even! Shusui, attack her directly, and end the duel! Attack her with the Sword Samurai X!"

Shusui's blade sunk into Kelsey's flesh, but didn't hurt her. She sighed, and fell to her knees.

Kelsey: 0

"Damn it..." said Kelsey. "Damn it...I lost."

"That's right." said Edward. "Now, what was it you said to me earlier? That I was the shadow of the moon? Well, I just thought...maybe you're right."

Kelsey was confused. Edward continued. "But, if I am, I'm only the shadow of the moon for a short amount of time, in a certain place. At other times, the moon is my shadow. If anything, Kelsey Mizunashi, I'm the sun.

"But you're not the moon, Kelsey. There's someone else..."

His voice drifted off, and his memories spoke to only him. They spoke of one deceased. Of one who was always strong, mostly happy. Of one who led a tragic life, but still held strong. One who fixed his mistakes.

Of Kenshin Menzuro.

"The moon is dead." whispered Edward. "But, perhaps one day, another moon may rise."

And with that, he left the dueling area. Kelsey did the same, after getting up.

"Wow!" said Iruka, walking up. "That was a wonderful duel! I didn't know who was going to win! But, it seems now that it is 1-0, in favour of Team Kenshin! Congratulations, Team Kenshin!"

Edward let a small smile show. No matter what he said, he was a little happy at being able to show off his strength.

"Now." said Iruka. "We shall enter Duel Two! Who will step up?"

"I will. As vengeance for my sister."

All eyes turned to the speaker, Hayden Mizunashi. He was frowning.

"And who will duel me?" he asked, looking at Team Kenshin. "Shinta is going to duel Haku, I'm sure. So who will duel me? Not that it'll be any challenge."

"Geez." said a voice. It was Justin Maker. "They way you're treating the rest of us like nothing is bugging me, Hayden Mizunashi. How about me, will I do?"

Hayden grinned. "Of course! I've wanted to duel you every since you became a pro, Justin Maker! You were on Kelsey's team once, in the Dueling Tag Team Test, correct? But you two lost..."

_That's because we were dueling Rokanna._ Thought Justin. _But, then again, I can't say that out loud. _

"Our enemy was strong." he said. "She was probably a higher rank."

"Of course, of course." said Hayden. "The excuses..."

Justin's eye twitched. "You're getting on my nerves, Hayden Mizunashi."

"Now, now." said Iruka, getting between the two. They were close to each other. "Now is the time for dueling, not fist fighting."

Switching from anger to a smile, Justin activated his duel disk. "Of course. I'll just kick this guy's ass in a duel."

"Hmph." said Hayden, activating his as well. "What makes you think you can?"

"Alright!" said Iruka, raising his arm up as the two backed off to a good distance from each other. "Round Six, Match One, Duel Two...begin!"

Justin: 4000

Hayden: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Malice_

_Justin Maker and Hayden Mizunashi are now dueling, each drawing on their full strength. On the sidelines, Shinta has a short conversation with Kenjima, who must now tell him how he knows so much about Kenshin Menzuro!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Hayden's personality isn't like mine (at least not completely). Some bits and pieces are.

Oh, and Kelsey and I aren't really brother and sister, if you haven't noticed-slash-I haven't mentioned it already. Just thought I'd mention that.

Edward is the sun. Kenshin is the moon. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Or is it all in what they represent?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	28. Malice

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Malice

Justin: 4000

Hayden: 4000

"So, you wanna go first?" asked Hayden. "Or should I?"

Justin frowned, knowing he was attempting to be annoying again. "You can go first, Hayden. You might need the handicap."

"Look who's talking!" said Hayden, his anger flaring up with his draw. "I summon Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700) in attack mode!"

Justin laughed. "That card's probably one of the weakest of your Malice Dolls. Why summon it?"

"Because..." said Hayden. "I'm going...all out!"

The smile that had spread on Justin's face when he laughed vanished. "You're going all out?"

"That's right!" said Hayden. He placed three spell cards into his duel disk. "I play Ectoplasmer, Card of Safe Return, and Ectoplasm Shield!"

"Damn it." said Justin. _Now he can sacrifice monsters for damage to me, draw a card when one of his monsters is special summoned, special summon his monster back, and protect from Ectoplasmer damage against himself. A combo with flaws, sure, but still a good combo._

"And then I end my turn, sacrificing my Malice Doll of Demise!" he said (JLP: 3200). "And the way things are going, you're dead in four more of my turns! Less if I increase my power!"

Ignoring him, Justin drew. He knew that duels Hayden participated in were usually fast-paced duels that could go either way. "Let's see. I start off by summoning The First Tree (1000/1000) in attack mode! ATtack directly, Leaf Judgement!"

Hayden: 3000

Hayden laughed. "That's the best you can do? A mere one thousand damage? Please."

"Oh, shut up." said Justin. He placed a card behind The First Tree. "One face-down card, and I end my turn. The Tree is sacrificed."

His monster disappeared, sending ectoplasm at Hayden. But the shield in front of him evaporated it.

"Good, but not good enough." muttered Vy. She bit her lip. _Hayden's stronger than before. Can Justin beat him? No, I can't have doubts. He's a pro. And he's faced stronger opponents than Hayden...and won._

"My turn!" said Hayden, drawing. His Malice Doll of Demise came back to the field, chuckling and showing off its axe. "My monster returns (1600/1700), allowing me to draw one card from my deck!"

He drew the card, pushing his total amount up to four. He smiled, and his Malice Doll disappeared. Another doll appeared, this time bigger with a humongous axe. "I sacrifice my Malice Doll of Demise in order to summon Malice Doll of Despair (2300/1700)! And he'll attack you directly, bringing you down to enough for me to win!"

"You never...shut up!" said Justin. He revealed his face-down card. "I activate a card that you should know! Magic Cylinder!"

Hayden frowned. "Damn you (HLP: 700)."

_Now he's weak enough for me to win._ Thought Justin.

Hayden suddenly smiled. "But do you really think I'm weak enough to let that hurt me, without a retaliation? I activate a new spell card!"

"What the..." said Justin. He gasped. "Damn!"

"That's right!" said Hayden. "I activate Reverse Ectoplasmer! Now I can sacrifice, one per turn when I end my turn, a monster in order to recover my Life Points by half of its attack points! And with my monster's effect, I can use it in a good combo with Ectoplasmer! I end my turn!"

His monster was destroyed, its soul going into Hayden's duel disk. His Life Points increased (HLP: 1850), and then he discarded a card from his hand. The Doll returned, and he smiled, drawing. "Well, looks like I healed, and now it's time for Ectoplasmer!"

The Doll's soul struck Justin, and Hayden discarded another card, then drew another when his Doll returned.

Justin: 2050

"It's close..." muttered Shinta. He observed the field, and Justin drew. "Too close for comfort."

"My turn." said Justin. He looked at his hand. "Alright, I play Polymerization! I fuse together The Hidden World (1500/1500) and Almighty Ocean (1700/600) in order to fusion summon..."

A giant aquatic world appeared, forcing water to pour out onto the field. Hayden frowned.

"...Ocean's World (2400/1750)!" finished Justin. "And I attack your Malice Doll of Despair with it!"

The monster was destroyed, but it came back when Hayden discarded a card from his hand. Afterwards, he was allowed to draw another.

Hayden: 1750

"Do you really think you can beat me like this?" asked Hayden, raising an eyebrow. "Do you really think you can win?"

Justin's face couldn't be seen by Hayden. The pro lifted his duel disk up, and placed his hand slightly above his duel disk.

"It's useless..." said Justin. "To continue a game after one's victory has been decided."

"Justin!" exclaimed Vy.

"That's right." said Hayden. "So...does this mean you surrender?"

Justin lifted his head, so Hayden could see it. It was a grin.

"What the...hell...?" said Hayden.

"Well, Hayden." said Justin. "Aren't you going to surrender?"

Hayden's limbs shook. _It's all a trick. He's just trying to trick me into surrendering. I know it!_

"N-never." said Hayden. "I have no reason to..."

"Of course you do." said Justin. "Because..."

Hayden's Ectoplasm Shield exploded, and Justin revealed a card in his hand. Mystical Space Typhoon. "...you're going to lose."

"What the hell?!" screamed Hayden. "You had that card all along?!"

"Yeah." said Justin. "I guess it turned out to be mean of me to keep fiddling with you?"

"You...bastard!" yelled Hayden.

"Save it." said Justin. He smiled. "By the way, did I mention that my monster can attack twice during the battle phase? And if you still have monsters after that, he gives you five hundred points of direct damage? It's a pretty good effect."

His monster struck Hayden's again (HLP: 1650), and the monster simply revived. Hayden had a look of fear on his face as the water struck him.

Hayden: 1150

"Sorry." said Justin. "But it looks like I win! I sacrifice my Ocean's World in order to give you twelve hundred points of damage!"

"No!" said Hayden, as his Life Points fell to zero. "Damn it!"

Hayden: 0

He bent his head, looking towards the ground. "Damn...I lost. I failed our team..."

Justin looked at him. He opened his mouth, and said, "Hayden. You did your best."

Hayden looked up at him. "It wasn't good enough."

"Then..." said Justin. "You need to get stronger."

Hayden bit his lip, and turned his back on Justin. The latter shrugged, and returned to his team as well.

"Interesting." said a voice. Yuki. "That was, no matter what anyone says, a good game. And I want a good game also."

Vy was about to step up, but then she heard something. A voice.

"I'll duel you."

All eyes were now on the owner of the voice. Amy Takahashi.

"Oh?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You? Alright, then. I'll duel you."

She and Amy both stepped up, activating their duel disks. Iruka, on the sidelines, raised his arm up into the air.

"Let us begin Round Six, Match One, Duel Three!" he said. "Go!"

Amy: 4000

Yuki: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Amy VS Yuki_

_Amy Takahashi and Yuki Ryuuga are now dueling, with the score at 2-0. Amy is starting to heal from the wounds left by Akurei Kokuo, twenty years ago, when he killed Kenshin. Can she gather herself and defeat this foe placed in front of her, bringing the score to a wonderful 3-0? Or will she fall into despair again? _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I went to see Spider-man 3 today. It was pretty good, and I got Fullmetal Alchemist Volume 13 afterwards.

I'm reading it after posting this chapter.

Happy Mother's Day, people!

-Salazare


	29. Amy VS Yuki

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Amy VS Yuki

"_Amy..."_

"_Amy!"_

"_Amy...help me."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Amy!" _

_A young Amy Takahashi looked behind her. She was about twelve years old, and she looked at her nine-year-old brother._

"_What is it, Mitsuhiko?" she asked. _

"_Can you help me?" he pleaded. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Please! There's a bully at our school dueling kids and taking their rare cards!"_

"_Did he hurt you?" asked Amy, fiercely. _

"_W-well...no..." said Mitsuhiko. "But..."_

"_Not buts." said Amy. "Try and challenge him on your own, and kick his ass!"_

_Mitsuhiko was frowning. "But...I can't..."_

"_I said no buts!" said Amy. "Try!"_

_The next day, after school, Amy saw Mitsuhiko. He was holding an ice pack to his eye._

"_Mitsuhiko!" she exclaimed. He turned his head away from her when she came close._

"_Go away!" he yelled. "You didn't help me when I asked for help!"_

"_M-Mitsuhiko..." said Amy. "I..."_

"_GO!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mitsuhiko, now about twenty-five years older and sometimes called Mitsu, frowned at the memory from his past. He watched Amy and Yuki square off, with the duel disks activating.

"What's up, Mitsu?" said a voice.

Mitsuhiko turned to see his comrade, Doctor.

"Nothing much." responded Mitsuhiko. "Just watching my old friend Hayden's duel."

"As well as your target's, I see." said Doctor, looking at the screen. "Say, I've been wondering. What's that girl to you? Why do you want to fight her?"

Mitsuhiko didn't respond right away. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

A few minutes later, he finally found the right words.

"She's my sister." he said.

"I see." said Doctor. "And the reason you want to fight her?"

Now Mitsuhiko just didn't answer. He turned away from Doctor, making the latter shrug.

"Whatever." he said. "Enjoy the duel."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy: 4000

Yuki: 4000

"I'll start!" said Yuki. "And I summon Cuzzy Wuzzy (1600/1200) in attack mode!"

A brown bear appeared on the field, growling cutely.

"What the...hell...?" said Shinta, twitching. "What is that weird thing?!"

Yuki didn't seem to fear him, so she continued on with her turn. "I then play the field spell card, Wuzzy Land! Now any monster with 'Wuzzy' in their card name gains two hundred attack points (1800)! In addition, when they destroy a monster, I get to draw one card! I end my turn!"

Amy drew, deciding not to comment on her opponent's choice in monster. "I summon Demon Snaketamer (1000/1000) in attack mode! It can only be summoned if you have a monster on your side of the field, though."

A man wearing a robe, and a big hat, appeared. He held a pipe in his hands, and had a pot at his feet. "Now for his effect! He gains four hundred attack points for each monster you have on the field (1400)!"

"Nice." said Yuki. "But he's not strong enough to take on my Cuzzy Wuzzy, with eighteen hundred attack points, and win. Sorry, Amy, but it's just not strong enough."

"Activate spell card!" said Amy. "Call for Battle! Now, to equal your monster's level of four, is Demon Hellspawn (1900/0)! A monster stronger than yours!"

"Damn." said Yuki, twitching. "That's not very good for me, I have to say."

"Shut up and take this attack!" said Amy. "Demon Hellspawn, crush her monster! Hell Blast!"

The monster shot flames at its opponent, making Yuki cringe to protect herself from the flames.

Yuki: 3900

"And then..." continued Amy. "Demon Snaketamer (1000), attack her directly!"

The monster walked up and hit Amy with his pipe, then went back to his spot, continuing to blow the pipe.

Yuki: 2900

"Again, damn it." swore Yuki.

"I end my turn." said Amy. _Probably the only good news for you._

Yuki drew, then paused. She looked at Amy. "You've changed since Round Five, Amy. You're...different somehow."

Amy nodded. "Yes. I found my resolve. My reason to continue my life."

"Oh?" said Yuki, raising an eyebrow. "I'm interested."

Amy shrugged. "I don't feel like revealing it...just yet. Maybe I will someday. Who knows?"

Frowning, Yuki looked at her hand. Amy was beginning to get on her nerves. "Alright, Amy. If I defeat you, will you tell me?"

"Gladly." responded Amy. Yuki was surprised that it was that easy. "If you beat me..."

Yuki grinned. "I don't like that tone, Amy Takahashi! I'll summon up Fuzzy Wuzzy (1300 + 200/700) in attack mode, and I'll destroy that Snaketamer of yours!"

Amy: 3900

"Good thing for its power increase." muttered Amy, as Yuki drew her card for Wuzzy Land. "Otherwise, I would've lose more Life Points than that."

Not hearing her, Yuki placed another card in her duel disk. "Since it looks like Fuzzy will be defeated anyways, I'll play this spell card! Fuzzy's Brave Offer! Guess what it does? Time's up! I can now sacrifice him in order to skip your next turn!"

Amy bit her lip. _Damn it._

"In other words, now I can draw!" said Yuki. She observed her hand. "Oh, good! I play Nuzzy Wuzzy (1000/1350), as well as Monster Reborn!"

Fuzzy Wuzzy and Nuzzy Wuzzy, both brown bears. Appeared on the field, embracing.

"Nuzzy Wuzzy's effect is to give all 'Wuzzy' monsters five hundred attack points while she's on the field." explained Yuki. "Combined with Wuzzy Land's effect, it makes her and Fuzzy formidable foes, wouldn't you say (1000 + 700) (1300 + 700)?"

"Damn it." said Amy, as Yuki order Fuzzy to strike Demon Hellspawn.

Amy: 3800

"And now..." said Yuki, after drawing a card. "I attack you directly with Nuzzy Wuzzy!"

Amy: 2100

Amy winced as the cute beat struck her. She also glared at Yuki.

"I set a card and end my turn." said Yuki, setting said card.

"I draw, then." said Amy. She looked at her hand, and smiled. "Well, isn't this convenient?"

She placed a spell card into her duel disk. "I play the Cheerful Coffin, discarding one monster from my hand! Demon Swordsman! And then I play a spell card!"

She revealed the spell card, and Yuki groaned. "That's right! I'm going to use Petals of the Fallen Demon!"

Demon Hellspawn, Demon Snaketamer, and Demon Swordsman all appeared on the field, but then had their life forces combined. Amy smiled at the event, but Yuki merely groaned again.

"Now I remove all three of the monsters in my graveyard!" said Amy. "This is in order to special summon..."

A big monster with guns decorating his body appeared, drawing a bazooka from his back. He grinned.

"...Demon King of the Gun (3500/2800)!" exclaimed Amy. "And then I play a spell card! Double Attack!"

"NO!" exclaimed Yuki, as Amy discarded her Demon Overlord.

"Yes." said Amy. "Now my King of the Gun will destroy Nuzzy Wuzzy!"

The little bear was strong, but it stood not a chance against a bazooka. It was blown into nothingness, and Fuzzy Wuzzy's power went down (1500).

Yuki: 1100

"It seems I've lost." said Yuki, sighing. Amy didn't hear her, though.

"And now..." said Amy. "Fuzzy Wuzzy will be destroyed! Demon King of the Gun, attack and destroy it!"

Again, a bear was destroyed by a bazooka. Yuki looked towards the ground.

Yuki: 0

"...good game." said Yuki.

"Good game." said Amy. Both turned their backs on the other, and walked back to their own side of the field.

Shinta's heart was thumping. While the others were congratulating Amy, he was doing something else. He was looking at Haku Doku.

And Haku was looking at him.

"The score is now 3-0!" Iruka was saying.

Shinta had gone into a daze. He heard a voice trying to reach him...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, you're up next, Shinta. Right?"

Shinta noticed that he was in the white place again, with Kenjima. He frowned.

"Kenjima." he said, ignoring his 'friend's' question. "I have a question for you. A while ago, you said something about my older brother having lives on the line, or something."

"Yes." said Kenjima, nodding. "I remember that."

"Then let me ask you this." said Shinta. He got close to Kenjima. "_How do you know what my brother did in the past?_"

Kenjima laughed. "You really want to know the answer to that, don't you...Shinta?"

"No shit I do!" Shinta screamed. "Who are you, really?!"

Kenjima laughed, and Shinta was back in the dueling arena. It was as if no time had passed...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The Score is now 3-0!" said Iruka. Shinta was puzzled at hearing this again, but shrugged it off. "Will the next match be the deciding one for Team Kenshin?"

"Let's find out." said Shinta, surprising himself. "I'll duel, and make it a chance for victory on both sides! In exchange, I want to duel Haku Doku!"

Haku grinned. He had been waiting for this moment for days. Now, years...

He saw a shadow of Kenshin behind that boy. He wasn't as strong as his brother yet, but there was something...

Some power he had...

His grin widening, though with an evil twist, Haku walked up to the dueling arena. Shinta was already there.

"Nice to see you again, Haku Doku." said Shinta. "Are you ready for our match?"

"Hmph." said Haku, his grin shifting to a frown. "It would be better to call it a slaughter. Considering I'm going to crush you!"

Both duel disks were activated, and Shinta glared at his opponent. He was ready...

"Is everybody ready?" said Iruka, getting nods in response. "Good! Now let's let Round Six, Match One, Duel Four, the deciding game...begin!"

Shinta: 4000

Haku: 4000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Inside the Cobra Jar 2, Part One_

_Finally, the times has come. The tie between Haku Doku and Kenshin Menzuro will be settled here, between Shinta and Haku. But who will win? Will it be Shinta, with Kenshin's Monks, or Haku...with his snakes? The decision of who goes to the finals rests on this one match!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Finally, Shinta VS Haku. Part one will be up ASAP, maybe even today. It's only a little after four, after all.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	30. Inside the Cobra Jar 2, Part One

Chapter Thirty:

Inside the Cobra Jar 2, Part One

_All this time, I've been in his shadow._

_I knew it. Vy knew it. Justin knew it. Amy knew it._

_Haku knew it._

_Now, though. Now I hope to do what Kenshin could not._

_I will defeat Haku Doku!_

Shinta: 4000

Haku: 4000

All was in silence, for what seemed like hours. Shinta and Haku faced each other, both glaring at the other.

For a second, Shinta thought that he saw something around Haku. Something like a giant bubble. He put it off as some sort of a trick of the eyes. It was gone after a second.

Shinta made the first move.

He drew his card, as fast as one would expect from a swordsman drawing a blade. He observed his hand.

"Alright!" he said, bringing sound back to the game. "I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode!"

A white bowl-haircut monk appeared, wearing his usual robes. He glared at Haku, and frowned.

"Next up are two face-down cards!" said Shinta. Two cards appeared behind Monk Fighter. "Then I end my turn!"

"My turn." said Haku, calmly drawing. He placed a card onto his duel disk. "I set one monster in defense mode, and then I end my turn."

Shinta was puzzled. Haku had tied with Kenshin, and Kenshin had defeated many powerful opponents. So why would Haku use such a low-level move?

Shrugging off his suspicions, he drew his next card. "Let's see. I'll summon up Monk Healer (800/800) in attack mode, and discard one card from my hand in order to gain fifteen hundred Life Points!"

Shinta: 5500

"Not bad." said Vy. "If he keeps this up, he can get a good advantage against Haku."

"Next, I'll attack your face-down monster with Monk Fighter!" said Shinta, and Haku smiled.

"Thanks." he said, as a jar appeared on the field. Monk Fighter shattered it with his fist, and a snake slithered out (1200/1200). "You've destroyed Cobra Jar, an effect monster that allows me to play a Poisonous Snake Token on the field. This one will be in attack mode."

"Thanks for saying so." muttered Shinta. "I end my turn."

"I draw." said Haku, doing so. With a quick glance at his hand, he placed another card into his duel disk. This time a spell card. "I play Spreading Poison. Now whenever you destroy a monster that has 'Poison' or 'Poisonous' in it's card name, you lose three hundred Life Points. By the way, this includes my tokens."

"I see." said Shinta. Then he realized something. "Wait a minute. You said 'tokens'..."

"That's right." responded Haku, placing another spell into his duel disk. "I play Egg Hatch, giving me two more 'Poisonous Snake Tokens'!"

Two eggs appeared on the field, hatching instantly. The shells vanished, and two snakes slithered to join the existing one (1200/1200 x2).

"Next is a third spell card." said Haku. "The card which will help spell your demise. A spell card known as Reptilian Cannon!"

A giant green cannon appeared on the field, Haku's snakes slithering around it.

"Now to use its effect!" exclaimed Haku. "I sacrifice my three reptile-type monsters to give you five hundred points of damage for each one!"

Each snake climbed into the cannon, and it shot at Shinta. The boy fell to his knees at this attack (SLP: 4000).

"Next I play Inhale the Poison!" exclaimed Haku. "I'll pay half of my Life Points (HLP: 2000) in order to special summon enough Poisonous Snake Tokens to fill the field! This will be your end, Shinta Menzuro!"

_He's right!_ Thought Kazuha, quickly doing the math in her head. _With suicide attacks, that's enough to defeat Shinta!_

"Go!" said Haku. "First snake!"

Shinta winced as the first Token attacked Monk Fighter, dying by the latter's hands.

Shinta: 3200

Haku: 1900

"Now the second one!"

The second Poisonous Snake Token fared now better, dying against the Monk Fighter. But now Shinta knew the effects of the Poisonous Snake Tokens.

Shinta: 2400

Haku: 1800

"Die, Shinta Menzuro!" exclaimed Haku. "You're nothing! I can't believe you're even related to Kenshin Menzuro! You're nothing but a shadow to him!"

Shinta didn't respond, and the third Poisonous Snake Token rushed towards Monk Fighter, only to meet its death (SLP: 1600, HLP: 1700).

"Fourth attack!" said Haku.

Now Shinta revealed one of his face-down cards. "Go! Monk Defensive Technique- Power Exchange!"

Suddenly the onlookers and Haku were met with a surprise. This Poisonous Snake Token defeated Shinta's Monk Fighter, no Life Points lost on either side.

"Damn!" said Haku. "You had a card to use against it all along!"

"That's right." said Shinta, grinning. "Though if I'd used it sooner, I would have lost. Now was the perfect time."

Haku was shocked. _He figured out the perfect time to use that card! Amazing!_

Then he realized something. He could still bring Shinta down by a lot.

"Go!" he suddenly said. "Attack his Monk Healer, my final Poisonous Snake Token!"

Shinta's grin was untouched. "I use my other face-down card! Go, Monk Defensive Technique- Hiding in the Smog!"

Smog appeared around the Monk Healer, and the Poisonous Snake Token didn't know where to strike. It eventually gave up, and the smog vanished.

"Good moves." Haku admitted grudgingly. "I end my turn."

"Why didn't he sacrifice his Snake Tokens for the Reptilian Canon?" Ress asked Edward.

Edward explained, "If he did so, he'd be wide open for a direct attack. You should know that."

"No, I meant...why didn't he sacrifice only one?"

"If he did so, and Shinta destroyed his first one somehow, he'd also be open to a direct attack."

"I see." said Ress, frowning.

Shinta drew with energy. He looked at the field, and his hand.

_I drew the Monk Protecting Angel._ He thought. _And I also have Pot of Greed in my hand, along with some other cards. If I do things correctly, I could possibly get a good monster out on the field within a few turns._

He placed Pot of Greed into his duel disk. "I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards from my deck!"

He drew the two cards, and looked at them. A smile spread across his face.

_Time to put my favourite card to work...along with Kenshin's favourite!_ He thought, a good feeling coming up inside of him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Inside the Cobra Jar 2, Part Two_

_Shinta and Haku are still dueling, and Shinta pulls ahead with his Monk Healer, along with a combo ready in his hand! He's ready to come out of the darkness and into the light as he attempts to surpass Kenshin's strength!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Shinta's happy. I wonder what he's going to do?

I wonder if there's anyone out there who's rooting for Haku (smiles)? He must be lonely. Oh, wait. He hates people and he's married. Never mind, he's the farthest thing from lonely.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	31. Inside the Cobra Jar 2, Part Two

Chapter Thirty-One:

Inside the Cobra Jar 2, Part Two

Shinta: 1600

Haku: 1700

"It's a close game." muttered Vy. She looked at the field. Monk Healer (800/800) on Shinta's side. Two Poisonous Snake Tokens (1200/1200 x2), Spreading the Poison, and Reptilian Cannon on Haku's side of the field. The Life Point were nearly equal. But there were two big factors to be taken into account.

Shinta could use Monk Healer, and he had a big grin on his face.

"I use Monk Healer's special ability!" said Shinta. "I'll discard one card from my hand, then then gain fifteen hundred Life Points (SLP: 3100)!"

"I see." said Haku. "Perhaps I should have destroyed that first, after all."

"Maybe." said Shinta, shrugging. "But it's too late for regrets. Now it's time for prayers, Haku Doku!"

He placed a card into his duel disk. "I play Polymerization!"

A vortex appeared on the field, sucking up two of the cards in Shinta's hand. On the field appeared Monk Fighter, as well as an angel covering a weaker, more humble version of Monk Fighter. They both walked into the vortex...

As the vortex vanished, one monster returned to the field. It was a giant version of Monk Fighter, angel wings on its back. It had a halo above it's head, and it's eyes were closed. It had an angelic smile, which called peace to the field.

"Meet Guardian Angel of All Monks (2300/1700)!" said Shinta. He smiled. "This is the hidden bond between Kenshin and I. The card that will define our brotherhood. Haku, you can't say that Kenshin and I aren't brothers anymore after this!"

Haku's arms were shaking. Kazuha gasped at this sight. Haku never even pretended to be afraid of anything. He knew what was going to happen. He knew that he was going to lose...

"Haku." said Shinta. "This Guardian isn't the most powerful card in my deck. It doesn't have the best defense points. But do you know what it does have?"

"Some stupid 'brother' bond?" said Haku, sneering.

"Yes, but that's not it!" said Shinta. He grinned. "A damn good effect!"

A light shined on the field, making Haku cover his eyes. When he opened them, both of his Tokens were writhing on the ground.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. "What did you do?!"

"This monster prefers peace." said Shinta, smile still on his face. "And so any cards on the field which deal direct damage to the opponent have that effect taken away while my monster remains on the field!"

Haku's eyes shot to his two spell cards. The holograms seemed like they were on the verge of melting.

"Damn!" he swore. He looked back to the field. Shinta had another monster.

"Meet Monk Executioner (1850/1400)!" said Shinta. "Now, Haku...it's over!"

"No!" Haku fell to his knees. "No...!"

"Yes." said Shinta. He pointed to one of Haku's Tokens. "Guardian of All Monks, destroy his first Poisonous Snake Token!"

The angel let another burst of light onto the field, forcing the Token to somehow explode.

Haku: 500

"Now, Monk Executioner! Attack his final Token!"

The Token easily fell to the Executioner's Axe. Haku started trembling HLP: 0).

All was in silence. There was no speaking, no coughing, maybe not even breathing.

And then a sound.

"GO SHINTA!"

As Justin screamed this, the crowds watching the duel entered into applause. The rest of Team Kenshin cheered, and even Team Blackfire Revival gave polite applause.

Shinta was surprised for a second, but then the surprise faded, replaced by realization.

"I won..." he said, quietly at first. "I...I WON!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in Round Six, Match Two...

"And then I win." said Gishinki, showing no emotion. "You were hoping to get into the finals? Stupid fools."

The losers left the stadium, running and in tears. Emperor, Empress, and Channeler were with Gishinki, none showing any emotion.

"Um..." said the judge, Kazuka. She was shy, and made even shyer by Team Revenge's personalities. "The winning team is...Team Revenge."

"As expected." said Gishinki. "Now, woman, when are the finals?"

Kazuka shrunk from Gishinki's words. She said something quietly, and Gishinki glared at her.

"Speak up!" he said, forcefully. "When do we fight in the finals!"

"I-in one hour..." said Kazuka. "Y-you'll meet in the first arena. I-Iruka will be the judge."

"Hmph." said Gishinki. "You could have said so from the beginning, and loudly. Let's go."

His teammates followed him, all heading towards the area where they stayed before. It was almost time...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thirty Minutes Later...

Shinta sat, alone in the first arena. He sighed, then lifted his head up towards the ceiling.

"I can't believe it." he said. "I still can't believe that I won."

No one had any response for him, not even Kenjima. He didn't hear from the hidden man.

"Does this mean...?" he thought out loud. "Does this mean that I've surpassed Kenshin?"

"Yeah."

He jumped, hearing the voice. It was Haku Doku.

"Haku!" he exclaimed, seeing the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching the finals form this room, if I can." he said. He sighed. "I only wish that my team could have been in them. Still...that was a good game we had."

Shinta nodded. "This best duel I've ever been in. And maybe the best I ever will be in."

Haku didn't laugh. "Shinta. You...you're surpassed me. You've surpassed Kenshin. Now you're probably stronger than most of the people you'll meet. You might be able to make it as a pro. Shinta..."

He walked over to the boy, and knelt down so Shinta was taller. "You have to win this tournament. No matter what, defeat the enemy that comes to you. Crush them."

Shinta nodded. "I will, Haku. I promise."

Haku smiled. "Good."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thirty minutes after that. The Final Round!

As Team Kenshin walked into the dueling arena, they were surprised to see that there were only three people there. And they were each wearing black cloaks.

"What's going on?" asked Justin. "Shouldn't there be seven of you?"

"The other four..." said one, his or her voice muffled. "Are otherwise...preoccupied."

"I see." said Claire. "Then it's going to be best two out of three, I gather?"

"And all of the duels will take place at once." said Iruka, making his presence known. "And it seems that these three have already make requests."

"Yes." said the, the biggest. "I wish to duel Justin Maker."

"And I, Shinta Menzuro." said the second biggest.

"Amy Takahashi is my target." said the smallest.

"That sounds fine." said Shinta, grinning. He and the other two stepped up, activating their duel disks.

It was then that the unexpected happened. All of Team Kenshin but Shinta nearly had heart attacks.

Darkness began to cover the three duels...

"A Shadow Game!" exclaimed Vy. "Guys, get out of there!"

"Too late." said Justin's opponent, as the duels went out of view...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ishi Shihai."

Ishi, wandering the hallways of the building, looking behind him. An eerie light was shining.

"That voice..." he thought out loud, and he stopped. His right arm throbbed.

He saw Yoriko Shindo.

"Oh, god..." he said. "YORIKO!"

He was surprised again when several other familiar faces appeared. Kazuki Aizen. His mother. The rest of his dead friends...

"Oh..." he said, falling to his knees. He threw-up, leaving the waste on the floor. "Oh, god..."

"I take it you're not enjoying these sights, Ishi Shihai." said a new voice. Ishi looked up through blurred eyes.

It was a black-cloaked figure, walking towards him. It revealed its arm, which held a duel disk.

"My name is Channeler." said the person. "And I will be your opponent for today, Ishi. Also...I will destroy you."

Ishi stood up, his knees shaking. He wiped his mouth, and activated his duel disk.

"I don't know how you made me see that illusion..." he said, voice quivering. "But you have a sick mind!"

Darkness covered the field...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yuki! Where are you?"

Yuki had gone missing after the loss, and Kazuha was getting worried. What if she was blaming herself for it?

"Yuki!"

"Yuki..." said a voice. It was Yuki's voice.

Kazuha turned to see Yuki, but something was wrong. Her eyes were turned up, so you couldn't see her pupils. Her mouth was wide open, and her eyebrows were fixed in a glare.

"What the hell...?" said Kazuha. "Who are you?!"

"I...am...Yuki..." said 'Yuki'. Kazuha glared.

"You're not Yuki! Who the hell are you?!"

'Yuki' grinned. "So you...have doubts? Good. This is...Yuki's body..."

"What?!" Kazuha was furious.

"Yes...my name is Wend, of Team Revenge. I have taken ownership...of Miss Yuki's body..."

"You sick bastard..." said Kazuha.

"Duel...me..." said Wend, activating Yuki's duel disk. "That is...if you want to see Yuki...alive and in control again..."

Kazuha, though bitterly, activated her own duel disk. But she was surprised as darkness began to envelop the duel...

"What the...?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mao bit his lip. He could feel the change in the atmosphere.

"God dammit!" he swore. Dream and fan were next to him, right outside of the building. "Five shadow games at once! Team Revenge has made a move!"

"So Vy and the others have been targeted?" asked Dream.

"Yeah." said Mao. He tried opening the door. "What the hell?! It's locked!"

"Oh, no..." said Fan. "This is...terrible!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akurei Kokuo watched, grinning, as the three shadow games started. He was able to see through the bubbles, so he could see every single move made. His grin widened.

"It's almost time." he said. "When Team Revenge activates the Mirror of Reverse, I will make my move..."

He started to laugh. "Ha ha...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part One_

_Team Revenge has gotten Shinta, Justin, Amy, Ishi, and Kazuha into Shadow Games! The first of these games is Amy versus her own brother, Mitsuhiko! Can Amy defeat this frightful opponent, or will she lose her life in this game?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I've been waiting to do these duels for a long time! Mostly Shinta's...

And I've also been waiting for what comes afterwards (smiles).

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	32. Truth of Revenge, Part One

Author's Note: Attention all readers. With the "Truth of Revenge" saga starting, Shinta's normal life is officially over. And the story will now become even more serious than before. Death, Fighting, Love...you'll see things like that. Plus some characters may come back, even if they haven't really been characters before (smiles). Let's see someone figure THAT riddle out.

Well, that's all for now. Please R&R!

-Salazare

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Thirty-Two:

Truth of Revenge, Part One

Amu gulped as the darkness rose around her. Her eyes darted around, looking for an escape. A friendly face. Anything but the darkness of the shadows and her opponent.

But there was nothing. No one.

"Damn it..." she said. She looked at her hooded foe. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The hooded figure said nothing, but threw off the black cloak. It was a man close to Amy's age, one who Amy did not recognize.

"Who are you?" asked Amy.

"...so you don't recognize me." said the man. He activated his duel disk. "I suppose it's understandable. We haven't seen each other for several years. Let's see...about twenty?"

"Twenty years..." repeated Amy. About the time that Kenshin died.

"Oh, you stupid woman!" said the man. He seemed furious. "I'm Mitsuhiko Takahashi! Your younger brother!"

Amy's eyes opened wide. He own brother. "Mitsuhiko..."

"That's right." said Mitsuhiko. He frowned. "When we were younger, you were mean to me. Older, you did nothing but moan about Kenshin Menzuro! I got sick of it! Did you forget about me, older sister?!"

Amy looked at the ground, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry...Mitsuhiko..."

"It's too late to apologize!" Yelled her brother. He raised his right arm, showing the activated duel disk. "Now is the time for you to duel me! Whether you like it or not!"

On the verge of tears, Amy activated her duel disk.

Amy: 4000

Mitsuhiko: 4000

"Prepare yourself." said Mitsuhiko, as both players drew their five cards. "You go first."

"I...I draw." said Amy, drawing a sixth card. She looked at her hand, and folded it together. She put it over her chest, and said, "Mitsuhiko...we don't have to do this."

"Yes." said Mitsuhiko. "We do."

"..." Amy couldn't think of what to say. She tried to open her mouth, but no words would come out.

Finally, she opened her hand back up. _I...I have to fight..._

She chose a card, and placed it into her duel disk. "I play Demon Banshee (1800/1900) in attack mode!"

A bald woman appeared on the field. Her face and body were green, and she had a hallowed-out look in her eyes. She started screeching, but neither player closed their ears.

"She can only be normal summoned if I have four or more cards in my hand." said Amy. She waved her cards, showing that there were five. "And I obviously meet the requirements. Next I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

Mitsuhiko's draw was fast, so fast that it made Amy cover her ears in pain.

"Hmph." said Mitsuhiko, folding his arms with a frown. "You can't even handle my draw. I'm disappointed in you, Amy."

"We don't..." said Amy. "Have to fight..."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again." said Mitsuhiko. "We do. I summon forth Angel Peacemaker (1900/1800) in attack mode!"

A robed man with a halo appeared on the field. He had a book in his hand, and he held his hand out, as if to say 'stop'.

"The Angel cards..." muttered Amy. "You didn't have those before. Just who is the captain of Team Revenge?"

"Perhaps you'll learn..." said Mitsuhiko. He grinned. "_When you're dead!_"

Amy was shocked by the force of the words. Mitsuhiko was her brother...her only brother...

"Stop this, Mitsuhiko! You're hurting m-...!"

"Don't you know how I feel?!" Mitsuhiko interrupted, yelling. Amy shut up. "Because of you, Amy, I died once! Sure, Kenshin brought me back...but I was told the whole story by Shift!"

"Shift...?" repeated Amy. "You've met him?"

"Yeah!" said Mitsuhiko. "He was working with us, but he's dead now. I don't care about him..."

"Mitsuhiko..."

"Amy!" said Mitsuhiko. "For these past twenty years, you've been doing nothing but moping about Kenshin's death!"

"My books..." started Amy, but her brother interrupted her.

"...are all about Kenshin!" screamed Mitsuhiko. "You forgot about me! About mom! About dad! You didn't even come to their funerals! I bet you didn't even know that they were dead!"

Amy fell to her knees. He was right...

"I've sent you mail! Tried to call you! But you did nothing but _feel sorry for yourself!_ That other woman said something about healing your wounds, and staying in the past...she was right! But not in your situation! _You're like this because you feel sorry for yourself, not because you miss Kenshin Menzuro!_"

Amy was crying by now. Mitsuhiko's words had stung her.

"No..." she said. "No...! It's not true! I love Kenshin...I miss him!"

"Shut up!" said Mitsuhiko. "You pushed out everyone else! You looked for pity through your books! You even forgot about your own family! You're the worst kind of person, Amy Takahashi!"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"I HATE YOU, AMY TAKAHASHI! AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Amy couldn't talk anymore. Tears were flooding her face, she was broken...

Her heart...her spirit...was broken.

"Wahhhhh! Wahhhhhhhh! Kenshin! Kenshin!"

"Even now..." said Mitsuhiko, glaring daggers at her. "You still call for Kenshin Menzuro. You're pathetic! Horrible!"

Amy dropped her face to the ground, tears flowing onto the cement...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part Two_

_While Amy is struggling with her own emotions, Ishi is as well. But in a different way. While dueling Channeler, she tries to break him by saying what he already knows- that it's his fault that his friends are dead. He has already come to terms with this, so it seems not to affect him. But what will happen when Channeler brings Yoriko's soul to talk to him personally?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Don't worry, the duel itself will continue in another chapter. I just want to get out as much emotion as possible, considering it doesn't matter how long I make the "Truth of Revenge" saga. Okay, I can't make it too long...

Please R&R! School's almost out!

-Salazare


	33. Truth of Revenge, Part Two

Chapter Thirty-Three:

Truth of Revenge, Part Two

Ishi: 4000

Channeler: 4000

The ghosts had vanished to the eyes, but Ishi was still aware of their presence. It was powerful...

"I'll go first." said Ishi, drawing. _I can't let Channeler's powers distract me._

He observed his hand, and then looked at the black-cloaked person, Channeler. "I start with Felsic Warrior- Pumice (600/1200) in defense mode. And then I'll use his effect, dealing you six hundred points of direct damage once per turn."

A chunk of the rock-like creature was thrown at Channeler, decreasing her Life Points. Blood started to drip from the place it hit her, which was her left arm.

Channeler: 3400

"Hmph. You can take me out in a few turns with a card like that..." said Channeler. "I think I'll have to destroy it."

"Try it. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

As soon as the card materialized behind Pumice, Channeler drew her sixth card. She then picked a card out from her hand, and placed it on the field.

"I'll play Possession Spirit (500/500) in attack mode." As she said this, a purple humanoid spirit appeared on the field, howling and moaning in pain. "And then I'll use it's effect. It can permanently take control of a monster on your side of the field with two thousand or less base attack points. And so I will have it take command of Felsic Warrior- Pumice."

Ishi bit his lip as the spirit took control of the rock, forcing it to move over to Channeler's side of the field. "And then I'll use it's effect, and switch it into attack mode (ILP: 3400). And, since it's in attack mode and you have no monsters, I think I'll use it to attack your Life Points directly!"

To accompany the rock hurled by the effect, a second rock was sent to Ishi, cutting him on his left arm. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out in pain.

Ishi: 2800

"My turn ends with a face-down card." said Channeler.

"And mine begins." said Ishi, drawing a card. "I'll summon Mafic Warrior- Gabbro (1800/1500) in attack mode. Now, Gabbro, attack and destroy Pumice!"

Channeler smiled, revealing her face-down card. "I'll use this card, Responsibility. From now on, whenever a monster is destroyed as a result of battle, and damage is dealt, it is dealt to the original owner of the monster. And, in this case, that means you."

This time Ishi couldn't help it. He screamed out in pain. "AHHHHH (ILP: 1600)!"

He fell to his knees, breathing quickly. "Damn it...damn it...damn it!"

"Upset at your own weakness, Ishi Shihai?" asked Channeler sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough."

"N-no!" said Ishi, struggling to stand. "Yoriko...Yoriko wouldn't want that! She told me to live!"

Channeler smiled. "It's been several years since then, Ishi. How do you know that she still feels that way? Added to the fact that you killed her...don't you think that would change a mind?"

"Shut up!" said Ishi. "You didn't know her! And there's no way you could have talked to her, becuase she's dead!"

Channeler's smile didn't disappear. "Because she's dead...that's exactly _why_ I can talk to her, Ishi Shihai."

Ishi, now on his feet, frowned. "What do you mean?"

Channeler laughed. "I thought it would be obvious from the fact that you know Asaka Mitsushima! She's a psychic, and so am I! But of a different kind..."

"Asaka knows things..." said Ishi. "And pieces of the future come to her. I figured that they were some kind of psychic ability, but I didn't think there were more people like her..."

"How ignorant! There are many others! Such as I, with the power to speak with the dead, and allow them to speak with others! In other words...I can let you talk with Yoriko Shindo."

Ishi was surprised. He didn't expect those words. "You'd let me...talk to her...?"

"It's not a choice, actually. I'm going to summon her spirit right now. And you'll see how she really feels."

"Well..." said Ishi. "Then I'll show you! She'll forgive me! I know it!"

"...how are you so sure about that, Ishi?"

The voice...so familiar...so beautiful.

Ishi looked behind him, seeing Yoriko...it was only her face, but it was everything to him...

"Yoriko..."

Yoriko smiled, and moved over by Channeler. She laughed. "It's been a long time, Ishi. Around thirty years or so, I'd say. How has life been for you? It's been pretty bad for me! Ever since you killed me!"

Ishi was shocked at the harshness of her words. "Yoriko..."

"No! It's my turn to talk, Ishi! You ended my life, and walked on with yours right afterwards. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have died. I may have still been homeless, but I would've been alive. And yet you came by, and you killed me."

"But...Yoriko..."

"Shut up!" Darkness seemed to swirl around Yoriko's soul. "You thought I wanted you to live on? No, Ishi! I was furious that you went on with your life, when I couldn't! I watched you, haunted you, wished you dead!"

No words could exit Ishi's mouth anymore. He fell to his knees again. "I'm so sorry...Yoriko..."

"It's so easy to say you're sorry! But it's another thing to mean it, Ishi!"

Ishi looked at her, then looked at Channeler. He put his head down.

"You're right...Yoriko..."

"Of course I am."

"And yet..." he looked up again, eyes shining with a new fire. "I don't think you're really Yoriko!"

Channeler smiled again, as Yoriko's soul stopped moving. "Mostly correct, Ishi. That is Yoriko...but those aren't her words."

Ishi glared at Channeler. "So you're controlling her to hurt me psychologically? A good plan, I admit. Is that one of your powers?"

"Yes. The power of 'Spirit Domination'. I should mention, by the way. Channeler is just a nickname. My real name is hidden to you..."

"...what are you?" Ishi's glare was strong. Channeler couldn't help but laugh.

"What am I? I'm not human, I can tell you that! I am...

"...an Inhuman!"

"Inhuman?" Ishi was confused. "What's that?"

Again, Channeler laughed. "Did your friend Yoshiko not tell you? She was one, in the past. Along with your teammate, Negita Surnan. They were Heart and Shape. I should also tell you that Serra is an Inhuman. And Amy Takahashi? She used to be an Inhuman named Pychon. They and several others were led by a duelist named Kuro Dairo, who's goal was to collect all of the Legendary Shadows."

"Legendary...Shadows...?" Ishi raised an eyebrow.

"But, enough of that for now." said Channeler. She raised her right arm, grinning. "It's time for us to continue our duel."

"...of course." Ishi looked at the field. "I end my turn."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part Three_

_Kazuha Ogata is currently dueling her friend, Yuki Ryuuga! But Yuki is possessed by a spirit named 'Wend'. As Kazuha's Life Points fall, Yuki's soul continues to vanish. If Kazuha loses, then both she and Yuki will die!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Channeler and Serra are Inhumans. What a surprise (?).

What are Yoriko's true thoughts? Maybe we'll find out later (shrugs).

Anyways, I just got Case Closed 17 and Buso Renkin 6 today. Too bad I didn't have more money, otherwise I could have gotten Bleach 19, Zombie Powder 4, Claymore 8, and MAR 13. And, if they had them, Zatch Bell (!) 13 and Law of Ueki 6. But they probably didn't.

I'm pretty sick right now, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made in this chapter, or in any others I get up before I get better. I might get more up today.

Also, I recently learned why "Truth of Revenge" sounds so familiar. One of the Conan DVDs, "The Truth About Revenge"! How funny!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	34. Truth of Revenge, Part Three

Chapter Thirty-Four:

Truth of Revenge, Part Three

Kazuha: 4000

Wend (In Yuki's Body): 4000

"A Shadow Game..." Kazuha frowned, looking around. _No matter what, I won't lose..._

_I promise that I'll help you, Yuki..._

"Yes..." said Wend, using Yuki's voice. "Kazuha Doku...Kazuha Ogata. You've been in...Shadow Games before..."

"...yeah." said Kazuha, her tone solemn. "I've been in a few..."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to remember the past...

Thankfully, her thoughts were interrupted by Wend. "I will...go first..."

He drew a card from Yuki's duel disk, and placed it on the field. "Fuzzy Wuzzy (1300/700) in attack mode. My turn ends."

Kazuha raised an eyebrow at the pathetic move, but thought nothing of it. Yuki's deck had nothing that could stop an attack in this situation.

"I draw!" she said. She placed a spell into her duel disk. "Then I play Polymerization! I'll fuse Blackfire Dragon (1900/1350) with Blackfire Pixie (500/900) in order to form...Blackfire Mythical Mightiest (2400/2250)!"

A giant dragon made of Blackfire appeared, having small pixie wings on it's back, in addition to it's normal dragon wings. It roared, releasing Blackfire as it did.

"Attack and destroy Fuzzy Wuzzy!" The dragon's Blackfire attack struck the bear, destroying it (WLP: 2900).

Kazuha then realized what had happened. Yuki's body was scorched by the Blackfire.

"Oh, damn." said Kazuha. "You can't tell me that you're planning..."

"That's...right." said Wend. He smiled, using Yuki's body. "The more you decrease Yuki, the more her body will receive damage. Winning might even make her die..."

"Then..." said Kazuha. "Then I could just let you win, right?"

"...no..." Kazuha was shocked. "For the more your Life Points decrease, the more control I gain...over Yuki's body. In other words...you're in a...lose-lose situation..."

"Damn it to hell..." muttered Kazuha, looking at Yuki's burned body. The situation was terrible for both of them... "I end my turn with a face-down card..."

"My turn." said Wend, drawing. He looked at Kazuha. "For you...the best choice would be to...defeat me. If you do so, at least you...get to survive...and I am destroyed. For me, though...it's best to defeat you..."

"Shut up!" said Kazuha. "I won't let Yuki die! I'll defeat you!"

Wend shrugged, then set a monster on the field. "One monster face-down, and a spell or trap card as well. I end my turn."

"My turn." Kazuha frowned. _Though it's a lose-lose situation for me, he's a win-lose situation for him. I could destroy him, and make it so Yuki's death isn't in vain..._

She shook her head. _No! I won't let Yuki die! I'll find a way to defeat her, without hurting her! I'll win, and save us both!_

She slammed a card onto her duel disk. "I summon Blackfire Boulderguard (500/2600) in defense mode! Then I attack and destroy your face-down monster with Mythical Mightiest!"

The dragon let out another burst of blackfire, revealing and destroying Nuzzy Wuzzy (1000/1350).

"Then I end my turn." said Kazuha.

"My turn, again..." said Wend, drawing a new card. "And I summon forth...Puzzy Wuzzy (1400/1600)...in attack mode..."

A new brown bear appeared, this one having purple eyes. It also wore glasses.

"And I use it's effect...I call the top card of your deck...if I get it right, you lose five hundred Life Points, and you discard it...if I get it wrong, then you add it to your hand..."

Kazuha drew the card, and looked at it. It was the monster card, Blackfire Soldier.

"It's a...monster." said Wend, smiling. "Blackfire...Soldier..."

Kazuha's eyes opened wide with shock. _How did he know that?!_

She turned the card around with a frown, and then sent it to the graveyard (KLP: 3500).

"So I was...right, eh?" said Wend. "How nice..."

Kazuha's frown went lower. _No, you knew that you would get it right. You must be able to see the cards I have somehow._

Smiling, Wend placed a card face-down. "I set one card face-down...and I end my turn..."

Kazuha drew a card, a deep frown on her face. _I don't know...what to do! I don't know how to win! He can see my cards, I know that much...but what is he?!_

Realizing that she didn't know, she asked, "What are you, Wend? And why have you taken possession of Yuki's body, of all people?"

Wend made Yuki's mouth turn to a frown. "I was human, once..."

"But you're not anymore. What are you?"

A sigh from Wend. "Fine...I might as well tell you...

"I'm a ghost, for starters...but not an ordinary ghost. Before I died...I was an Inhuman..."

"You were an Inhuman?" asked Kazuha, shocked.

"Yes...my powers were hidden, and I didn't even know about it until after I died. But then...Channeler came to me..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It was dark. Wend opened his eyes. There was nothing..._

_Wend was a young man, around age sixteen. The last thing he remembered was walking across the street...walking into an alley..._

_And getting shot..._

"_...am I dead?" he thought out loud. _

"_Yes, you are."_

_Wend, for the first time, noticed the woman behind him. She was about thirty years old, and she wore a grin. Her hair was black, and she wore a black cloak._

"_Who are you?"_

_The woman held out her hand. "My name is Channeler. And your name is Wend, is it not?"_

"_Yes, it is. You said I was dead. If I am, then how are you talking to me?" Wend was full of questions._

"_I'm an Inhuman, with the power of 'Spirit Domination'. I wanted to talk to you because of the fact that you, too, are an Inhuman."_

"_Me?" Wend was surprised. "No way. I can't do anything like talk to ghosts or whatever."_

"_You haven't used your powers yet. You have the counterpart power to mine. You have the power of 'Body Domination'. You can control bodies..."_

"_Oh?" Wend smiled. "Can I use this, even if I'm dead?"_

"_Of course." said Channeler, returning his smile. "We can be a team, Wend..."_

_Channeler's hand was still held out. Wend grabbed it._

"_Alright, Channeler. Allow me to come back to the material world..."_

_Light enveloped the two. When Wend woke up, he was in a body next to Channeler. He smiled..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you are targeting me, because...?" Kazuha's voice allowed the two enemies to come back to reality.

"Because...you knew Kenshin Menzuro...who defeated the leader of the Inhumans. You were...a good friend of his...correct?"

"Somewhat." responded Kazuha. "Is this about Kenshin defeating Kuro Dairo?"

"No..." said Wend. "This is a much deeper reason...one that I do not know. I am in debt to Channeler...so I will do as she asks..."

"And she asked you to target Yuki and I?"

"Yes...Gishinki ordered us to...he said that defeating you and Ishi Shihai was important..."

"I see." said Kazuha. "Wend...your devotion to Channeler is impressive. But...Yuki is my friend. And I won't let her die!"

"Then..." said Wend. "Let's see if you can...defeat me, without having her die..."

Kazuha nodded. "Don't worry, I will!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part Four_

_Shinta Menzuro is dueling Doctor, an opponent that Kenshin Menzuro defeated shortly before going to Duelist Academy! Doctor claims that he didn't use his full strength against Kenshin, and that he can defeat Shinta easily, using his full strength! He's also determined to see one thing. Shinta feeling pain, and seeing his own blood..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Wend's past is revealed, even though he hasn't been around for long.

Why are these Inhumans appearing all of the sudden? Maybe I'll reveal it soon...(shrugs).

I'm still sick (obviously, it's the same day as the last chapter), but I'm feeling a little bit better. I think I need some food, right now...

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	35. Truth of Revenge, Part Four

Chapter Thirty-Five:

Truth of Revenge, Part Four

Shinta looked around, surprised by the sudden darkness.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. He tried to touch the darkness, but he couldn't. His hand was sent back towards him.

"Shinta Menzuro, would you please stop fooling around? I want to duel already..."

Shinta turned to face his black-cloaked opponent. The man's duel disk was already activated.

"W-what's going on?" asked Shinta. "What's with this darkness? And, most of all...who are you?!"

The man smiled, and threw off his cloak. There, now, stood a man dressed in purple clothing. He had on his face a grin, and his hair was dyed purple. His eyes were also purple.

"My name is Doctor." he said. "And this is a Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game...what the hell is that?" asked Shinta.

"That's a long story..." said Doctor. "You can ask me later, if you survive the duel. But I'll tell you that, in here, you'll have an entirely different experience than in a normal duel..."

Shinta raised his eyebrow, and observed Doctor's face. He seemed young, perhaps around twenty. "You...I've seen you before. In a dream."

"A dream, eh?" asked Doctor. He smiled. "Interesting. Tell me later. For now, activate your duel disk. I want to duel you...and with more Life Points than usual, if you don't mind..."

"I don't. How many?"

"Twenty thousand."

Shinta was surprised. "That many? What are you, a sadist or something?"

"I am indeed." said Doctor, a sweet smile on his face. "I had a brother as well, but he died...he was a masochist. He was very happy when he died..."

Shinta shivered. "You have a twisted family, Doctor..."

"Perhaps. Let's duel, though. I want the pain to begin..."

Shinta complied, activating the machine. He prepared himself.

Shinta: 20000

Doctor: 20000

"Doctor..." he said, drawing five cards. "Why did you want to duel me? Was there a specific reason?"

Doctor's smile vanished. "Yes. Because you are the younger brother of Kenshin Menzuro!"

_Kenshin sure did have a lot of enemies. Did he owe them money?_

This thought occurring to him, he asked, "Did Kenshin owe you money or something?"

"No, you idiot!" Doctor yelled, annoyed. "I hated him for a different reason!"

"Oh..." said Shinta. Then another thing occurred to him. "Wait. You're, like, twenty or something. Kenshin died about twenty years ago...so how can you know him? Or, at least, hate him?"

"Heh heh..." said Doctor, smiling. "That's a secret for later, Shinta Menzuro. For now, let's get this duel started. You may go first..."

"Alright!" said Shinta. He drew a sixth card. "I play the spell card, Quick Monk! Now I can special summon three Monk Fighter Tokens to the field, in attack mode (500/500 x3)!"

Three miniature versions of Monk Fighter appeared on the field, flaunting their strength with conceit. Shinta sighed, seeing their behavior.

"Um...next I'll play Monk Punching Bag, giving all of my Monk monsters two hundred extra attack points per turn! I'll do so for each Monk right now (700 x3)! Finally, I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." said Doctor, drawing. "I summon Fusion Test Subject (200/200) in defense mode. And then I use his effect! I can sacrifice him in order to special summon a fusion material monster of any monster in my fusion deck, but only if it's level four or lower. And so I special summon Demonic Beast (1900/1800) in attack mode! Now, go! Destroy his first Monk Fighter Token!"

Shinta shrugged as his monster was destroyed. "These Tokens have the same effect as Monk Fighter. I don't take an damage when they're destroyed in battle."

"Fine." said Doctor, setting two cards face-down. "I'll play those guys, and then I end my turn."

"My turn!" said Shinta. He drew. "Perfect! I play Connection of Friendship, discarding a card from my hand in order to destroy all monsters you have on your side of the field...!"

"Not so fast!" said Doctor. He revealed his face-down cards. "First up is Imperial Order, which will stop all spell cards for as long as it remains face-up on the field!"

After Shinta discarded the card from his hand, his spell card blew up, sending pieces everywhere.

"Then comes the second card in my combo! Second Order of the Emperor! I can pay five hundred Life Points during each of my standby phases in order to stop any negation that happens to my side of the field, though it will still happen to you!"

"Damn it!" swore Shinta. A monster appeared on his side of the field, though. It was a black-robed version of Monk fighter, a dagger at his belt. "Well, the monster I discarded was Monk Stealth Striker (200/200), which is special summoned when discarded. I guess then I'll sacrifice one of my Monk Fighter Tokens in order to special summon...Monk Virus Carrier (1500/1200)! Here's his effect: he'll decrease the attack point of all monsters on your side of the field by five hundred points (1400). And then I'll normal summon Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter (1200/0), making my army four monsters strong. Now, let's use Monk Punching Bag!"

Each Monk punched the punching bag, increasing his own strength (1700) (1400) (900) (400). "Now, my Virus Carrier will attack and destroy your weakened Demonic Beast!"

The sickly Monk coughed, but still was able to punch, and knock out, the beast. Doctor shrugged, mimicking Shinta from earlier (DLP: 19700).

"And then my other three monsters will go out on an all-put attack! Go!"

The three monsters each struck Doctor, cutting and bruising him. He merely smiled...

Doctor: 17200

"What the hell?! Are you enjoying...getting hurt...?"

Doctor's smile grew. "Remember how I said that my brother died? Well...I killed him."

Shinta was shocked. "Wha-what?!"

"Yes...I killed him, and absorbed him within me...I fused us...it made me both a masochist, and a sadist...it made dueling in the Shadow Realm the best thing ever..."

"Oh, damn..." said Shinta, wide-eyed. "Do you ever _have_ a reason for dueling me, besides that?"

"Oh, yes. Kenshin beat me, several years ago. I didn't use very much of my strength, but my brother didn't believe me. So I dueled him, killed him, and absorbed his soul within my body. This was about five years after my loss...I had become something greater in that time...I learned that Kenshin had died, though...so I searched for his sister. I found something better. Several years later, I learned that he had a brother who was just like him. Shinta Menzuro, I want to defeat you to prove to my brother inside of me that I wasn't lying."

"All of this..." said Shinta, his eyes still wide. "You killed your own brother, got me into this duel...all because your brother thought you were lying?! What are you?!"

Doctor smiled. "An Inhuman...one with the power of Soul Absorption."

"Inhuman?" question Shinta, but Doctor shock his head.

"That comes later. For now, let's continue with this duel. You can't escape unless you beat me..."

"Fine!" said Shinta. "I will! I end my turn."

Doctor drew. "And now, Shinta Menzuro, I will show you the true horror of the Shadow Realm..."

Doctor: 16000

"First, I'll pay for my two cards...the delicious pain...then comes something else. I'll play the spell card, Graveyard Slash!"

His Demonic Beast monster appeared next to Shinta. Shinta raised an eyebrow, but the dog attacked him, sending him to the ground. His left shoulder was stuck, and it was now bleeding...

Shinta: 18100

"What the hell...? Blood...? Why does it hurt...?"

Doctor smiled... "That's right...you didn't know that the pain is real, in Shadow Games..."

He started to laugh. "You won't win, Shinta Menzuro! Neither will anyone in your team!

"Team Revenge will win, Shinta Menzuro!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part Five_

_Justin Maker is dueling the mysterious leader of Team Revenge, Gishinki. Who is Gishinki, and why does he hate Justin so much? All will be revealed in this next chapter!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: So doctor is an Inhuman as well? Wowza.

Spirit Domination, Body Domination, and Soul Absorption. Hey, isn't that last one the name of a card?

Now there are four duels started, and the fifth will as soon as I get it up. Hopefully today...

On another note, I finally caught up to Vyser Dragoon's _A Tortured Duelist._ If you're reading this, Vyser, I'd like you to know that it's a good story. Also, I recommend it to anyone who needs a good story to read.

By the way, I'm feeling much better, but still a little ill. And I'm almost out of Sluggy Freelance Megatome debt (long story involving my dear mother buying it for me...)! Only $25.50 left to go! And I have about Twenty-Five dollar's worth of babysitting tomorrow! Plus, I have fifty cents in my wallet...(xD)

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	36. Truth of Revenge, Part Five

Chapter Thirty-Six:

Truth of Revenge, Part Five

Justin frowned, looking at his opponent, and at the darkness he had summoned. "Who are you? How did you do that?"

The man took off his hood, showing black hair and glaring eyes. He had no smile on his face.

"Hello, Justin Maker."

"That voice!" said Justin. "The same one that was in my head the other day!"

"That's right!" said the man. "My name is Gishinki, and I have the Inhuman power of Thought Conversation! I can have a conversation with my, and another person's, mind throughout anywhere in the world!"

"Inhuman power..." repeated Justin. "You're an Inhuman?"

Gishinki smiled. "Yes. All of your friends are dueling Inhumans right now. Five duels, five Inhumans. And we still have two other teammates..."

"Damn you..." said Justin. "What are you planning?!"

Gishinki's smile vanished. "We're Team 'Revenge', remember? Most of us want revenge in one way or another. The others are following my orders. We need three keys, Justin Maker. One from Kazuha Ogata, one from Ishi Shihai, and one from you. All to unlock the container that Shinta Menzuro unknowingly holds!"

"So are you dueling me to get one of these keys?"

"NO!" shouted Gishinki, suddenly angry. "I'm dueling you for what you did, Justin Maker! For what you did to my brother! FOR KILLING HIM!"

"Kill...I told you before, I never killed anyone!" denied Justin, "What was your brother's name?!"

"Goshima..." said Gishinki. Justin froze.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_As Justin drew his newest card, he just stared at it, and then realized what he had to do._

"_I play...The Creator's Gamble! This is a new card that I just added to my deck! It allows me to flip a coin. If heads, I lose three thousand Life Points! If tails, though, all cards on the field are destroyed! Now...a flip!"_

_Both Goshima and Justin watch intently to see the result of the holographic coin that was 'flipped'. It then came to a stop. The result being...tails._

_The Shinigami King just...blew up. He was then gone, along with the Shinigami Realm. Justin's face-down card went with them._

"_And now I summon...The First Tree (1000/1000)!"_

_A tree appeared, it's leaves glowing dangerously and it's roots being used as legs so it could walk._

"_Attack with Leaf Judgement!"_

_Goshima screamed, his Life Points depleting. Justin gave a sigh of relief._

_Justin: 3000_

_Goshima: 0_

_Justin was just about to give Goshima his Penalty Game...when a gunshot ran through the night. The bullet entered Goshima's skull, his face with a look of surprise. Justin screamed when he saw him fall, his scream attracting all of Osiris Red. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your brother..." repeated Justin. "Was _that_ Goshima...?"

"Yes." growled Gishinki. "For twenty years I planned my revenge, realizing the power I had! I knew what I had to do! I had to surpass everyone that Kenshin Menzuro defeated before! I had to surpass my dear brother! I HAD TO DESTROY YOU, AND UNLOCK THAT WHICH KENSHIN KEPT ALIVE!"

"What Kenshin...kept alive?" repeated Justin. "His duel disk?"

"And why do you think he did that?!" yelled Gishinki, a grin spreading across his face. "He trapped something in there! Inside, HE TRAPPED THE LEGENDARY SHADOWS!"

Justin was shocked, but he didn't say anything. Gishinki continued, "And the Shadows themselves created a lock! They needed three keys! Symbol of Love! Symbol of Trust! Symbol of Devotion! The Symbol of Love is the stone bracelet that Ishi Shihai wears! The Symbol of Trust is Kazuha Doku's willingness for Yuki Ryuuga, Yuki Murasaki, to live! And the Symbol of Devotion...

"Is your demise by my hands, when I avenge my brother!"

Justin frowned letting him pant. When he was sure that Gishinki was done, he held up his duel disk.

"Gishinki..." he said. "If you want to duel, I'll duel. But I won't let you win! No matter what, you'll be stopped!"

Gishinki frowned. "I knew you'd say something like that. Let's duel, then..."

Justin: 4000

Gishinki: 4000

_Shinta..._ thought Justin. _Don't you lose!_

"I'll go first!" said Gishinki. "And I'll start with Shinigami (1900/300) in attack mode!"

A nine-foot-tall, skeleton-like creature appeared on the field, slicing a scythe made out of bone into the ground. "He has a simple effect. I can have up to twenty copies of him in my deck."

"Yeah. That's annoying..." said Justin.

"Then I'll set one card face-down. After that, I end my turn."

Justin drew, then thought. _In my duel against Goshima, he only used a few different cards. If I remember, they were Shinigami, Shinigami King, Shinigami Realm, and Shini-Slash. He didn't get a chance to use any spell or trap cards..._

He placed a card onto his duel disk, preparing for the worst. "I summon Heart of Flame (1600/700) in attack mode! And then I set a card face-down, and end my turn!"

A tiny flame on a log appeared on the field. If there had been even a small breeze, it surely would have gone out.

"Hmph." said Gishinki, drawing. "You must do better than that if you want to impress me. I'll summon forth another Shinigami (1900/300) in attack mode. And now my first will destroy you! Attack!"

"Activate trap card!" said Justin, revealing it. "Judgement Hand! It blocks one attack made during this turn, and allows us each to draw a card!"

As the attack was countered, both duelists drew. Gishinki pointed at Heart of Flame. "Fine, then! I'll kill it with my second Shinigami! GO!"

Justin shrugged, and revealed a card in his hand. "Well, then I guess I'll activate Judgement's Second Hand! It can be activated from my hand if Judgement hand was activated in the same turn! It blocks an attack, and allows us each to draw two cards!"

They each drew their two cards, and Gishinki placed one onto his duel disk. "One card face-down, and I end my turn."

"My turn!" said Justin, making his hand size an amazing eight cards. "And I'll play Polymerization, fusion The Hidden World with Heart of Flame! They will now form...Hell's World (2700/200)! And Hell's World will destroy one of your Shinigami cards!"

"I chain two traps!" said Gishinki. "Part of my dear brother's ultimate Shinigami deck!"

He revealed them. "The first is Shinigami United! It increases the power of every Shinigami on the field by two hundred points for each 'Shinigami' on the field (2300 x2)! And then comes...Shinigami Invincible! For as long as it remains face-up on the field, each Shinigami gains two counters on it! And a Shinigami loses a counter when it is about to be destroyed! In other words, you have to destroy my Shinigami three times in order to destroy them completely!"

"Damn it..." said Justin, as Hell's World struck (GLP: 3600). "I end my turn with a face-down card."

"My turn!" said Gishinki. He looked at the card he drew with a smile. "Finally! I play Shinigami Realm!"

The field was now covered in a barren landscape, with a giant throne in front of Gishinki.

"Now..." said Gishinki. "It's effects. All Shinigami gain five hundred attack an defense points. Also, I can pay five hundred Life Points per card in order to special summon Shinigami from my deck!"

Three new Shinigami appeared on the field. "I choose to pay fifteen hundred Life Points in order to special summon three more Shinigami (3400 x5)! Now, Justin Maker, I will destroy you!"

"Not so fast!" said Justin. His face-down card activated. "I play the trap card, Law of Rushing! From now on, players cannot attack if they have at least two monsters more than the opponent! So you can't attack!"

Gishinki laughed. "I was thinking you'd pull something like that. So I have this..."

All five Shinigami vanished. In their placed came a bigger version, at least fifteen feet tall. It's scythe was in it's hand, and it sat down at the throne. "This is Shinigami King (?)!"

Justin gulped. He remembered facing it before...

It was...strong...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part Six_

_Amy, crushed by Mitsuhiko's words, realizes that she must stand up and defeat his words. While doing so, she realizes what he's done to her. He's used a power on her. An Inhuman power..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Part of Gishinki's master plan is revealed. What comes next?

The duels have made a full cycle, back to Amy. Now we'll find out is she wins, loses, or has the conclusion pushed back to Part Eleven (frowns).

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	37. Truth of Revenge, Part Six

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

Truth of Revenge, Part Six

Amy: 4000

Mitsuhiko: 4000

"It's all your fault, Amy!" said Mitsuhiko. "Because of your selfishness, that's why you're going to die!"

_It's not my fault._

The voice inside Amy was so small...the other voice was stronger...

_He's right! Everything he's saying is true!_

_No! It's all a lie! I know it is!_

_No...it's true...I've been so selfish! Kenshin! Kenshin!_

_Stop that! You're not my thoughts! THESE ARE MY THOUGHTS!_

Amy's tears stopped. She rose her head from the ground, and wiped her tears.

"Mitsuhiko." she said, standing up. "You planted those thoughts in my head. You have a special power, don't you?"

Mitsuhiko smiled. "How did you figure it out, Amy?"

"I would never think like that! I love Kenshin too much to do so!"

"Hmph." said Mitsuhiko. "I guess the psychological game is over, then. I'm an Inhuman now, Amy. I have the power of Thought Seed. The power to plant thoughts in anyone's head. In fact, I finally thought of a perfect name for myself...

"Green Thumb."

Amy bit her lip. _An Inhuman? But the Legendary Shadows are gone...how...wait!_

"Mitsuhiko..." she said. "The Legendary Shadows are still here...is that right?"

Mitsuhiko smiled. "Yes, they are. And the Legendary Shadow of Creation had several Power Leaks over the years. Enough for all of us to have powers! Your friends, Justin and Shinta, are also facing Inhumans!"

_Shinta..._ thought Amy, frowning.

"But, enough talk." said Mitsuhiko. "I, Green Thumb, formerly known as Mitsuhiko, will defeat you! Angel Peacemaker, destroy her Demon Banshee! Holy Light!"

Amy covered her eyes to the intense light that eradicated her monster, but she uncovered them when the light was gone, a glare on her face.

Amy: 3900

"Mitsuhiko..." said Amy. "I love you, but...I don't like how you are in this evil and jealous state."

"I don't care!"

"My point being..." continued Amy. "The way you are now, I have no choice but to destroy you. Prepare yourself, Mitsuhiko! I won't hold back!"

"Good." said Mitsuhiko, with a smile. "If you were holding back, then revenge would have no meaning. I set one card face-down, and I end my turn."

"I'll go, now!" said Amy. She looked at the card she drew. "I play Call for Battle! Now I'll special summon the level four Demon Deathbringer (2100/1800)! Since he was special summoned, I don't have to use his sacrifice first effect. But now I'll use his other effect-!"

"I activate my trap card!" declared Mitsuhiko. "Skill Drain! Now I pay one thousand Life Points (MLP: 3000) in order to negate the effects of all monsters on the field while it remains face-up!"

_No!_ Thought Amy_. My monster's effects focus are used while they're in my hand! This affects me negatively, if anything!_

"So, I guess you can't use your monster's effect." said Mitsuhiko, smiling. Amy glared in response.

"Fine." she said. "I'll summon Demon Swordsman (1700/300), who can only be normal summoned when there's another monster on my side of the field. Now Deathbringer will live up to his name! Destroy Peacemaker!"

But Deathbringer didn't make a move, and Mitsuhiko smiled.

"Sorry, Amy." he said. "But my monster's effect can't be negated. Neither can any of the effects of the monsters in my deck."

"What the hell...that's so..."

"All's fair in love and war." said Mitsuhiko. "And you _did_ say that you love me. I guess that means that this is fair.

"Now, let's here my monster's other effect. It can only be targeted by the weakest monster on the opponent's side of the field!"

"Damn it..." swore Amy. "Fine, I'll have my Swordsman target it..."

The Swordsman struck, but got sent back by the Angel's light. It was destroyed...

Amy: 3700

"Now Deathbringer will kill it!" said Amy, having the creature strike Peacemaker with it's scythe.

"Fine." said Mitsuhiko, with a shrug (MLP: 2800). "Not much of a loss. I have several other cards in my deck...stronger cards."

Ignoring him, Amy placed a card face-down. "I'll play this face-down, and end my turn."

"My turn." said Mitsuhiko, drawing. He looked at his hand. "Good. I summon forth Angel Michael (1600/800)!"

Amy frowned. "Michael...that sounds...familiar..."

"That's right!" said Mitsuhiko. He placed a new card into his duel disk. "I play Surpassing the Angel! Now I can pay three hundred Life Points in order to sacrifice an Angel..."

Mitsuhiko: 2500

The toga and halo-wearing man vanished, to be replaced by a bigger version, with a gun at his waist. "Archangel Michael (2600/1800)in attack mode!"

"Holy crap..." said Amy. "You're really bringing out the big guns..."

"That's right!" said Mitsuhiko. "Amy Takahashi, you're as good as dead! I'm going to defeat you with my Archangels, and leave you as nothing but food for the darkness!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part Seven_

_Ishi is down by more than half of his Life Points, putting him at a great disadvantage. Can he defeat Channeler, and learn what Yoriko really thinks of him? Or will he fall...?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note:

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	38. Truth of Revenge, Part Seven

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

Truth of Revenge, Part Seven

Ishi: 1600

Channeler: 3400

_Bitch..._ thought Ishi. _Controlling Yoriko. I will free you, Yoriko! I won't let this woman control you any longer!_

"My turn." said Channeler, drawing a card. "Oh! I play Monster Reborn, reviving Possession Spirit (500/500) in attack mode. And then I'll do a bit of possessing..."

"Not so fast!" said Ishi, revealing his face-down card. "I play the quick-play spell card, Rock Smash!"

Gabbro (1800/1500), who was about to gt possessed by Channeler's monster, exploded into three different fragments, each jagged in shape. "It's useless if you take my Rock Piece Tokens (700/700 x3), because they can't be sacrificed. Sorry, Channeler...but I got you!"

Channeler smiled. "For now, maybe. I'll just set a monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

Ishi raised his eyebrow, but said nothing of it. He drew a card, and observed the current field.

He had his Rock Piece Tokens on the field, and that was all. Channeler had her Possession Spirit, a face-down monster, as well as the continuous trap card, Responsibility. Added to all of that, Channeler had more than twice as many Life Points as he did.

"Damn it." he muttered, placing a horizontal card onto the field. "I set a monster, and I end my turn."

"I draw." said Channeler, drawing a new card. "Hm, good! I now perform a ritual!"

She placed a spell into her duel disk. "I play Ritual of the Forgotten One! Now I'll sacrifice two Lost Soul cards (Level 4 x2) in order to special summon...Forgotten Soul- Bringer of Oblivion (2650/900)!"

A giant leg-less creature appeared on the field, floating in mid-air. It held a spear in its right hand, and it held a shield in its left. A giant helmet rested on its head, though it was transparent. As was the creature, and all of its armour.

"That's a strong monster." said Ishi. Then he noticed something else. One of his Rock Pieces was being possessed by a new spirit.

"Next I'll reveal my face-down Possessed Soul! And then I'll have my first Possessed Soul take one of your Rock Pieces!" said Channeler, saying exactly what was happening at the moment. "After that, my newest Possessed Soul will take control of your second Rock Piece!"

"No!" said Ishi.

"Yes! After that, I sacrifice both of those monsters in order to summon...Forgotten Soul- Bringer of Fear (2800/1700)!"

A monster similar to the Bringer of Oblivion appeared, though instead of a spear was a sword.

"Damn it..." whispered Ishi. _She has two strong monsters, and all I have is one weak one..._

_I'm finished..._

"I can see that you realize it, Ishi Shihai." said Channeler, a smile playing on her lips. She pointed to him. "My monsters can easily crush you...and...!"

"Wait!" said Ishi. Channeler stopped. "Please...can I have a true talk with Yoriko, before you defeat me?"

Channeler thought for a second. "Well, I might as well let you. Where you're going, you won't be talking to many people you know."

Yoriko appeared again, the disembodied spirit she was. But this time she wore naught but a puzzled face...

"Yoriko..." said Ishi. "It's me...Ishi."

"Ishi..." she said, voice ringing across shadow dome. "Where are we...? Why do you look...older...?"

"Yoriko..." said Ishi, tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't you remember...anything that happened?"

Yoriko smiled sweetly, making Ishi's stomach flutter. "Of course, Ishi...Aizen tried to kill us...and, trying to save us, you lit his lab on fire..."

When she paused, Ishi closed his eyes. He awaited the barrage of yelling.

"...and I died."

When she stopped there, Ishi opened one eye. Then he opened the other, seeing only Yoriko looking down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry...Yoriko..."

He got down on his knees, and he fat formally. Then he put his head forward, and bowed to her. "You don't have to forgive me. You have no reason to. I just want you to know that I'm sorry...and that I...love you."

"Ishi, I..."

"Oblivion, attack!" said Channeler, interrupting Yoriko. "Destroy that final rock!"

"Ishi!" yelled Yoriko, as rubble flew at Ishi, cutting him all over.

"Yo...ri...ko..."

He was still on his knees...he saw Forgotten Soul- Bringer of Fear, above him...

"Destroy him." said Channeler. She was smiling...

"ISHI!" shouted Yoriko, as the Bringer of Fear brought down his sword. "I FORGIVE YOU! AND I LOVE YOU TOO...!"

Ishi heard these words...he raised his head...

The sword sliced his hands off...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ishi: 0

While Ishi was in pain, Channeler calmly walked over and obtained the bracelet that had fallen off as well.

"I'll take this, Ishi." said Channeler. "Not that you can wear it anymore."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akurei Kokuo whistled. "Nice one. Can't say I saw that coming. Heh heh...Ishi won't be able to duel for a while, I can tell you that!"

He looked around. "Hm. Looks like Team Kenshin isn't doing so good. Team Revenge is just too good..."

Upon hearing himself say the name Kenshin, he sighed. "I can't believe that Kenshin wasn't able to find a way out in time. I guess I overestimated him. Well, pity. I guess I can find another plaything, if she survives."

He looked down at Amy's duel. "Amy Takahashi, the next person I duel will be you. The Menzuros don't interest me anymore."

He laughed. "Though you might not be strong enough to defeat me, I can at least torture you with the thought that I killed Kenshin Menzuro! HA HA HA HA HA!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it."

Vy was pacing, not knowing what to do. With her were Edward, Ress, and Claire. "What the hell are we gonna do? No one can leave, chances are that no one can enter...damn it!"

"But, Vy..." said Claire. "How are these people able to summon the shadows? I thought that you could only summon them with the power of the Legendary Shadow of Darkness, or by visiting the Gates of Darkness. And both have been destroyed, haven't they?"

Vy thought for a minute. "Well, what if...what if there was another entrance to the Demon World? Another 'Gates of Darkness'?"

"If that was the case..." said Ress, speaking up. "Then that would explain it all. And it would also provide us with another problem."

"What's that?" asked Claire.

"Well." said Ress, frowning. "Any Demons in the Demon World would be able to escape here, wouldn't they?"

Vy shook her head. "No. There _are_ no more Demons left. Kenshin killed the last one, Akurei Kokuo."

Ress blushed. "I...I see."

"No matter what..." said Edward. "We still have to do something about those Shadow Games...

"...but what...?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part Eight_

_With the amount of duels brought down to four, Kazuha and Wend are still dueling for Yuki's sake! The duel comes to an exciting conclusion as Yuki's fate is revealed!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter last time. I was rushed, so I didn't do the ending well. Oh well.

This saga reaches seven chapters! Now it's longer than the 'Dueling Tag Team Test' saga, back in Legendary Shadows (original)!

By the way, I got the Sluggy Freelance Megatome 01!

Please R&R (The story, not my Megatome!)!

-Salazare


	39. Truth of Revenge, Part Eight

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

Truth of Revenge, Part Eight

Kazuha: 3500

Wend: 2900

"My turn!" said Kazuha, drawing fiercely. She looked at her hand, and at the field.

_Let's see. He has two face-down cards, as well as Puzzy Wuzzy (1400/1600) in attack mode. I, on the other hand, have Blackfire Mythical Mightiest (2400/2250), Blackfire Boulderguard (500/2600), and one face-down card. I'm ahead in Life Points, but only by six hundred..._

She looked at her hand. _Damn it...if I continue attacking, Yuki's body will receive damage. And the more my Life Points decrease, the more control he has over Yuki's body. So I have to find a way to win without killing Yuki. But I can't think of any card in my deck that doesn't use Blackfire as an attack. In other words, she'll burn to death..._

She placed a card onto her duel disk. _Yuki, I won't let you die!_

"I summon forth Blackfire Demon (1700/1200) in attack mode. And then my Mythical Mightiest will destroy your Puzzy Wuzzy!"

A giant Blackfire monster appeared, shaped human-like. It had its differences, though. It had demonic horns on its head, and it held a Blackfire-made pitchfork in its hand. Next to it, the Mythical Mightiest struck with it's Blackfire attack, burning the bear.

Wend: 1900

Yuki's body received more burns from the attack, and Kazuha grimaced. All she could do was prevent Wend from winning...

She couldn't let her Life Points drop to zero, either...

Her Life Points drop...

To zero...

Kazuha closed her eyes. She remembered...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Yuki was sitting in a bed, aged about seventeen. She had a bandage over her left eye, and she was unconscious. Kazuha sat next to her bed, crying over her._

"_I'm sorry, Yuki!" she wailed. "I tried to save you, and hurt you instead! I don't deserve to be your friend!"_

_Slowly, Yuki's eyes opened. "Kazuha..."_

"_Yuki!"_

_As Kazuha exclaimed this, she smiled. But then she saw the pain in Yuki's useable eye..._

"_Yuki..." said Kazuha. She got up. "I'm sorry...I don't deserve to be your friend, after hurting you like this. I should leave..."_

"_NO!" Kazuha turned back to Yuki, right when she was at the door. "I don't want you to leave, Kazuha!"_

_Kazuha wore a frown, and had tears glistening on her face. "But...Yuki...I hurt you! I made you bleed, Yuki!"_

_Yuki had a faint smile on her injured face. "Kazuha. You leaving me hurts me far more than any wound ever could. You did what you had to. Even if you had hurt me, you still saved more people. That's what matters."_

_She sat up in her bed. "Kazuha. Promise me that if you ever again have to choose between me, and anyone else...you'll choose the choice that isn't me."_

"_Yuki..."_

"_Promise me." The look in Yuki's eyes was so strong that Kazuha could not break away._

"_Alright..." said Kazuha. She forced a smile._

"_I promise..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I promise..._

_I promise..._

_I promise..._

The words haunted Kazuha. She knew that Yuki meant what she said...

_Between Yuki and me..._ thought Kazuha. _She told me to promise..._

Kazuha looked at Wend, in Yuki's body. "I'm sorry...Yuki...I'm going to have to keep my promise to you."

"Promise...?" asked Wend, raising one of Yuki's eyebrows. "A promise...with Yuki Murasaki...?"

"No..." said Kazuha. A tear fell down her face. "With Yuki Ryuuga."

She pointed at Wend. "Blackfire Demon...attack her Life Points directly..."

The Demon pounded the ground with its weapon, forcing Blackfire to attack Wend from the ground.

"Ugh..." grunted Wend (WLP: 200).

"And now..." said Kazuha, placing a card into her duel disk. She was crying...

"I activate...Blackfire Rejuvenation..."

Kazuha: 3000

Her monsters posed for battle. "Now, at the cost of five hundred Life Points...I can have another battle phase..."

She looked up at Wend, tears falling down her face. "And now...Blackfire Mythical Mightiest...attack directly! End the duel!"

_I'm sorry...Yuki..._

Wend frowned, but not with anger. With pity...

"I activate my face-down card..." he said, voice changing. "Magic Cylinder. Now you lose the twenty-four hundred Life Points instead."

Kazuha slowly nodded (KLP: 600). "Now...Demon attacks you directly again..."

"...no..." said Wend. His second face-down card revealed. "I play Fuzzy's End Song. While he and Nuzzy in my graveyard, I can negate one attack going towards my Life Points, and give my opponent damage equal to their attacking monster's attack points."

Kazuha: 0

"I see..." said Kazuha. "So, in the end...we both died."

With that, she slumped to the ground. Wend walked over to her body.

"No, Kazuha..." he said. "I was only after the Symbol of Trust. Yuki trusted you to keep your promise...and, with that, I obtain this..."

One of Kazuha's tears had solidified into a diamond. Wend picked it up.

"The Symbol of Trust...Kazuha Doku...I really am envious of the bond between you and Yuki. Maybe, one day, we can be friends. But not while we are on different sides..."

And with that, Yuki's body slumped as well. _Both of you can live. At least, you won't die by the hand of _my_ magic. But I can't promise you the same fate at the hand of the Mirror of Reverse..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kazuha opened her eyes. She was in an unclear world, one that seemed to have bubbles floating everywhere._

"_...huh?" she said, looking around. "Where am I?"_

_She looked in front of her. There stood a face she knew only too well..._

_Her best friend in the whole world, Yuki Ryuuga..._

"_Yuki..." she said, looking at her friend. "You're still alive..."_

_Yuki smiled. "Thank you...Kazuha..."_

_The bubbles popped. Yuki disappeared. Kazuha disappeared._

_All was quiet._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part Nine_

_Shinta and Doctor now continue their twenty thousand Life Point duel! Even though Shinta is ahead, he can't use his spell cards! Added to the fact that his left shoulder has now been ripped open, he's left weakened! But he knows that he must regain his composure, and defeat Doctor. But Doctor enjoys the attacks, no matter who takes them. Can Shinta defeat a foe like Doctor? And what will happen if he doesn't?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Kazuha and Wend's duel concludes. Somehow I think this turned out better than I wanted it to, but it still could have been better.

The second Symbol is obtained, leaving only one left. That, and the fact that Doctor defeating Shinta is important too. Mitsuhiko's duel against Amy is really just actual revenge, nothing deeper.

What about the other two duelists, though? Well, I hope to get into that later.

Sorry for the recent absence of updates. I've been sick for the past two days. Puking isn't fun.

When I got better, though, I wanted to do something that involved what I've chosen for my future. But we're keeping that a secret for now (smiles). Why? Because it's cooler that way (laughs).

But, while sick, I was able to think up one or two good ideas. I'll introduce them in the story later, maybe.

Well, please R&R!

-Salazare


	40. Truth of Revenge, Part Nine

Chapter Forty:

Truth of Revenge, Part Nine

Shinta: 18100

Doctor: 16000

_-Pain-_

_-I knew that it existed...but I never...-_

_-I never felt it...-_

_-Pain...the feeling is terrible...-_

_-So terrible...-_

Shinta was on the ground, grasping his shoulder.

_Argh...damn it..._

"Ha ha!" laughed Doctor, looking down at the teenager. "Shinta Menzuro, continue to squirm! I love seeing you, seeing anyone, in beautiful pain! Feel the blood between your fingers! Isn't it nice?"

Shinta gritted his teeth. "Shut the hell up, you freaking sadist!"

He slowly rose to his feet. "I won't lose to a freak, a killer, like you! I'll destroy you, and make sure you never hurt anyone ever again!"

Doctor smiled, watching the fire in Shinta's eyes. "Wonderful. I'm glad I didn't have to end up having to kicking a dog while it was down."

He placed a card into his duel disk. "Prepare yourself, Shinta. I'm going to be serious now. I play Monster Reborn, reviving my Demonic Beast (1900 - 500/1800)! And then I play Polymerization!"

A vortex appeared on the field, as well as another beast monster. "I'll be fusing my Demonic Beast with my Devilish Beast (1800 - 500/1900)! Together, they'll form a new monsters!"

A giant shadow appeared on the field, gaining form with each passing second. It grew out from the ground, growing dark fangs and long, black hair. It roared, making Shinta bite his lip.

"Meet Defender of the Dark (2500 - 500/2300)!" said Doctor, smiling. "And guess what? He'll be destroying your Monk Virus Carrier (1700/1200)! Sorry, its still about three hundred points too weak to destroy my beast!"

The dark creature roared, striking down at the sickly Monk (SLP: 17800) (DOD: 2500/2300).

"Crap..." said Shinta, as Doctor signaled that his turn was over. "I draw."

He looked at the field. He had Monk Stealth Striker (400/200), Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter (1400/0), and a Monk Fighter Token (900/500). He also had the continuous spell card, Monk Punching Bag, which was still able to work even with his opponent's spell-negating combo. Shinta also had one face-down card.

Doctor had several cards as well. Along with his Defender of the Dark, he had Imperial Order, stopping spell cards at the cost of seven hundred Life Points during each of his standby phases. Along with that, he had the Second Order of the Emperor card, allowing him to pay five hundred Life Points during each of his standby phases in order to stop all negations happening to his side of the field.

"Alright." said Shinta, placing a card onto his duel disk. "Let's start with Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode."

Monk Fighter appeared, brushing his white hair out of his eyes. The hair was cut in a bowl-cut manner, and he wore a brown training outfit. Muscles were showing because of the outfit's short sleeves.

"Next I'll use the effect of the Punching Bag..." muttered Shinta. Each of his monsters punched the bag (1500) (1100) (1600) (600). _I wonder how long I can keep this up?_

His Monk Stealth Striker (200) and Chu-Ske (0) suddenly kneeled down and placed their arms in front of them. "I'll have these two monsters switch into defense mode, and then I'll end my turn."

Doctor drew. His face was now serious. "Shinta, you seem not to understand the true fear given by Fusion monsters. They can be of any type, allowing Fusion Decks to have a variety of strategies, while still being classified as so. In other words..."

"I don't care!" exclaimed Shinta. "Just make your move!"

Doctor smiled. "As you wish, Shinta."

Doctor: 14800

He placed a card into his duel disk. "I play the continuous spell card, Fusion Repeat Process."

A small vortex appeared on his side of the field, making Shinta give him a questioning look. Doctor sighed.

"The way this card works is simple." he said. "I can only use it when Polymerization is in the graveyard. It now acts as Polymerization, although I can't use any other fusion card for as long as it remains face-up on the field."

"Oh." said Shinta, nodding. "That _is_ simple."

"Yes." said Doctor. "Unfortunately, that's the last card in my hand. I suppose I'll have to do something about that next turn. For now, my Defender of Darkness will destroy your Monk Fighter!"

The beast struck the Monk Fighter, using the surrounding shadows as its weapons. The Fighter called out in pain, but Shinta could do nothing.

_I'm sorry..._ he thought.

"I end my turn." said Doctor.

"My turn!" said Shinta, drawing. "I summon Monk Guard (100/2000) in defense mode. Then, all of my monsters will gain their power boost (1800) (800) (1300) (300). Finally, I set one card face-down. I end my turn!"

"My turn." said Doctor, drawing (DLP: 13600). "Ah. Shinta, it seems that you have no cards in your hand, while I have but this new one."

"Yeah." said Shinta, frowning. "Why?"

"Well..." Doctor placing the card into his duel disk, and coins suddenly rained across the field. "If the card was Card of Sanctity, wouldn't it now help us both?"

Shinta frowned, drawing six cards. _This isn't good. With his current combo, he can fuse monsters without Polymerization, as well as protect himself from my spell cards. In addition to that face, he just drew six new cards! While one or two of them are bound to be now-useless fusion spells and traps, most of them are probably fusion material monsters. Damn it..._

"Well!" said Doctor. "I suppose it's time to increase the size of the vortex!"

Shinta was surprised as the vortex grew, allowing two suddenly appearing monsters to enter. Shinta recognized the monsters as Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) and Curse of Dragon (2000/1500).

"I fuse Gaia and Curse of Dragon into..." said Doctor. "Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100)!"

Gaia flew out of the vortex, now riding on Curse of Dragon's back. He held two red lances, each of which were strong enough to easily penetrate through flesh.

"And now Gaia will destroy your Monk Guard!" said Doctor, grinning. "Destroy it! Draw its blood!"

Shinta turned away as the Dragon Champion struck down his monster. "Damn it..."

"Now, now, Shinta." said Doctor, grinning wildly. "You'll soon join your monster. Defender of the Dark, destroy his final Monk Fighter Token."

The shadows again struck, suffocating Shinta's monster. Shinta flinched as the attach hit, biting his lip as he recovered. He looked at his left arm. The blood was still dripping.

"Now, with that attack...you're left with only two monsters." observed Doctor. "Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter and Monk Stealth Striker. Those pathetic little nothings...I end my turn."

Shinta drew his card. He looked at it.

He gasped.

_-You have the power, Shinta...-_

Shinta's two monster's disappeared. "I sacrifice Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter and Monk Stealth Striker, sending them to the graveyard."

_-You have the power to change your own life-_

A new monster appeared. It was a monster like Monk Fighter, thought with slight differences. It had black hair, instead of white. And instead of the beige outfit that Monk Fighter had, it wore a black one. It had red eyes, which brought attention to themselves by the glare they made towards Doctor.

_-Use it, Shinta-_

"This is Dark Monk (2400/2200)!" exclaimed Shinta, smiling thinly. "The card that you'll meet your demise with!"

_-But use it wisely-_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part Ten_

_Justin and Gishinki's duel continues when Gishinki plays the Shinigami King! Justin can destroy it, but Goshima had spoken of another effect, which Gishinki now uses. Can Justin defeat the power of Gishinki's strongest monster?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Shinta's Dark Monk monster is revealed. What sort of power does it have?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	41. Truth of Revenge, Part Ten

Chapter Forty-One:

Truth of Revenge, Part Ten

Justin: 4000

Gishinki: 2100

"Do you remember, Justin?" Gishinki asked. Justin bit his lip, looking at the monster Gishinki had just played.

Shinigami King.

"Do you remember...ripping my brother's life away from me?" asked Gishinki. "Do you remember facing this card? Do you remember its effect?"

Justin's arms were shaking. He looked to the ground.

"DO YOU REMEMBER, JUSTIN MAKER?!"

Justin raised his head. He wasn't facing a grief-ridden little brother. He was facing a vengeance-filled monster.

There was no need to bow his head.

"Yes." responded Justin. He managed to keep his voice from quavering. "Your monster's effect is that its attack and defense points are equal to that of the amount of Shinigami in your graveyard times five hundred (2500 + 700/2500 + 700). A formidable foe..."

"Correct." said Gishinki, calming down. "Thought you forgot the piece about how you'll fall to it, but I'll let that slide."

He smiled. "Justin. This is the beginning of the end. From now on, you will start to rot...

"Shinigami King, destroy Hell's World (2700/200)! Show Justin that hell is all everywhere! In front of him!"

The King brought down his giant scythe, crushing the flaming world under pressure. Justin flinched as bits and pieces of the world flew everywhere.

Justin: 3500

_Damn it._ Thought Justin, drawing as Gishinki signaled the end of his turn. _How do I kill a monster three times when it has thirty-two hundred attack points? I can't use The Creator, it's far too weak. The only monster I can use is..._

He placed a card into his duel disk. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards."

He looked at the two cards. They were good for what he had planned.

"Alright." he said. He placed a monster onto his duel disk, and a tiny dragon appeared on the field. "I summon Dragon Young (1400/1200) in attack mode! But it won't be around for long. I sacrifice it in order to special summon Dragon Mighty (2400/2200)!"

The dragon drew, its wingspan increasing. It blew smoke out of its nose, making Gishinki cough.

"So you sacrifice the young for the mighty?" asked Gishinki. "More the reason to destroy you."

Justin ignored him. "I now sacrifice Dragon Mighty in order to special summon..."

A grey beard grew on the dragon, and its wings grew even larger. Its eyes grew strong with wisdom, and its eyebrows grew larger. "Dragon Elder (3400/3200)! Gishinki, this card will attack your monster, destroying its first counter!"

As Justin said, the Dragon unleashed powerful flames upon the Shinigami King, injuring Gishinki as well.

Gishinki: 1900

"Hmph." said the evil man. "My monster still has a second counter, and its normal life, left. You can't beat it."

_If you do, though, there's a little secret left for you...Justin Maker..._

Justin shrugged. "All I need is two more turns, Gishinki. And when I destroy it, that's the end for you. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Gishinki drew his next card, smiling. _This revenge is proving to be immensely satisfying. Now let's move things up a notch..._

He placed a card into his duel disk. "Meet Shinigami Dog (300 + 500 + 400/0 + 500) (3400)! This monster will use its effect, and attack you directly!"

Justin bit his lip to stop himself from screaming, as the bone dog bit his leg. But then he tore some of his lip off, releasing the scream.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

Justin: 2300

"Heh heh." said Gishinki. "Too bad that if I played another monster, I wouldn't be able to attack. I really hate your 'Law of Rushing' card. Oh well, I end my turn."

Justin, on one knee now, drew a card, one eye closed. He opened the closed eye, and played the card in his hand.

"Alright..." he said. "I discard a level ten monster to fuel the powers of...Double Attack!"

Dragon Elder's eyes opened wide, and it seemed to be super-charged. It roared, and Justin grinned. "The first attack goes to your Shinigami Dog, and it seems it'll bring your Life Points to zero!"

His voice had no enthusiasm, though. He had sensed something wrong...

Gishinki smiled as the dog kneeled before it was destroyed. "I'm guessing the reason you played Double Attack was because you guessed at my monster's second effect? When it's about to be attacked, it can be switched into defense mode, protecting itself?"

Justin nodded. "Though I hoped you were merely stupid. Oh well. Anyways, next I'll attack your Shinigami King (3200), destroying its final counter!"

Gishinki nodded, watching the flames strike the King and, in turn, himself (GLP: 1700).

"No counters left..." muttered Gishinki._ The Shinigami King will be destroyed on the next turn..._

"I end my turn." said Justin, motioning to Gishinki.

"My turn..." Gishinki drew as he said this, observing the field. "I suppose all I can do is play Shinigami Flame. Now you lose five hundred Life Points if I have a Shinigami on my side of the field."

A giant flame appeared above the Shinigami King, moving quickly towards Justin. It hit him in the stomach, forcing him from his knee to the ground.

Justin: 1800

"I end my turn, Justin." said Gishinki. "Now get up."

Justin didn't respond. He was out cold...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_So this is my room?" asked Kenshin to the two other boys in his room._

_One boy, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and duel disk on his arm...cards on his bed, as well, looked at him, and said, "Our room. Don't forget that. And don't bug me when I'm making my deck better."_

"_Hah hah!" said the other boy, green-dyed hair with blue eyes, duel disk hidden from view somewhere, "Don't worry kid!" He was talking to Kenshin, apparently, "He was like that when I came in too! Name's Justin Maker, nice to meet'cha! The attitude guy's name is Moon. Edward Moon. What's your name?"_

"_I'm...uh...Kenshin Menzuro..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A few shadows from the graveyard came forth, coming together to become...one big shadow, it's shape making Justin feel uncertain (ATK: 4500)_

(There is a question I want to understand)

"_And now I use this spell card in my hand, allowing my monster to split back into it's original monsters, and defeat you!"_

"_N-no...what monster could do that?" Justin cried, falling to his knees._

(Why can't everyone tell the truth...and learn to love again)

_Justin: 0_

'_R': 3400_

"_You lose, Justin Maker." said 'R', taking out a gun and walking over to Justin. "And now...you die."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He closed his eyes again. "Please...Legendary Shadow of Heaven...bring back Justin Maker!"_

_When he opened his eyes, he saw the person that he had called._

"_Hey, Kenshin." said Justin. "Where are we?"_

_Kenshin smiled, with tears in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry it took so long." he said._

_Justin looked at him. "Eh? What are you talking about. Oh..."_

_He looked around, and saw Edward. "I...died, didn't I? You killed me..."_

"_And I'm deeply sorry about it." said Edward, "I...I wish to pay you back..."_

_Justin shrugged, and smiled. "If you learned your lesson, all's fine."_

_Ress walked over to Edward. "Hey, big brother. Are you okay now?"_

_Edward gave Ress a hug. "Yeah, little brother. It's all okay."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Justin scrambled out the window, along with a few other people._

_When they got outside, they looked up at the Academy. It was no long the Academy they knew._

_It was green with several towers everywhere. Dark clouds surrounded the top, and gargoyles decorated many places._

_Justin stood with his mouth agape, until everything went black..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Kenshin..." said Justin. "So it was you...all this time? You lied to even us?"_

"_I'm sorry." said Kenshin. "I had to."_

"_..." Justin was silent. Then he smiled._

"_Alright." he said. "I'll accept that for now. But later, I'm gonna kick your ass for lying!"_

"_Justin..." said Kenshin. He smiled._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_No..." said Smez, as Justin discarded a level twelve monster. "How could you...a human...have such good drawing ability...and defeat me?"_

"_Dragon Elder, attack!" exclaimed Justin. "Finish off the Gorilla!"_

"_No!" yelled Smez, as the attack crushed his monster (SLP: 2600)._

"_And now...attack him directly! Destroy Smez the Demon!"_

"_You're so...powerful..." said Smez. "Damn..."_

_Smez: 0_

"_Penalty Game!" exclaimed Justin. "Be obliterated! Vanish into hell!"_

_Smez vanished quickly, having no time for any other words. Justin sighed._

"_I hope the others are also doing okay..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Hmph." said Justin. He looked at Hiroto. "Hiroto! Learn to duel using a deck you actually put your heart into! One you can use to gain experience! Don't model after a certain duelist and then counter their deck!"_

_Hiroto looked at him. He smiled._

"_I think I may be...actually turning into your biggest fan..." he said. Justin grinned._

"_Try becoming a fan first." he said, walking off the field._

_Iruka nodded, and raised his hand into the air._

"_The first duel of match one goes to Team Kenshin!"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_And now Destruction's World will destroy Haibara." said Justin. "Goodbye..."_

_Miro: 400_

"_How nice..." said Miro. "A nice, even defeat."_

"_Yes." said Justin. "And with this victory, Team Kenshin will continue stepping up the victory ladder..._

"_World Builder, attack Mitsuhiko. Hammer Strike."_

_Miro sighed, and smiled. At least he was defeated by Justin..._

_...better than someone he had hope to beat..._

_Miro: 0_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin's eyes slowly opened. He was in intense pain, but he got to his feet...

"Gishinki..." said he, coughing. "I won't...let you beat me..."

He raised his duel disk. "I will destroy that Shinigami King of yours, and with it, any hope you have for defeating me! Gishinki, _you will lose!_"

The force of his last words made Gishinki blink with surprise. His lips turned into a smile.

_Destroy my Shinigami King, Justin._

Justin drew swiftly. He looked at Gishinki. "Gishinki, it's time for your King to die! The King is dead with this blow! Dragon Elder, attack!"

The dragon unleashed a giant flame, consuming the Shinigami King...

Gishinki: 1500

But, even after the King died, the flames stayed. When they vanished, a few seconds later, a set of doors was on the field.

"What the...hell...?" said Justin, frowning. The fierceness of the last minute or so had vanished, replaced with surprise. "What the hell is that?"

The doors opened, and out came a black-robed creature. It stood the height of Gishinki, and held a scythe. Justin realized that it resembled how Goshima dressed, those many years ago...

"This is Gatherer of Souls- Grim Reaper (4000/4000)." said Gishinki, as the Shinigami Realm shattered. All other cards on his side of the field shattered as well. "And, Justin...this card will destroy you."

Justin's eyes lit up with anger. "No, Gishinki...it won't. No matter how strong it is, I will crush it with all my might!"

He raised his hand to his heart. "I won't let you destroy me, Gishinki!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part Eleven_

_Mitsuhiko has summoned forth the Archangel cards, bringing Amy to a further disadvantage. Can she pull back from behind?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry for my absence. I was at the beach since Saturday.

It seems that this chapter had many memories...maybe I could have done without a few...

Oh well.

Ten parts so far...I hope to end it at thirteen or fourteen...

By the way, I just got Pokemon Pearl. Now I have both it and Diamond. Yay?

Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed the coming of the Grim Reaper!

-Salazare


	42. Truth of Revenge, Part Eleven

_Amy._

_If only you paid attention to me._

_If only...if only you didn't obsess with that bastard, Kenshin..._

_Then, maybe..._

_Maybe..._

_Maybe we could have been normal siblings. Maybe we wouldn't be in this life and death battle._

_Amy, I will destroy you. I will make sure your life on Earth is over..._

_I will win._

Chapter Forty-Two:

Truth of Revenge, Part Eleven

Amy: 3700

Mitsuhiko: 2500

Amy glared at her brother. Archangel Michael (2600/1800) was a card that she, herself, had given to him many years ago...

She had forgotten...

"Mitsuhiko..." she said, her glare vanishing. A sad tone was in her voice. "You...you obtained cards based around that one card I gave you. And that was the deck, the strong deck...that you decided to use to exact your revenge?"

Mitsuhiko frowned. "Yes. I believe it to be perfect. Not only for my revenge, but for a normal deck. My sister, Amy...this deck is strong!"

Amy looked at Michael. An angel of justice...

He was crying...

"Mitsuhiko..." said Amy. "Your cards are calling out in pain. Tears are falling from their eyes. Can you really justify creating sadness, ending lives?"

Mitsuhiko thought for a second. Then he spoke, "If it's to enact my revenge, then yes. All is right when my justice is questioned!"

He pointed towards Demon Deathbringer. "Now my monster, Archangel Michael, will destroy your Demon! HOLY SHOT!"

Michael sadly drew his gun, pointing it at Amy's Demon. He whispered a prayer, and shot a bullet from the gun, destroying Demon Deathbringer.

Amy: 3200

Amy said nothing, and Mitsuhiko sighed. "I end my turn."

Amy drew. "Alright. Let's get this duel over with! I activate my face-down card, Petals of the Fallen Demon!"

Several petals appeared on the field, falling on the two duelists. Mitsuhiko smiled. "So you're going to summon forth one of your Demon Kings? Perfect, I dare you to."

Amy frowned. Something was wrong...

"I remove Demon Banshee, Demon Swordsman, and Demon Deathbringer..." said Amy, slowly. A giant monster appeared on the field, wielding several different kinds of guns. In his hands was a huge bazooka. "In order to special summon Demon King of the Gun (3500/2800). And now my Demon King will destroy Michael!"

Mitsuhiko smiled as the King fired a missile at Michael. Michael glowed with a light, and fired a bullet at the Demon, destroying the missile and continuing to the Demon King, destroying it. "Sorry, but if a stronger monster attacks Michael, he gets a five hundred attack points boost. If it's a Demon, he gets a one thousand-point boost (3600). Although he can't attack directly at any time, this is a good effect."

Amy frowned (ALP: 3100). "Damn you...I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Mitsuhiko drew, smiling at Amy's anger. "Now, now...don't get so angry. I want to be able to crush any happiness you have left, not anger."

Amy sighed, and smiled. "You mean like this? Oh, I'm so happy! Let's go watch Barney and hug people! Oh, I have a better idea!"

She glared. "We can play "South Park". You can be Kenny!"

Mitsuhiko laughed at her maliciousness. "I see that you have a sense of humour still, Amy. Good. Well, I'll summon a new monster..."

Another halo-wearing monster appeared on his side of the field, this time wielding a revolver, instead of a shotgun like Michael. "Angel Gabriel (2000/1600) is my next choice of monster. This one will be able to leave you in the dust. ARCHANGEL TRANSFORMATION!"

His 'Surpassing the Angel' spell card glowed, allowing Gabriel to grow bigger, holding the same revolver. His eyes had tears glistening in them, though.

Mitsuhiko: 2200

"Archangel Gabriel (2800/2400) will now attack you directly, Amy!" said Mitsuhiko. "HOLY BLAST!"

A shot was fired from the Archangel's revolver, striking Amy in the stomach. She grabbed her mouth with her hand, but she was too late. Blood was coughed up by her, falling to the field.

_Damn._ she thought, grabbing the spot on her stomach where the bullet hit her. _If that had hit any of my vital organs..._

Amy: 300

"You're going to lose, Amy." said Mitsuhiko. He placed a card face-down. "Just accept it. I end my turn with this card."

Amy drew, her vision doubling. _Damn it...to hell..._

"I set a monster in defense mode..." she said, falling to her knees. "And then I end...my..."

She fell, face-forward. Mitsuhiko looked at her with a glare.

"Amy..." he said. "Big sister...if I leave you like this...you'll die..."

"Damn it. I want to see the pain on your face! I want to be able to feel sorry for you! I DON'T WANT TO HATE YOU!"

He fell to his knees. "Damn it, Amy! Why did you faint before I could defeat you! I want to forgive you, Amy! I want to love you again!"

He looked up at his Archangels, who no longer had tears in their eyes. "My mighty friends...my Archangels...will you please finish off her Life Points...without hurting her anymore?"

Both smiled, and nodded. Michael blasted down Amy's face-down monster, Demon Guard (300/2200). The Demon seemed to smile...

Gabriel simply placed his hand on Amy's head, and chanted. It seemed to be in another language...a lost language...

Amy: 0

Mitsuhiko smiled, looking at this. "Amy...when you return...I want to see you again. I want to be able to forgive you."

He looked up at the darkness. "Please return alive, though..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Amy._

_I realize now..._

_This wasn't the way to get you to notice me._

_Next time, Amy..._

_Next time, we'll be together..._

_We'll talk it out._

_No more fighting. No more bloodshed. _

_There will be peace, Amy..._

_Peace..._

_I promise, my dear sister..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Part Twelve_

_Shinta has summoned forth a new monster, one known as Dark Monk. In this monster's eyes reflects the image of Monk Fighter. In Shinta's eyes reflects the image of his brother, Kenshin. Shinta and Doctor now must fight, and bring the duel nearer to its close._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Amy's duel is over. I had hoped to make it better, but...

I like the Archangel cards. I don't know if there's really any mythology/religious references about them, and I don't really care. I got the idea from Shaman King.

Shinta and Doctor are continuing next. I hope for their duel to be four parts long, and for Justin and Gishinki's to end in Part Thirteen. Gah, this is a long saga. It could be a season in its own.

Will Mitsuhiko and Amy meet and duel again? Only time will tell...

But CERTAIN PEOPLE know the answer to that question. Well, one person (besides me).

Though, at this moment, she's only up to Chapter Twenty-Seven (winks).

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	43. Truth of Revenge, Part Twelve

Chapter Forty-Three:

Truth of Revenge, Part Twelve

_-Use it wisely...-_

Shinta: 17800

Doctor: 13600

"Dark Monk (2400/2200)?" said Doctor, raising an eyebrow. "He's not as strong as my Defender of the Dark (2500/2300) or Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100). Why summon him?"

"Well, for one..." Shinta motioned towards his Monk Punching Bag. "I can use that."

The Dark Monk unleashed a powerful strike towards the Bag, making his muscles bulge (2600). "There's that, and his effect."

The Monk now looked at Doctor's two trap cards, and rushed towards them. They shattered under the mere pressure of his run (SLP: 16800). "I can pay five hundred Life Points in order to destroy one spell or trap card on my opponent's side of the field. And I can do this multiple times during my turn. Doctor...your combo is broken."

Shinta sucked in his chest after saying this, and made a heroic pose. Doctor couldn't help but laugh.

"Brilliant!" he said, through his laughter. "You're strong enough to break through my Spells Forbidden combo!"

Shinta glared at him. "That and more. I play Monster Reborn!"

Monk Virus Carrier (1500/1200) rose from the ground, coughing as soon as his mouth entered the field. "And his effect will activate, draining your monsters of five hundred attack points (2000) (2100)! Of course I'll use the Punching Bag on him (1700), though it hardly matters. Now, the time we've all been waiting for!"

He pointed to Gaia. "Dark Monk, destroy that piece of crap! Dark Fist!"

Dark Monk grinned, walking towards Gaia. He looked up at the flying monster, and took a leap. Gaia, surprised, tried to escape. But the Monk seemed to fly, landing on top of the dragon's neck. He hit the dragon square on the neck, and said dragon started to fall, causing Gaia to fall as well. Dark Monk pushed Gaia off, forcing him to the ground. As the knight splatted on the ground, sending blood everywhere, Dark Monk landed safely...on top of Gaia.

Doctor: 13100

"Damn you..." said Doctor, face not matching his words. He was grinning. "Then again, I thank you for giving me this wonderful...this _pleasureful_ pain. It feels so good..."

There was blood splattered all over his face. He placed his arms around himself and closed his eyes. "I know you don't understand right now, Shinta. But you will, in time...you'll understand my happiness..."

Shinta was furious. "I'll never understand you, bastard! You're sick! Twisted! I can't believe you!"

Doctor smiled. "End your turn, Shinta..."

Shinta bit his lip, but motioned for Doctor to make his next move.

Doctor drew, smile growing. "I want to show you some of the happiness I'm feeling Shinta...I'll let you in on it..."

He placed a spell into his duel disk. "I play the spell card, Illusion of Happiness!"

Suddenly a woman appeared next to Shinta. She embraced him, making him blush.

"Wha-wha-wha-what the hell?!" said Shinta, though his face was red.

The woman smiled, placed her hand over Shinta's mouth. "Hush, Shinta. Now, come on. Kiss me..."

She moved her face closer to his, and he couldn't resist...he moved closer...

But the woman was gone. He looked around, breathing quickly.

Doctor was gone, too. As was Dark Monk, Monk Virus Carrier, and Defender of the Dark. Shinta was alone.

He looked around, face restored to its normal colour of white. The blush was gone, and yet he knew he had felt it...

The pleasure that Doctor had spoken of, but from a different source...

Not pain...

Love...

Shinta: 8400

Shinta's eyes opened. Only then did he remember that the woman had appeared when Doctor played his spell card.

"ARG!" said Shinta, falling to his knees. Blood had appeared all over his body. "What the hell...what did you do to me, you bastard?!"

He coughed up blood while Doctor smiled. "What did I do? I merely allowed you to feel pleasure. I thought you'd be grateful. Then again, I _did_ see your pink face..."

Shinta glared at the man. "Shut up! What did that card do?"

Doctor sighed. "Fine, back to business. It's simple. I can only use it if my opponent has more Life Points than I do. I can then half my opponent's Life Points. Wasn't that simple?"

Everything began to become blurry for Shinta...

_What the hell?_

_This can't be happening..._

_I'm beginning to understand him..._

_To understand his way of thinking..._

_This can't be...I'm nothing like him..._

_He's a sick, twisted monster..._

_I'm normal..._

_I have my sister..._

_I have my friends..._

_No..._

_Not my friends..._

_Kenshin's friends..._

_I...I have no friends..._

_I have no deck of my own..._

_I have no sister..._

_Everything I have..._

_Everything I own..._

_It all belongs to Kenshin..._

_To my big brother, Kenshin Menzuro..._

_Not to me._

_Nothing is mine._

_I have nothing..._

_Nothing..._

_NOTHING!_

Shinta's eyes turned red. They were fixed in a glare. His hair darkened to an even darker black...

His clothes shifted, changed...he was now wearing black...

His haircut changed...he now had a bowl-cut...

His eyes were red...

He looked like Dark Monk...

He looked at Doctor, eyes unblinking. "Do you like it, Doctor? Do you like my new look? Am I different than Kenshin now?"

Doctor's eyes shined. "You look wonderful, Shinta. So much different than Kenshin..."

"Yes..." said Shinta. He looked at his hand. "I'm much stronger than Kenshin. I've accessed the side of the Monk Deck that he couldn't. He had morals in his way."

He grinned. "Doctor, I have the power of the Dark Monk Cards! The power to beat someone like you at one hundred percent, using only fifty! Doctor...I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Doctor smiled. He pointed at Shinta's Monk Virus Carrier. "Try, Shinta. Try while I rip your powers away from you! Have hope so I can eliminate it in front of your very eyes! I WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER!"

Saliva was dripping from his mouth. "Defender of the Dark, destroy his Monk Virus Carrier!"

The darkness-made beast struck swiftly and accurately, eliminating Shinta's sickly Monk (2500).

Shinta: 8100

"I end my turn." said Doctor.

Shinta drew slowly. "Doctor. I want you to feel something worse than pain. Something worse than suffering."

He placed a card into his duel disk. "Pot of Greed allows me to draw two new cards. And I play them. Monk Fighter (1300/1000)...and then I sacrifice him for Master Monk (1900/1000)."

As the muscle-bound Monk appeared on the field, so did many training items. "And then I play the field spell card, Monk's Secret Training Grounds. Now each of my monsters will gain attack points, along with the power they gain from my Monk Punching Bag this turn (2400) (3100). Now, Doctor...death awaits you."

Doctor stared at the field. Shinta only had two monsters, and yet he might win soon...

But the wonderful pain...

"Dark Monk..." said Shinta. "Attack his Defender of the Dark."

Doctor smiled (DLP: 12200)...

"And now, Master Monk..." said Shinta. He smiled. "Attack Doctor..."

The Monk struck Doctor twice, once for each attack of his. Doctor smiled as blood poured from his lip...

Doctor: 7800

"Oh, Shinta!" he said, smiling. "Give me more pain! Attack me with more monsters! Injure me! Break my arms! Oh...the wonderful feeling of it all!"

Shinta glared at him again. "I will gladly hurt you, but not for your pleasure. I will hurt you, making sure that you _die_! I end my turn!"

Doctor drew, placing the card he drew face-down. He smiled at Shinta...

"Shinta..." he said. "Hurt me...defeat me...kill me...

"I end my turn."

Shinta drew (SLP: 8700, due to Monk's Secret Training Grounds). "Alright, Doctor! I will gladly kill you! ATTACK, MY MONSTERS (2600) (3300)!"

But even as he yelled this, the monsters didn't move. He blinked.

"I said attack him, you pieces of shit! ATTACK HIM! KILL HIM! GIVE HIM A HAPPY DEATH!"

Still, the monsters didn't move. It was then that Shinta noticed. Dark Monk was trying to move, but Master Monk was stopping him...he had grabbed his arms, and placed them behind his back...

Shinta looked behind him. Someone was there, holding his arms as well...

He looked familiar...

Like a face in the mirror...

Then it dawned on Shinta. What was going on, what he was doing.

Why this person was stopping him.

"Don't do it, Shinta..." said the person. He looked up at Shinta, tears in his eyes. "Please, don't. You're hurting your monsters, don't you see? You're hurting me..."

And then the person vanished. Shinta looked at his monsters...

He slowly shifted back to normal...

His eyes and hair became normal again, as did his clothes. His glare was replaced by a saddened look.

Doctor's eyes were wide open, and one of his cards was revealed. "No way...that was how you were stopped?"

Shinta looked at the card. It was called Illusion of Kindness...

"I see..." said Shinta. He looked at Doctor. "That was Kenshin. He helped me...he stopped me."

Doctor bit his lip. _Impossible..._

Shaking his head, he pointed at Shinta. "Alright, enough stalling. With the power of this card, all of your monsters will now attack you directly!"

The monsters attacked, but their blows didn't connect. Shinta smiled.

_So, you're protecting me? Thank you, Kenshin...I owe you one._

Shinta: 5400

Shinta: 2800

Shinta: 200

Shinta sighed. "I end my turn..."

Doctor drew. He looked at Shinta, at his monsters...

"Alright, then..." he said. He placed his new card into his duel disk. "So it ends like this. A crappy ending. Whatever..."

Dark Monk slowly walked over to Doctor's side of the field. "I play Change of Heart, forcing Dark Monk to come over to my side of the field. And now said Monk will destroy...Master Monk!"

Shinta looked down. _Kenshin, I'm sorry. I let him defeat me._

Dark Monk smashed Master Monk.

_I let him defeat your deck._

A tear fell from his face, onto the ground. _I let you down._

Shinta: 0

Everything went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five orbs moved. They were hidden...they couldn't breathe...

But they could think.

They couldn't find a way out, but they knew...

They knew that they would come out soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth of Revenge, Finale_

_In the final of the five duels, Justin Maker and Gishinki of Team Revenge duel for the fate of all of our heros. But Gishinki has played his strongest monster, the Grim Reaper. And yet Justin won't give up. He places his faith in an equal card, the one that is his last hope._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: This chapter ended up longer and worse than I hoped.

Bah, oh well.

It seems that Chapter 41 didn't get up yesterday until right when I posted Chapter 42. Weird.

Anyways, I hope to at least conclude Justin's duel successfully.

I HOPE.

(Smiles)

School's almost out! Please R&R!

-Salazare


	44. Truth of Revenge, Final Part

Chapter Forty-Four:

Truth of Revenge, Final Part

Justin: 1800

Gishinki: 1500

Justin bit his lip. Gatherer of Souls- Grim Reaper (4000/4000) was a monster far too powerful for his Dragon Elder (3400/3200) to defeat.

He would have to wait until the next turn. But could he?

"I set one card face-down..." said Justin, sighing. "And then I end my turn."

Gishinki drew. "So, Justin...is that a bluff card, set to make sure I won't attack this turn?"

Justin didn't respond, making Gishinki laugh. "Oh, don't worry. My monster can't attack until the second of my turns since its summoning. Don't worry, you're safe until my next turn. By the way, I end my turn."

Justin drew, looking at his current hand. _Perfect. I can do that!_

"I summon Fusion World (500/500) in attack mode! And now it'll use its effect, acting as 'Hell's World'! Fuse together with Dragon Elder!"

The purple world combined with Dragon Elder, becoming a strange-looking world. It was ball-shaped, though it had wings and claws. It was electric blue in colour.

"Meet Dragon's World (4000/4000)." said Justin, calmly. "One of my most powerful cards. And it seems that it's equal in power to your monster."

He smiled. "Well, that's not true, actually. Dragon's World gains half of the attack points of your strongest monster when summoned. The fact that he has this total is just a coincidence. A very nice one, considering your monster doesn't have counters on it."

Gishinki glared at Justin. "If you attack me on your turn, you're vulnerable to one of my attacks. You should know that."

_You should also know that my monster has an effect. Fool..._

"I know that." said Justin, shrugging. "And so I end my turn. I dare you to attack me."

Gishinki drew.

He smiled.

_It's over._ He thought.

He placed the card he drew into his duel disk. "Now, Justin...you seem to have over-looked this...De-Fusion!"

Justin winced. That was a card he didn't want to face. "Oh, damn..."

"That's right!" said Gishinki. "Now, Justin Maker, you will fall! I will destroy you!"

The blue world split back into Fusion World (500/500) and Dragon Elder (3400/3200). Justin bit his lip until it bled. _This is _not_ good._

(_Why are we overcome with fear?_)

Gishinki's smile widened. "From the look on your face, Justin, you have nothing to help you defend against my attack."

(_What if I told you that fear isn't real?_)

_Doesn't that just hit the nail on the head?_ Thought Justin, grimacing.

(_Why are we overcome with death?_)

(_What if I told you, my friends, your doubt..._)

(_...you could live without?_)

"Now, Justin..." said Gishinki. "I guess I'll end your pain and suffering..."

(_There is a question I want to understand._)

"Gatherer of Souls- Grim Reaper..."

(_Why can't everyone tell the truth..._)

"Attack and destroy Fusion World."

(_And learn to love again?_)

Justin braced himself as the attack hit him. _Damn...it..._

(_Do you know what it feels like? To be broken and used, scared and confused...?_)

Justin: 0

(_Yes I know..._)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To make up for the shortness of this chapter, I'll be showing you the first Legendary Shadows: Zokkou opening song!

Yay!

Opening 1 ( Kuso Breakin No Breakin Lilly by Maximum the Hormone):

It opens with gentle music, and a picture of a pink music box. The music slowly goes on for a few seconds.

Suddenly the music box vanishes, and a picture of Shinta appears. (_Kuso breaking no breakin lilly_)

Next to him appears Justin, arms folded over his chest. (_Breaking no no no sabi tsuki no no no_)

On his other side (his left), appears Vy. Her arms are also folded. (_Osorubeki dai naki lilly_)

Amy, Claire, Edward, Ress, Yoshiko, Ishi, and Kazuha quickly pop up around the characters. When they're all there, everyone collapses on each other. Shinta, at the bottom, sticks his head out of the pile. (_Denki moodo no no oh no! no! no! no!_)

Mao and Fan appear in a new screen, Mao walking on while Fan peaks her head out from the top, hair falling shortly above Mao. Mao looks up and Fan falls on him. (_Kuso breaking kounenki lilly_)

Dream walks on, and raises an eyebrow at the mess. Fan shrugs, and the screen goes blank again. (_Orugooru mitai na uuman_)

Now Hiroto Mayas, Masami Ganosuke, Akari Ganosuke, and Iruka pass through the screen. (_Epuron ni ippai shi ta wappen_)

Then the Hi Family passes through. (_Furuutsu wain no ten moyou_)

Aaron Herris and Eris Iwamatsu pass through, Eris quickly striding past Aaron, who looks at the screen and then, noticing she's passed him, attempts to catch up. (_Tetsu to namari de deki ta tanin are ga_)

As they pass through, the scene changes to a dark setting, and each of the members of Team Stone Will is shown. (_Oiru more bodii meido meka lilly_)

The scene changes to a dueling field, where Haku is shown in front of the other members of Team Blackfire Revival, but Kazuha bonks him on the head. (_Mama kidori robottobabaa ore no pantsu o aratte iru_)

Haku and Shinta are now squaring off, Poisonous Snake against Monk Fighter. Iruka is shown on the sidelines, moving his hand down like a chop, signifying the start of the duel. (_Heisei no owari koro gurai ni tamatama seisan sa re ta shisaku hin_)

The pictures are moving quickly now, and the scene switches to a picture of Mao inside of a dark world, looking at Betrayal. (_Haadoofu janku hin 30805 en_)

The pictures slow down, but now it's a picture of Kazuha facing Yuki, a spirit behind Yuki. (_Becchuu no oodaa kyakka no oonaa_)

Now the scene changes to Ishi facing Channeler, and Ishi is on his knees, shedding tears. (_Ensuto no tabi cry_)

The scene switches again, this time to Amy versus Mitsuhiko. Mitsuhiko's Archangel Michael is facing Amy's Demon King of the Gun. (_Aware plama girl_)

The scene switches to Shinta versus Doctor, Doctor laughing while blood is running down both players' bodies. (_Furo wakya maguma furo_)

Now it's Justin versus Gishinki, Dragon's World facing Gatherer of Souls- Grim Reaper. (_Namida me no i don't mind_)

That scene is replaced by a giant mirror, glowing. (_Kuso breaking kounenki lilly_)

In front of the mirror comes Shinta, Vy, Justin, Amy, Edward, Ress, Claire, Dream, Mao and Fan. (_Orugooru mitai na uuman_)

In front of them comes Akurei Kokuo, who grins, blocking all of them. (_Epuron ni ippai shi ta wappen_)

A new scene appears, this one having the title, "Legendary Shadows: Zokkou", showing. (_Hitotsu totte kure ta_)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you enjoyed it! The Ending theme is probably going to be in the next chapter! The ending theme is "Wet Sand" by "Red Hot Chili Peppers".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror of Reverse_

_With all of the duels finished, the three symbols are brought together. Shinta's duel disk reveals the secret it holds, the powers of the Legendary Shadows. But as the final secret of the Legendary Shadows is revealed, the Mirror of Reverse activates. Now Shinta and many others are trapped inside of another place..._

_One that's not anywhere on Earth..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The next chapter is the last chapter of the season.

Season One "Ultimate Dueling Japan" will soon give way to Season Two...who's name will be revealed in the next chapter.

Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed the song!

Sorry for the short chapter!

-Salazare


	45. Mirror of Reverse

Chapter Forty-Five:

Mirror of Reverse

Amy: 0

Ishi: 0

Kazuha: 0

Shinta: 0

Justin: 0

All of them had lost.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Shadows Domes seemed to explode, sending darkness everywhere. People screamed, people ran. Pieces of the shadows came and bound Vy, Claire, Edward, and Ress. Their mouths were gagged as well.

Four people walked slowly out of the places that they were, appearing all in the middle...

Where Gishinki was...

"Did you all win?" asked Gishinki, ignoring the bleeding Justin.

"Yes." said his teammates. Three held up things for him.

"From me, the Symbol of Love." said Channeler. She smiled. "Please excuse the blood on it, but my way was a really 'handy' way to get it off."

The Symbol of Love was Ishi's bracelet. Upon contact with Gishinki's hand, it slowly melded into a key. He smiled.

"From me, the Symbol of Trust." said Wend, still in Yuki's body. "Kazuha Doku's tears became this diamond."

As Wend handed Gishinki the diamond, which also turned into a key when Gishinki touched it. Again the villain smiled...

"And the Symbol of Revenge..." said Gishinki, who pointed to a crimson stone on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. "Justin's blood, frozen into a crystal."

The crystalized blood now formed a key as well. Gishinki held up all three keys. "I now present these three keys to the almighty Legendary Shadows! Reveal yourselves, and enter your true forms!"

_Legendary Shadows?!_ Thought Vy, watching Doctor hold up Shinta's duel disk.

The duel disk glowed, and a panel opened near the bottom. Out came five orbs, falling until they were about two feet off the ground.

But that wasn't the most surprising part.

Each orb started to grow limbs, stretching until they were a few inches shy of six feet, each. A head grew out of each orb, and in a few seconds there were no long three orbs.

There were now three men and two woman.

"Man!" said the first one. He was dressed in red robes, and was smoking a cigarette. He had dark red wings. "How long were we trapped in there? A thousand years? Long? Damn!"

"Quit whining, Hell." said one of the woman. She was wearing white robes, and had her eyes fixed in a glare. She had a circular object in her right hand. "Just be happy to be out."

"Protection is right." said another one of the men, dressed in black. He also wore sunglasses. "We shouldn't be whining, we should be trapping these damn humans in eternal darkness! I say exchange the sun for shadows!"

"Darkness!" snapped another one of the men. He wore a long, white trench coat over black robes. "Quit your stupid ideas for a few seconds, and realize there are some humans we'll want on our side!"

The final woman stayed silent. She had a glazed look over her eyes. _Creation raises a good point, but so does Darkness. Then again, about what Hell said...wait, but Protection..._

"Say something, Heaven!" said Protection. "Don't just stand there!"

As the five argued, Gishinki smiled. He did it...

He summoned forth the Legendary Shadows...

He slowly walked over to Justin, who was in pain. But, even so, he was trying to look at the Legendary Shadows.

"Humans...?" he managed to gasp out, noticing Gishinki above him. "Or...at least...living?"

"Yes." said Gishinki. He reached into his black robes and took out a mirror. He glanced over at Shinta and Amy, both unconscious. Then he looked back at Vy, Claire, Edward, and Ress. He smiled. "I guess I'll send all seven of you to the Mirror World, then?"

"Mirror World...?" repeated Justin. He coughed, blooding coming out. "What the hell...what's that mirror...?"

Gishinki smiled. "It's the Mirror of Reverse, Justin. A gift from the Inhuman Reverse, after Kenshin Menzuro killed him. And I'm now using it to send you to a special place...you and your friends..."

The Mirror glowed. Justin saw light...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-White-_

_-It's like the white of the place...Kenjima's place...-_

Shinta's eyes were only half open, looking at the white plain...

In front of him appeared a person...

No more shadows...

The person looked like him.

Shinta was only half-conscious, but he registered something...

"You're...the one...from my dream..."

The person smiled. "Call me Kenjima. Welcome to this world. Now I take my leave. Goodbye, Shinta Menzuro."

With that, 'Kenjima' vanished...Shinta was alone...

But not for long.

When Kenjima vanished, the white gained colour. Trees, sky, animals...

An ocean...

An ocean was behind Shinta, and he was sitting on the beach...

His eyes were still half-open. His blood was seeping onto the sand.

He knew that only bad things would happen if he closed his eyes. But what could he do?

Slowly, his eyes started to close. His life began to fade away...

"KENJIMA!"

His eyes stopped closing. He heard that voice...

"Are you okay, Kenjima? Someone, get help! Mommy!"

And that was the last thing Shinta heard before he fainted.

_-A little...girl...?-_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Season One, "Ultimate Dueling Japan"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No preview in this chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Um...I can't do the end song in this chapter, considering my iTunes won't play "Wet Sand"...

Sorry, I'll get it up as soon as possible!

In other news, the first season has ended. The next season, "World of the Mirror", will start soon. Today? Maybe. Chances are not.

But, hey...you guys might get lucky (laughs).

What's the connection of Shinta and Kenjima? Many of you probably figured it out already.

I'll probably reveal it next chapter.

The Legendary Shadows are back, and in human-ish forms. Heaven, Hell, Protection, Creation, and Darkness are here!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	46. Mirror 1: Mistaken

Chapter Forty-Six:

Mirror 1: Mistaken

"He's hurt..."

"What was Kenjima doing there...?"

"Never mind that, how the hell did he get those wounds?"

"One looks like an animal bit him! The one on his left shoulder, I think..."

Shinta's eyes flickered. _They're talking about the wound from Doctor's monster...but my name is Shinta..._

"Hey! His eyes moved!"

"Kenjima, are you okay?"

Shinta's eyes opened to the face of a twelve-year-old girl. "Kenjima...?"

"Yeah, Kenjima." said another person. It was a young man, perhaps around age seventeen. "Don't ya even know your own name, ya dumbass?"

Before Shinta could attempt to speak, another girl spoke up. She seemed to be around Shinta's age. "Look, Zerima. He's hurt. Can you lay off the insults?"

"Make me, Misa! This guy's always been buggin' me! Ah _hate_ 'im!"

"And quit that goddamn stupid accent." said the girl name Misa, walking over to Shinta. "Are you okay, Kenjima? Can you speak?"

Shinta opened his mouth. "My name...my name is..."

"Kenjima." said Misa, smiling sweetly. Her white hair...it attracted Shinta. Yet the white robes she wore were confusing. Why was she wearing them?

Zerima was wearing different coloured clothes. Instead of white, they were black. The same went for his hair colour.

The little girl seemed to be a younger version of Misa, having the same coloured hair and robes.

Shinta frowned. Where was he?

"You should rest, Kenjima." said the little girl, breaking into his thoughts. Mommy will be here soon with more herbs. So please rest..."

It was then that Shinta realized that he couldn't move. The battle with Doctor had left him bloody and beaten.

Wasn't that ironic?

"My name is..." Shinta tried to say. "My name is...Shinta..."

"What the hell?" laughed Zerima. "The 'great Kenjima', now playing pretend? Stop fooling around, bastard."

"Zerima!" said Misa, her voice rising. "Act more mature!"

"Hmph." Zerima turned around, moving towards the exit. The house Shinta was in seemed to be, in fact, a hut.

After Zerima left, Misa looked down at Shinta. "Kenjima...what do you mean by your name being Shinta?"

Shinta struggled to speak. "Not...Kenjima. Shinta...Menzuro..."

As he said this, he blacked out again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he woke up, he was outside. And the sun was setting.

_What the hell? I'm outside?_ He was set on what seemed to be a table. _What's going on here...?_

He tried to move, but couldn't. He was still too weak...

Footsteps. Shinta focused, trying to hear where they were coming from.

Right behind him.

"Kenjima." said a voice. Shinta didn't recognize it. "Are you alive?"

Shinta tried to speak, but a hand was placed over his mouth. It was a woman's hand. "Do not speak. You do not need to waste anymore energy."

"Mom!" said a voice. Shinta listened. "How is Kenjima? Is he okay? Will he live?"

The hand was lifted from Shinta's mouth. "Patience, Akemi. Go back, now, with Zerima and Misa. When I come into the house, it will mean that Kenjima is either fully alright...or dead."

Shinta heard Akemi leave, and felt her mother turn her attention back to him. "Kenjima. Akemi told me that earlier you claimed to be named 'Shinta Menzuro'. Did you claim this? Please do not speak."

Shinta nodded his head, glad he was able to move it. "Alright. I will ask you about it later, when you can speak again. For now, I would recommend that you close your eyes."

Shinta noticed that she drew forth a giant blade, and quickly closed his eyes.

_What's she gonna do with that?_ He thought, before falling unconscious again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up."

Shinta's eyes shot open. He tried to move his left arm.

He could. The wound was gone.

He moved up his upper body, surprised at the lack of pain. When he was sure he was awake, he looked around. He was back in the hut, and Misa, Zerima, Akemi, and their mother was with him.

"Where am I?" were the first words out of Shinta's mouth.

The mother thought for a second, then spoke. "You are in the Miyano family home. My name is Mina Miyano, mother of Zerima, Misa, and Akemi Miyano."

She pointed to each of the children in turn, all but Zerima wearing smiles. It was then that Shinta noticed that she wore white robes, just like her daughters. He hair, though, was turning a bit gray with age. But it seemed that it at least _used_ to be white.

"I see." said Shinta. He looked at all of them, and bowed his head down. "Thank you, all, for helping me. My name is Shinta Menzuro."

There was silence for a second, and Zerima suddenly grabbed him. "Will you shut the hell up with the 'Shinta' business, Kenjima? We've known you for years! How could we forget your face?"

"Kenjima?" asked Shinta, puzzled. "You know that guy? I talked to him a few times during the 'Ultimate Dueling Japan' tournament."

He noticed that they all had puzzled expressions on their faces. "You know...the biggest duel monsters tournament Japan has ever held?"

"Japan?" repeated Misa, dumbly. "What are you talking about, Kenjima?"

"Look!" said Shinta, slowly losing his temper. "I told you before, my name is Shinta Menzuro! You've obviously mistaken me for Kenjima!"

It was then Shinta remembered. He saw Kenjima. He was almost his mirror image.

"Because..." said Shinta, realizing this fact. "He looks like me...am I right?"

"Listen to me, you bastard!" said Zerima, moving up to him. But he didn't get to him, because Mina stopped him.

"Zerima! Stop!" she said, glaring at him. Then she looked at Shinta. "Shinta Menzuro...that's what you said your name was? I think I know your problem."

"You do?" asked Shinta, his bad mood lifting. "That's great!"

"The thing is..." said Mina. "It's not a good thing."

"What do you...mean...?"

Mina looked him straight in the eye. "Shinta Menzuro, I don't think you're even in the right world."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 2: Meanwhile_

_While Shinta and the others are trapped in a different world, Gishinki's plan has succeeded on Earth. He has summoned forth the Legendary Shadows, and banished Shinta, Justin, Amy, Vy, Claire, Edward, and Ress, allowing others to arise. But, unknown to him, another has traveled to the World of the Mirror._

_Mao, Fan, and Dream are finally able to enter the building, but they sense injured presences, and find Kazuha and Ishi! Both are unconscious, but Ishi is worse off. His hands have been cut clean off by Channeler's monster!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: iTunes is still being a big fat meany-head. I hope that it'll work again soon, because I want to do the ending song.

The second season has started! What things await Shinta and friends in the World of the Mirror?

But Earth seems to be in trouble...

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	47. Mirror 2: Meanwhile

Chapter Forty-Seven:

Mirror 2: Meanwhile

"Thank you, Gishinki. For getting me into this world...without Amy."

Gishinki smiled. He looked at the speaker, and her six companions.

"No problem...Pychon."

Pychon grinned. Her six companions each had a face of one of Team Kenshin.

Kenjima and IJ among them.

"And I'm away from Justin, again, what's your point?" asked IJ, putting his finger in his ear. "We're all Inner Selves, here. And were each glad to get out of the World of the Mirror...the World of the Inner Selves."

"True." said the one with the face of Edward. "Don't you agree, Sem?"

"Yes, Sinn." said Sem, who had the face of Ress. "And Edward and Ress Moonshadow are in our places. How wonderful!"

"Heh." said Vy's Inner Self, smiling. "And Vy is in mine. How will she react when people go around calling her Imaria? I wish I could see it."

"But then you'd have to be there." said Claire's imposter.

"I agree with Aphrodite." said Kenjima, finally speaking up. "As well as most of you. It's good to get the hell out of there, and we have Gishinki of Team Revenge to thank."

They all turned to Gishinki. Gishinki smiled.

_Now I have more allies than before. The Legendary Shadows, the rest of Team Revenge, and these Inner Selves. All together, that's nineteen people working together. Not too bad._

"Well." he said out loud. "I'm glad to have freed such powerful allies. Now, have you all met the Legendary Shadows?"

"We've been imprisoned for a long time, you ass!" said Darkness. "How could we have met these bozos?"

"Bozos?!" exclaimed Imaria, glaring at Darkness. She walked over to him. "Say that to my face, you son of a bitch!"

"Shut the hell up, you goddamn whore!"

"You idiot!" said Hell, hitting Darkness over the head. "For one, stop fooling around. Two, the whore here would obviously be Aphrodite. Not Imaria."

"Hey!" said Aphrodite. She was restrained by Sinn and Sem before she could get to Hell. "Bastard!"

Gishinki cleared his throat, and all of them stopped fighting. "Thank you. Now, I'd like you all to report to our lair. Doctor, Channeler, Wend, and Mitsuhiko will show you the way."

The sixteen all left less than a minute later, leaving Gishinki alone. The televisions had shut off sometime in the beginning, and Iruka seemed to have vanished. Gishinki sighed, then smiled.

"Not only have I gained some allies, but the odd aura I felt earlier seems to have vanished. That's good, but I wonder who he was and where he went?"

He shrugged. "Oh well. For now, I should worry about the targets for Emperor and Empress. It'll be an interesting battle...parents against children."

And with that, he left. His laugh echoed around the empty stadium.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Click!

"It's open!" exclaimed Mao, opening the door. But something was wrong. "Isn't today the day of the finals?"

Dream nodded. "Why?"

Fan had noticed too. She frowned. "It's too quiet, isn't it? Wouldn't the finals be really loud?"

Mao and Fan suddenly opened their eyes wide open. "What the hell? The shadows games are gone!"

Dream closed his eyes. "Yes...I no longer sense them either. But, more to the point, it seems there are broken auras nearby..."

"Broken auras?" questioned Fan. "You mean injured people?"

"Yes." said Dream. He pointed to the left, and to the right. "One that way, and one that way. We should split up and try to help them. Two to the left, and one to the right."

Mao and Fan nodded, Mao running alone down the right-hand path. This left Dream and Fan to run down the left-hand path.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who is this?" said Mao, thinking out loud. He stood over Kazuha Doku, who was unconscious. "She's burned. Not too bad, but it wouldn't be good to leave her alone. I should take her to Dream."

He picked her up, and ran back the way he came.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishi was blinking in and out of consciousness. He knew that his hands were gone...

Yoriko, though...she forgave him...

But the pain...he couldn't last much longer...

He heard voices: male and female...

He tried to respond, but instead fell. Everything would be okay...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This kid..." said Dream, looking at Ishi. "He could die soon. Fan! Help me tear of some of his shirt! We can use it for makeshift bandages!"

As they did the work, they noticed that Ishi's breathing was slowing. Dream bit his lip.

_Damn it! Live, kid!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A short time later, in the Menzuro Home...

"They'll be okay." said Dream, sighing. "They just need some rest. I was able to use my powers to attach this kid's hands, but he won't be able to use them for a while."

Fan nodded. She had been waiting outside the room while he worked on the two people. Dream had entered their thoughts and identified them as Ishi and Kazuha...but he wasn't able to find out how they had gotten into their current conditions.

"Where's Mao?" asked Dream, sitting down. Fan noticed that he had put Ishi and Kazuha in a different place. "In case you were wondering, I put Ishi and Kazuha in the master bedroom. They should wake up tomorrow, or earlier."

"I see." said Fan. She looked out the window. "Mao's outside, guarding the place. He's still upset that he couldn't stop Gishinki. But...now that the Demon inside of him is gone, he seems to have a kinder aura. And I don't think he'll have those 'evil attacks' anymore."

"That's good." said Dream, but he was frowning. _Akurei Kokuo..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound, coming from the outside. Getting up from his chair, he rushed to the door, Fan following him.

As they reached the outside, two black-cloaked figures were standing there. Mao was glaring at them.

"You two!" he said. "You're part of Team Revenge! What the hell are you doing here?!"

One stepped up. "You disrespectful child! I should have known you'd be unable to recognize our auras! What did I ever see in you?"

Mao and Fan's eyes opened wide. Fan said, "No way...you can't be..."

The figures threw back their hoods, revealing Chinese faces. Mao and Fan stared in shock.

"Father...Mother..." whispered Mao. "You're part of Team Revenge?"

Mao's father nodded. "Yes. Now I am called Emperor, and she is called Empress. We are the Royalty Members."

He and Empress activated their duel disks. "Mao, Fan. It's time. We are going to duel you two. If you lose, then we will take you to Master Gishinki, and you will be forced into the Mirror of Reverse, useful versions of yourselves coming out."

"And if we win?" asked Mao, he and Fan activating their duel disks. "Will you guys leave?"

Emperor nodded. "Now...let's begin."

Mao: 4000/ Fan: 4000

Emperor: 4000/ Empress: 4000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 3: Heal_

_Back in the World of the Mirror, Edward and Ress Moonshadow run into Justin Maker, who's injured! What can they do? But luck is on their side when they find a hut in the middle of the forest they're in! _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Don't worry, I'll actually do Mao and Fan's duel this time. I want to reveal their decks.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	48. Mirror 3: Heal

Chapter Forty-Eight:

Mirror 3: Heal

Edward coughed, and realized he could breath through his mouth again. He looked to his left. Ress was there, eyes closed.

"Ress!" he said, shaking his brother. "Are you okay?"

Ress' eyes flickered, then opened fully. "Edward? Where are we?"

Edward looked around. There were trees everywhere, indicating a forest. "I don't know. But Gishinki did something with that Mirror he was holding, and I don't know what..."

He stopped talking when he saw the figure to his right. It was Justin Maker.

And he was bleeding all over the ground.

"Justin!" exclaimed Edward, getting to his feet. Ress stood up as well. "Justin! Can you hear me?!"

He ran over to the duelist, and checked him. He was bleeding badly. "Justin! Can you hear me? JUSTIN!"

Justin's eyes opened slowly. "Edward...where are we...?"

"Not now!" said Edward. He bit his lip, looking down at his injured friend. _He won't last long in this condition. I have to get to someone who can help, and fast!_

He attempted to pick up Justin, glad to see that he could. "Alright, Ress. We're gonna try and find a way outta here! I'll have Justin, while you held clear through anything we can't get through. Okay?"

Ress nodded, and the two brothers started walking as fast as they could. They passed many trees, too many to count.

But they didn't know which was to take, in order to get out of there.

"Damn it!" swore Edward, sweating. "There's no way out of this place! How the hell are we gonna get Justin some help?"

As he said this, Ress noticed something. A simple hut. And yet it was their first sign of human life.

"Over there!" said Ress, pointing to the hut. Edward looked, and smiled.

"Good job, Ress. There'll probably be someone in there."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They entered the hut, and Ress frowned. No one was inside. "Damn it."

"What's the matter, Ress?" asked Edward, laying Justin down on a mat on the ground. "Did you break a shoelace or something?"

"No." said Ress. "No ones here. All we can do is rest..."

Edward laughed. "Ress, don't you see? Look at the food behind you."

Ress looked behind him. Half-eaten food was on the table behind him, a pile of herbs at the foot of it. "What of it...oh, right. This food is still good, meaning someone lives here still."

Edward nodded. "Correct. And the pile of herbs next to the table might mean that the person who lives here knows a thing or two about healing. We're in luck, actually."

Ress' frown changed to a smile. "That's good. Should I go outside and wait for the owner of the house?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I will. Can you keep Justin company?"

Though confused, Ress agreed. Edward left to go outside. _It's safer inside, Ress. _

When outside, Edward simple waited. He also took time to observe the forest, and think. _Where are we? Gishinki did something weird with that mirror in his hand, calling it the Mirror of Reverse..._

Edward opened his eyes with shock. _I forgot, he summoned the Legendary Shadows! They're now out in the human world again!_

He bit his lip. _But we're...somewhere else. Where did he say he was sending us? The 'Mirror World', or something like that._

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching. Edward looked up at the person. He was surprised to see a person in front of his home, obviously. He wore glasses, and had wild black hair. His clothes were grey robes, and he seemed to be about six feet tall. Edward guessed that he was about thirty years old.

"Hello." Edward said, walking up to the man. "My name is Edward Moonshadow. My friend was injured, and we were searching for help when we found your hut. My younger brother is watching over him right now. Can we please ask for your assistance?"

The man nodded. "Of course. My name is Suoiciv Rellik. Show me the injured man."

Edward led Suoiciv inside, showing him Justin. The man looked at Ress, who was looking at him.

"Will you please move outside, Mr. Edward?" said Suoiciv, pointing to the door. "I will ask your brother to stay in here and help me."

Edward, though puzzled, nodded and left. Now Ress and Suoiciv were alone.

"What is your name, Edward's brother?" asked Suoiciv. "My name is Suoiciv Rellik."

"Mine is Ress Moonshadow." said Ress. He looked at Justin. "How are you going to heal him? He's lost so much blood!"

Suoiciv looked down at Justin, breathing raggedly. "I can, but I'm going to need some help from you. Are you willing to sacrifice some of your strength to save the life of this boy?"

Ress looked puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I specialize in the power of 'Pain Transfer'. I can give the pain and injuries of one person to another. I can even give small amounts it. Such as, say, half. This amount will allow you both to live, and you'll heal within a few days."

Ress looked down at Justin...he seemed to be in terrible pain...

He looked out the door. Edward wouldn't let him do it. He would say 'let me do it instead!'.

_I have to do it. I have to help, even just this once!_

He gave Suoiciv a nod. "Alright, Doctor Rellik. I'll do it."

He placed his hand over his heart. "For the sake of being human at all, I'll do it!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are we?"

Claire said this as she woke up. Amy and Vy were to her sides. Amy had blood all over her, but no wounds. A bullet was on he stomach.

"And what the hell happened to Amy...?" she wondered out loud. Suddenly, she heard a noise. She looked behind her.

A young girl was standing a few yards back, wearing white robes. She had white hair, and had a calm expression on her face.

"Hello, Outer Selves." she said. "Welcome to the world of all Inner Selves."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 4: World_

_Amy wakes up, noticing all of her wounds are gone. But more surprises await as she's told that they aren't on Earth anymore. Gishinki of Team Revenge has sent them to the Mirror World- the world of the Inner Selves!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The groups have been defined, but where is Akurei?

It seems these chapters might take a turn like the separation of the duels in the "Truth of Revenge" saga. Not fun.

Hopefully the group will find each other soon. Hopefully.

(Frowns)

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	49. Mirror 4: World

1 Chapter Forty-Nine:

Mirror 4: World

Amy's eyes snapped open.

_The pain is gone..._

She sat up quickly, hands searching her stomach for wounds. They were none, though there was a lot of dried blood.

She looked around her, noticing that she was in a bed. To her left was a bed with a sleeping Vy. To her right was an empty bed.

_Where am I?_

She got up from the bed, and looked at the floor. It was dirt, but her socks and shoes were waiting for her at the foot of her bed.

As she put them on, her thoughts raced. _The last thing I remember was that I was about to lose to Mitsuhiko. Then it all went black. Did I lose? And where am I now?_

A sound. Amy looked up from tying her shoes to see a white-robed woman, hair the same white colour.

"Hello, Amy Takahashi." she said. Claire appeared behind her. "My name is Ueno."

"Hello...Ueno." said Amy. "And Claire. Now...where are we? What happened...to Team Revenge?"

"You are in the World of the Mirror." said Ueno. "The World of the Inner Selves."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm bored."

Sinn, Edward Moonshadow's Inner Self, yawned. He was sitting with Imaria and Kenjima, all of them sitting in the big chairs of Gishinki's mansion, none saying anything until Sinn's worlds just then.

"If you're bored, then go talk to the Legendary Shadows or something." said Imaria, filing her nails. "I can hear Hell's whines from over here."

"Good point." Sinn stood up. "You guys better not miss me too much."

He walked, and as he did, he noticed something. Hell was there in the hallway already, back facing him.

"Yo, Hell!" said Sinn. "What's up?"

Hell turned around, then froze. As he saw Sinn's smiling face, his features changed to a glare.

In a split-second, the thirty foot difference between the two was covered. And Hell had Sinn pinned to a wall.

"YOU!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sinn, now glaring back at Hell. "What kind of a greeting is this?"

"Don't talk shit with me!" yelled Hell, pounding Sinn's head against the wall. Blood started to drip. "What are you doing here, in this time? You should have died years ago! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU DEAD YET?!"

"What the hell...are you talking about...?"

"You know what I mean! Stop this bullshit, Salazare!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mao: 4000/ Fan: 4000

Emperor: 4000/ Empress: 4000

"My turn first!" said Mao, drawing a card.

He looked at his hand. _Father, you asshole. I'm going to defeat you. You and mother!_

"I'll start with Zodiac Figure- Rat (500/500) in attack mode!" said Mao. As he said that, a small white rat appeared on the field. "And then I play one card face-down! I end my turn!"

As the card materialized, Emperor drew his card. "And now it's my turn. Mao, I know every card you have in your deck, and what kinds of effects they have. You won't be able to beat me."

He swiftly placed a card onto his duel disk. "I summon forth Dragonic Warrior (1500/1000) in attack mode!"

A giant warrior with a broadsword appeared on the field. He wore armour with shoulder plates that seemed to have the mouths of dragons. He lifted his huge sword.

"Next I play Dragonic Reinforcements!" he said, playing the spell card. "I now pay five hundred Life Points (EmpeLP: 3500) in order to special summon two more Dragonic Warriors (1500/1000 x2)!"

Two more of the monsters appeared, standing tall alongside the first one. "And I believe that should be enough for now."

"So it's my turn?" asked Fan. Emperor's eyes glared at her.

"LET ME FINISH, WORTHLESS WOMAN!" he yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Mao yelled back. "Don't yell at my sister like that, you son of a bitch!"

Now Emperor and Mao were glaring at each other. Fan had drawn her card.

"Alright." she said, ignoring Emperor. "I summon forth Zodiac Figure- Sheep (900/1300) in defense mode! I end my turn!"

Empress now drew, and spoke. "I summon forth Chained Beast (400/900) in attack mode."

A snarling wolf appeared on the field, though each of its limbs were chained to a pole that had appeared as well.

"Then I end my turn." said Empress, emotionless.

"I draw!" said Mao. He looked at his hand again, and then observed the field. _I can't defeat father's Dragonic Warriors, so I'll have to aim for the Chained Beast!_

"Alright," said Mao, "Rat, attack and destroy Mother's monster! Bite it!"

As the Rat headed towards the monster, Emperor smiled.

"Fool." he said, laughing as the chain got in the way of the attack. "When you attack a "Chained" monster, the chain vanishes!"

Empress: 3900

And the chain did vanish, allowing the Chained Beast to run free (1900/2400). "Also, Empress' monster gains fifteen hundred attack and defense points. You have no chance of victory with ignorance like this, Mao..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Not in the right world?" repeated Shinta. "What do you mean?"

Mina sighed, then pulled up a chair. She sat down. Each of the others, except for Zerima, then did the same. "Shinta, your world and this world are alike in the people that are within it. We are connected by the 'Power of Reverse'."

"Power of Reverse?" asked Shinta. "This world? My world? You're not making any sense!"

Another sigh. "Put simply, there are other personalities inside of people of your world, called 'Inner Selves'. The people of your world are called the 'Outer Selves'. Each 'Outer Self' and 'Inner Self' are similar people. And, as said before, we're connected by the 'Power of Reverse'."

"What is this 'Power of Reverse'?" asked Shinta.

"Two things, one in each world. One is the 'Mirror of Reverse'."

"And the other?"

"An Outer Self with no Inner Self. Genji Yamada, also known as Reverse."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A small breeze floated across the field on the top of a hill. A lone man sat there, placing his head on his knee.

"Outer Selves are in this world..." muttered the man. "Familiar presences. Justin Maker. Edward Moonshadow. Ress Moonshadow. Vicky Menzuro. Amy Takahashi. Claire Takana."

He lifted his head up. "Two unfamiliar auras. Who are they?"

He stood up. "Well, I suppose I can ask about one. You, who has been following me for the past hour or so, show yourself."

Walking up the hill was now Akurei Kokuo, grinning. "Well, Reverse. It seems you have a strong aura-sensing ability. Rokanna was right in choosing you for one of her Inhumans."

Reverse, now looking straight at Akurei, laughed. "Rokanna? I haven't heard that name since I died. No, wait, before that. Her using me caused my death twice, so I don't think that bringing that name up will have me like you any more. Who are you?"

"Akurei Kokuo." said Akurei, smiling. "The Demon King. And you're Genji Yamada. You're also Reverse, King of the Mirror World."

Reverse smiled. "Well, Akurei...what o you want?"

"I want the location of a person who now resides in your world. Amy Takahashi, Kenshin Menzuro's love!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 5: Death_

_With action in every location, no one can rest! Shinta learns of Reverse, an old enemy of Kenshin's! He also learns who Kenjima really is to him!_

_Meanwhile, Amy mysteriously vanishes, finding herself now with Shinta Menzuro. But the reunion doesn't last long, for they realive that they're being followed!_

_Finally, Ress has decided to take half of Justin's injury upon himself. What will this mean for him? And who is Suoiciv Rellik, really? _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry about the week-long absence, school has been keeping me very busy. Only three days left, though! But I'm gone from the 15th until the 21st, so there won't be any chapters until after then. Anyways...

More mysteries are revealed!

Reverse is alive, but in this world? Akurei is targeting Amy? Who is this 'Salazare', and why does Edward Moonshadow's Inner Self look like him?

Salazare...hm, I've heard that name somewhere before. :P

Please R&R!

-Salazare (there it is!)


	50. Mirror 5: Death

Chapter Fifty:

Mirror 5: Death

Shinta stood in the doorway, facing the Akemi family. He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry that I have to go." he said. "Thank you all for your help..."

He noticed that they each wore sad faces, except for Zerima. Ever since the others realized that Shinta wasn't Kenjima, he was at loss for words.

Now his words came back, and he walked up to Shinta. Standing a bit taller than him, he glared. "Shinta Menzuro. Kenjima is your Inner Self- we can say that for sure. When you find him...tell him I'm gonna kick his ass, okay?"

Shinta raised an eyebrow, and looked over at the girls. They all shrugged.

"Um, sure." he responded. "I'll make sure to send him back right away!"

With that, he left, waving as he did so...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sorry, Akurei." said Reverse, laying back down. "But I can't locate certain people. I only have so much power, you know."

Akurei smiled, and moved over to the man. He lifted his leg back to kick him, but noticed he had vanished.

Behind him, Reverse spoke. "But I can help you in another way. I can transport her to a different aura- one I find unsettling. It's the one nearest to here."

"I see." said Akurei, smiling again. "I thank you. Now, which direction is this unsettling aura?"

Reverse pointed west. "That way. And he seems to have just parted from the auras of four familiar residents."

Akurei started walking. "I expect to see Amy there by the time I get there, got it?"

Reverse shrugged. "Sure."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy blinked. Ueno was speaking one second, then she wasn't there the next.

Then again, neither was anyone else.

"Ueno?" Amy called out. "Claire? Vy? Where are you guys?"

She heard a rustling in bushes behind her. She froze. "H-hello...?"

"Amy?"

Shinta emerged from the bushes, smiling upon discovering his friend. "Amy, it _is_ you!"

Amy blinked. "S-Shinta? Shinta!"

She ran up and embraced him, a tear falling from her eye. "Shinta! I'm so glad that you're okay!"

As she pressed again him, Shinta smiled. He closed his eyes. _My big brother's love is okay. That's good..._

His eyes shot open as he heard a sound. He pushed Amy back. "Who's there?! Who's watching us?!"

Out of the bushes walked a tall, handsome man. He had black hair, and his red eyes held a glare that seemed to go well with his smile. He wore black robes, which trailed down past his feet.

"Who are you?" asked Shinta. "What do you want?"

"Want?" asked the man. He motioned to Shinta. "Your name is Shinta, isn't it?"

"Yes...it is..." said Shinta, frowning. He stood in front of Amy. "Now, what do you wa-?"

He didn't get to finish, as the man hit him in the stomach. Amy froze, suddenly recognizing the man...

"You...bastard..." said Shinta. "Who are you...?"

"My name is..." the man started to say. "Wait, maybe Amy here can tell you. Tell him, Amy."

"Y-you're..." Amy rose her hand and pointed a finger at him. "Akurei Kokuo!"

"Akurei Kokuo?" repeated Shinta. "Who's...that...?"

Akurei's grin widened. "They never told you? Amy, Justin, Vy, Claire...ha ha ha! Listen well, Shinta Menzuro! I, Akurei Kokuo..."

"NO!" yelled Amy, tears falling from her eyes.

"...KILLED KENSHIN MENZURO!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just lay down...and relax..." said Suoiciv. "Relax, Ress..."

Ress closed his eyes. _This is for Justin. I just need to deal with the pain of half of the wound. Half of the wound is liveable...And I'll be helping to save Justin's life..._

Suoiciv grinned. "Trust me, Ress. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes..."

_Fool..._

Both Justin and Ress rose off of the ground with a green light. Suoiciv was grinning the whole time. _It's time I test my powers. Sorry, Ress Moonshadow...BUT YOU'RE THE SACRIFICE!_

The wound on Justin's body was vanishing, slowly closing. Meanwhile, a wound appeared on Ress' body. But Justin's wound had fully closed. Ress now had a wound of the same size...

"I'm sure you feel pain, Ress..." said Suoiciv. "Horrible pain. But don't worry, it will all be over soon..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward looked at the sky. It was dark. _I wonder if the doctor will allow us to stay the night here?_

He looked at the door. _I should go in, and see how it's going._

He walked through the door, and froze. Several feet in front of him was a figure in a chair. But not just any figure.

His brother. His bloody and beaten brother. Not only were there the wounds that had been on Justin, but there were also several new knife wounds on his face. Also, his body was cut open, and it seemed that his organs had been removed.

"Ress..." whispered Edward, eyes blank. "Oh my...RESS!"

He dashed over to Ress' body. "RESS! RESS! NO! NO! NO!"

"I should really thank the boy. He provided me with what I've been trying to get from Sinn for a long time. Blood of a descendent of Salazare. Honestly, though. I can't believe I didn't have to use force to kill him."

Edward looked up to see the smiling Suoiciv Rellik. "You...bastard...DID YOU DO THIS?! Who the hell are you to play with a person's life like this?!"

"Are you blind as well as stupid, Edward Moonshadow? Did you not pay attention to my name? 'Vicious Killer", you idiot!"

Edward glared at him, but his glare broke as the truth of the situation sunk into him. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Ress..."

The man laughed. "I love such dramatic pain! Now, though, I should tell you my name! Maybe you'll give me more drama later on! My name is Sakkidatta!"

"Blood...thirsty, huh?" said a voice. Edward and Sakkidatta turned to see Justin standing up.

"So you're okay, after all." said Sakkidatta, smiling. "Good, so my powers were a success. And I got the blood I needed. Now I can complete my goal..."

Suddenly skin on his back extended and stretched, forming into giant green wings. He spread them far, the tips a few inches from the walls of his hut.

"So long, Edward Moonshadow and friend!" said Sakkidatta, raising through and destroying his roof. "Perhaps we shall meet again!"

And, with that, he flew away. Justin now looked at Edward...and saw that the man was crying.

"Edward..." said Justin, stepping towards him. But then he stopped. Edward, crying...

_Damn you, Sakkidatta!_ Thought Edward, not even attempting to wipe away his tears. _I swear I'll get you back one day! For Ress!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You..." Shinta was shocked. "You killed Kenshin...?"

Amy was crying, and Akurei was laughing. He raised his palm. "Yes, and I would like you to sleep for a while."

A small beam of light shot from his palm, hitting Shinta in the forehead. As Shinta fell unconscious, his duel disk detached from his wrist and flew onto Akurei's.

"I don't have my deck with me." said Akurei, smiling. "So I figure this deck will do for dueling you, Amy. Now...let's duel."

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Akurei Kokuo...you killed Kenshin. You've injured Shinta. And you've caused sadness for so many people. I can't _ever_ forgive you for what you've done."

"And I wasn't asking you to."

"Shut up!" said Amy, activating her duel disk. "You're going down here, Akurei Kokuo! I'm glad Shinta can't see this, because when I beat you, I'll kill you!"

Amy: 4000

Akurei: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 6: Salazare_

_At the same time the Zhang family continues their tag team duel, Hell tries to force Sinn to admit that he's someone named 'Salazare'. Sakkidatta had also taken Ress' organs from him, desiring the blood of someone related to someone of the same name! Is it the same person? And who is 'Salazare'?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry for the long absence. First I was at my grandpa's house until about five days ago, then I had writer's block for those last five days. I'm hoping to do lots of updates to make up for it.

Also, my other story (DB) is currently on hiatus. I'll update again once I get further in Legendary Shadows: Zokkou. I don't want to keep this story arc out for too long.

Salazare, Sakkidatta (which means 'Bloodthirsty' in Japanese, as told by Justin), and Akurei Kokuo! Many twists and turns are with this story arc!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	51. Mirror 6: Salazare

Chapter Fifty-One:

Mirror 6: Salazare

Mao: 4000/ Fan: 4000

Emperor: 3500/ Empress: 3900

_Damn it._ Thought Mao, biting his lip. _All Chained Beast cards might have effects like that. If so, I can't attack Empress with weak monsters. In addition, Emperor's Dragonic monsters can easily form into a monster with almost three thousand attack points. Together, these two won't be easy to beat..._

"...I end my turn." said Mao, frowning. _I don't have any of the cards needed to power up my Rat, anyways. Now do I have any other monsters..._

"My turn." said Emperor, smiling. "And I'll have my first Dragonic Warrior strike down your Rat, Mao!"

Mao glared at him, but could to nothing to stop him. He lowered his head. _No! If he gets this attack in, then I..._

"Sheep! Use your effect! Negate the attack!"

Mao raised his head quickly as he heard his sister say this. _Of course! I forgot about Sheep's effect! Once per turn, it can negate one of the opponent's attacks!_

"Don't worry, Mao!" said Fan, smiling. "They may be strong together, but so are we!"

A smile spread across Mao's face as well. "...yes..."

Emperor wasn't happy, seeing this. He glared at Fan. "Stay out of this, you bitch..."

"Oh, shut up." said Fan, grinning. "You're just sore 'cause I blocked your attack!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Emperor. "My second Dragonic Warrior! Strike down her damned Sheep!"

Now Mao could act. He revealed his face-down card. "I activate Zodiac Protection- Triple Circle 3! I can use this card to negate an attack targeting a Zodiac Figure that's named either Horse, Sheep, or Monkey!"

Emperor's glared deepened. _You two...are getting really annoying!_

"Fine! My final Dragonic Warrior will strike down that Rat of yours, Mao!" said Emperor. The Warrior drew his giant blade, and sliced Mao's Rat in half (MLP: 3000). "And after that, I'll end my turn..."

Fan drew her next card, and glanced at it. As she did, she smiled. _Perfect! Now I can bring the Zodiac to level two!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell...do you mean?" asked Sinn, struggling to breath. "Who the hell...is Salazare?"

"Playing dumb won't help, Salazare." said Hell, taking him off of the wall. But he still held him up with super-human strength. "I think the other four will want to see you again."

_What the hell is going on?_ Thought Sinn, as Hell brought him into the room of the used-to-be Legendary Shadows. The other four gasped upon seeing Sinn.

"No way..." said Protection, eyes wide.

"That's...is that..." Heaven's glazed eyes were now clear. "Salazare...?"

"But you should have died a thousand years ago! Why the hell...are you here right now?!" exclaimed Darkness.

"That's what I said." Hell dropped Sinn as he said this. "But he claimed that he wasn't. So, what should we do with the bastard?"

"Look!" said Sinn, catching his breath. "I'm not this 'Salazare'! I'm not even _from_ this world! I'm the Inner Self of someone named Edward Moonshadow!"

"Oh, shut your mouth!" said Hell, kicking Sinn in the ribs. He glared down at him. "You bastard! Do you really think you can seal us in orbs for a thousand years and then see us, saying that you're not who you are!"

He kicked him again. "Well, go to hell!"

"Stop, Hell." said one of the other four. Hell looked up at the speaker, Creation. "Have you considered that he's telling the truth? Salazare had a child, didn't he? Wouldn't it be possible for that child to have eventually had a family tree that led down to this Inner Self's Outer Self?"

Hell thought about it for a second. "I guess that's possible...and Salazare should be dead by now, anyways...so, an Inner Self of a Salazare descendent, eh?"

He now looked down at Sinn. "...maybe you _are_ telling the truth..."

Sinn glared up at him. "So you broke my ribs for no good reason, fool."

Hell smiled. "If you don't shut up, I'll kick you some more. Now leave."

"I can't move, Hell."

"Oh...right." Hell helped him up, and then moved him back into his room, which was thankfully empty. He then left him there, alone.

_Salazare..._ thought Sinn. _Edward Moonshadow doesn't know about this. He'll be happy when he hears. Related to someone with great powers like that..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Ishi! I forgive you! And I love you too...!"_

Ishi's eyes snapped open, and he moved up. He was inside of a big house, but he didn't know whose. Beside him was a girl, who he recognized as being named Kazuha Ogata.

"What happened...?" he thought. Then he remembered. "That's right...I was defeated by Channeler, and then she..."

He looked down to his hands, surprised to see them still there. But there were stitch marks around the area that Channeler's monster had cut. _Someone reattached my hands? But the bracelet is still gone...Yoriko's bracelet..._

He tried to move his hands, but it was hard. _I guess I have to let them heal for a while, first..._

He got off of the bed, and looked back at the girl, Kazuha. She was sleeping, probably. Though several wounds covered her, it seemed that they had been recently closed somehow.

_What's going on here? Who healed us, and where is he or she? And where are we...?_

He walked until he found the front doors, and opened them. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight, but heard voices.

"Fine! My final Dragonic Warrior will strike down that Rat of yours, Mao! And after that, I'll end my turn!"

Ishi saw four duelists together in a duel, and a teenager watching them. He walked up next to the teenager.

"What's going on here?" asked Ishi.

"Oh, you're awake." said the teenager. "My name is Dream, and I healed you. If I were you, I would go and lie down..."

"Who are these people? And why are they dressed like Team Revenge?"

Dream was silent for a second, though looking directly at Ishi. "These are Emperor and Empress, two members of Team Revenge. They're dueling their children, Mao Zhang and Fan Zhang, for some reason of hating women. And, Ishi, I'd like to question you later about how you got your hands cut off...especially since it seems to have involved a shadow game..."

Ishi hesitated, then nodded. "Alright...after the duel..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakkidatta smiled to himself, flying in the skies of the Mirror World. "Finally, with blood of this power I am free to leave this world. And I can finally put my plans into motion when I enter the human world..."

And with that, he seemed to blink out of existence. The bag he was carrying, holding Ress' organs, disappeared along with him.

_And I'll see you then, Edward Moonshadow...you and Salazare._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 7: Face of the Demon_

_Amy Takahashi and Akurei Kokuo have started their duel, the third monk and demon duel! With the monk deck currently on the side of darkness, can Amy surpass her love's ultimate deck? _

_Meanwhile, Fan is now able to release the power of the second level Zodiac! What does this mean for the four duelists?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Extra: Salazare/Hayden's Profile:

Name: Hayden (Last name a secret)

Age: 15

Birthday: 1/29/92

Height: 5' 7"

Blood Type: O

Favourite Food: Hamburgers

Least Favourite Food: Too many to list (he's picky).

Hobbies: Writing, Reading

Likes: Writing, reading, playing some video games, good people.

Dislikes: People calling Death Note, him, or his myspace (yes, he has a myspace) "emo". The slow pace the Detective Conan (Case Closed) manga is coming out in America, bad people.

Idols: Agatha Christie, Gosho Aoyama, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, L, Light Yagami (Yagami Raito), Conan Edogawa, Jimmy Kudo (Kudo Shinichi), Harley Hartwell (Hattori Heiji), Himoru Arakawa (Hiromi Arakawa), Pete Abrams.

Things (people say) he's good at: Writing, convincing, collecting manga (though he denies everything except for writing).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: We've heard all we will from Sakkidatta for now. He'll return one day...

But now there are two duels going on at once. Who will win these duels?

Please R&R! I hope to get more chapters up today!

-Salazare


	52. Mirror 7: Face of the Demon

Chapter Fifty-Two:

Mirror 7: Face of the Demon

Amy: 4000

Akurei: 4000

"The winner lives, the loser dies." said Akurei, smiling. "Fine by me. Let's start!"

Both duelists drew their five cards, Amy drawing six. "Alright, Akurei! I start! First I play Demon Banshee (1800/1900) in attack mode! My Banshee can only be normal summoned if I have four or more cards in my hand, which I do."

Akurei nodded while the green creature appeared on the field. It didn't start screeching this time. Amy placed another card into her duel disk. "And then I place on card face-down, and end my turn."

Akurei drew. "Alright. I'll start with Monk Guard (100/2000) in defense mode. And then I'll set two cards face-down, and end my turn."

A monster with clothing similar to Monk Fighter appeared on the field, holding a giant shield. Two hidden cards appeared behind it.

"My turn, then." said Amy. _This is a strangely calm life-and-death duel. Does Akurei think I'll cave in by having to face Kenshin's deck? If so, he's in for a surprise._

"Next I'll summon forth Demon Swordsman (1700/300). I can summon him normally because of the monster on my side of the field. Next I end my turn..."

"My turn." said Akurei. "I guess I'll play Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in defense mode as well. I end my turn after that."

The monster appeared, wearing his beige training outfit and a frown. He had his hair cut in the same bowl-haircut.

"Again, my turn..." said Amy. _Why bother summoning Monk Fighter at all? Right now, it's just useful for cannon fodder. Why would he want to summon it just for me to destroy it..._

She blinked. _Unless...what if his strategy involves me attacking his Monk Fighter? I think Mirror Force is in that deck, so..._

"I guess I'll have to end my turn." she said, sighing. _And I also don't have any monsters I can play right now..._

"My turn." said Akurei, drawing. He laughed. "How anticlimactic! I was able to draw just the card I needed, when I needed it! _And_ you fell for my bluff!"

Amy was shocked. "Damn!"

"That's right! Now I play the second Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode! And then I sacrifice both Monk Fighters in order to special summon..."

Both of the Monk Fighters vanished, leaving no traces. But appearing was a new Monk, taller than both Monk Fighters and wearing black robes. He grinned- an evil grin- and held a dark staff in his hand.

"Meet another dark monk card." said Akurei, grin matching the Monk. "I now summon forth the Monk Tyrant Lord (2700/1300)!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get ready!" said Fan, smiling. "I now play Zodiac Armour- Sheep!"

Several pieces of powerful-looking armour appeared on Sheep, guarding every point possible. It was golden in colour. "Meet Armoured Zodiac- Sheep (1900/2300)!"

_She was able to 'level up' Sheep!_ Thought Mao, smiling. _Great! Now we have the upper hand!_

"Hmph. Zodiac Armour?" Emperor laughed. "So maybe your decks are a little different then when I studied them before. That won't change anything...huh?!"

Suddenly the Sheep vanished, leaving Fan and Mao smiling. The former spoke. "I wasn't finished. I activate Zodiac Cycle! I can shuffle an armoured Zodiac monster, along with the cards used to make it, back into my deck in order to special summon a Zodiac monster from my deck! Oh, and it's a continuous spell card."

She smiled as a dragon appeared on the field. "Meet Zodiac Figure- Dragon (2000/1000)! Next I play Zodiac Armour- Dragon in order to change it into Armoured Zodiac- Dragon (3000/2000)!"

Golden armour now appeared on Dragon as well, though it roared upon obtaining it. "Dragon! Destroy Emperor's first Dragonic Warrior!"

Dragon struck with red-hot flames, destroying Emperor's first Dragonic Warrior.

Emperor: 2000

"Damn you." swore Emperor, glaring at Fan. _I'll kill her..._

"I end my turn now." said Fan, smiling. "Go, Empress."

Empress drew, her eyes blank. "...I play Chained Human (200/200) in attack mode."

A man appeared on the field, wearing a loincloth. His neck was chained to a pole that appeared on the field as well.

"I don't remember putting that card into your deck..." said Emperor. Then he shrugged. _Maybe I did..._

_Empress...mom..._ thought Fan. She had been looking at the fellow woman. _Her eyes showed a flicker of emotion. And playing this card...is that a sign of her defiance?_

She glanced at her brother, who nodded. He had noticed as well.

_Alright..._ thought Fan. _Don't worry, we'll save you...mom..._

"I then set one card face-down." said Empress. "And my turn ends."

"My turn." said Mao. He glanced at the card he drew. "Good! I summon forth Zodiac Figure- Tiger (1800/1300)!"

An orange and black-striped tiger appeared on the field, growling at Emperor. It seemed that it sensed Mao's anger towards him...

"And then I play Zodiac Armour- Tiger!" said Mao, placing the card into his duel disk. Pieces of armour attached themselves to Tiger, now. "Meet Armoured Zodiac- Tiger (2800/2300)!"

"How do you expect to win by just using brute force?" asked Emperor, smiling. "While force can be useful, strategy is far more important..."

"...which I know." said Mao, smiling. "Along with one thousand attack and defense points, Zodiac Armour grants each monster a different effect! Such as Tiger's effect, to destroy one monster on the field when special summoned!"

One of Emperor's Dragonic Warriors was struck with Tiger's claws, making it shatter into many pieces. "Oh, and then I'll have him strike down your final Dragonic Warrior."

Tiger struck with its claws again, leaving Emperor with no monsters (EmpeLP: 700).

"Damn...it..." said Emperor. He looked over at Empress. _No...I can sense my control over her...weakening!_

He looked back at Mao and Fan. _Damn it..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 8: Defying thy Father_

_Mao and Fan have awakened Empress' true self, one who wants to be free. Emperor is aware of this awakening, and will do anything he can to stop it._

_Meanwhile, Akurei has used Shinta's deck to summon forth the Monk Tyrant Lord! Can Amy defeat this dark monk card?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R!

-Salazare


	53. Mirror 8: Defying Thy Father

Chapter Fifty-Three:

Mirror 8: Defying Thy Father

Mao: 3000/ Fan: 4000

Emperor: 700/ Empress: 3900

"I end my turn!" said Mao. "Trying defeating us now, 'Emperor'!"

"Shut the hell up!" said Emperor, drawing a card. He glanced at it with a frown. "I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!"

_I hate relying on luck..._ he thought. _But I need only one more card to take out that damned Dragon. _

He drew the two cards, and this time smiled. "Good. I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to revive Dragonic Warrior (1500/1000) in attack mode!"

Mao laughed. "You're gonna try and beat us with that weak monster again? You've tried before, and..."

"I'm not done yet." Mao shuddered, seeing that his father was smiling while saying this. He placed another spell into the duel disk. "Then I play Dragonic Contact!"

Another monster now appeared on his side of the field, appearing as a dragon wearing armour along is head, body, arms, and legs. "I special summon Armoured Dragon (1900/1400) from my deck!"

_Oh no!_ Thought Mao. _He's going to play..._

"Then I play Dragon Unit Ritual!" continued Emperor. "Now my two monsters combine into..."

The dragon split into pieces, revealing itself as armour as well. Dragonic Warrior put on the armour, and it sealed up. It then grew bigger, and changed to glowing white. It grew huge wings, and picked up the sword that Dragonic Warrior dropped.

"...Dragonic Knight (2800/2300)!" he said, smiling. "And, to complete my combo, I play Dragonic Heart! Now my Knight gains two hundred attack points for each monster on the opponent's side of the field (3200)!"

"Damn it..." swore Mao. He looked at his and Fan's side of the field. _No face-down cards..._

"Now, Dragonic Knight...destroy _her_ Dragon! Dragonic Blade Strike!"

The Dragonic Knight chopped the Dragon's head clean off...or so Emperor thought.

"Activate effect!" said Fan (FLP: 3800). "Illusionary Dragon! My monster isn't destroyed by your attack!"

"Hmph." said Emperor. "A lucky move. I end my turn."

"My turn." said Fan, drawing. _At this moment, our only hope is my monster...wait!_

She looked at her hand with a smile. _Thank you, Mao. I know how we can defeat that Dragon Knight!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy: 4000

Akurei: 4000

_Did he say...a dark monk card?_ Thought Amy, frowning. _Like...Shinta's Monk Virus Carrier?_

_Kenshin's never used dark monk cards. I didn't even think he had cards like that in his deck. Maybe he didn't. Maybe..._

She looked at the unconscious Shinta. _Could Shinta have altered the deck? Could his feelings of being 'the second Kenshin' have changed him? Shinta..._

"Let me explain his effect." said Akurei. "Once per turn, I can special summon one 'Monk Slave Token' to the field in attack or defense mode. And I do so!"

A beaten and injured Monk Fighter appeared, a chain worn around his neck that attached him to the Monk Tyrant Lord's staff (400/400).

"Heh." said Akurei. "It's in attack mode at the moment. Want to know why? I'll tell you. My monster has to sacrifice one of his attack mode tokens in order to attack you. I have to sacrifice one each time I want to attack with my Monk Tyrant Lord (2700/1300). Though it can't attack...one has to make sacrifices, you know...Monk Tyrant Lord, attack! Destroy Amy's Demon Banshee (1800/1900)!"

_Damn._ Thought Amy, closing her eyes to his monster's attack. The Tyrant Lord had thrown the Monk Slave Token as a sacrifice to destroy the Banshee (AmLP: 3100).

"Heh." said Akurei, smiling. "Do you think you can defeat me, Amy Takahashi? Kenshin Menzuro barely defeated me, and now I have his deck!"

"...no." said Amy, frowning. "That's not...Kenshin's deck.

"That's Shinta's deck! Shinta Menzuro, not Kenshin! He's a different person, Akurei Kokuo!"

"Oh?" Akurei raised an eyebrow. "He looks the same, plays the same type of deck, has the same parents, the same amount of siblings, the same friends...no matter how I look at it, he's nothing but the second Kenshin. Except, perhaps, he's not as good at dueling..."

"Shut up, Akurei!" said Amy, glaring at him. "Shinta is himself! And...he's even better than Kenshin was! Now end your turn!"

"Fine." said Akurei, shrugging. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" said Amy, doing so. "And I summon Demon Hyena in defense mode (1500/1500)! Next I switch Demon Swordsman (1700/300) into defense mode, and end my turn!"

"My turn." said Akurei. He drew. "Well, now I'll obtain another Monk Slave Token (400/400)!"

A new Monk Fighter appeared, attached to the Monk Tyrant Lord's staff again. He struggled to free himself, but the Tyrant Lord simply laughed.

"And now I play Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode!" said Akurei. "And then I sacrifice it in order to special summon Master Monk (1900/1000)! And guess who attacks your two defending monsters?"

The Master Monk sent two fists flying at Amy's monsters, destroying them. Amy bit her lip.

"Oh, and now Monk Tyrant Lord will attack you directly! Go!"

"Activate face-down card!" said Amy, revealing said card. "Go, Scapegoat (0/0 x4)!"

Four little goats appeared on the field, each making a cooing noise. Akurei shrugged, and pointed to one. "Destroy it, Monk Tyrant Lord."

The Lord flung the Monk Slave at the scapegoat, destroying it. Amy flinched. _If he summons one more monster, then he can destroy me by switching his Monk Guard into attack mode! Damn it...how can I get out of this?_

"I end my turn." said Akurei, and Amy drew in response.

_Yes!_ Thought Amy. "I play Petals of the Fallen Demon, removing Demons Hyena, Swordsman, and Banshee from my graveyard in order to special summon..."

The three monsters were removed, and a new monster appeared on the field. It was a huge demonic beast, one which held a giant bazooka in its hands. It had several other different types of firearms covering its body. "Demon King of the Gun (3500/2800)! Now, my Demon King, destroy his Monk Tyrant Lord!"

"Heh." said Akurei, a smile spreading across his face. "Did you really think I would let you get an attack in that easily? You fool- you should have attacked Master Monk!"

He revealed one of his face-down cards. "I reveal my face-down card, Rising Energy! Now I can discard one card from my hand in order to give one monster on the field fifteen hundred attack points until the end of the turn (4200)!"

_Oh, SHIT!_ Thought Amy, eyes wide open. But the attack still continued, before her very eyes. Her Demon King of the Gun fired a shot, but had it deflected by the Tyrant Lord's staff. The Lord then struck back at the King, sending it to the ground.

Amy: 2400

"...I..." Amy looked down at the ground. _I've lost..._

"...I end my turn..."

"My turn!" said Akurei, wild grin on his face as he drew. "And I bring forth another 'Monk Slave Token' (400/400)! And then I switch Monk Guard into attack mode...and destroy your second Scapegoat!"

Amy fell to her knees as the attack hit her goat. _No..._

"And then Master Monk will destroy your last two tokens!" said Akurei. "Destroy them!"

The Monk threw its punches at the tokens, shattering them into tiny pieces.

"And now...now that your field's wide open..." Akurei pointed at Amy. "Monk Tyrant Lord, destroy her!"

_Damn..._ she thought. _Damn it...to hell..._

_I wish it didn't have to end this way..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta opened his eyes, seeing the horror before him. The Monk Tyrant Lord was flinging a Monk Slave at Amy...

"No..." whispered Shinta, his voice weak. "N-no...!"

Amy was struck with the monster, and she fell to the ground.

Amy: 0

"No!" exclaimed Shinta. He struggled to get up, but couldn't. "Damn it! Damn it!"

Akurei had walked over to Amy, and was looming above her. He smiled.

"Goodbye, Amy Takahashi." he said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 9: End_

_Amy has lost to Akurei Kokuo. What will he do to her, now that he is in power?_

_Meanwhile, the duel between Mao, Fan, Emperor, and Empress is reaching its end as well. Who will win...parents or children?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: No! Is this the end for Amy?!

And what is Fan thinking? Can she really beat the Dragonic Knight?

Find out soon!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	54. Mirror 9: End

Chapter Fifty-Four:

Mirror 9: End

Mao: 3000/ Fan: 3800

Emperor: 700/ Empress: 3900

"It's time to finish off your Dragonic Knight (3200/2300)!" said Fan, smiling. "I use the effect of my Zodiac Cycle card, sending Armoured Zodiac- Dragon (3000/2000), and the other two Dragon cards, back into my deck in order to special summon...Zodiac Figure- Tiger (1800/1300)!"

Emperor glared at her. _But...if she uses Zodiac Armour- Tiger...then plays Armoured Zodiac- Tiger...she'll be able to use its effect...and destroy my monster!_

Fan smiled. "I know what you're thinking, and you're right. I now play Zodiac Armour- Tiger!"

Now there were two armoured Tigers on the field, one with Mao and one with Fan. "And now Tiger can use its effect! Destroy the Dragonic Knight upon special summon!"

Tiger struck the Dragonic Knight, shattering its armour, and destroying it. Emperor was furious.

"No!" he screamed. "No! You can't have destroyed it...you can't have destroyed...my monster!"

"I did." said Fan. She turned to Empress. "And now I'll free you, mother! Tiger, destroy the chain on Chained Human!"

_Damn!_ Thought Emperor. _We can't lose!_

He grabbed something from his cloak, and pressed a button on it. Suddenly all of the holograms flickered, then vanished. "I didn't want to use this, but..."

_An E.M.P.! _Thought Ishi, watching the duel with Dream. _He used an Electromagnetic Pulse to disrupt the duel disks and stop the duel!_

"Damn it..." said Mao. He blinked. Emperor and Empress had vanished...

"Hey, what the hell...Emperor! Where are you?!"

Dream bit his lip. _Emperor got away. Damn that coward. Leaving when he was about to lose his hold on Empress. And he took her with him..._

He looked at Mao and Fan. The former was angry and the latter depressed. They knew now who their parents were with. Team Revenge...

"Damn it." said Mao. He fell to his knees. "We were so close! But that bastard...!"

Fan kneeled down next to her brother and embraced him. "I know, big brother. I know..."

Together they stared into the distance. What would they do next...?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Goodbye, Amy Takahashi."

Akurei loomed over Amy, grinning as he said this. A dagger appeared in his hand...

_NO!_ Thought Shinta. He struggled to get up, but couldn't. He was chained to the ground. _Damn it! AMY!_

"AMY!" he yelled. Tears came to his eyes. "Stop this, Akurei Kokuo!"

Akurei stabbed Amy in the heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire shuddered, causing Vy to raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Claire?" she asked, curious. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." said Claire, slowly. "But...I have the feeling that something bad happened to Amy...I think that something's wrong..."

She shuddered again. "Oh, I hope she's okay..."

Vy nodded, and looked out into the starry night sky. "I hope so too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin and Edward were sitting in Sakkidatta's hut, though not next to each other. The sky seemed large to them.

Justin looked at his friend. There were no more tears, but the aura of sadness lingered.

"...are you okay, Edward?" Justin asked.

Edward looked at the ground. "...yes..."

"What are you going to do next?"

Silence. Then, "I think...I think I'm going to get a job at Duelist Academy. I want to help duelists get stronger...and I want to get stronger...myself..."

He clenched his first as Ress appeared in his mind. "Stronger..."

Justin smiled. "Maybe I'll try and get a job there, too..."

Edward said nothing. Together, the two looked up at the night sky.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pychon twitched. She smiled.

"What's up, Pychon?" asked Kenjima, eating an apple. "What's got you smiling?"

"Something happened to Amy." said Pychon. "Heh heh...either she's injured...

"...or dead."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akurei left after sticking the knife into Amy, and movimg her next to Shinta.

"Live out your next few minutes next to the second Kenshin." he had said, smiling. "And then Kenshin two can die of starvation...or be killed by some wild animal."

Now Amy was next to Shinta, he breathing ragged.

"Amy..." said Shinta, tears in his eyes. "Please...don't go."

Amy glanced at Shinta, a thin smile on her face. "Shinta...you look so much...like him..."

"Don't talk, Amy..."

"No...I have to..." Amy looked up to the sky. "When he died...I lost myself. I was so depressed. But I was wallowing in self-pity...I didn't pay attention to anyone else..."

A tear fell from her eye. "But...Shinta...I wanted to help you...because you looked...so much like Kenshin...the person I loved..."

She blinked, but the tears kept coming. "Live on...Shinta...please...live on with Kenshin's soul...with your soul...please..."

Her eyes went blank. Shinta's own tears were spilling to the ground.

"Amy...?" he said. "Amy...hey...wake up..."

She didn't respond. "Amy...Amy...AMY!"

He cried...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 10: Escape_

_Amy is dead. Shinta is now alone, chained to the ground. What can he do...? _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note:

Sorry, Amy...

Please R&R...

-Salazare


	55. Mirror 10: Escape

Chapter Fifty-Five:

Mirror 10: Escape

Th-thump!

Mitsuhiko shot up from his bed, breathing quickly. He looked at the clock by his bed. Midnight.

"What happened...?" he said to himself. He calmed himself down. "Did something happen...to Amy?"

He bit his lip. _Amy's not safe in the Mirror World. I don't care about the others, but if anything happens to her..._

_...I won't be able to forgive her for what she did...or forgive myself..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let me go! Let me leave this world! I don't belong here...!"

"Shut up." Channeler glared at the ghost that she brought through a portal. Wend, in Yuki's body, was sitting next to her. "I need energy to keep myself young..."

The ghost entered her mouth, and her eyes shone blue. She smiled, wrinkles that had appeared on her face vanishing. "Good. That gives me another few years of life..."

Wend saw silent, eyes closed. Inside Yuki's body, he could hear her...

"_Why won't you talk to me?"_ she asked. _"Wend, right? Why are you doing this? Why?"_

"_...I have my reasons."_ Wend said in Yuki's mind. _"As I told your friend Kazuha, I am in debt to Channeler, and I shall do as she asks..."_

"_That's not the truth!" _yelled Yuki. _"There's another reason, isn't there? The true reason you do as Channeler asks! A reason you hid, even from yourself!"_

"_Shut up."_ said Wend, growing angry for the first time. _"Speak not of anything but that I've told you! Do not pry into that which is forbidden!"_

"_Why is it forbidden, Wend? Why...?"_

"_Stop speaking. Stop..."_

"_Is it because..."_

"_SILENCE!"_

Wend's eyes snapped open, and he glanced to the side opposite of where Channeler was sitting. _A good question. 'Why is it forbidden?' I've often wondered that myself._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silence.

"_Sniff_...Amy..."

Tears were falling from Shinta's eyes, though he was still chained in front of Amy's corpse. "I couldn't save you...Amy..."

His duel disk was laying somewhat behind Amy. No, Kenshin's duel disk...

"Amy..."

_Why am I so weak?_

_In the battle against Doctor, I lost to jealousy. When trying to protect Amy, I lost to Akurei's powers._

_A few minutes ago, I lost to death._

_I'm good at cards. So what? I can't use them to protect the ones I care about. I have no powers, like Doctor...I have no friends that aren't Kenshin's...what do I have?_

_A deck of cards._

_Sure, that'll help me in school next year. Sure, it might help me in life, if I become a pro. But how will it help me protect my...Kenshin's...friends against these maniacs? Team Revenge...Doctor...Akurei Kokuo...I'M POWERLESS!_

A puddle of his tears now reached his face. _I can't do anything except play cards...I'm a normal human...not an 'Inhuman', or whatever. I'm normal..._

_You're wrong, Shinta._

Shinta's tears stopped. "Who's there? Who's speaking? What do you mean, 'I'm wrong'?"

_Focus. Bring out your power._

"Power? What power are you talking about? Who are you?!"

Silence. Shinta laughed dryly. "Now I'm imagining voices. Great..."

_-Focus. Bring out your power.-_

_But...maybe it's worth a try. I mean, what have I got to lose?_

He closed his eyes. _Focus...on what?_

_-The chains...-_

He focused. He stopped moving. Stopped breathing.

He focused on nothing but the chains.

SNAP!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you lost to someone named 'Channeler'?"

_Voices everywhere. Who's speaking?_

"Yeah. And she used one of her cards to cut my hands off. For some reason she took the rock bracelet I wear...the one Yoriko gave me."

_What's going on? Where am I? _

"Team Revenge must have had some reason for doing all of this. Dueling you and Kazuha...and Team Kenshin vanishing without a trace."

_Team Revenge. Wend has Yuki._

"YUKI!"

Kazuha shot up from her lying-down position, seeing a man and a teenager talking.

"Oh, hello." said the teenager. "Glad to see you're awake, Ms. Doku. Are you feeling alright?"

"Team Revenge..." breathed Kazuha. "They have Yuki! I have to save her!"

"Calm down!" said the man. He grabbed Kazuha's shoulders. "You need to rest!"

"And you need to stop using your hands!" said another teenager, walking in. He was dressed all in black. "They _just_ got reattached!"

"Well, it's a good sign that he can move them." said the first teenager. "But you've got a good point, Mao. Ishi, I need you to stop using your hands for at least a few more days."

"..." the one named Ishi sighed. "You're right. Sorry, Dream. Sorry, Mao."

"...Ishi...?" asked Kazuha. "Dream? Mao? Who are you people? Where are we?"

"I'm Watage Tama, more commonly known as Dream. I was there...twenty years ago..."

Kazuha frowned. "...when Kenshin died? At his...funeral...?"

"Yes. I was also there, dueling in the Dueling Tag Team Test, before the world went demonic. Remember?"

"...sort of." said Kazuha, looking down with a glazed look in her eyes. "What happened? How did I end up here? Where is here?"

"The Menzuro house." said Dream, frowning. "We're staying here at the moment. The Menzuros...and the rest of Team Kenshin...have vanished."

Kazuha bit her lip. _Could it have something to do with Team Revenge? _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenjima and IJ were talking to each other, laughing.

"It's good to be back in this world." said IJ. "I was in here once before, but Justin defeated me in a duel and sent me back into his heart, which led me to the Mirror World. But now I'm here permanently!"

"Heh." Kenjima laughed. "I'm glad to be here, also. Though it's a pity I had to leave a few friends behind..."

A voice interrupted their conversation. "They miss you, Kenjima. Except for Zerima, who just wants to kick your ass."

Kenjima and IJ sharply turned to see Shinta Menzuro standing in front of them, green burn marks below his feet.

"Nice to see you again, Kenjima." he said, a glare on his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 11: Unlocking_

_Shinta has returned to the human world? He's now facing Kenjima and IJ, both shocked to see this Outer Self! How did he get back?_

_Meanwhile, Dream and the Zhang siblings sense a new presence entering this world! They're now heading towards Team Revenge's base, not knowing that it _is_ their base!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Shinta's back! How did he get back? And what happens now?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	56. Mirror 11: Unlocking

Chapter Fifty-Six:

Mirror 11: Unlocking

"...Shinta...?" asked Kenjima. He frowned. "What are you doing back here? It hasn't even been twelve hours since you left. No...what I want to know is..._how did you get out of the Mirror?_"

Shinta smiled. He raised his hand, holding up a piece of a chain. A second later, the chain burst into green light. "It turns out I'm not as powerless as I originally thought. I'm stronger than my brother, Kenshin, a mere human. I'm an Inhuman, Kenjima. And I have the power of 'Unlocking'. I can unlock or unbind anything this world, or any other world, has to offer."

He closed his palm. "And that includes bones from each other!"

He rushed at Kenjima, who quickly dodged him. Instead, he crashed into a shelf, making valuables fall all around him. IJ had scrambled away to avoid getting hurt, while Kenjima glared at Shinta, who glared back.

"Hmph." said Kenjima. He raised his right hand. "I guess it's time I reveal something as well."

Vines shot out and grabbed Shinta, binding him to the wall. They had thorns in them, so he started bleeding as well.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. "What...is this...?!"

"The Inhuman power of 'Binding'." said Kenjima, smiling. "Try and break free from those..."

Shinta smiled. "What I unlock isn't limited to the obvious."

The vines around him snapped. "I can also separate the threads that connect a rope, or whatever connects a plant together! You can't beat me using that kind of a power, Kenjima."

With that, he rushed at him again. Kenjima grimaced. _He can break my only offensive move, and he doesn't have any offensive moves. It looks like we have to resort to fists._

As Shinta tried to punch Kenjima, the latter raised a fist in defense. The enemies smiled at each other, and then blew back. Now they faced each other, each on opposite sides of the room.

"You've gotten good in a short amount of time." said Kenjima. "When did you learn about this power? Once you entered the Mirror World? And did you use it to escape the Mirror World?"

Shinta was silent for a second. Then he spoke. "I only learned about it about ten minutes ago, when I was sitting in the chains that Akurei Kokuo left me in."

"Ten minutes ago...?!" exclaimed Kenjima. _He got so good in such a short amount of time?! That's impossible!_

"And yes, I did use them to escape from that world." said Shinta. "I realized that there were binds that trapped the others and I in that world, and away from Earth. So I simply broke the binds on myself."

"Why not the others?" asked Kenjima, calming down. "Why not 'unlock' them right away?"

"Simple. I have to be near the capturing, or the captured in order to do so. So I needed to either find them all in the World of the Mirror..."

He looked straight at Kenjima. "Or find the Mirror on Earth. I figured finding the Mirror would be easier. Wouldn't you agree, Inner Self Kenjima?"

Kenjima smiled. "You learned a lot in a few hours. Who told you what I was?"

"I think it was Zerima. You two really don't get along, do you?"

"To put it mildly." Kenjima shrugged. "So, should we continue our battle?"

Shinta smiled, and brushed some of the blood off of his arms. "Sure. Unless, of course, you want to tell me exactly where the Mirror of Reverse is. If you do that, we can put this whole thing behind us."

A pause. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. Shinta and Kenjima just stared at each other, while IJ shrunk into a corner.

_I can tell..._ he thought. _Kenjima is considering betraying us! He's considering obtaining the Mirror of Reverse! I have to tell Gishinki!_

He started to move, but vines shot out and bound him to the wall. These vines had no thorns, so one attached itself to his mouth.

"Don't even think about telling Gishinki." said Kenjima, palm raised but eyes on Shinta. "Or else I'll bind your nose as well, and stop your breathing."

Shinta smiled. "Is this your answer, Kenjima?"

"Yes. Let's go get that Mirror, Shinta."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn!" said Mao. "That aura was injured, but now it's moving!"

Mao, Fan, and Dream were running towards an aura that had appeared out of the blue, one that appeared in a giant mansion that was now three minutes ahead of them.

"Who do you think it is, Mao?" asked Fan.

"It might be Emperor." responded her brother, biting his lip. _And if it is, I'm going to take him down!_

"But what about Empress?" interjected Dream. "Wouldn't he want to keep an eye on her after that duel?"

Silence. Then...

"Maybe. Still, this aura just appearing randomly is strange. It's worth checking out, don't you agree?"

"Yes." Dream responded. "Perhaps it can answer a few of our questions."

Together, the three ran towards the mansion...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell is going on?!" exclaimed Gishinki, pounding his fist on his desk.

Doctor, who was sitting in front of him, was silent until he calmed down. Then he said, "Gishinki, I feel it necessary that we leave this place, and as soon as possible. And bring the Inhumans, Legendary Shadows, and Team Revenge members with us."

"Why should we?" asked Gishinki.

"Well, it seems we're under attack, and by some very powerful auras. Retreating and then coming up for a surprise attack would be advised."

"Fine." said Gishinki. He raised his hand and fifteen people appeared in front of him. These fifteen people were Mitsuhiko, Emperor, Empress, Channeler, Wend (in Yuki's body), Hell, Darkness, Protection, Creation, Heaven, Sinn, Sem, Imaria, Pychon, and Aphrodite.

"Where are IJ and Kenjima? And the Mirror of Reverse?" asked Gishinki. But Doctor put a hand on his arm.

"No time, Gishinki." he said. "We have to leave, now."

"...damn." said Gishinki, and then the seventeen vanished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 12: Escape 2_

_Mao, Fan, and Dream arrive to find Shinta and Kenjima. Questions being saved until later, the five now search for the Mirror of Reverse. But the bad guys have escaped..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Shinta is back, and teamed up with Kenjima. But the bad guys are gone! No! They're free to roam around!

But they'll be back next season, maybe...

The season is almost over!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	57. Mirror 12: Escape 2

Chapter Fifty-Seven:

Mirror 12: Escape 2

"Argh!" exclaimed Shinta. "We're at the entrance!"

Kenjima sweat-dropped, realizing that Shinta was right. "Oops. Sorry, I never was good with directions."

As they turned away from the open door, Shinta heard a voice. "Hey, you two! Stop where you are!"

Shinta and Kenjima turned to see three figured running their way. Two of them were dressed in black ninja outfits, and one was dressed casually. When the three reached the door, they stopped and looked the two in the eyes.

"How weird." said the casually-dressed one. "Shinta, you seem to have doubled."

"...how do you know my name?" asked Shinta, frowning. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dream." he said. "I'm a friend of your sister. These are Mao and Fan."

"Pleased to meet you." said the female ninja, who Shinta assumed to be Fan.

"You guys too..." responded Shinta. "Oh, and Dream, I haven't doubled. This is my Inner Self, Kenjima."

"Inner Self?" asked Mao. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I don't know the details, but he comes from the World of the Mirror. That is, the Mirror of Reverse. The Mirror of Reverse is..."

"I know what it is and what it does." interrupted Mao. "But I didn't know that Inner Selves lived there. Interesting. Still, what is this mansion?"

This time, Kenjima spoke. "It's the lair of Team Revenge. Though, if you haven't noticed, everyone except for us and our hostage has vanished."

"Hostage? Oh, never mind that. Let's get out of here."

"Not yet!" said Shinta. "We need to find the Mirror of Reverse and save the others. I don't know where in that world Justin, Edward, Ress, Vy, and Claire are...but I'll use my power to save them!"

With that, he started running upstairs, and the others followed him. But Dream was frowning.

_He didn't mention Amy's name._ He thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How many mansions do you _have_, Gishinki?" asked Pychon.

Gishinki didn't answer, so Pychon shrugged. "I'm not complaining or anything- this is better than the caves of the Inhuman Lair, or Duelist Academy."

The seventeen who had retreated from Gishinki's first mansion were now sitting in another. They each sat in chairs or couches, while Gishinki got a big chair in the middle.

"Well." he said. "To all that it concerns, Team Kenshin seems to have returned from the World of the Mirror...and Kenjima has betrayed us. It looks like destroying all of humanity will have to wait until after we rid the world of these pests."

Hell frowned. _Edward Moonshadow is part of Team Kenshin. I have to get to him, and question him about Salazare. He might know something..._

_Shinta escaped!_ Thought Doctor, with a smile. _It seems we can have a rematch soon...heh heh..._

"How and when will we destroy them?" asked Emperor. Empress was beside him, emotionless. "Can we go in now?"

"No." said Gishinki. "That would be a bad idea. As Doctor has told me, we should wait and attack when they least expect it. Besides, the Legendary Shadows should take their time to construct decks..."

"No need." said Darkness. "We won't play your stupid card game. We'll just kill our opponents."

"That's bad." said Doctor, smile vanishing. "If you do that, we won't be able to steal their Life Force...and that could come in handy later. You should build decks and duel like the rest of us..."

Darkness shrugged. "I don't like that idea."

"Darkness..."

"ENOUGH!" yelled Gishinki. All were silent. "Good. For now, we wait..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The five were now running up stairs, confident in where they were going.

"As long as we don't get lost again." said Shinta.

"I think that was one of the Inhumans, before." said Kenjima. "Green Thumb has the ability of 'Thought Seed'. He can make anyone's thoughts what he wants them to be."

"Damn." swore Shinta. "Well, at least we ran into you guys!"

The last part was addressed to Dream, Mao, and Fan. The first said, "Yes, it's good we ran into each other. There's strength in numbers, in case we see any other enemies..."

"...but I don't think we will." said Fan. "If what you guys said is right, the only other enemy we should have is your hostage. If we're lucky, he won't be moving for a while."

Suddenly, Shinta saw something. A door that attracted his attention...

"That door..." he said, walking off the staircase to get to it. "There's something about it..."

Kenjima smiled. "I think we've found the Mirror of Reverse. And what you're seeing, I think, is its aura."

Dream raised an eyebrow. _Yes...Kenjima is right. This should probably be the aura of the Mirror. But how is Shinta seeing its aura? Kenshin wasn't able to..._

Shrugging his feeling off, he followed the others into the room. Inside was a small statue of a demon holding a mirror. The mirror was decorated with jewels, most likely rubies.

"The Mirror of Reverse." whispered Mao.

"Yes." said Shinta. He walked up to it, and looked into it. "...I can see them. One...two...three...four...five...five chains. Each binding one person to the World of the Mirror."

_Five?_ Thought Dream. _Shouldn't there be...six...?_

"Shinta..." he said out loud. "Could it be that...?"

"Quiet." responded the boy. "I'm going to bring all five back. None of you talk to me, please."

He closed his eyes, and envisioned the chains in his hands. HE squeezed his hands tight, and they glowed green. The other four watched in amazement.

_What's going on here?_ Thought Mao and Fan.

_Shinta's an Inhuman?_ Thought Dream, more amazed than the others. _No way!_

Now the other four could see chains in the air, all five glowing green. Now each one snapped, and they started to vanished. But as they vanished, four people started to appear.

Unknown the others, a fifth was appearing outside the room, smiling.

_So I'm being brought back into this world, now._ He thought. 'He' being Akurei Kokuo. _That's good. At least I'm not in the same room as them. I can get away unnoticed._

As Akurei escaped, the other four were appearing. Justin, Edward, Claire, and Vy. Each started appearing from a different part of their body, but in a few seconds all of them were there.

Dream frowned. _Where are Amy and Ress...?_

"...guys..." said Shinta, looking at the four who appeared. "You're back..."

"Shinta..." said Vy. She looked around. "Wait...where are we?"

Claire frowned. "I have a better question. Where are Amy and Ress?"

Silence. Shinta fell to his knees, and Edward turned away.

"Edward..." said Justin. Edward ignored him, and started out of the room.

"Edward, wait!" exclaimed Vy. "Where are you going?"

"...to my home." he responded. "Justin knows where I'm going after that. I'm going to get a job at Duelist Academy. I'll see you there, Shinta."

And with that, he left. But Shinta didn't hear him. Tears were welling in his eyes...

"Shinta..." said Vy. "Did something happen...to Amy...?"

"She...she was killed..." he said. "Killed by someone...who claimed that he killed Kenshin."

Justin, Claire, Vy, and Dream all said the same thing at once.

"What?!"

Justin rushed to Shinta's side, and pulled his head up. "Shinta, listen carefully. What was the guy's name?"

"Akurei..." responded Shinta. "It was Akurei Kokuo! He murdered Amy as well! He was in the World of the Mirror...he and Amy dueled...Amy lost...and then he stuck a knife in her, and left her to die in front of my eyes...I was so pathetic! I couldn't do anything to help her!"

The tears fell from his eyes so fast that no one could understand what he said after that. Justin put his head down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Shinta..." he said. "It'll be alright..."

Silence spread over the group...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mirror 13: Vow Over the Grave_

_With most back in the human world, Shinta, Vy, Justin, Kenjima, and Claire host a funeral for Amy. The death has affected many people, and changed the life of one._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Next chapter is the final chapter of Season Two. Season Three will be started soon. But the Mirror Saga was very confusing, and was hard to write at times. And there were only two duels...

I wonder what'll happen to IJ?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	58. Mirror 13: Vow Over the Grave

Silence in the Menzuro household.

Sitting at the long dinner table were Shinta, Vy, Justin, Claire, Kenjima, Dream, Mao, and Fan. All wore sad faces for Amy, with the exception of Mao.

_I don't even know her._ He thought, while the others were silently eating. _Or half these people, for that matter. But there's something about Shinta..._

He frowned. _Actually, I think I know how I can learn more about him. _

Chapter Fifty-Eight:

Mirror 13: Vow Over the Grave

A grave was made in the backyard of the Menzuro house. They lived on top of a hill, so there was a lot of space.

It was a grave without a body. Much like Kenshin's funeral, so many years before.

Claire fell on her knees, disbelieving.

"Amy..." she said, tears falling onto the soil. "You were...my best friend! Why bother...trying to avenge Kenshin...at the cost of your own life!"

That was all she was able to say to the grave, but she continued to cry until Vy moved her.

"I wish you and Kenshin could have lived, Amy." Vy said, frowning. "I always wanted...a younger sister."

She then left as well. Justin walked up.

"You always treated me...the lowest of Kenshin, Edward, and I." he said sadly. "Calling Kenshin...Kenshin-Sama...Edward, Edward-San. But you just called me...Justin-Kun.

"And yet you were familiar with us, always calling us by our first names. You were a nice, all-around girl. And I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I couldn't help you or Kenshin."

Tears. "I'm sorry..."

_Justin._ Thought Vy, feeling pity for Justin. _Could it be that...you actually..._

_Loved Amy as well?_

She closed her eyes, and then opened them with a thin smile.

_Don't worry, Justin. I'll make sure...you aren't lonely anymore._

Shinta kneeled in front of Amy's grave, words stuck in his mouth. Finally he found what to say.

"Amy...I couldn't protect you for my brother." He was sitting in a formal position, knees folded up. His fists were on his knees, and he clenched them. "I couldn't stop Akurei Kokuo when it mattered...I couldn't even beat Doctor...I'm weak..."

He looked up at the grave, a determined look in his eyes. "But I promise to be strong from now on. I promise to grow, to live. Amy Takahashi, I vow over your grave that when I enter Duelist Academy, I will strive to become the strongest duelist there! And, when I'm strong enough, I'll challenge Doctor...Akurei Kokuo...and all of the other enemies...and crush them! I'll become the strongest duelist in the world...I'll have the strongest heart, as well."

He stood up, and walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he reached his room, Kenjima was in there, sitting on his bed.

"What are you going to do, Kenjima?" he asked. "Stay in our house for the rest of your life? Or do you want to go back to your world? Zerima and the others...they miss you."

Silence for a second. Then...

"Zerima? MISS ME? Bullshit."

_Oh, right._ Thought Shinta. _Zerima's the one that wanted to kick his ass. How could I forget?_

"Anyways." said Kenjima, frowning. "There are some things I want to do while in this world. I'll just pass off as your twin...is that okay?"

Shinta sat next to him. "Alright, but you'll have to be called 'Kenji'. Kenjima is too weird of a name..."

Kenjima shrugged. "Alright, then from now on call me 'Kenji'. Oh, but I'm going to Duelist Academy with you when you go next year."

"Sure." Shinta smiled. "Actually, the exams to enter start in a few days. Do you have a deck?"

"Um...do you have any spare cards?" asked Kenji, a blank look on his face. "Oh, and maybe an extra duel disk?"

Shinta sweat-dropped. _Was he planning on relying on me the whole time?_

Sighing, he reached into his pocket and brought out forty-card deck. "Here. This is a deck I won't be needing anymore."

"Oh, thank- wait..." Kenji looked up at Shinta. "Shinta, this is your Monk Deck!"

"...no, it's not." said Shinta. He drew out another deck. "The deck in your hands is Kenshin's Monk Deck. The deck I made...and was using for a long time...is simply a copy. And I modified it, even. That's Kenshin's Monk Deck. I have the Dark Monk Deck. About half of the cards are the same."

Kenji frowned. "Shinta..."

"Don't worry, Kenji. Keep it."

"No, actually, this isn't about the deck." said Shinta's Inner Self. "It's actually a small thing I noticed about names."

"Huh? What?" asked Shinta. He blinked.

"Well, 'Kenji' is the same as Kenshin's son's name, from Rurouni Kenshin. And 'Shinta' is Kenshin's name before he got it changed by his master. And 'Kenshin' is obvious! Isn't that a little weird?"

"I refuse to confirm or deny anything." said Shinta, turning his head away. _He's right, that is weird. But I'm not going to say anything..._

"...Kenji..." said Shinta, now looking away from him. A tear fell on his lap. "Do you think...I can be strong...?"

"Shinta..." said Kenji, smiling. "You're doubting yourself, aren't you? But don't worry..."

He looked up at the ceiling. "I have faith in you. And I believe...

"...that you can become the strongest duelist that has ever lived!"

Shinta wiped his tears. "Thank you, Kenji..."

_I'll take that to heart._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Season Two, "World of the Mirror"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No preview in this chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And there concludes Legendary Shadows: Zokkou...just kidding!

Season three might start as soon as tomorrow, but I need to get some stuff done first! I have summer homework for English, after all! (Half-frowns, half-smiles).

Also, I want to finish reading "Hana-Kimi" on The Spectrum. Then, maybe, "Boys Over Flowers". I heard that that's a good series.

By the way, next chapter Hayden will reveal one of his great secrets (which a few people already know)! And it will be revealed with the introduction of an all-new character!

Yay! (Laughs)

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	59. Initiation 2: Year 2030

Chapter Fifty-Nine:

Initiation 2: Year 2030

Inside an average-sized house in Japan, snoring could be heard outside of the room in the far back of the house. And inside of that room was a teenage girl, laying in her bed. One of her legs was sticking out of the bed, and her eyes were closed. Her hair was messy and black, and a pair of glasses sat on a night stand by her bed. The sun was up, and the time was eight. Still, she slept on.

A few minutes after eight, her door swung open. Walking in was a tall boy, aged around fourteen. He wore a devious smile on his face, and laughed when he saw his sister sleeping.

"Wake up, Iana..." he said. Slowly, he walked up to his sister and prepared to pounce.

He moved his hands around her stomach, tickling her. She woke up, laughing.

"Ha ha!" she said. "S-stop that...S-Shuichi!"

When Shuichi stopped, Iana still giggled for a few seconds, reaching for her glasses.

"Heh heh..." she said, a smile lingering. "Now, what was that for?"

"It's eight." responded Shuichi. "Your test is today...in about two hours. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Iana paused, and looked at her clock.

"Oh, crap!" she said, jumping out of her bed. She started changing, and her brother laughed. He turned back towards the door, and left the room.

_God-crap-it!_ She thought, putting on a grey shirt. _Now I won't have time to go on my computer and practice online before leaving! Oh, whatever!_'

As she put a belt on around her jeans, she grabbed her duel disk and slammed a deck into it. After double-checking herself, she nodded and left the room.

-_My name is Iana Matsuyama._-

-_I'm fifteen years old, and I'm about to enter Duelist Academy! Or, at least, test to get in._-

She ran down the hallway, her brother and parents sitting at a table. She waved at them, and then left.

-_I live with my parents and my brother. My brother's gay, so we see considerably less girls around the house. Even less since I don't have many friends._-

-_I only have a few friends, and none of them have interest in Duel Monsters. They'd rather flirt with boys. While I agree that boys are one of the best things on Earth, they're still only second to Duel Monsters._-

Iana reached the train station minutes before the train left. After buying a ticket and boarding the train, she found a seat in the back, alone. She took out some music, and turned it on.

_Today's the day._ She thought, smiling to herself. _The day I get accepted into Duelist Academy. And when I get there, I'm gonna be number one!_

When she arrived, she took a breath of fresh air. Then she simply stared at the Dueling Dome for a few seconds, smiling.

"Alright." she said. "Now's the time for dueling. I have to be the best duelist possible, and..."

She froze, suddenly seeing something that held her attention more than the Dome.

Two identical boys were walking with a person who seemed to be their mother. One was wearing all black, while the other was wearing beige.

Iana, interested, fell into step behind the three, far enough back so that they couldn't hear her walking, but she could hear them talking.

"So, Duelist Academy, eh?" said the one dressed in beige. "And this is where Kenshin went? Did you ever go here, Vy?"

"I didn't." said the person Iana took to be Vy. "It was a long story involving Shinta and I's mother."

The one in black looked up at Vy. "You'll have to tell me that when Kenji and I get back."

"Sure, Shinta." responded Vy.

_Wait._ Thought Iana. _She's his sister? They must be at least twenty years apart! Wait, but then...Shinta, Kenji, Kenshin...this seems a lot like Rurouni Kenshin..._

Shrugging off this thought, she tried to listen some more, but noticed that the three had already gone in. She followed, but they had taken one of a few different hallways.

"Well..." she said to herself. "I guess I'll see those two inside of Duelist Academy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Iana Matsuyama, please report to Dueling Field Two."

Iana stood up, smiling. The written test was easy for her, as she had studied to get in for years. Her smile lingered until she looked into her instructor's eyes.

They were dark, hollowed eyes. The eyes of someone who had lost something.

"Hello." he said, activating his duel disk. "My name is Edward Moonshadow, a new teacher at the school. Iana Matsuyama, are you ready to duel?"

"Yes." said Iana, activating her duel disk as well. "Let's go!"

Her smile was back when the duel began!

Iana: 4000

Moonshadow: 4000

"I'll start." said Moonshadow, swiping a card from the top of his deck. "And I'll start with Cat's Ear Tribe in attack mode (200/100)."

A few little kittens appeared on the field, dressed up in battle gear. Then, trees appeared around them and the entire playing field.

"Next is Forest (400/300)." said Moonshadow, face displaying no emotion. "Then I end my turn."

"Fine." said Iana, drawing a card. "I'll destroy that monster easily! I play Destruction Nanite (0/0) in attack mode!"

A little grey robot appeared on the field, barely a few inches in height. It walked up to Cat's Ear Tribe rather quickly, though, and made it suddenly vanish.

"What was that?" asked Moonshadow, mildly surprised.

"Destruction Nanite can destroy a monster on your side of the field when summoned." said Iana, smiling. "And it destroys it faster than the human eye can comprehend."

"I see." said Moonshadow.

Iana frowned, expecting a better result. _Oh well._

"I'll just set a card face-down and end my turn." she concluded.

"My turn." said Moonshadow. He grabbed a card from the top of his deck. _This girl is interesting..._

"I summon Giant Rat (1400 + 200/ 1450 + 200)." said Moonshadow. "And then he'll attack your Destruction Nanite."

"Activate trap card!" exclaimed Iana. "Nanite Block!"

The Nanite lifted its arms up and created a grey-coloured barrier, blocking the Rat's assault.

"Fine, I end my turn." said Moonshadow.

"I draw!" said Iana, doing so. Her hand size rose to five. "Great! Now I summon Absorption Nanite (1500/1500) in attack mode!"

A giant Nanite appeared on the field, around the size of a human. It had eight robotic arms, and four legs. The arms extended around, grabbing the Destruction Nanite and consuming it.

"What the...why would you eat your own monster?" asked Moonshadow. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning?"

"I'll tell you." said Iana. "When my monster absorbs a Nanite, it's powers are revealed! For example, it can automatically destroy one monster per turn when it absorbs a Destruction Nanite!"

Giant Rat exploded, and Moonshadow grimaced. "Your monster didn't move...so how...?"

"Look below you."

Moonshadow looked towards the ground to see thousands of little Nanites where Giant Rat was. They each scurried back to Absorption Nanite.

"Nanites are small, so humans can't usually see them." said Iana. "And they're also fast, so their enemy's destruction isn't usually seen either. And their strength is unbelievable. Add all of this to numbers, and you have the strongest force possible. Moonshadow, you can't defeat my deck with a testing deck!"

She pointed towards the teacher. "Absorption Nanite, attack his Life Points directly!"

The giant nanite simply struck Moonshadow with its whip-like arm, making him flinch.

Moonshadow: 2500

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." said Iana, satisfied.

_She's right._ Thought Moonshadow as he drew. _I can't beat her with this deck. No matter what I bring out, it's not enough. But perhaps I'll show her later not to be overconfident. When she gets into the school, I'll..._

He shook his head. _No. My only enemy right now is Sakkidatta. I have to kill him and avenge Ress. Besides getting stronger, that's my only goal._

"I'll summon Cat's Ear Tribe in attack mode." said Moonshadow, frowning. _But I want this girl to get into the school. Why do I want to help her? Is it that she reminds me of...Ress...?_

"I...end my turn." said Moonshadow. He blinked, and then smiled so thinly that no one would be able to tell he was smiling. _Yes...the way she duels...her intelligence...she reminds me of my brother. _

"My turn!" said Iana, smiling at her drawn card. "And it's time to end this duel! I play Soldier Nanite (0/0)!"

The Nanite appeared on the field, red in colour. It was the same size as the Destruction Nanite, but it had a different aura.

"And now I use its effect to give one thousand attack points to any monster on the field when summoned!" said Iana, pointing to her Absorption Nanite. And I choose my Absorption Nanite (2500)!"

Suddenly the Nanite struck out at Moonshadow's Cat's Ear Tribe, shattering it into pixels. "Oh, and don't forget my monster's effect, destroying your monster."

Moonshadow shrugged. "One more attack and you win. Go ahead, Iana Matsuyama."

"...thanks." said Iana, smiling. "I will. Absorption Nanite, attack his Life Points directly! End the duel!"

The Nanite whipped Moonshadow with its arm, reducing his Life Points to zero.

Moonshadow: 0

_Good job._ He thought, while Iana jumped into the air.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "I got in!"

_And maybe...I can see those boys again!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Four Princes_

_As Shinta and Kenji enter Duelist Academy, they hear of the four strongest boys in the school- The Four Princes of Duelist Academy. These four duelists are famed in Duelist Academy, and the duelists that Shinta makes his goal to beat. But his roommates and fellow students surprise him. Iana, too, is surprised to see not one, but two oddly dresses girls as her roommates. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Hayden likes girls with glasses. A certain person special to him has glasses. But that's no one's business except his and her's.

Anyways, Iana is one of my (switching back to first person now) favourite names, and the one I used in my Pokemon Diamond profile (see Chapter Fourteen: First Duel in Twenty Years, Part Two).

Also, check out the above mentioned chapter to find out when I decided that Amy and Ress would die (like I said, you guys wanted to kill me for them...T. Secret! xD).

Well, the third season, "Academy in 2030", has begun! I hope there will be lots of exciting things for me to show!

Oh, wait...I have like twenty villains waiting for their turn. Hm, something exciting BETTER happen (smiles).

Sorry for the lack of updates, and I hope to get more up tomorrow!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	60. Four Princes

Chapter Sixty:

Four Princes

"Alright!" said Kenji, stretching his arms up into the air. "We got in!"

Shinta nodded, though unsmiling. Kenji frowned, and hit him on the head.

"Smile, Shinta!" he said.

They were both on the ship that left to Duelist Academy. It was fairly full, but they managed to get two seats next to each other, and next to a window.

Shinta turned over to face the window. "No thanks. I think I'm gonna take a nap instead."

A few minutes later, he was snoring. Kenji sighed. "Whatever. I'll just go take a walk, then."

He got up from his seat. But little did he know that he was being followed...

"Alright!" said a figure, appearing a few seats behind the two. It was Iana. "Kenji left! I can follow him, now...

"Follow one of the two men of my dreams!"

...followed by some sort of maniac...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Iana noticed that Kenji had reached an empty hallway, she waited at the entrance for him to turn a corner. But he stopped.

"Whoever's watching me...and following me since I left my seat...please come out."

Iana froze. _Oh, crap! He knows I'm following him!_

Kenji turned his head. "Please don't make me come over there."

Slowly, Iana walked to face him. He smiled. "I never expected my stalker was such a pretty girl. Now, why were you following me?"

"...pretty?" asked Iana, blinking.

"Yes, you're pretty. Now, tell me why you were following me."

"I'm...pretty...?" Iana was off in another world already. _That's the first time a guy has ever called me pretty...I'm so happy..._

Kenji sighed. "We're not getting anywhere like this..."

"Oh..." Iana shook her head. "Sorry."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me why you were following me." said Kenji. "Just don't do it again. Got it?"

"..." Iana was silent.

"Well?"

"Sorry..." said Iana. She looked down. "It was because...you and your brother...you're both...I like you!"

Kenji was shocked, to say the least. "Um, like us? Both?"

"Yes." said Iana, not daring to look him in the eye. "From the second I laid my eyes on you guys..."

Kenji smiled. "Well, you can focus on Shinta."

"Eh?" Iana looked up. Tears appeared in her eyes. "W-why...?"

"Ah! It's n-not like that!" said Kenji, struggling to make her stop crying. "It's just that I don't have an interest in girls at the moment! I have bigger things in mind right now!"

Iana wiped her tears. "O-okay...thank you. And I'm sorry for following you like that."

"No problem." said Kenji, smiling. "And good luck with Shinta."

With that, they parted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome, duelists!" said a person that Shinta took to be the principal of the Academy. "I'm Principal Matsuda!"

He wore a black suit and had his hair cut short. His hair was the same colour as the suit, as well as his shoes and socks. He was smiling, enjoying his job.

"Here at Duelist Academy, we wish for you to do your best!" he continued. "We have seen several students come to be pros in the dueling world! And, this year, we have two pro duelists joining us as teachers!"

"Really?" said a student next to Shinta. He wore his black hair in a small ponytail, and had sunglasses. Other than that, he was wearing the standard Obelisk Blue uniform. "Who do you think they are?"

After a second, Shinta realized that he was talking to him. "Oh. I don't know, but they must be strong. That, and they must have knowledge of things other than just playing the game with their decks. I'd say Justin Maker, Kippei Aizawa, Nobuhiro Anzai, or Edward Moonshadow."

"I agree." said the Obelisk. He seemed to realize something, and turned to Shinta. "By the way, my name's Tatsuya Akechi. What's yours?"

"Shinta Menzuro." responded Shinta. "Are you a third-year here?"

"Naw, second-year." said Tatsuya. "And I'm assuming you're a first-year. What dorm are you in?"

"Ra Yellow."

"Cool." said Tatsuya, a grin on his face. "Let's be friends, okay?"

Before Shinta could respond, Tatsuya started walking out of the crowd. "Sorry, but I have to make an appearance."

"And now introducing..." said Matsuda, who had still been talking while Shinta and Tatsuya were. "...The Four Princes of Duelist Academy!"

Shinta watched in amazement as Tatsuya and four others walked onto stage.

"Tatsuya Akechi, the Cheerful Prince!" Tatsuya waved to the crowd.

_Cheerful, huh?_ Thought Shinta. _I noticed._

The second Prince bowed as Matsuda pointed to him. He wore an Obelisk Blue outfit like Tatsuya, but his hair was white and simply fell along his back. "Kurayami Kaga, the Dark Prince!"

The third Prince winked when introduced. He wore an Obelisk Blue uniform as well, but had his hair cut short. Still, his dyed-red bangs came close to his eyes. "Kosuke Murakami, the Lovely Prince!"

Many of the girls in the crowd sighed as he winked. Many smiles appeared as well.

"And, last but not least..."

The fourth Prince was wearing an Osiris Red uniform, and his hair was extremely messy. It was black, but it went everywhere. He had a smile on his face, and he gave a small wave.

"...Tetsuo Yoshida, the Nightmare Prince!"

_Nightmare?_ Thought Shinta, raising an eyebrow. _Doesn't look like it..._

"These are the four most powerful boys in the school!" said Matsuda. "But you may one day become stronger! Try your best, and enter Duelist Academy!"

Cheers were heard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmph. Nice one, Principal Matsuda."

Matsuda turned to see Tetsuo Yoshida, wearing a smile. "Give them an impossible goal, and then they'll work. Still, their hopes will be dashed when they lose a challenge to us. The Four Princes of Duelist Academy..."

"Heh." Matsuda smiled. "They'll probably target you, Tetsuo. You gave off the easiest impression. When, in reality, you're the second-strongest of the Four Princes."

"What can I say?" said Tetsuo, shrugging. His smile turned into an evil grin. "I like crushing the hopes of weak enemies..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Huh." said Shinta, putting his stuff on a bed. "So this is the room we'll be in..."

It was a big room, and it housed four boys. Kenji was there, and he had gotten the bed next to Shinta.

"I'm interested to see who the other two roommates are." said Kenji. A knock at the door. "Oh, this must be them now."

As he opened the door, a boy wearing his Ra Yellow blazer over a black spy outfit appeared. Beside him stood a short boy wearing his Ra Yellow blazer normally.

"Oh, hello Shinta." said the short boy.

"Hey..." said Shinta, pointing. "You two are..."

"Watage Tama and Mao Zhang!" said Watage, smiling. Mao scratched his cheek and looked to the side. "Nice to see you again, Shinta!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iana frowned. Since there were less girls than boys, the girls rooms only held three people. But, still, she was the first on to the room.

"Fine." she said, putting her things on a bunk. "First choice goes to me."

At that moment, a girl walked in. She wore a long dress coloured yellow, and had a snobbish aura around her.

"Hello." Iana said, forcing a smile. "My name is Iana Matsuyama..."

"My name is Mina Gemari." said the girl, interrupting Iana. "And I am called Gem. Now, do not bug me."

Iana glared at the girl, who sat down on one of the two remaining beds gracefully. She then picked up a magazine and started reading it.

_So rude!_ She thought. She started unpacking her things. _I hope the last girl is normal!_

The door then slammed open, revealing a girl wearing a skintight black spy outfit. She wore her Ra Yellow blazer over it.

"Hello!" she said, smiling. "My name is Fan Zhang, age fourteen!"

Iana's eyes were instantly drawn to Fan's unusual outfit, where two things came to her mind.

_Fourteen...and she...her chest..._

She fell onto her bed. _I feel so insignificant and strange among these people..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Observe! Tetsuo VS..._

_One of The Four Princes of Duelist Academy, Nightmare Tetsuo, is challenged to a duel! Shinta is able to see first-hand the powers of one of the Princes as he duels against a sword-bearing warrior deck!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Fan was skilled enough to get in at age fourteen. Or did she lie about her age? (Gasps).

Gem has a second reason for being called what she is. What is it? I won't tell yet.

Watage/Dream is back! Yay! And Tetsuo's deck (the 'Phantom Deck') is something I hope will be interesting. Wait and see!

By the way, his enemy isn't anyone important (at the moment), so don't try and think it's gonna be someone important (laughs).

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	61. Observe! Tetsuo VS

Chapter Sixty-One:

Observe! Tetsuo VS...

"One week until classes start, huh?" said Kenji.

"That's right."

Watage and Kenji were chatting in the Ra Yellow dueling arena, waiting for a duel to begin. Behind them sat Mao and Shinta, both in silence.

"So until then we can improve on dueling, or watch others do so." Kenji said this as he leaned back in thought. "Interesting. I'll duel someone some time during this period, I guess..."

_That's what most people would think._ Thought Shinta, listening in on the two's conversation. _But it also gives people a chance to study up on other's decks and have a longer time to prepare decks in which would give them an advantage, and a good name._

He frowned. _Kenji and I look like twins, so some people might assume correctly that our decks are similar. Still, it doesn't matter if someone finds out about my deck's secrets. They're still useful even if revealed._

Suddenly, Shinta's PDA went off. It was a message...

...from Tatsuya Akechi.

_Tatsuya?_ Thought Shinta, as he opened the message.

_Hey, Shinta!_ It read, _I just thought I should give you some heads up. You know Tetsuo Yoshida, the Nightmare Prince? Well, he's gonna be dueling a Ra Yellow named Wataru Maki at the Ra Yellow dueling arena in thirty minutes! Only a few people know about this, but the rest of the school is sure to know soon! If you're going to see it, good luck getting seats!_

Shinta smiled. _A Prince is dueling in this area soon...I can't wait to see..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tatsuya was right, the news got around quickly. Three minutes before the match started, the stands were already filled to the point that people were waiting in the halls.

"You were right, Shinta." said Kenji, smiling. "It looks like this duel..."

Two figures now stood on the dueling field.

"...is going to be big."

Tetsuo Yoshida was one of the figures, scratching his hair with a dopy smile. "Well, Wataru...I was surprised to get a challenge so early in the year. Especially from you. You were so quiet last year..."

"Heh." said Wataru, smiling. "You don't need to keep that innocent act. I know your true face, Tetsuo."

"Honestly...I don't know what you're talking about." responded the Prince.

Suddenly, Mao and Watage shuddered at the same time. Kenji and Shinta were puzzled.

"What the...did you guys just shudder at the same time?" asked Kenji. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing..." said Mao, frowning. _That guy...he just let off a powerful aura...but what was that feeling...? It was like a combination of malice...and..._

_Enjoyment..._

"Let's begin." said Tetsuo, activating his duel disk.

"Yes, let's." responded Wataru.

Tetsuo: 4000

Wataru: 4000

"My move, first!" said Wataru, drawing a card. "And I play Organization Warrior- Elena (1600/1450)!"

A woman dressed in bronze armour appeared, wielding a claymore sword. Wataru smiled.

"My Claymore deck won't lose to you, Tetsuo!" he said. "I end my turn with a face-down card!"

"My turn, then..." said Tetsuo, drawing. He smiled. "I don't want to show off to many of my cards...so I'll destroy you quickly..."

He placed a spell card into his duel disk, and Wataru's monster was entrapped in a glass mirror. "I play the spell card, Phantom Glass. Now your monster is trapped in the glass until I give the order for it to shatter. Oh, and now I pay six hundred Life Points in order to do so!"

The mirror shattered into little pieces, taking Wataru's monster with it.

Tetsuo: 3400

"No..." said Wataru, biting his lip. _Now I'm wide open for a direct attack!_

"And then I summon Phantom Guardian 3- Wood (1900/1300)." said Tetsuo, making way for a giant creature to appear. It was made entirely of wood, and had 'III' inscribed in its forehead. It rushed towards Wataru with its arms spread out.

"I must attack with Wood each turn possible." said Tetsuo, as Wood struck. Wataru fell to his knees. "Oh, sorry. That brought you down by a lot, didn't it?"

Wataru: 2100

"Damn you..." said Wataru, standing up.

"That's not very nice." said Tetsuo, frowning. He shrugged. "Well, I end my turn."

"My turn..." said Wataru, as he drew. "Alright...I play Organization Warrior- Clare (1900/1000)!"

A warrior wearing the same kind of armour and with the same kind of sword appeared, but this one had short, light brown hair. She had a fierce glare in her eyes that met Wood.

"And then I'll play an equipment card, Clare's Claymore!"

Clare brought her sword out from her back, and pointed towards Wood (2400).

"Attack, Clare! Destroy Wood!"

Tetsuo shrugged. _Attack if you want._

The sword sliced Wood in half, making Tetsuo's Life Points fall (TLP: 2900).

"So you managed to bring me down this far, hm?" said Tetsuo. "I'm amazed. Still, you won't be able to defeat me. I can promise you that."

His eyes suddenly became focused, and a shadow in the distance moved.

_Not good._ Thought the person, Tatsuya Akechi. _Tetsuo's starting to get serious. This duel better end soon, or I'll have to step in..._

"We'll see about that." said Wataru. "I end my turn."

Tetsuo drew. "Yes...we'll see...I summon forth Allumage (1400/1500)..."

A giant ball of flame appeared next to Tetsuo, chained to a blade that appeared in his hand. The flame grinned at Wataru.

"And then I activate Allumage Transform." said Tetsuo. Suddenly the grinning ball of flame grew wings of flame. Arms also sprouted from its flaming body, and a long tail. It then grew in size.

"Meet Allumage- True Form (2900/3000)." said Tetsuo. "By the way, I paid one thousand Life Points to transform my monster."

Tetsuo: 1900

"Damn..." muttered Wataru. _I can't get out a monster stronger than that on my turn! This guy...he's strong..._

"And now Allumage will destroy Clare." said Tetsuo. "Attack."

The giant flame creature consumed Clare with one bite, and Wataru started to shake.

Wataru: 1600

"I end my turn." said Tetsuo. He smiled. "Are you going to try and escape Allumage?"

Wataru ignored him. "I draw, and then I set a monster in defense mode. End turn."

"My turn, then?" said Tetsuo, drawing. "Well, I guess I'll summon Phantom Guardian 8- Stone (1900/1900). He's like Wood, except with more defense. Same effect, I mean. I guess I'll have him attack your face-down monster."

A little girl dressed in rags was the destroyed monster. Wataru looked down. "You destroyed Organization Candidate (900/900). When she's destroyed I can add another one to my hand..."

He searched through his deck and grabbed another one, then shuffled. Still, he didn't look Tetsuo in the eye.

"Don't be so sad." said Tetsuo. "You had no hope of beating one of The Four Princes of Duelist Academy...especially the second-strongest one."

Tatsuya bit his lip. _Damn it, there he goes again. He's revealed the secret._

_Still, none of them really knows that Kurayami is really the strongest of us, and that I'm the weakest. Of course, no girls really care what number Kosuke is, even though he's third-strongest._

He sighed. _Still..._

"Now..." Tetsuo pointed at Wataru. "Destroy him, Allumage. End this duel."

The flame creature slashed at Wataru with its claws, and he fell to his knees.

Wataru: 0

_And here starts the hope crushing campaign._ Thought Tetsuo, with a seemingly-innocent smile. _With this, duelists will lose faith in the strength of themselves and others. Chaos will break out, and The Four Princes of Duelist Academy will remain on top._

He walked away from the fallen Wataru. _No one can defeat us._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Wish Fulfilled!__Partners!_

_For a beginning of the year challenge, four duelists are selected to participate in a tag team duel. Iana is surprised to see that she's a participant...and Shinta is her partner! Shinta then comes to her room to discuss strategies...and they're alone!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I'm really getting into writing about the Four Princes. So far I like Tetsuo and Tatsuya a lot. Still, I have to give some of the other characters more screen time. I might just have too many characters!

Okay, maybe not. But I think I have around forty named characters at the moment? Well, it's still a lot.

Anyways, Tetsuo's deck is based off of the Arms of Phantom from Mar (Marchen Awakens Romance) by Nobuyuki Anzai. Most of these are from Volume 14, which isn't supposed to come out for another few days...but I managed to snag an early copy. Yay for Japanese bookstores that get the American manga in earlier!

Well, I guess an important event is coming up soon! Don't worry, I'm not forgetting about Team Revenge, the Legendary Shadows, the Inner Selves, and Sakkidatta! I just need time for this stuff first...

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	62. Wish Fulfilled! Partners!

Chapter Sixty-Two:

Wish Fulfilled! Partners!

"So a Dark Magician and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon are in a bar..." started Kenji.

Watage frowned. He was sitting next to Kenji, along with Mao and Shinta. They were all in class. "We're supposed to be listening to the teacher, Kenji. Now please shut up."

Iana, who was a few rows ahead, smiled. _I'm so close to Shinta. _

Kenji looked down to see Iana move her head to rest it on her arms. _Shinta's so close to that stalker..._

The teacher, Quince R. Stu, frowned. "Do I hear someone talking up there, Mister Menzuro?"

Shinta frowned. "I'm not talking, sir."

"No, I meant Kenji." said Quince, frowning still. "Are you talking?"

"I was just saying how there was a Dark Magician in a bar with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon..."

"Enough!" said Quince, slamming a book on his desk. He focused on the entire class. "Now, listen up. We're going to have a sort-of test for four students tomorrow, which will be a lesson for the rest of you. These students did the best in this class on the written test to get into the school, so they were the best choices."

Iana smiled. _I got a perfect score on the test, so I should be one of the four. I wonder who the other three are, and what this thing is...?_

"It will be a Tag Team Duel one week from now, and you and your partner will have that one week to prepare. Now, I will name off the four students. First are Mao Zhang and Watage Tama..."

_Really?_ Thought Mao. _So I have to work with Dream...acceptable. _

"And then Iana Matsuyama..."

_Just as I thought._ Thought Iana, smiling proudly. _Now, who's my partner...?_

"...and Shinta Menzuro. Good luck to you all next week, and class dismissed."

DING! DING! DING!

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. While most students rushed out, the four chosen ones stayed.

_Working...with Shinta...?_ thought Iana, frozen. _Holy crap._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta, Kenji, Watage, and Mao each left to their room a few hours later, as soon as the school day had ended.

"So, you're paired up with Iana Matsuyama, huh?" said Kenji. "I saw her dueling during that one week thingy. She uses a Nanite deck."

"Nanite?" asked Shinta, Watage, and Mao.

"Oh, right. You two are gonna be fighting Shinta and Iana." said Kenji. "Forgot about that. Well, Shinta, you better go ahead and find Iana's room."

"Oh, right!" said Shinta. He took out a piece of paper. "She told me how to get there, but didn't say much. I guess she was kind of nervous about being selected like that."

Kenji smiled as Shinta left. _You clueless Outer Self of mine, you._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Shinta knocked on the door, no one was in there. Still, he entered and observed.

"Hm." he said, looking around. "Very nice...and yet still yellow. Did they only have three colours when decorating or something? Geez."

He found a bed labeled 'Iana Matsuyama', and sat on it. Then he noticed that there were some books that had fallen by the side of the bed.

"I wonder what books these are...?" he thought out loud. He picked one up, and opened it. It was a manga.

"Hm..." he said. He flipped through the pages, then froze. He didn't like what he saw.

_What's the RATING on this thing?!_ He thought. He looked at the back.

_Oh, god. And it's yaoi too. I have a pervert for me partner?_

Suddenly, the door started to creak open. He quickly pushed the book down by the side of the bed and put one leg over the other. In walked Iana.

"Oh, S-Shinta!" she stammered, surprised to see him. "W-what a surprise. Huh? You're a little pale...are you sick?"

_Somewhat._ He thought dryly.

"No, but thanks for asking." he said, forging a smile. "We should talk about the duel."

"Yeah." she said. By talking about a familiar subject, she was able to become calm. _Well, at least he didn't spot those books. Maybe borrowing them from my brother was a bad idea..._

A slight blush crept over her face. _But Shinta looks so much like that guy in the series..._

"Hey, your face is turning red." said Shinta, concerned. "Maybe you're getting sick."

"Eh?" said Iana. "No, no! I'm fine! Now, about the game...I use a Nanite deck, what kind of deck do you use?"

"...Dark Monk." said Shinta, after a second's hesitation. "Along with a small amount of normal Monks."

_Dark Monk?_ Thought Iana. _Well, to each his own..._

"So, is there a kind of strategy that both can work together?" asked Shinta. "I can't really think of any..."

"Hmm..." said Iana, putting her hand on her chin. "I saw Watage duel about a week ago. He uses a Dream deck...and I heard from my roommate that Mao uses a Chinese Zodiac deck..."

"I know." said Shinta. "They're both my roommates."

"Oh, really?" asked Iana. "That's cool. But wouldn't that give us an unfair advantage?"

"Well, I don't know any of their cards..." said Shinta, sighing. "And they know some of mine. So maybe it's _them_ with the advantage..."

"True." said Iana. "Hm..."

"I have an idea." said Shinta. "Why don't we duel to see each other's decks better? It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." said Iana. She smiled. "Let's-"

Just then, Shinta's PDA went off. He frowned, and picked it up.

"Tatsuya again...?" he mumbled. He opened it.

_Shinta,_ It read. _It's Tatsuya again. I know you saw the duel with Tetsuo, and I wanted you to see another Prince's strength. Meet me at the Obelisk Blue dueling arena in fifteen minutes. If you can't make it, message me back. If you don't message me back, I'll assume you didn't get this message._

"Tatsuya of the Four Princes?" asked Iana, who was leaning over Shinta's shoulder.

"Hey! Who said you could read my mail?" said Shinta, a bit angry. He shook his head. "Oh, never mind. Let's go."

"Eh? Me too?" said Iana, a blank look in her eyes.

"Yeah." responded Shinta. "Let's go!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you came, and you brought a girlfriend?" asked Tatsuya. He was standing on the dueling arena with his duel disk activated. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter who sees my deck."

"Tatsuya..." said Shinta. "Why do you suddenly want to duel me?"

Even saying that, he had walked up onto the arena and activated his duel disk.

"I can tell that you want to face the Princes." said Tatsuya.

"...yes. I was planning to duel Tetsuo soon."

"Well, I want to tell you not to." said Tatsuya. He raised his duel disk. "And I'm going to convince you that you especially shouldn't face Tetsuo...by beating you."

"Just try." said Shinta. "I'm ready for you."

Shinta: 4000

Tatsuya: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Reality, Part One_

_It's Shinta versus one of The Four Princes of Duelist Academy! Tatsuya challenges Shinta to show him how he would fare against one of them...the current reality of his dreams to be the best duelist at the academy._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Shinta VS Tatsuya! Now we'll all get to see Tatsuya's super-special-awesome-secret-deck! Okay, just secret. He's the weakest of the four, remember.

And yes, Iana seems to be a pervert.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	63. Reality, Part One

Chapter Sixty-Three:

Reality, Part One

"_Awrrrrrrr! Awrrrrrrrrrr!"_

"_Tatsu! Run! Save yourself...!"_

"_MOM! DAD!"_

"_This is the reality, Tatsuya Akechi."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta: 4000

Tatsuya: 4000

"Shinta." said Tatsuya, drawing a sixth card. He wore a frown. "I'm not going to use my known Prince nickname here. Shinta, I'm going to use the nickname that's known only to a select few!"

He slammed a card onto his duel disk. It held a gun in its hands, and seemed to be a normal human. The gun, though, was coloured silver...as was the human.

"I'm going to use the name of Tatsuya Akechi, Wolf Hunter of the Four Princes!" said Tatsuya. "And I summon Wolf Hunter- Ameo (1900/1000)!"

_Wolf Hunter?_ Thought Iana. She frowned. _That series...it was so rare that only a few copies of each card was made! Is this the secret of his power? Is he...the strongest?_

"And then I set a card face-down." said Tatsuya, as the card materialized. "My turn ends."

"My turn!" said Shinta, drawing. _This is my first duel at the Academy, and I'm dueling one of the Four Princes! Once I beat him, I'll beat all of the others, and become the strongest duelist in the Academy!_

"I summon Monk Guard (100/2000) in defense mode!" said Shinta, smiling. "And then I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

_Perfect._ He thought. _Now I just need for him to attack, and I can crush him...he probably thinks that I'm bluffing..._

"My turn." said Tatsuya. He glanced at the card in his hand. _Does this kid take me for a fool? His face-down card is probably Monk Protection Unit- Alpha...with it, he can add half of my monster's attack points to his defense points for an attack. That, and his monster's effect is like Stone Statue of the Aztecs. It'll give me double damage if I take it. Still, it's a strategy that would work on a weaker duelist..._

He shrugged. _Should I play the fool and walk into his trap? No...he's smart, I can tell. And something happened to him in the past...I can also tell that...but is it more tragic than what happened to me? Hmph, no matter. I have to crush him, and force him to believe that he can't beat a single one of us. I'll show him how weak he is._

"I now summon Wolf Hunter- Geys (1400/1800)." A silver human with a silver net in his hands appeared, taking a fighting stance. "And now I use his effect."

Geys took his net and threw it at the Monk Guard (50/1000. Shinta blinked. "What the hell?"

"My monster's effect allows me to, once per turn, half the attack and defense of an enemy monster. In return, though, I can only attack with one monster this turn. And if it's a monster stronger than Geys, I must deduct Life Points equal to the difference in their attack strength from my total. And I'm attacking with Ameo!"

Tatsuya: 3500

Ameo shot a silver bullet from his gun, hitting the Monk Guard's shield. The bullet went through the shield, and struck Monk Guard in the chest.

"Damn..." muttered Shinta. _Even using Monk Protection Unit- Alpha...I would still fall fifty defense points behind. Damn it..._

"I end my turn now." said Tatsuya. _It's useless, Shinta. No matter what you do, you cannot defeat me. My name as the Wolf Hunter Prince...my undefeated record against anyone outside of the Four Princes...my deck...you can't defeat me!_

"My turn!" said Shinta. He bit his lip as he saw his card. _I don't know what to do. I can summon Chu-Ske and increase his powers...but that would cost precious life...damn it! What can I do?!_

Iana looked at Shinta, who she noticed was starting to sweat. _Shinta...are you losing faith in yourself? _

She stood up straight. "It's only been one turn, Shinta! Are you just going to give up that easily? Sure, he has more monsters...but you're ahead in Life Points! Kick his ass! Get stronger than one of the Four Princes!"

Shinta stopped sweating. He smiled. "You're right, Iana. You're smart...even though you _are_ a per-..."

He stopped himself from talking there. _Oops._

"A what?" asked Iana, curious. "A per..."

She froze. _Oh, crap! He must've seen my collection! _

"Um, anyways..." said Shinta. He looked at his hand. _Calm down...think...I don't have to power up Chu-Ske...I can power up..._

He snapped a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Monk Executioner (1850/1400) in attack mode! I wasn't thinking clearly a second ago, but now I am! Tatsuya...you're going down!"

_Thinking clearly has nothing to do with it, Shinta._ Thought Tatsuya, frowning. _And with my face-down card, it doesn't matter what you do. My victory is assured._

"I attack Geys!" said Shinta, smiling. "Execute him!"

_Show time._ Thought Tatsuya, revealing his face-down card. "I activate my face-down card, Bloody Full Moon! This continuous trap card changes all of your monsters into werewolves!"

Shinta's Monk Executioner suddenly grew brown fur all over its body, and had fangs appeared on its mouth. Claws sprouted from its fingers, and it dropped its axe.

"So?" asked Shinta. "Continue your attack, Executioner!"

"Shinta, no!" exclaimed Iana. "His monsters are made of silver!"

"That's right, Ms. Iana." said Tatsuya, smiling. "And werewolves have a silver weakness. In other words, my monster is stronger against wolves, gaining six hundred extra attack points (2000)."

"No!" exclaimed Shinta. "That means that..."

The Executioner tried to slice Geys in two, but Geys dodged and lifted his silver net above the Executioner. He then pulled it around its neck, and strangled him until the silver sunk into his skin, destroying him.

Shinta: 3850

"There's a downside, though." said Tatsuya, looking at Shinta. "I can't have more than two monsters on my side of the field during its activation time. If I do have more when its activated, or if I summon more while its on the field, then it's automatically destroyed. But...my monsters lose their boost at the end of the attack (1400). Now what will you do, Shinta Menzuro?"

"...I end my turn..." said Shinta, putting his head down.

"Good call." said Tatsuya, drawing a card. "And now it's time to start wrapping things up. I'll have both of my Wolf Hunters attack your Life Points directly."

With a whip from the net and a shot from the gun, Shinta fell to his knees (SLP: 550). _No...how could I be losing like this? It's only been a few turns, and yet..._

_I'm so weak..._ he thought, burying his face in his hands. _I couldn't save Amy...I couldn't defeat Doctor...and now I can't even come close to defeating Tatsuya! I may have _some_ powers...but it's not enough...I'll never beat Doctor...or Akurei...or the Four Princes..._

"Hmph." said Tatsuya. _Has he given up already? Damn it...I think I went to far..._

He smiled. "Don't worry, Shinta. You still have a chance...come at me, and destroy me!"

Shinta raised his head, and then stood up. His eyes were lit with a new fire.

_That's right!_ He thought. _I'll bet that Kenshin never gave up when times got tough! I bet, even when he was facing death, he was filled with strength!_

He smiled. _Tatsuya must be the strongest of the Four Princes with this strength! And, if I crush it...even if I come close to crushing it...I can still have hope!_

"Alright, Tatsuya!" he said, smiling. "I'll beat you, and become stronger than all of the Four Princes!"

Tatsuya frowned slightly. _Maybe I gave him a bit too much hope..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Reality, Part Two_

_With Shinta showing new hope, Tatsuya has to be prepared to crush that hope by telling Shinta the truth of his strength. What will that do to Shinta's heart when the outcome of the duel is decided?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I never mentioned this before, but Quince R. Stu's name was made to be like this: Q. R. Stu. I thought it was funny...

Sorry I didn't get this chapter up earlier! I had a hard time coming up with a good deck for Tatsuya! But now I also came up with a backstory for him. (Smiles)

Please R&R! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!

-Salazare


	64. Reality, Part Two

Chapter Sixty-Four:

Reality, Part Two

_Blood sprayed everywhere in front of a little boy, wearing minimum. In front of him stood a man wearing silver armour, and holding a shining blade. Was the blade made of silver, too?_

_The little boy blinked, seeing the man destroy the creature who had attacked his friends and family. He looked around...his whole village was gone. Many of the furry creatures who had attacked were lying around, dead._

"_Are you alright, kid? Did one of them bite you?"_

_The boy was silent for a few seconds, before realizing that he was being spoken to. When he realized it, he looked up and shook his head. "N-no...my mom protected me..."_

_He suddenly stood up. "Mom! Dad! Where are they? I-I don't see anyone I know..."_

_Tears appeared in his eyes. "Where are they...?"_

_The man looked down at the boy, and put his hand on his head. "I'm sorry, little boy. The creatures that attacked this village were werewolves- when they bite a human, that human is transformed into one of them. Look among the corpses, and you may find one with the same eye colour as your parents. That's the only way to tell."_

"_No!" cried the boy. "That's impossible! They died...protecting me?!"_

"_It's sad, but it's true." said the man. "What is your name?"_

"_Tatsuya..." said the boy. "Tatsuya Akechi."_

"_Well, this is the reality, Tatsuya Akechi. Your family and friends are dead. They died, not as humans, but as monsters. But I can help you. I have a good friend who may be willing to take you in, and protect you. His name is Ginta Matsuda, principal of a school. Are you willing to go there?"_

_But the young Tatsuya couldn't respond. He was crying too hard._

"_If only..." he cried. "If only I was stronger! I want to be stronger!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta: 550

Tatsuya: 3500

Tatsuya realized that a small tear had fallen from his eye. He wiped it before Shinta or Iana could see it.

_That man saved me._ He thought. _He showed me the reality of the world...that the weak cannot defeat the strong, not unless they become strong themself. I'm strong, Shinta...and you are weak. Therefor, you cannot defeat me!_

"My turn!" said Shinta, swiping a card from the top of his deck. "I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode!"

The Monk appeared, flashing his beige clothes. He frowned, though, as he vanished. "And then I sacrifice him in order to special summon Monk Virus Carrier (1500/1200)!"

It seemed as if the Monk appeared again, but this time with the appearance of illness. He sniffed, and took a fighting pose. Then, several punching bags appeared around the field. "Next I play Monk's Secret Training Grounds! This'll give my Monk a bit of a boost (1800)!"

_It's still not enough, Shinta._ Thought Tatsuya, frowning. Then he noticed that his monsters had become slightly pale... _What the hell?_

"I see you've noticed my Monk Virus Carrier's doing." said Shinta, smiling. "It decreases the power of all of your monsters on the field by five hundred points (900 and 1400). And now he'll destroy Geys!"

The pale Monk struck with his limp, yet strong, fist. Geys fell to his knees upon impact (1500), and then shattered.

Tatsuya: 3200

"Then I set a card face-down, and end my turn." concluded Shinta.

"My turn." said Tatsuya, drawing. _Shinta's face-down card is most likely Journey of Fate or Rising Energy. If I attack, I could end up having Ameo destroyed. Although I could do something else..._

A new slot in his duel disk opened, and he placed a card into that slot. Suddenly the field was overcome with darkness, and a hole appeared in the sky. Tatsuya smiled. "It's been interesting, Shinta, but I have a card that will show you the true strength of my Werewolf Hunters! And now I've played it! The field spell card...New Moon Night!"

"The new moon!" exclaimed Iana. He bit her lip. _If the full moon grants powers to mystical creatures...then the new moon gives opposite powers. It gives the power to destroy those mystical creatures!_

"And now Ameo gains new power!" said Tatsuya. "Power enough to crush your monster, even if you have Journey of Fate face-down (1900)!"

Shinta looked away from Tatsuya's eyes. _Damn it...how does his know what card I have? No...could he be guessing? If so...no...it's because...because..._

_He's a Prince..._

"And now my monster will gain the power it gets from attacking a Werewolf." said Tatsuya, calmly. "Ameo (2500)...attack and destroy his Monk Virus Carrier, and end this duel."

Shinta fell to his knees the second before his Monk was destroyed. A stream of tears fell from his eyes.

Shinta: 0

_I was right._ Thought Shinta. _I'm too weak to do anything. And I was foolish to try..._

Tatsuya walked up to the fallen Shinta, and looked down on him. "This is the reality, Shinta Menzuro. You cannot defeat even me, the weakest of the Four Princes. In, perhaps, five years...you could beat me. But until then, you're nothing but a loser in comparison."

He then turned his back to Shinta, while Iana ran up to her fallen friend. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she glared at Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya Akechi!" she yelled at his walking figure. "You know that you're stronger than him, and yet you still challenge him! Were you trying to break his spirit?! And then, after you demolish him...you still mock him! You're a monster!"

Tatsuya stopped, and he looked back at Iana. His eyes were narrowed into a glare, and they seemed to glow with a reddish light.

"Don't ever use that word...in front of me again..." he said. "The word monster...is a forbidden word..."

"_They died, not as humans, but as monsters."_

He then turned his back again, leaving the crying Shinta and the shaking Iana. The latter looked at her fallen friend.

"I'm sorry...Shinta..." she said, trying to sooth him. She suppressed her own fear. "He was too strong...but you can get stronger..."

Shinta stood up, ignoring her comforting words. She saw his face- wreaked with pain.

"No..." he said. "I'm weak. The way I am now...I can't ever live up to the image of Kenshin..."

He walked away, into the darkness. Iana watched his back the whole time...

_-I watched Shinta leave, his pride and faith wounded.-_

_-He was an injured man...there was nothing I could do at the moment. I wanted to get to him, but my legs refused to let me move to help him.-_

_-There was nothing I could do. This was bigger than him not being able to see my true feelings for him.-_

_-I saw that there was something...another girl, perhaps...that seemed to be at the center of his attention. And yet...his heart seemed injured. Was he okay...?-_

_-No...no he wasn't. And there was nothing I could do about it.-_

She sadly put her head down...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A figure from the shadows joined Tatsuya in walking. Tatsuya didn't have to turn his head to know that it was the dark-clothed Prince of Duelist Academy...

"Hello, Kurayami." said Tatsuya, unsmiling. "I noticed that you were watching my duel."

"Yes, and I quite enjoyed it." said Kurayami, also unsmiling. "Of any of the other Four Princes, you are the one who's past interests me the most. And, even though you're the weakest of us Four, you're most likely the most intelligent. You protected the Menzuro boy at the same time as fulfilling your bloodthirsty desires."

Tatsuya said nothing in response. Kurayami simply shrugged.

"I like your dark side, Tatsuya. If only you'd show it more often."

Tatsuya tipped his head slightly, his own words coming back to him._ "Don't ever use that word...in front of me again. The word monster...is a forbidden word..."_

"For some reason, I feel the same way."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Shinta's Motivation! Edward VS Kenji!_

_A heated argument in a class taught by Edward Moonshadow leads to a duel between him and his student...Kenji Menzuro! Iana must use this duel to remind Shinta that he's not the type to give up, and prepare him for the duel between them, Mao, and Watage!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Poor Shinta. His new friend, Tatsuya, isn't as nice as he first appeared to be. Hmmm...same went with Tetsuo...and Kurayami was obviously bad from the start (or maybe just anti-social). What about the last guy?

Please R&R!

-Salazare

P.S. Sorry that this chapter is almost a week late. I've been very busy lately. But I promise to get more chapters up before I leave again (in eight days)!


	65. Shinta's Motivation! Edward VS Kenji!

Chapter Sixty-Five:

Shinta's Motivation! Edward VS Kenji!

"_This is the reality, Shinta Menzuro. You cannot defeat even me, the weakest of the Four Princes. In, perhaps, five years...you could beat me. But until then, you're nothing but a loser in comparison."_

Tears fell silently from Shinta's face in the night. Tears so quiet that no one in the room could hear him. At least, no one but Kenji...

_Shinta..._ thought Kenji, frowning. _What happened to you last night? Something between you and Iana? Or...something else...?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kosuke."

Kosuke Murakami turned to see his fellow Prince, Tetsuo Yoshida. He smiled in greeting. "What is it you need, Nightmare Prince?"

Tetsuo smiled in return. "I've been trying to get to you for over a week. You're too popular with the girls, you know."

"Ha ha." responded the Lovely Prince. "There's no such thing as being too popular! Now, what is it you wanted to get to me for?"

"It's about the deck that Wataru used. How did he get a hold of the blueprints for that deck...that is, your deck?"

Kosuke laughed again. "You're not the only one who duels a lot, Tetsuo. I suppose Wataru picked up the general theme from my deck and went from there. With many of my cards, you need just one to figure out the theme. And yet...that doesn't mean my deck is weak..."

"That's right..." said Tetsuo, with a nod. "You're still incredibly strong. And yet I felt some powerful dueling auras from my duel with Wataru...a few of which come close to Tatsuya's strength. And yet, not close enough. Still...they will be the most fun to destroy."

"For you, crushing hearts is always the most fun." said Kosuke, with a smile. "And Tatsuya and I are the only ones who're really popular with the rest of the school...me with the girls, because of my romantic skills. And Tatsuya with the boys, because of his kindness...and his 'strength'. So we, in actuality, are the ones least targeted...and the ones whose decks are known the least. So we can be powerful weapons..."

"Yes. Eventually, with many duelists losing heart, the school will collapse from the inside, out. And then we, now being recorded as the strongest duelists in this Academy's history, will be offered places as pros in the dueling world. And then we'll have all the money and fame we could ever want." Tetsuo smiled as he said this. "It will be a wonderful life..."

Together, he and his friend walked away in a dark laughter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta sat in his seat the next day, eyes covered in dark rings from lack of sleep. Because of this, he did not hear Iana walk up to him and sit next to him.

"Shinta..." she whispered. "Are you okay? You don't look so good. Maybe you should go to the nurse..."

Shinta didn't respond, but he did look up when he heard a certain voice yelling...

"You fool! That's not how the duel happened!"

Kenji yelled at the teacher, saying this while jumping out of his seat. The teacher, Edward Moonshadow, frowned. "Kenji Menzuro, please sit down. The way I said this is correct. And if you do not believe me, then perhaps you'd like to prove me wrong?"

Kenji paused for a second. "I'm not sure how I could. But...perhaps...my fellow students will trust the one who is stronger?"

He raised his duel disk and placed it on his wrist. "I challenge you to a duel, Moonshadow-san! Hopefully, my classmates will listen if I defeat a pro!"

Moonshadow smiled. _Good job, Kenji. You're masking the truth using probable words. Hopefully, Iana can get Shinta to watch the duel._

The teacher now raised his own duel disk, and activated it. "Fine then, Menzuro-kun. Our cards will determine what our words cannot. Let us begin."

Kenji: 4000

Moonshadow: 4000

_Kenji's really strong._ Thought Moonshadow, still smiling. _I won't have to go easy on him...perhaps he'll even win. With this, Shinta should gain motivation again!_

"I'll go first!" said Kenji, drawing. "And I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode! I end my turn!"

Shinta watched the duel, no emotions showing. Iana, still next to him, didn't know what to say.

"My turn." said Moonshadow. "Humanoid Homunculus- Kinjo (2000/1350) is my first choice. Now, Kinjo...destroy the Monk Fighter!"

Shinta's eyes started to twinkle.

The big man with white hair and a headband struck at the Monk Fighter, shattering it into pixels.

Kenji: 4000

"Fortunately, my monster prevents damage from me when attacked." said Kenji, smiling. "So my Life Points stay at four thousand."

"Fine, then." said Moonshadow, with a shrug. "I end my turn."

_No spell or trap cards, these two are really bad at faking._ Thought Shinta, a smile appearing on his lips. _Either way, this was very entertaining._

He looked at Iana, who was watching him. She smiled, seeing his own. "Are you back now, Ke...Shinta?"

She blinked. _Why did I want to call him 'Kenshin'?_

Shinta laughed. "Yes, Iana. Now I'm going to go to the nurse...but please thank the others for their part in this, and I'll see you tonight...perhaps we can get some of that training done, hm?"

With that, he left. The class, though, was busy watching the duel going on between teacher and student.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?!" yelled a voice. "Say that again!"

Pychon shrugged, looking at Mitsuhiko Takahashi, Amy's younger brother. "Your sister is dead, Mitsuhiko. She was killed by the Demon King, Akurei Kokuo. The fact that she was killed in a place other than Earth makes it certain that she cannot be revived."

Mitsuhiko started to shake. "Impossible...this isn't...this isn't what I wanted!"

He ran out the door of the mansion. _I'll kill you for this, Akurei Kokuo! My angels and I will annihilate you!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can you hear me...Wend?"

Wend looked up. He was in a new body, another girl.

"Yes." he responded. "And don't worry, Emperor. I'll be sure to defeat Fan Zhang and capture her. Nothing will stop me from completing this mission. And from where I am now, I'm in the best position to do so at any time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_As the Prince Watches, Part One_

_The tag duel between the four best duelists in the first year begins! It's Shinta Menzuro and Iana Matsuyama versus Watage Tama and Mao Zhang! The most important duel so far starts off with a request made from Shinta to Watage! _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Mitsuhiko and Emperor have their own agendas, now. Which girl in Duelist Academy is Wend possessing? Will Mitsuhiko find Akurei, and what will he do when he does? Well, at least Shinta is back!

Oh, and Moonshadow won the duel. Just thought I'd tell you all.

Now it's a tag team duel! Let's go!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	66. As the Prince Watches, Part One

Chapter Sixty-Six:

As the Prince Watches, Part One

On the day of the appointed duel, most of the first-year students were getting excited. They knew how strong the duelists were...that is, all except for Shinta. And yet they assumed him to be as strong as, or stronger than, his 'brother'...who nearly defeated a pro-level teacher. Many pairs of eyes were waiting for this duel.

Especially the Four Princes.

_Shinta's first duel since I destroyed him._ Thought Tatsuya, standing next to his three partners. _I wonder...has he recovered enough to duel? Has he even begun to do so?_

He smiled. _If so, this will be an interesting duel._

The four duelists took the stage of the Ra Yellow Dueling Arena. Quince R. Stu's entire class was watching the duel from the stands, along with a few other people.

_Shinta..._ thought Watage, frowning. _I'm prepared to uphold my promise, if need be..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Watage!" Said Shinta, panting as he caught up with the boy. "Please wait...I need to ask a favour."_

"_What might that be?" asked Watage. "Is it something to do with the duel?"_

"_Yes." responded Shinta, standing up straight. "To put it simply, I need you to watch me carefully. If I start to act strange when I play a certain card...one called Dark Monk...I want you to know that you and Mao will be in danger. If this happens, please do something to stop me..."_

_Watage smiled. "Don't worry, Shinta. I'll do anything I can to help you!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta: 4000/ Iana: 4000

Mao: 4000/ Watage: 4000

"My turn first!" said Shinta, swiftly grabbing a card from the top of his deck. "And I start with Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter (1200/0) in attack mode! End turn!"

"My turn, then." said Mao, calmly. He looked at the card he had drawn. "Interesting. I think I'll play Zodiac Figure- Horse (1500/1600) in attack mode."

A white horse appeared on the field, neighing. Mao smiled. "I then set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" said Iana, drawing. She shuddered. _What the hell? Something's wrong here..._

She looked behind herself, seeing her roommate, Gem. _What the...when did Gem get there? Why is she watching this duel...?_

Shinta frowned, looking at his partner. _What's wrong with Iana? Who is she looking at...?_

He felt a chill as well, and looked behind himself. What...no, who...he saw took his breath away.

"Doctor..." he muttered, eyes wide. Suddenly, his eyes grew into a red shade. "I've been waiting for you..."

In front of Watage and Mao appeared two other figures. One was Emperor, and the other Channeler. Both smiled.

"Team Revenge!" exclaimed Watage, seeing their black clothes. He looked around the room, but every student had fallen unconscious. "What the hell?!"

The Four Princes of Duelist Academy each smiled, still conscious.

"Well, well..." said voices behind them, making them lose their smiles. "So you guys didn't fall unconscious? You must be very powerful."

They turned to see Pychon, Imaria, Sinn and Sem. Pychon was grinning, the obvious leader. "You're the ones they call the "Four Princes of Duelist Academy", correct? Well, I suppose simply watching will be boring for you...how about duels?"

"Only one will be necessary." said the Lovely Prince, Kosuke. He stepped up, activating his duel disk. "Me against you, girl...since you're obviously the leader of this group of four."

"Interesting." said Pychon, activating the duel disk on her wrist. "With Amy dead, I suppose I'm the only one who can duel with the Demon Deck...by the way, my name is Pychon. And I accept your challenge...Kosuke Murakami."

Shadows came forth from both sides, making Pychon gasp.

"You can...summon the shadows?!" she exclaimed. "Who are you?!"

"No one important..." responded Kosuke, a dark grin on his face. "Just a simple player!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, a big shadow dome had come across the Ra Yellow dueling platform. Shinta and Iana were facing Gem and Doctor.

"Gem..." said Iana. "You..."

"My name is not Gem, at the moment." said 'Gem', with a smile. "You can call me Wend...of Team Revenge."

Iana glanced at Shinta, seeing his eyes glow red. His clothes had also shifted, in the last few seconds. He was now wearing an outfit similar to Monk Fighter's, except for black. A horrid grin had appeared on his face.

"It's nice to see you again, Shinta." said Doctor, standing next to Wend. "I suppose, since you were going to be in a tag team duel anyways, we might as well have our own. You and your friend versus Wend and I. Won't that be fun?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside of the platform was another shadow dome, smaller in size. But Emperor, Channeler, Mao, and Watage were inside.

"Let us have another Tag Team Duel, Mao." said his father, with a smile. "This time, though, my wife won't get in the way. I have a far more competent partner, this time."

"I'm no slacker, either." said Watage, frowning. "And you'll pay for what you did before, Team Revenge. Right, Mao?"

Mao nodded. "You're going down, father. This time...I'm going to destroy you!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_As the Prince Watches, Part Two_

_Three duels have now started in the Ra Yellow Dueling Arena! First up is Pychon versus Kosuke Murakami, the Lovely Prince! Kosuke's female warriors are not to be taken lightly, but neither are Pychon's demons! _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Team Revenge strikes again. Well, at least Shinta and Iana get to work together...but Shinta seems to be all evil again. Damn.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	67. As the Prince Watches, Part Two

Chapter Sixty-Seven:

As the Prince Watches, Part Two

Kosuke: 4000

Pychon: 4000

"A normal man would be polite and say 'ladies first'." said Kosuke, drawing a card with a grin. "But I'm not a polite man. As I said a few seconds ago, I'm a player. A whore. I've slept around quite a few times."

Pychon glanced away, deciding to look at the shadows. "That's quite a bit too much information, Kosuke Murakami. Please make your move and be as kind not to waste any time."

Kosuke chuckled. _Ah, so you're already feeling the effect of my special Shadow game, eh?__Heh...you'll be drained of energy with each passing moment if your will isn't strong enough. _

He placed a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Organization Candidate (900/900) in attack mode."

A young, black-haired girl dressed in rags rose up from the ground. She squatted on the ground, playing quietly with her messy hair.

"Hmph. A weak monster." said Pychon. "Why would you play something like that?"

"Because of this card!" said Kosuke, using a card in his hand. "Spell card, activate! Operation Cycle Complete! I can now return this card to my deck in order to special summon an Organization Warrior from my deck, as well as a different copy of this card!"

As he placed two new cards on his duel disk, his Life Points decreased. "Of course, there's a cost (KLP: 3300)."

But two new monsters had appeared. One was the previous girl wearing rags, and the other was a light-haired woman holding a claymore sword. Both stared at Pychon as a card appeared behind them.

"I've summoned Organization Warrior- Teresa (2400/1550)." said Kosuke. "And I set one card face-down. My turn ends, Pychon."

"I draw!" shouted Pychon. _Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm feeling weaker, and weaker..._

She slammed a card onto her duel disk. "Death Radiance (1800/900) in attack mode!"

A glowing creature wearing a black cloak appeared in front of Teresa. It held a scythe in its hands.

"This is one of the cards in my new deck." she said, with a smile. "The Death Deck. Now, you'll face the wrath of its ability! Once per turn, during your standby phase, we each lose all monsters on our side of the field, save this card. But there's a catch. My monster can't be used to attack. Does that sound fair?"

Kosuke thought for a second, putting his hand on his chin. When he took it off, it was with a smile.

"Nope." he said. "In fact, I don't even want your monster to last that long."

Before Pychon could ask what he meant, the Organization Candidate vanished. As soon as this happened, Teresa jumped forward.

"What the hell is going on here?!" yelled Pychon, falling on her rear with what happened next. Teresa's blade struck Death Radiance, bringing down her Life Points.

Pychon: 3400

"Teresa's effect." said Kosuke, smiling. Teresa had returned to his side of the field. "Once per turn, I can sacrifice a monster on my side of the field in order to attack one of your monsters on your turn. A slightly broken effect, sure, but one that I don't mind using."

"You...bastard..." said Pychon, looking at her hand. _I can't lose my cool. Urg...but I don't have any spells or traps in my hand that can defend me right now! I have to hope that he does what I want him to..._

"I set three cards face-down!" said Pychon, slamming the cards onto her duel disk. "Your turn!"

Kosuke drew. _It's likely those are all bluffs. Otherwise she needn't set so many. Still, one can't be too careful..._

"I play another Organization Candidate (900/900)." said Kosuke. "She was added to my hand when my previous one was destroyed. And now I'll have my Candidate attack you! Go!"

"Heh!" said Pychon, grinning. "Perfect! I was hoping you'd play a monster! I play Magic Arm Shield, using your other monster as a defense...and giving you damage!"

Kosuke laughed. "Ah, so you trapped me. Or, I should say...got close to doing so."

His face-down card rose. "This is my face-down card, Mirror Damage. Now you take the same amount of damage that I do. In other words, I planned for you to do something like that..."

Pychon's eyes opened wide. "No...you can't...now I'm open for an attack..."

Kosuke: 1500

Pychon: 1600

Kosuke nodded. "That's right. And your two face-down cards are most likely bluffs, am I right? In other words...you're going to die, Pychon. For real, this time."

"This time..." said Pychon, falling to her knees. "Wait...how did you...how did you know such a thing...? That I died before..."

"The Four Princes of Duelist Academy know everything." responded the duelist, pointed at Pychon. "Teresa...finish her off. Claymore Finish!"

Teresa struck Pychon with the huge claymore on her back, slicing her real body in half.

Pychon: 0

"No..." she said, starting to split. "No...he said...Gishinki said...he said that I'd live forever..."

Blood spilled over the ground as her body finally split in half, and the darkness parted. Kosuke's smile faded from his face, and he glared at the remaining three.

"You three!" he yelled. Sinn, Sem, and Imaria flinched. "That's right, you three! Get the hell out of here! Leave, before I kill each and every last one of you! LEAVE!"

The three started sweating bullets, and each raised their hands.

"We'll get you back for this!" yelled Sinn. "Just you wait!"

And then they vanished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Four Princes looked down at the two Shadow Games, unblinking.

"The games are about to end." said Kurayami, eyes glowing red. "Yes...Shinta and the others have survived. But so have the enemies."

"...Shinta lost again..." muttered Tatsuya. "And Doctor spared his life. Iana's, too. What the hell is going on, here?"

Kosuke brushed his hair back. "I don't know. But I think...I think it's time to tell Shinta the truth. Don't you guys?"

"...yes." said Tetsuo. He sighed. "Although I'll definitely miss acting as I do. And I'll miss you guys."

Kurayami nodded. "Not that it's my part to saying anything along those lines, but I wouldn't have minded staying like this for a while longer."

The four nodded in unison.

"Alright, then." agreed Tatsuya. "It's time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A man dressed in dark robes brushed his hair back. It was Sakkidatta, also wearing his usual dark grin.

"It's time." he said. "The other descendent of Salazare is about to show himself. The third of the three lines."

He had three chess figures in front of him. They were marked with different initials.

E. M., H. D., and K. M..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_The Third Descendent! Undescribable Revival!_

_The final battle draws near. With a sudden pang of thought, Haku Doku arrives on the island of Duelist Academy. Team Revenge, the Legendary Shadows, and Sakkidatta also come to that one place. All for the battle that reveals the truth...the one pulling the strings from the very start of this battle one thousand years ago!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I didn't want to leave this story, but I'm going to have to.

But instead of leaving it at an ending like it was for three months, I'm going to finish it off with one exciting battle.

The ending could have been better, but this is all I can do with the way things are right now.

I'm too busy working on my actual novel, the Sophomore project, and managing the Creative Writing Club at school. You may see me coming back for short, five or so chapter stories (or oneshots), but I won't be able to do another long story. Sorry, all. But let it be known that I thank you all (who read this), deep in my heart. You've all helped me find the strength to write an actual novel.

Look for Half-Wolf: Initium when it comes out (if it ever does). I'll post a "Final Note" if and when it does, so look for the update. It'll likely be done in one year. Thank you all for your time, and I promise that the writing style of "HW: I" will be a lot neater.

Don't worry, though. There are still about seven chapters left of LS: Z. And all I've really done is skipped past a few dusl (and about 50 chapters).

-Salazare


	68. The Third Descendent! Undescribable Revi

Chapter Sixty-Eight:

The Third Descendent! Undescribable Revival!

_Shinta and Iana faced Doctor and Wend, each holding up their duel disks. Shinta had returned to the form of the Dark Monk._

"_Heh..." he said, grinning. "Let's fight again, Doctor! You're the only person I've considered a worthy opponent!"_

_Doctor smiled back, and began to draw a card. But he was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone._

"_Hold on a second." he said, grabbing it from his pocket, answering it. "Hello? Gishinki? Yeah, we're about to start the game. What? Cease? Can't I just beat him quickly?"_

_A few seconds later, he hung up the phone. "Sorry, but it looks like I have to end this."_

_He placed two spell cards into his duel disk. "I play my first card, Complete Obliteration! I can flip a coin. If heads, you lose all but one Life Point. If tails, then I lose every card in my deck."_

_A giant coin appeared in the air and started spinning. In a few seconds, it fell, revealing the choice._

"_Tails." continued Doctor. "Now I lose every single one of my cards in my deck. But then my second spell card is activated."_

_Shinta: 0/ Iana: 0_

"_What the hell?!" exclaimed Iana. "How did you do that?!"_

"_Simple." said Doctor. "I activated Judgement of Those Passed On. If I have no cards left in my deck, and my opponent has fifteen or more cards, then I win the duel. It's as simple as that."_

_The shadows started to lift. "Sorry, Dark Monk. It looks like we'll have to fight another time."_

_Dark Monk-Shinta_ _glared at him. "You bastard! Acting so cheap! I should kill you!"_

"_Unfortunately..." said Doctor, frowning. "If we don't act quickly, someone else might have that chance. And they'll kill us all."_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Emperor put then his cell phone with a frown. "It seems like we'll have to fight another time, Mao. Death is coming for us all."_

"_What do you mean by that?" asked Mao, returning his father's frown._

_But Watage seemed to understand._

"_Shit!" he exclaimed, as the shadows vanished. "You've gotta be kidding me! He's back?!"_

_Emperor nodded, but Channeler spoke up. "Yes. The partner banished for one thousand years, Sakkidatta, has finally located this place. Isn't that right, Emperor?"_

"_...yes." responded the man. "And he's planning to use all of the people here as the sacrifices needed! That's why we have to stop him! We can't have him return!"_

"_Who's 'him'?" asked Mao, still not understanding. "This Sakkidatta guy?"_

"_Far worse." responded Channeler, walking over to Doctor, whose game had also ended. "Lord Salazare, King of All Reptiles."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haku Doku frowned, jumping out of a helicopter. He was now at Duelist Academy Island, wearing a business suit and a duel disk.

He looked at the duel disk on his wrist with many thoughts. _What is it that has compelled me to come out here today? What is it...that makes my heart race with such intensity?_

He slowly walked towards the school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the Four Princes of Duelist Academy walked before Shinta, the latter wasn't even paying attention.

"What the hell's going on here?!" he yelled. The Dark Monk had left him. "Explain it to me, Doctor!"

"I'd like to know as well." stated Iana, glaring at Doctor. "What's going on here? Why has Gem been possessed? And why..."

She glanced around. "Why is every student in here unconscious?!"

"Save the Four Princes, you mean." observed Wend, smiling as Iana took a look back. "I see you didn't notice them. Well, we'd love to answer your questions, but..."

"...but it seems that you'll have to deal with the shock you're about to receive." said Tatsuya, interrupting. "I'm sorry, but we're running out of time. Watch, Shinta."

Light enveloped the Four Princes. Light bright enough for Edward Moonshadow to stir, opening his eyes.

His eyes were only half-opened when the light faded. But as it happened, his eyes opened to the biggest possible.

For standing where the Four Princes had been...

...was Kenshin Menzuro...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haku Doku walked into the room, seeing the still-glowing Kenshin.

"...Kenshin Menzuro...!" he exclaimed, shocked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin nodded his head. Shinta, Edward, Haku, Iana, Watage, Mao, Wend, Emperor, Channeler, and Doctor watched him, all but the Team Revenge members amazed.

"What the hell...Kenshin...?" asked Shinta. He glared at the man, now over thirty years old. "Kenshin...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STILL ALIVE?!"

He ran up to his older brother, grabbing him by the collar. The latter didn't resist. "Why didn't you tell Vicky or Justin?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MOM AND DAD?!"

Kenshin looked away from Shinta. Instead, he looked at Edward.

"Edward." he said. "I've been doing some research into the Legendary Shadows for the last twenty-ish years. Before I died, I even found the secret ability of their powers combined- the granting of one wish. My wish was more like a thought- I want to be able to see my family alive again. It gave me an ability to stay hidden to protect as many as possible: splitting my body into four different people, each based on a magnified part of my personality that I didn't touch on often. "Evil", "Sex", "Lies", and "Loneliness". And each of them grew into gifted duelists...allowing them to meet a member of my family.

"But Amy is dead. My parents are both dead. I took too much time, put in too little effort. By the time I was even able to check in on you, Shinta, you were already entering Duelist Academy. Many of the people I cared for were dead- dying either of old age or murder. The latter being the fault of Akurei Kokuo...but also of mine."

His arms shook. "If only I was faster, I had told myself! But, deep inside, I knew that there was nothing I could have done.

"But I could prevent more." He turned to Shinta, who was staring at his own feet. He had let go of Kenshin's collar a while ago. "Shinta...Sakkidatta will soon be here, along with many other people. That much is inevitable. Soon a great tragedy will happen, and only you can prevent it. Only you, a non-firstborn son with the "Salazare" blood."

He pointed at both Haku and Edward. "Haku, Edward, and I are each firstborns in the bloodline. He was able to use Ress' blood and organs to "reawaken" part of Salazare...but that wasn't enough to fully revive him. And for that, he needs the firstborn sons of the three bloodlines...as well as a mass sacrifice, and the Legendary Shadows."

Shinta looked up again. With a sad look in his eyes, he cried, "Can't we get everyone to leave? Can't we stop the Legendary Shadows from coming? Can't Vicky fight instead of me? And who is Salazare?!"

Kenshin shook his head. "Vy is too far away, and the "Ritual" spreads over a long range. There's no way we'd get away in time."

"But...stopping the Legendary Shadows from coming here..."

"That's also impossible." responded Kenshin. "Sakkidatta has already captured them. He neutralized their powers with the "Bloodlust" of Salazare...he's Salazare's Inner Self."

"His Inner Self...?" repeated Shinta. "But...in that case, isn't there an easier way for him to revive this 'Salazare'? Can't he use his own blood or something?"

"No." said Kenshin. "No matter how same they are when compared to their Outer Selves, Inner Selves are not completely the same- in fact, they even have a different blood type. If you've read anything on how blood types are supposed to affect personalities, then you know what I'm talking about (Author's Note: It's true in the LS world, but I don't know about the real world.)."

Shinta fell to his knees. "And who is Salazare?"

To this, Kenshin paused. During this pause, Watage spoke up.

"He's the King of All Reptiles." he said, looking at Haku. "In fact, Haku's bloodline inherited that skill. His "Talent"."

"Edward inherited the "Body", in other words, his looks." said Kenshin, looking at the man. "And the Menzuros inherited the "Resolve". The power to be so firm in our choices that we grow even stronger when opposed than otherwise. We, in a way, feed off of our opponent's fighting spirit."

Shinta didn't respond. His head was too full with thoughts.

_Salazare..._

_Sakkidatta..._

_Sacrifices..._

_Kenshin..._

_Bloodlines..._

_Firstborn..._

_Alone..._

_Me..._

_I'm all alone..._

_In this final battle...it's all up to me._

He swallowed, no more anger in his eyes as he looked in Kenshin. He drew upon his own "Resolve", one different than the power from his own blood.

"I'll do it." he said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakkidatta sat on the beach, five unconscious figures in front of him.

"Let's begin." he said, the five figures rising into the air around him. They followed him as he walked up to the Duelist Academy. "And let's also end. Let's end the pointless struggle that has been around for these many years, since Salazare died. Let's bring him back...and destroy everyone..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Battle of the Bloodlines: Prelude_

_Sakkidatta has completed the "Ritual". Sacrificing everyone, including himself, he allows Salazare to rise again. Shinta has been protected against the sacrifice, though, thanks to the intervention of Kenshin. Now Salazare and Shinta stare off against each other, the power of the Monk Deck Kenshin entrusted to Shinta against the destructive power of Salazare's Perfect Reptile Deck! Again, a Menzuro must fight with the world at stake!!!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note 2: Wait, where's Akurei Kokuo in all of this? Ummm...I swear that I have a part for him.

Well, the laptop where I write my novel is currently broken, so until it gets fixed I'll probably be working on Legendary Shadows. If worst comes to worst, I'll even have to make a third official instalment (the movie, KO, and IS don't count)! If I do, it'll probably be called "Legendary Shadows: Origins".

So Shinta is soon to fight Salazare. The next chapter is the prelude to the many-parted "Battle of the Bloodlines" series. Poor Shinta...so young, and already responsible.

I liked the blood type explanation. I don't know exactly why.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	69. Battle of the Bloodlines 0: Prelude

Chapter Sixty-Nine:

Battle of the Bloodlines 0: Prelude

Mitsuhiko glared at the smiling face of Akurei Kokuo.

"Hello, Mitsuhiko Takahashi." said the Demon King. Mitsuhiko clenched his fists at the happy attitude. "Now, now...no need to get violent. After all, it's not like it'll stop the "end"."

That caught Mitsuhiko's attention.

"'End'?"

"Yes." Akurei stood up, wiping the dirt from his body. He and Mitsuhiko were both on a grassy hill, far away from all others. The Demon King turned to Mitsuhiko, smile finally vanishing. "Mitsuhiko, Salazare is going to be revived. Kenshin wasn't dead after all."

Mitsuhiko gasped. "No way..."

"It's true. And if you want the truth, it's all the fault of Team Revenge. Because of you guys, Sakkidatta escaped from the Mirror World- the world of the Inner Selves. You're to blame!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakkidatta smiled. He had entered the school- entered the dueling arena where Kenshin and the others resided.

"Well, well, well..." he said, watching the shocked faces of the others. "Surprised to see me here?"

Doctor smiled. "Of course not. We were just talking about you."

Edward slowly climbed to his feet, his glaring face looking towards Sakkidatta.

"You...you bastard..." he forced out. "You killed Ress..."

Sakkidatta shrugged. "It was for the greater good, you know. And don't worry...he'll get some company when you're all sacrificed!"

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" yelled Haku, surprising everyone. He ran up to Sakkidatta and raised his fist...only to have it blocked by a mysterious force.

"Didn't I tell you that it would be impossible to stop him?" said Kenshin, sighing. "Our only hope is to kill the revived Salazare..."

A laugh from Sakkidatta. "A foolish hope, Kenshin Menzuro!"

He took off the long coat his was wearing, revealing a shirtless body covered in tattoos, many circular. "This is the end for the world, fool! First, everyone on this island will die! Then, everyone in the country! After that, the continent! And finally...the world!"

The tattoos on his body glowed. He laughed maniacally as Kenshin quickly moved. But not to stop Sakkidatta.

He ran to Shinta, and raised his arms in front of him. He dropped the duel disk on his arm and blocked the light from reaching Shinta.

"...Kenshin...?" asked Shinta, dropping to his knees. "What are you doing!?"

"Protecting you." was his older's response, before he fell to the ground.

But another was still standing in front of Shinta...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bright light flooded Gishinki's eyes. He laughed.

"So this is how it ends..." he muttered. "But at least I can go out...with a smile on my face...!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mitsuhiko and Akurei both blinked as the light reached them. Mitsuhiko looked towards the ground in disgust.

"Even now, I can't cry." he said, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry, Amy...I never told you how sorry I was...

"...Amy..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin woke up to a blinding light. He was in his room, with all of the blinds closed.

"...what's going on...?" he muttered. Those were his last words.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vy sighed, looking into the coming light.

"I can't do anything..." she muttered. "It's all...up to Shinta, now..."

Light flooded her vision, and she closed her eyes.

She didn't open them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta's eyes were closed. He opened them, hoping to see Kenshin in front of him...smiling...

He saw a blurry image. One familiar to him, to his deck.

"...Monk Fighter..." he muttered, recognizing the bowl-cut. "You...protected me..."

The Monk Fighter smiled, vanishing with the blinding light.

Shinta blinked, looking around. The unconscious students were all gone. The Legendary Shadows were gone. His friends and enemies were gone. Sakkidatta was gone.

A lone man stood on the opposite side of the dueling field.

He wore simple golden robes, somewhat blending with his pale skin. His black hair dropped all the way to his feet, and his green eyes opened in slits. He licked his lips, looking at Shinta.

"Who are you?" he asked, turning his head. "Why weren't you sacrificed?"

Shinta simply stared at the man, before realizing.

This was Salazare.

Once he realized this, he glanced at the duel disk on his arm. He dropped it, picking up the one that Kenshin had left for him.

"...my name is Shinta Menzuro." said Shinta. "I am your enemy, Salazare."

Salazare smiled. "My enemy? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I'm going to kill you."

Laughing, Salazare raised his arm. "Kill me? Sounds like fun. I doubt you can do it, though..."

His words were cut short by the dark bubble rising around them both. He whistled, clearly impressed. "My, my...so you can summon forth the darkness? I haven't seen this power since I sealed 'Darkness' into that little ball. Fine, then...I'll play your game."

A duel disk started to form on his wrist. "From the memories I've gathered from Sakkidatta...I know how to play this game. And I already have the perfect cards in mind..."

Forty cards formed in his duel disk. He took them out and proceeded to shuffled them. "...aren't you going to shuffle your cards, Shinta Menzuro?"

Shinta nodded, taking out and shuffling his cards. Shoving them back into his duel disk, he activated it. He drew five cards, glaring at Salazare the whole while.

"Your face will wrinkle if you continue to glare like that." said Salazare, a playful smile on his face. He drew five cards as well. "Shall we begin, Shinta?"

Shinta nodded...

Shinta: 4000

Salazare: 4000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Battle of the Bloodlines 1: VS Salazare!_

_Shinta and Salazare start off their duel, Salazare annoying Shinta with his playful tone! Is he only toying with Shinta?! He summons forth his "Venom" cards with joy, adding to their power with cards only he has! Can the Monk Deck stand against such broken odds?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Finally, some dueling action! I'll try and get another chapter up later today.

Please R&R! And check out "The Legendary Shadows Tournament"!

-Salazare


	70. BOTB 1: VS Salazare!

Chapter Seventy:

Battle of the Bloodlines 1: VS Salazare!

Shinta: 4000

Salazare: 4000

"You can go first if you want, Shinta." said Salazare, a sweet smile on his face.

Both duelists stood facing each other, surrounded by darkness. Shinta, a glare on his face, swiftly drew a card.

"I summon Monk Deadbeast- Sword Arm (0/0)!" exclaimed Shinta.

A boney right arm holding a sword appeared. Salazare raised his eyebrow in response.

"How will that help you?" asked the man. "It doesn't even have any attack points."

"Yeah, but it has an effect!" exclaimed Shinta. "As long as it remains in attack mode, it gains one thousand attack points during each of my first main phases (1000/0)!"

"Interesting." said Salazare. "But it won't last for long."

"And that's why I'll play this card!" continued Shinta. "Spell card, Monk's Awakening! I can now pay five hundred Life Points (ShLP: 3500) in order to special summon a Monk from my deck! And I choose Monk Deadbeast- Skull (0/0)!"

Now a skull appeared on the field. Salazare scratched his head.

_Another monster with no attack or defense points?_

"Finally, I set a face-down card. My turn ends," concluded Shinta.

"I draw!" said Salazare, calmly. He glanced at his card with a laugh. "How I pity you, Shinta...I drew the perfect card for destroying you."

He placed the card into his field spell zone. "I play a spell whose effect goes across the entire field...Venom Swamp!"

Shinta gasped as murky mud swallowed his feet. "Damn it...!"

"That's right." said Salazare. "From now on, a 'Venom Counter' is placed on all non-venom monsters when a turn is ended. And for each 'Venom Counter' on a monster, said monster loses five hundred attack points. Guess what happens when they reach zero or below?"

Shinta clenched his fists. "They die, don't they...?"

"How true! And you may not think that this is enough to destroy you yet, but watch this...I summon Venom Serpent (1000/800)."

A green, two-headed snake appeared, making Shinta bite his lip.

"Now, use your effect." said Salazare, still surprisingly calm. "Give the Sword Arm a gift...of a Venom Counter."

The two-headed serpent quickly slithered to the arm and bit it, forcing it to drop its sword in pain (500/0).

"Then I attack your Skull!" exclaimed Salazare, getting excited. "Kill it, Serpent!"

"I chain Negate Attack!" responded Shinta, "Now your attack is negated."

"Fine." said Salazare, still smiling. "I set a face-down card and...end my turn."

Snakes jumped out from the bog and bit Shinta's two monsters, changing them purple...and making them crumble to dust (0/0 and 0/0).

"Both of my monsters are gone..." muttered Shinta, drawing a fourth card for his hand. "It looks like I'll have to kill you in other ways, now!"

He placed a new card into his duel disk, allowing a familiar beige-wearing monk to appear. "I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode! And then I sacrifice him in order to special summon the Master Monk (1900/1000)!"

Master Monk appeared with his regular emotionless face, and hair longer than Monk Fighters. He flexed his muscles, looking towards the Venom Serpent.

"Attack it!" exclaimed Shinta. As the Monk raised his fist, Salazare didn't even blink. Instead, he motioned his face-down card to activate. "I can't believe you fell for such a simple trap. Ambush Fangs negates your attack and ends the battle phase...oh, and it lets my monster give you a little bite, as well."

Shinta grimaced as his Monk was bitten by the Venom Serpent (1400/1000)._Damn it...he keeps on killing my cards. If this keeps up, my hand will be burned in no time._

He placed a card face-down. "I set this card and end my turn."

More snakes came out of the bog and bit the Master Monk, decreasing his attack even more (900/1000).

"Really, Shinta..." said Salazare, drawing. "You're not as strong as you were claiming to be. Are you even worthy of fighting me?"

"Shut up!" yelled Shinta. "Shut the hell up!"

Salazare smiled again. "Venom Serpent, bit his Master Monk."

The Monk fell to his knees, hurt again by the Venom Counters (400/1000).

"And then I play a spell card!" exclaimed Salazare. "My 'Curse of the Forbidden Trap'! For three turns, you can't play trap cards!"

Shinta looked at his feet.

"That's right, look down!" said Salazare, finally showing extreme emotion. "Feel worthless, helpless! Know that you can do nothing against me...the Lord of all Reptiles! Die by my Venom Serpent!"

The monster struck at the Master Monk, who still raised his fists to strike back. Shinta raised his hand...

...and the Monk crushed the Snake (SaLP: 3800).

"What the...?" said Salazare. "How did your monster fight back?!"

Shinta smiled, pointing to the card next to his Master Monk. It was a quick-play spell card. "My spell card, Monk Offensive Power- Muscle Flex, increases a Monk monster's power by eight hundred points (1200/1000) until the end of the turn. You didn't plan for _that_ now, did you...Salazare?"

Salazare sighed. "A good move. I end my turn, decreasing your monster's power by five hundred (700). And then your monster loses eight hundred points on it's own, not by my card's effect...a good strategy to stay alive for a little longer, Shinta."

Shinta nodded, drawing. "But I don't plan to lose just yet! I sacrifice my Master Monk in order to special summon another monster...Monk Sage (1000/1000)!"

A golden-haired version of Master Monk appeared, though he wore robes instead of a training uniform, and held a twisted oak staff.

"So now you have a monster that actually has attack points, huh?" asked Salazare, another smile appearing on his face. "How good for you...too bad it'll be dead by next turn."

"Perhaps, but he still has his effects." said Shinta. "I'll use his spell-searching ability in order to grab Pot of Greed from my deck, and play it!"

Shinta drew two cards, bringing his total to three. "Since I can't use trap cards for three turns, I might as well focus on spells and monsters, right? So I'll play...Monk's Punching Bag!"

A giant punching bad appeared next to the Monk Sage, so the monster punched it (1200/1000). "Now all of my monsters can gain two hundred permanent attack points once per turn! So I think I'll go and summon another monster to benefit!"

He placed another card into his duel disk with a smile. The monster that appeared was a second Monk Fighter, glaring at Salazare. "He's angry at you, Salazare! Angry that you hurt his best friend, Kenshin Menzuro! Focus your angry, Monk Fighter! Gain strength with the Bag (1500) and strike Salazare directly!"

Both of Shinta's monsters hit Salazare at the same time, forcing him down to his knees.

Salazare: 1100

"Heh." said Shinta. "Is that all you've got?"

Salazare didn't respond right away. Instead, he started to laugh. It was quiet at first, but it then got louder. Eventually, he was booming with laughter, standing and facing Shinta.

"...what's so funny?" asked Shinta. Salazare slowly stopped laughing, though kept his smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "It's hilarious...that you think you're stronger than me!"

Shinta frowned, not seeing the humour in it. Salazare sighed.

"Fine, don't laugh...I'll just show you how right I am."

"Whatever." said Shinta. "I end my turn (700 and 1000)..."

_To be continued..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Battle of the Bloodlines 2: With the Graveyard..._

_Salazare and Shinta continue their duel! In the heat of the match, Salazare sacrifices two of his monsters in order to summon a monster with zero attack! A strategy within a strategy, he says...what could he mean?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I'm sure some of you recognize Salazare's cards. Don't worry, he has even more than those...original cards (wink).

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	71. BOTB 2: With the Graveyard

Chapter Seventy-One:

Battle of the Bloodlines 2: With the Graveyard...

Shinta: 3500

Salazare: 1100

_I've managed to stay ahead so far._ Thought Shinta, wiping the sweat from his brow. _But now I have to figure out how to survive for the rest of the duel. Right now, all I have are two weakened monsters- Monk Sage (700/1000) and Monk Fighter (1000/1000). When Salazare ends his turn, they'll just become weaker because of his Venom Swamp...what will I do?_

"Heh." said Salazare, drawing a card from his deck. He now had four in his hand. "It's my turn. I think I'll start with a monster in defense mode. After that, I'll just end my turn."

_I have to get more of my monsters killed, but I can't leave myself defenseless...it's risky, having to put my faith with the graveyard..._

More snakes rushed out to bite Shinta's monsters (500 and 200). Shinta grimaced, knowing they couldn't last too much longer.

_I have to defeat him, and soon!_ Thought Shinta. _I have to do it...but how?_

He glanced at his duel disk. _Maybe...with the graveyard..._

A smile finally crossed his face. He had studied Kenshin's deck enough to know everything about it...and memorize all of the cards in it.

"I use my Monk Sage's effect!" said Shinta, "And the card I get from my deck is...The Never-Ending Spell!"

As he got the card, he slammed it into his duel disk. "You may be wondering what its effect is. Why don't I tell you? It lets me discard one card from my hand, as well as pay five hundred Life Points (ShLP: 3000) in order to grab a spell card from my graveyard...and use it three times!"

As he discarded the last card in his hand, he grabbed another from his graveyard...and played it.

"Pot of Greed, triple activation!" he exclaimed. "Now I can draw six cards!"

He drew six cards with a smile, bringing his hand back up to full. "But that's not all. I then sacrifice my Monk Fighter in order to special summon...Master Monk (1900/1000)!"

The Monk appeared again, flexing his muscles like before. "Now, Monk and Monk Sage...gain strength!"

The monsters punched the punching bag, allowing their muscles to grow even larger (2100 and 400). Master Monk then turned to Salazare's face-down monster with a slight smile.

"Are you ready, you bastard?" asked Shinta. "Master Monk, kill his face-down monster!"

Salazare smiled as the monster was destroyed. It bit the Master Monk, forcing him to his knees. "The monster you destroyed was known as Venom Paralysis (0/0). When destroyed, it restricts its killer from attacking for as long as it's on the field. In other words...your Master Monk will be forced to sit there until my Venom Swamp destroys it!"

"Well, you're still wide open!" exclaimed Shinta. "Monk Sage (400/1000), attack his Life Points directly!"

The Monk Sage struck Salazare with fury, forcing him to his knees (SaLP: 700).

"After that, my turn ends." said Shinta, with a sigh. Snakes came to bite his monsters, forcing his Sage to crumble to dust (Master Monk: 1700/1000).

"I suppose it's my turn, then." said Salazare, drawing. "Now I summon forth Venom Snake (1200/600) in attack mode."

A small snake covered in silver scales appeared, slithering around Salazare. The latter smiled, placing another card into his duel disk. "And, just so my monster can actually destroy yours, I think I'll play a spell card!"

Venom Snake suddenly spat into Master Monk's face, forcing it to place its hands over its eyes (700/1000). "Venom Shot allows me to discard one 'Venom' monster from my deck in order to give one of your monsters two 'Venom Counters'. In other words, my monster can destroy you now!"

The Snake struck Shinta's monster, forcing it to crumble to dust (ShLP: 2500). Shinta bit his lip, staring at the Venom Snake.

"This is bad..." he muttered. _He killed my second Master Monk!_

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." said Salazare, smiling. _This is working out perfectly. All I need to do is get a few more cards in my graveyard, and then I can get _him_ out without worry..._

"I draw." said Shinta, doing so. He looked at his hand with a frown. _I have a vague idea on what I should do...but that's not what worries me. What worries me is that he seems to have been controlling this duel from the very beginning. Even when I managed to get ahead, he always had some sort of back-up strategy. _

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I have to calm down. Also from the beginning, I've done nothing but duel with my emotions. Angry and happiness...I have to throw them both away._

When he opened his eyes again, they were clear. There was no fire, no clouds. Just his eyes.

"Alright." he said, breathing normally again. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Salazare drew. As he did, his monster vanished. "I sacrifice my Venom Snake in order to summon the even stronger...Venom Boa (1600/1200)!"

A giant blue snake appeared on the field, a third eye on its head. It hissed at Shinta, but the latter didn't budge.

"Fearless, eh?" laughed Salazare. "I'll attack!"

"Not so fast." said Shinta, swiftly placing a card from his hand into the graveyard. "I discard Monk Protecting Angel (700/700) from my hand in order to negate your attack and allow me to draw a card."

Salazare nodded as Shinta drew the card. "A good move. I think I'll just end my turn there."

Shinta drew another card, glancing at his hand. He had some better cards now. "I'll summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode! Hit the Bag, Monk, and gain strength!"

The Monk Fighter hit the Punching Bag, and then looked at the Venom Boa, surrounded by the Swamp. At first it seemed that it was going to die against the giant snake. But then the Venom Swamp...vanished.

Instead, punching bags and boulders appeared, making Salazare grimace. "You...you played your own Field Spell Card?"

"That's right." said Shinta, smiling. "Monk's Secret Training Grounds. Now all Monk monsters will gain three hundred attack points (1800). In addition, I'll gain two hundred Life Points for each Monk monster I have, during each standby phase. But it's not time for that yet...Monk Fighter, destroy his Venom Boa!"

"Like I'd let you do that..." muttered Salazare, revealing his face-down card. "I chain the trap card, Ambush Fangs! Although it's not as good as it was when I had my Venom Swamp out, it will still negate your attack and give you a Venom Counter. Oh, and your battle phase ends."

Shinta nodded, his smile lingering. "That's not enough to discourage me, Salazare. I can still defeat you!"

"We'll see about that..." muttered Salazare, drawing a card. When he did, it was with a smile.

"Oh, good!" he said. "I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us each to draw until we have six cards in our hands! It's more for me than you, you understand."

Shinta shrugged. "What next?"

"Next?" asked Salazare, smiling. "Well, next...I think I'll go ahead and play Monster Reborn...reviving my Venom Serpent (1000/800)!"

The snake arrived, spiting venom on the Monk Fighter (2 Venom Counters). "I suppose that's not going to do much for now, but it's kind of fun. Still...I now play the Cheerful Coffin, discarding two monsters from my hand."

Shinta blinked. "What? Why would you do that willingly?"

"You'll see." responded Salazare, placing a face-down card onto the field. "Now I'll set this card face-down...and sacrifice my two monsters!"

The two monsters vanished, but a new one took their place. A robe-covered snake with golden armour on it appeared. But that wasn't all. From where its arms should be came dozens of smaller snakes, each with a murderous gaze that made even Shinta tremble.

_What is this fear...?_

"Vennominon, the King of Poisonous Snakes (?)!" exclaimed Salazare. "He gains five hundred attack points for each 'Venom' monster I have in my graveyard...in other words, he gains thirty-five hundred attack points (3500/0)!"

Shinta shuddered, looking at the monster. _That monster's effect lies with the graveyard...The realm that my Monks rarely reach..._

"With this monster, this is the beginning of the end." said Salazare. "Destroy his Monk Fighter, Vennominon."

"Monk Fighter's effect shields me from damage." said Shinta calmly, even though he was panicking on the inside. _How am I supposed to defeat a monster that strong?!_

"You can't defeat Vennominon." said Salazare, as if he read Shinta's mind. "And even if you did, I have better in store. You did decently, Shinta Menzuro...but this is where it ends. Draw your card and end your turn...let me kill you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Battle of the Bloodlines 3: Vennominon and Vennominaga_

_The Battle of the Bloodlines continues with the most powerful monster on the field on Salazare's side! Shinta may have more Life Points, but Salazare has even greater cards than Vennominon in store for him! How can Shinta get out of this mess?!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Vennominon is summoned! But, in truth, it's only one of Salazare's best cards. Not _the_ best.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	72. BOTB 3: Vennominon and Vennominaga

Chapter Seventy-Two:

Battle of the Bloodlines 3: Vennominon and Vennominaga

Shinta: 2500

Salazare: 700

_I may be in the lead with Life Points, _thought Shinta, _but he has that Vennominon monster (3500/0). Still..._

He glanced down at his side of the field. _I'm not out of the game yet..._

Salazare turned his head to to side. "Aren't you going to surrender? Or, at the least, start your turn?"

Nodding, Shinta drew. "There's no way I'll ever surrender to you, Salazare. Because if I do..."

He slammed a card onto his duel disk. "Who's going to bring everyone else back?!"

Appearing on the field was a big, strong-looking monk. It had minimal clothing on, and even more muscles than the Master Monk.

"Monk Strongman (2400 + 500/0) is summoned, though he forces me to discard a card from my hand as a summoning cost."

As he discarded the card, Shinta grinned. The card popped back out, and he placed it onto his duel disk as well. A black-clothed monk now appeared, holding a small dagger in each hand.

"Meet my Monk Stealth Striker (200 + 500/200), who can be special summoned when he's sent to the graveyard in any way but battle. Also, he gains an extra attack for each turn he's been on the field."

Now Shinta had three monsters, one of them hidden from Salazare. The latter turned his head to the side opposite of before, still confused.

"I don't see how they help..." he said. "I mean, the Strongman is still six hundred points from even reaching my monster's strength, let alone surpassing it...and I can't think of any Monk cards that can help you..."

"Not every card in this deck is a Monk card, you know!" exclaimed Shinta, thrusting a spell card into his duel disk. "Like this card- Malevolent Nuzzler!"

Salazare smiled slightly as the Strongman's nails grew, giving him more power (Author's Note: Somehow...) (3600/0).

"And now he's stronger than you." Shinta smiled. Lifting his hand, he pointed at Vennominon. "Monk Strongman...destroy his monster!"

The Monk punched Vennominon across the face, sending him flying (SaLP: 600). But Salazare didn't flinch.

"Perfect." he said instead. His face-down card flipped up, revealing itself to be a picture of another snake-like creature rising from the bog. "I chain my trap card, Rise of the Snake Deity!"

Shinta frowned, recognizing the card. _I see...so that's the significance of Vennominon. He was just a sacrifice in order to summon a much greater creature. The monster Vennominaga..._

_...but what is her effect...?_

"I can only activate this card when my Vennominon passes on." said Salazare, smiling. "For his sacrifice, I can bring forth a much grater creature."

A giant serpent-like creature rose. Each of her arms was replaced with a giant blue snake...and each of those had a snake in place of their tongue. The creature itself had no mouth, but wore a golden crown and an evil glare.

"Meet Vennominaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (0/0)!"

_So I was right._ Thought Shinta. Suddenly, a thought struck him. _Wait a second. Vennominon was strong enough. Why should he bring forth a same monster that probably has the same power-gaining effect. Sure, it'll be five hundred points stronger for a turn or two, but my Strongman can survive that long. _

Salazare smiled again. "My monster, for her first effect, has the same power as Vennominon (4000/0). She can also return from the dead, by the way...and can't be killed directly by the effects of monsters, spells, or traps."

_Four thousand attack points, huh?_ Thought Shinta. He smiled so that Salazare couldn't see him. _And I can't kill her with effects..._

At the same time, a smile crossed Salazare's lips. They both, unknowingly, thought the same thought...

_It's now confirmed. I'm going to win._

It was then that their thoughts separated. Each, though, were distracted.

_Darkness, Heaven, Hell, Creation, Protection._ Thought Salazare. _It's because you five existed that I was able to come back. I thank you all...and, of course, applaud my own genius in keeping you alive. But there are others, too...Sakkidatta...Team Revenge...Kenshin Menzuro...Kuro Dairo...Akurei Kokuo...Rokanna...it's thanks to you all and more than I'm back. And it's because of you all...that the world will end. I will have destroyed almost everything, making the remaining people my slaves. _

_And then I will be happy._

Shinta, too, was thinking...but differently.

_Kenshin...for twenty years, you were really still alive. Akurei Kokuo and you both managed to survive that day. Each of you had your own ways, I'm sure...but nevertheless, you survived._

_Still...because you waited so long, Amy had to die. But it's not solely your fault. I was too weak to protect her. Too weak to realize my own power before it was too late._

_-My power.-_

_But now I can use it. If I can defeat Salazare, I can save you all. This is what I've decided._

_This is my resolve!_

He thought of all of the people who died. Each name crossing his mind like a bullet into his brain.

_Kenshin._

_Justin._

_Edward._

_Ress._

_Vicky._

_Amy._

_Haku._

_Iana._

_Kenji._

_Mao._

_Fan._

_Dream._

_Team Revenge._

_And others..._

_Each of you found a way to help me. You added your own resolve to my own. Whether it was adding fuel to my fire or directly aiding me, you still helped._

_Thank you._

_And now..._

His eyes snapped open.

_Now I will win!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Battle of the Bloodlines 4: Resolve_

_As the battle pauses, both Shinta and Salazare consider their resolve. Shinta remembers going over Kenshin's strategies with Vy, while Salazare remembers his battle with the Legendary Shadows. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I have had an idea. This is somewhat up to you readers (all 2-3 of you xD).

I can either continue that LS Tournament story...or I can do more Zokkou. Which would you guys like to read more?

Tell me what you think.

On another note, I've had lots of writing to do lately! Being the Co-President of the Creative Writing Club at my school, I obviously have to. That, and we're having lots of projects in my Drama class that involve writing things on our own.

Most of that tires me out, so I can't make Zokkou as good as I want it to be! That sucks, doesn't it?

Oh well. No use bitching. Please R&R!

-Salazare (not the one in the story, mind you!)


	73. BOTB 4: Resolve

Chapter Seventy-Three:

Battle of the Bloodlines 4: Resolve

"_Vy...was Kenshin strong?"_

_Vy stared at the young Shinta, not exactly knowing how to react. Then she took his age and knowledge into consideration. He didn't know anything about Kenshin's previous battles. He didn't know about Rokanna, Akurei Kokuo, and Olivia Fourna. He didn't know about Akurei Kokuo..._

And he won't._ Thought Vy, _I don't want him to know how Kenshin died...I don't want him to worry like that...

"_Yes, he was strong." said Vy, finally. She smiled at her younger brother. "And, Shinta...you have the potential to be even stronger."_

"_Even stronger, huh...?" whispered Shinta._

"_Now." said Vy, interrupting the daydreaming that was sure to come. "Let's go over more of Kenshin's cards."_

"_Alright!" exclaimed Shinta, breathing in and out. "I'm pumped, let's go!"_

_Vy couldn't help but laugh at Shinta's attitude. He was just as enthusiastic about dueling as Kenshin was. _

_Kenshin_was

_Her laugh quickly died, and she turned her head down, towards the ground._ Why am I getting sad? Aren't I the one who told the others that we should move on? Am I that much of a hypocrite?

"_...Vy? Are you okay?" _

_Vy awoke from her trance, shaking her head. "Yes, Shinta. Thanks for asking. Now, as you already know...Kenshin's deck focuses around the Monk Fighter card."_

_She held up a copy of Monk Fighter. Shinta nodded. "Yeah. It, at first, seems like a relatively weak monster, good for almost nothing. The only thing that really stands out about it is its effect. The ability to reduce the damage dealt to the owner from all of its battles to zero. Besides that, its use lies in the possible combinations it can be used it...the cards it can be used with."_

"_That's right." continued Vy. "It can be used, obviously, with cards like Master Monk and Monk Virus Carrier. Both the former and the latter need it to be summoned, and they each have their own spectacular effect."_

"_And then there are those other cards." said Shinta. "Cards like spells, traps, and special monsters. Kaminote Blow, Lone Wolf, and Doas- The Great Monk are good examples...correct?"_

"_Yes. But those aren't the only cards in Kenshin's deck. He also has other cards...The Creator, Malevolent Nuzzler, Mirror Force, and Corruption of Victory are good examples."_

"_The Creator is in his deck for Master of Creation- Praw the Monk, right?"_

"_Yeah. And the other cards are just useful. Although Corruption of Victory has a high chance of backfiring..."_

"_You mean the effect that it must be played if at least one of the players has four thousand Life Points or higher?"_

"_Again, correct." said Vy. "Then again, it can also be very useful, that effect. Still, cards are best when you can choose whether or not to use them."_

"_So Corruption of Victory..." said Shinta, "Is a bad card...?"_

"_Not at all! On the contrary, it's one of the rarest cards in Kenshin's deck...although it's also the absolute riskiest."_

"_Such a risky card..." said Shinta. Then a though struck him. "Wait a second...could it really be all alone in a series? It must have similar cards..."_

_Vy smiled. "Very observant. Yes, there are other cards related to Corruption of Victory...although Kenshin only has two."_

"_What's the other one?"_

"_The polar opposite of Corruption of Victory," said Vy, a smile on her lips. "Although it's ironic, because it can't be used without it. It's...Corruption of Opposing Forces!"_

_Shinta smiled back. "It sounds strong. But I didn't see it in Kenshin's deck..."_

"_That's because you're not ready for it yet." responded his sister. "I've been keeping it until the time I believed to be right."_

"_When is that time?"_

"_The day you can show me that your resolve has surpassed Kenshin's." she said. "Until then, it shall be kept with me."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The day before Shinta and Kenji left to Duelist Academy, Vy called Shinta to her room._

"_I heard you gave Kenji the original Monk Deck." said Vy. "Why is that?"_

"_I can't get stronger if I cling to his image." said Shinta. "I have to become my own duelist, with my own cards...and, though I'll be following a _similar_ path to Kenshin's, it will still be different. I'll end up different."_

_Vy smiled. "I guess this means it's time, Shinta. I'll give you the card, even though it looks like Kenji will use it instead of you."_

_Shinta nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "The Corruption of Opposing Forces card will be fine in Kenji's hands...that is what I believe."_

_Vy nodded, handing Shinta a card. "Good luck, Shinta..."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Salazare smiled. He faced five people, each of them different._

_They were Darkness, Heaven, Hell, Protection, and Creation._

"_Give it up, Salazare." said Hell, a grin on his face. "There's no way you can get out of this!"_

_Even with his smile, Salazare was still injured. He had a large cut over the right side of his face, making blood drip down over his eye. He didn't feel much of the pain, but it was making it hard to see._

"_I can't, you say?" mocked the Reptile Lord. "We'll see about that."_

"_I would listen to Hell, Salazare." said Creation. "Not even someone like you should be able to get out of a five-on-one situation like this..."_

"_You say 'should', huh?" asked Salazare. His smile widened. "A funny choice of words."_

_Thousands of snakes suddenly slithered out of the barren ground they stood in. Salazare laughed. "I've never done as I should, Creation. Only what I want. And right now? I want the powers all of you have."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Battle of the Bloodlines 5: Resolve 2_

_The trips down memory lane continue as Salazare remembers his battle against the Legendary Shadows! But when both players remember the present, they each know what they have to do! Soon, the battle will conclude...!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: If all goes as planned, then the Battle of the Bloodlines saga should reach "Battle of the Bloodlines 7". The duel should be done by number 6.

I've decided to keep the Tournament story up, just in case I decide to update it. This, of course, meaning that I might going to do a fourth season of Legendary Shadows: Zokkou. Yay?

Time for me to go to sleep. Please R&R!

-Salazare


	74. BOTB 5: Resolve 2

Chapter Seventy-Four:

Battle of the Bloodlines 5: Resolve 2

"_You're a fairly greedy person, Salazare." _

_Protection said this with a frown, looking at the gathering snakes. While each of them were behind Salazare, she and the others couldn't risk being rash. They had to be cautious. _

"_Are you afraid, Protection? I can see the way you're eyeing my pets."_

_Biting her lip, Protection frowned. _We can't approach him without the snakes noticing. There has to be something we can do...

_A dozen or so snakes suddenly leaped, forcing Protection to raise a small "Radius". The snakes were obliterated upon impacting the "Radius"._

"_So that's your "Radius" power." said Salazare, smiling. "You raise a small barrier which only beings that meet certain conditions can get through..."_

"_It can be any size." corrected Protection. "It could encompass the entire world, so be my desire."_

_Salazare's smile extended to an insane length. "Excellent! And that's why I want your power so badly! It's infinite!"_

_He ducked, just as Darkness unleashed a shot of pure black at him. A few dozen of his servants leaped up, dying in order to protect him. "Of course, I haven't forgotten your power over the shadows, Darkness. I want it as well..."_

"_Shut the hell up!" yelled Darkness. "You'll never get it!"_

"_Not to mention Creation's Power..."_

"_I SAID TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" _

_Darkness dashed towards Salazare, forcing the latter to smile once more. "You'd risk a head-on attack when you can use your power from a distance, anyways? What a fool you are."_

_More of the snakes now tried to bite Darkness, but he had covered himself in a thin layer of "darkness". The ones who tried to strike him were killed, and the others backed up slightly. "I'll kill you, Salazare!"_

"_Me, too!" yelled Hell, suddenly running up to join him. Protection grabbed his hand before he could move. "Don't get any closer to him, Darkness!"_

_Darkness ignored her warning, finally reaching Salazare. When he did, he raised his darkness-coated fist. _

"_DIE!"_

_His fist never reached Salazare's face. Instead, he vanished. In front of Salazare now sat a small orb, no bigger than the size of a head._

"_Darkness..." whispered Heaven. "He's...what should we...oh my..."_

_She fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. "How...?"_

"_Power Containment." said Protection, a glare on her face. She looked at her smiling foe. "Isn't that right, Salazare? You used your own power in order to manipulate Darkness' around him, compressing his body into that tiny ball. Now he's trapped in a spherical rendition of his own power, correct?"_

"_That's right." replied Salazare. "You're quite smart, Protection. Although you've missed something. With his power now on the outside, I can freely control it as I wish. I can even absorb it into my own body...and it will exist there until my heart stops beating. But even then, he'll stay like that."_

"_And there's no way to get him out...?" asked Creation. "That's quite annoying."_

"_You shouldn't assume things, Creation. You know me- I like to have things fun. I've made a way for you to release him...finding three symbols."_

"_Symbols?" Protection's harsh voice formed the questions. "What do you mean by symbols?"_

"_A symbol of revenge." Salazare closed his eyes as he chanted this words, like a child singing a song, "A symbol of love, and a symbol of trust. All of these things are needed, and none of them you have. I'd bet my little son could get these things faster than you all could."_

"_You bastard...!" Hell shouted, before Protection grabbed him again. "Let me go, Protection! We have to get Darkness' orb!"_

_Protection glared at him. "Can't you calm down for a second, Hell? He'll do the same to you if you get too close. Don't fall for his taunts."_

"_Protection!"_

_Protection snapped her head up. Talking to Hell had distracted her. She bit her lip with anger. Heaven had run up next to her, and Creation could no longer be seen. Instead, an orb was where he once was._

"_Damn it..." she swore. "I forgot to extend the 'Radius'..."_

"_Don't worry, it's the last mistake you'll ever make." said Salazare. He now had the orb in his hands, and absorbed it with a flash of light. "You won't ever be released from these orbs, Protection. Not even when I die will you be free."_

_Salazare's smiling face was frustrating Protection and Hell. They knew that all they could do was stay inside of the 'Radius' and wait..._

"_I refuse to wait for death!" yelled Hell. He dashed towards Salazare, leaving the 'Radius'. "This is for Darkness!"_

_A dark aura emitted from his body. Salazare didn't even move._

"_I don't really have any use for your power to kill, for I already can kill. Ans a little tip..."_

_Hell stopped a few inches from Salazare, falling to his knees in pain. _

"_...don't go rushing towards poisonous snakes."_

_Several of the serpents slithered around Hell, as he grabbed the fang marks on his leg with a gasp of pain._

"_And that makes three." said Salazare._

_Protection fell to her knees, next to Heaven. Salazare had now absorbed three of their friends..._

_They weren't dead, so Heaven couldn't just revive them. And all Protection could do was keep her shield up...that is, until it drained all of her energy. _

_And then Salazare could get her._

_Tears fell from her eyes. She dropped the shield._

_She closed her eyes to the world. Salazare slowly walked up to her, activating his powers on both her and Heaven._

_Then, before he could finish...Salazare noticed something._

_There was a knife in his chest._

_Protection smiled up at him, her eyes now slightly open._

"_I'm not going down without you going down as well." she whispered. "Goodbye, Lord of Reptiles."_

_Salazare was too shocked to speak. A few seconds after the orbs of Heaven and Protection finished..._

_...he died..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta: 2500

Salazare: 600

_That's my resolve._ Both players thought.

_...to prove myself..._ thought Shinta.

_...for that power..._ thought Salazare.

_And for that,_ they both thought, their thoughts once again synchronized, _I will win!_

"Vennominaga (4000/0) will attack your Stealth Striker (700/200)." said Salazare, his everlasting smile still unbreakable. "Leaving your monster in attack mode...that's the last mistake you'll ever make, Shinta..."

His smile was broken, though, when his Vennominaga struck...and didn't hit anything.

"You shouldn't have attacked my Stealth Striker." said Shinta, smiling. "Because my face-down card was Monk's Stealthy Evasion...a card that can only be used by two cards in the game, my Monk Stealth Striker being one of them. When I use it, he can dodge any attack being made towards him."

"Heh, I see." said Salazare. "A nice trap. I guess I can't do anything but end my turn."

Shinta drew, unusually calm (ShLP: 2900. _So he's confident because I don't have any monster that can beat him, huh? At least...that's what he thinks._

He glanced towards his field again. _My trump card is there, hidden on the field. The card that will defeat him._

_But first, I have to wear him down...and thanks to Vy, I can do just that._

"I play Graceful Charity." he said, "Drawing three cards and then discarding two."

_I have to draw it..._

When he drew the final of the three cards, he smiled.

After discarding two, he placed it into his duel disk. "Let's see how you like this, Salazare!

"I play...Corruption of Victory!"

Shinta was attacked by darkness, draining his own Life Points...

Shinta: 2300

Salazare: 600

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Battle of the Bloodlines 6: Finis_

_Shinta has used Corruption of Victory on himself...but on purpose! What could he be planning?_

_The end to this fatal duel will be decided now...don't miss it!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The battle between Shinta and Salazare will come to a close in the next chapter. Exciting, isn't it?

I took about a week to plan out Season Four (somewhat), as well as a little bit for another novel I want to try to write (recycled from the ideas of my old one, since I lost all of the data for it...). Don't worry, Legendary Shadows: Zokkou is still going on!

Please note that when Shinta and Salazare were thinking the same thoughts, they had actually differed when Shinta thought "to prove myself", and Salazare thought "for that power". But only for those two lines.

Just making sure you guys knew. :P

Also, I liked the description of the orbs. Again, I don't exactly know why. Maybe it was the big words...?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	75. BOTB 6: Finis

Chapter Seventy-Five:

Battle of the Bloodlines 6: Finis

Shinta: 2300

Salazare: 600

Shinta was on his knees, breathing heavily after the attack from his own card.

_Why would he do that?_ Thought Salazare. _Why would he weaken himself? Is there another effect to his card?_

He looked to the left and to the right. _But nothing's happening...has he just snapped?_

"My card..." said Shinta, slowly climbing to his feet. "Gives the person with the most Life Points...damage equal to the lowest score...in other words, I just took six hundred damage."

"Is that all?" asked Salazare. His smile had finally vanished, replaced with a puzzled frown. "That doesn't make any sense..."

"Oh, but it does..." said Shinta. "For there's a card in my deck that can only be used when Corruption of Victory is in the graveyard...

"Excuse me...a card in my hand..."

He slammed the spell into his duel disk. "I play the spell card, Corruption of Opposing Forces!"

" 'Opposing Forces', huh?" asked Salazare, his smiled returning. "I'm sorry to have to say this, Shinta, but my monster is not only unable to be killed by your card effects, but she's also unaffected. And, from the name of your card, I gather that it affects my monsters."

"True." responded Shinta. "But I already knew that."

"Then what can your card do?" laughed Salazare.

"This. Its effect varies depending on how many monsters I sacrifice. If I give up one, I can halve the attack of all of your monsters..."

"...which won't affect my monster!" interrupted Salazare. "She's immune to your effects!"

"...and if I sacrifice two..." continued Shinta, ignoring Salazare, "...I can negate the effects of every card you own, even if only for one turn. And this effect cannot be negated by anything else, including your Vennominaga's effect."

Salazare gasped as Shinta's Strongman and Stealth Striker vanished, allowing a green bubble to appear around Vennominaga. Dozens of hands reached out and squeezed her body, weakening her (0/0).

"Damn it..." swore Salazare. He noticed the field. "Ah! But now you only have one monster left! If you had sacrificed your face-down monster instead of your Strongman, you could have won!"

Shinta looked up at Salazare, a smile on his face. "But such an epic duel deserves an epic end, doesn't it? Not only that, but my spell only accepts face-up sacrifices."

His horizontal card flipped up, revealing a small creature. It had white hair, falling all over its pale face. It sat on the ground, holding its knees with its arms.

(_Just one thing doesn't change...)_

"This is Monk Lord's Servant (0/0)." said Shinta. "When he's on the field, and I have three Master Monks in my graveyard, I can remove all four cards in order to special summon Monk Lord from my fusion deck."

_(That dream I painted...)_

"But I've only destroyed two Master Monks..." said Salazare. Then it hit him.

_(How did I appear as I am now...)_

"When you used Graceful Charity...one of the cards you discarded was...no!"

_(In my young eyes back then...?)_

"That's right." responded Shinta. He glared at Salazare. "Now, I'll use my monster's effect!"

_(Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky...)_

The creature slowly rose to his feet. His entire body was glowing with a white light, forcing Salazare to shut his eyes.

_(So that soon, so that you understand...)_

When he opened them, a ten-foot tall monster resembling Master Monk stood on the field. But, unlike Master Monk, he was glowing with a golden light.

_(You will shine at your best soon so hurry...)_

"This is Monk Lord (2400/2400)." said Shinta. "None of his effects matter right now...for he's going to destroy you."

_(Look for the Full Moon!)_

Shinta pointed at Vennominaga. "Monk Lord...attack Salazare's monster, and end the duel!"

_(Let's sing a song!)_

A bright light erupted from the Monk Lord's palm, hitting Vennominaga square in the chest.

_(Together forever...Everything I can do for you right now!)_

The explosion the signified the destruction of his monster forced Salazare to fall over on his back. He struggled to get up, looking at Shinta's smiling face.

_(Day by day...)_

"_Finis._" said Shinta. "That's the closing curtain of this duel, Salazare."

_(Your destiny until now...From tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest!)_

Shinta: 2300

_(Let's sing a song!)_

Salazare: 0

_(Together forever! If I'm with you I can overcome any hardship!)_

_(More and more!)_

_(More and more and more...I want to be closer! Please stay right here...)_

_(Many thanks for you!)_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Battle of the Bloodlines 7: Unlocking 2_

_The duel between Shinta and Salazare has ended in Shinta's victory. Now Shinta must rely on his own powers to be able to restore order._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Alright, so it didn't end exactly as planned. I even had to put an insert song in to make this chapter longer. (Frowns)

Oh well.

The song was "New Future" by "Changin' My Life". If you know of "Full Moon wo Sagashite", you might recognize it.

The season ends in the next chapter! Please R&R!

-Salazare

P.S. With this chapter, Legendary Shadows: Zokkou has reached over one hundred thousand words! Thank you all who have helped by reading and reviewing!


	76. BOTB 7: Unlocking 2

Chapter Seventy-Six:

Battle of the Bloodlines 7: Unlocking 2

The shadows slowly shifted around Shinta. He looked at the fallen Salazare with a sigh of relief. It was over.

"No..." whispered the villain. "No...I was going to live...I was going to destroy you all..."

"And you failed." said Shinta. He dragged his tired body over to Salazare. "I beat you, Salazare."

"I won't believe it!" shouted Salazare. He tried to get up, but couldn't. Still, he struggled. "I won't believe that I lost to a kid like you!"

Shinta shrugged. "Whether you believe it or not, it's true- I won."

Salazare stopped struggling. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Damn it..." he swore. "No...damn _you_. But I suppose I can be happy...you won't ever get your friends, family, or species back, even if you kill me..."

"..." Shinta said nothing. He looked around at the surrounding darkness before he even thought of speaking.

"...your Penalty Game..." he said to Salazare. "Should be death...

"...but I'm going to let you live, Salazare."

The Reptile Lord raised an eyebrow, then put it down. Shinta wouldn't be able to see it.

"Why do that?" he asked instead. "I would have killed you, had I won. And I think you know that."

Shinta nodded. "But I don't really want to be like you, do I? No...instead, I'm going to do something else to you."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to extract the evil from you." said Shinta.

Salazare didn't know how to respond to that. If he had been standing, he would tilt his head to the side.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Shinta smiled. "From now on, you'll no longer have any desires to destroy or take over the world, nor any living creature. You will behave, and no longer do anything considered 'evil'."

The Reptile Lord shuddered at the thought. _I might prefer death._

"Penalty Game!" shouted Shinta, pointing at his enemy, "Absolute Kindness!"

Salazare closed his eyes, falling into unconsciousness. When he woke up, he would feel nothing but kindness.

But that's later on.

The shadows vanished. Now it was only Shinta and the unconscious Salazare.

"They're all gone." he said to himself. He looked around the room, tears appearing in his eyes. "Every single one of them is dead."

He fell to the ground, sitting in the same position as the Monk Lord's Servant. His arms were draped over his knees, and he placed his head in-between them.

While he did this, he cried.

_I defeated him!_ He thought. _But what now?! Sure, I've saved some people...but everyone I know here in Japan is dead!_

He choked on his own tears, frustrating himself.

"Damn it all!" he yelled. "Why can't I do anything?!"

_-Power-_

"...huh...?" he said. "Am I hearing voices?"

_-Use your power...-_

He moved his hand in front of his face. It was glowing green.

_-Use it to unlock the chains of death...-_

"That sounds cliche." he said, wiping his tears. When they were gone, he was smiling. "But it's worth a try!"

He raised both hands into the air. "COME BACK, EVERYONE!"

Instantly, green light flew from his hands, all over Japan. It was as if nothing had happened- people were restored, back to their normal lives.

Kenshin appeared in front of Shinta. He smiled at him.

"Good job." he said. "I'm proud of you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks later, Shinta's Dorm...

"I can't believe no one remembers a thing."

Shinta's dorm was packed. Mao, Fan, Watage, Kenji, The Four Princes, Iana, Haku, Justin, Edward, Shinta, and Kenshin each had to struggle to find room to fit inside at once.

"Yeah, it's weird." said Justin, responding to Iana's words. "Come to think of it, though, it's the same as before- no one remembers a thing."

"Before?" asked Mao. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let me explain." said Kenshin. "Around twenty years ago, back when Justin, Haku, Edward, and I were going here, several things happened. In our first year, a group called Organization: Darkness was looking to obtain the Legendary Shadows, using human sacrifices."

"I was undercover in that organization." said Edward. "I had originally been an FBI agent, but I was discharged when I refused to let my brother come with me on a mission."

"When you say discharged...?"

"I assaulted my superior and was locked up. I was then rescued by someone named Kuro Dairo, though."

"Kuro Dairo?" asked Fan.

"He was the leader of a group of creatures called 'Inhumans'." said Kenshin, "And he was trying to do the same thing as Organization: Darkness."

"Yeah." continued Edward, "So when he rescued me, he made me an Inhuman and asked me to infiltrate Organization: Darkness. They, in turn, asked me to infiltrate Duelist Academy. And that's where I met Justin and Kenshin."

"Near the end of the year, Edward killed Justin. He then revealed his betrayal to Organization: Darkness when they tried to kill him, only to find out that they couldn't. He held the power of 'immortality'...well, he couldn't be 'killed'.

"A little later, in our second year, the Inhumans discovered that my girlfriend, Amy, had an extremely high-level Inhuman power. They kidnaped her for that power, and we pursued them.

"During that time, Organization: Darkness also mounted an assault. Many battles occurred, and it eventually went up to a three-way duel between Kuro Dairo, myself, and Olivia Fourna- my grandmother. She had possessed the body of my mother, and was now trying to collect the Legendary Shadows (as we've already mentioned). I won the duel, and managed to obtain all of the Legendary Shadows...using the Legendary Shadow of Heaven to revive nearly everyone whose life was lost."

"That's a little cheap, though." said Iana, wincing. "Kind of like Dragonball..."

"But this is real life." said Haku. "Now shut up and listen to the rest of the story. I come in next."

"He's right." said Kenshin, nodding. "It turned out that Kuro was possessed as well- but by a demon named 'Rokanna'. In our third year, she came disguised as a student named Anna Tama and killed everyone who didn't have a strong enough inner strength."

"Tama?" asked Mao. He turned to Watage. "Like Watage Tama?"

"Yes." responded Watage. "As some of you know, I'm really a creature known as a Nomed- the last one. We fought in a war against the Demons and killed almost every single one...Rokanna being one of the remaining Demons."

"She bore a grudge." said Kenshin. "One that made her kill pretty much all of us...including a person that she thought was me."

"...your Inner Self?" asked Kenji.

"That's right: IK. After she obliterated nearly everyone (kind of like what Salazare did, only on a world-wide basis), only a few of us were left. We killed the Demi-Demons she created, finding our way up to her. Once she was killed, we restored the world.

"Then we went off to defeat the Demon King, Akurei Kokuo. I did so, but was then dragged down with him. The rest, you all know."

"Not exactly true." said Shinta, speaking up for the first time, "Why didn't the Four Princes reveal the truth sooner? And how are they here at the same time as you, Kenshin?"

"Simple, Shinta." said Tatsuya. "We didn't remember. When Kenshin created us, he did it too well. We actually had false memories of lives we didn't live- for example, I have memories of my 'family' getting killed by Werewolves right in front of my eyes."

"And we have similar stories." continued Kosuke. "All of them explanations for us not having real parents...and ending up living with Principal Matsuda."

"...Matsuda..." mumbled Kenshin. "I don't remember including him in my plans. He must be ready to keel over by now."

"...what do you mean?" asked Iana. "Principal Matsuda is pretty young."

"Huh?" responded Kenshin. "How can that be...? He was the principal in our time as well..."

"Don't worry, Kenshin." said Justin. "Matsuda says that his father was the principal as well. He's Keigo Matsuda the Second."

Kenshin relaxed. "Oh, that's good."

"Anyways." said Mao. "How are you all able to be here at once?"

"We're different people now." said Kenshin, shrugging. "They might as well be like their memories say they are- 'cause they aren't leaving."

"...and neither are you, right?" asked Shinta.

Everyone looked at Kenshin. He smiled.

"I'm here to stay now, Shinta."

Shinta nodded. "Good."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Season Three, "Academy in 2030"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No preview in this chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The end of another Season. Next starts the tenth "Legendary Shadows" season, Legendary Shadows: Zokkou Season Four, "End of Revenge". Maybe I'll start it today!

All in all, the second half of Season Three was _very_ hectic. In the end, it was probably the most disappointing part of Legendary Shadows history, aside from the beginning of the original (when I first started writing).

I hope that something like that never happens again, personally. (Sighs)

Please R&R!

-Salazare

(By the way, if you like "Prince of Tennis", I recommend to check out "What Money Doesn't Buy", by xxakikuxx . I'm about 25 chapters in, and it's pretty good. Read and review it! Maybe even, you know, mention you heard about it from me. :P)


	77. As if Nothing Happened

Chapter Seventy-Seven:

As if Nothing Happened

(Words in **bold** are spoken in English. Words in _italics_ are spoken in Chinese (well, usually. Use common sense, people!).)

A young man sat quietly on a giant ship, his eyes closed. Said ship was sailing silently in the night, towards an island with a single building built into the center.

The young man- no, it would be more accurate to call him a young _boy_- brushed back his neck-length blond hair. He cleared his throat, and then waited a few seconds.

Within that time, a tall man in a suit had run towards him.

"**What is it, Master Travis?**" asked the man, a butler. "**Do you need a blanket?**"

Travis was sitting on the cold deck with nothing but a simple uniform- one similar to the Ra Yellow uniform at Duelist Academy. He also wore a duel disk.

"**When will we arrive on the island?**" he asked. "**Will it be before the night ends?**"

"**I'm sorry, sir,**" said the butler. "**But we will not arrive for another three and a half hours, at seven in the morning.**"

"**Three and a half hours.**" Travis repeated, eyes still closed. "**I guess I'll get some sleep out here. Fetch me that blanket you spoke of, Johnson.**"

"**Yes, master.**" was the butler's response.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's been three weeks since the whole Salazare thing, and nothing's happened!"

Iana Matsuyama flopped back on her bed, obviously annoyed. "No one even remembers a thing! It's as if nothing happened!"

Fan Zhang shrugged, silently reading a book. "It's not like it really matters, Iana. What would we do if they did remember? By the way, the man in this book looks an awful lot like Shinta, doesn't he?"

"You're reading some of my books?!"

Jumping off of her bed, Iana dashed towards Fan and quickly grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Geez, Iana." said Fan, sitting up. She frowned. "How'd you get manga like that, anyways?"

"Ummm..." said Iana, blushing. "My older brother gave them to me..."

Before Fan could say anything else, a knock came at the door.

"Iana! Fan! Come quick! There's some new American transfer student!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...and we'd like to welcome mister Travis Henderson of the American Duelist Academy, who will be joining us for these next three years."

Applause followed the conclusion of Principal Matsuda's speech. Even though it wasn't mandatory, about a quarter of the school was there- mostly freshmen and the Four Princes.

Iana, Mao, Fan, and Kenji were among those staring at the blond-haired boy, Travis Henderson.

Next to him was a tall man in a suit, someone that they assumed to be a butler of some kind.

"Now...is there anyone who knows where Ra Yellow Dorm Eleven is?"

Kenji's hand shot up. "Hey, Matsuda! That's my dorm!"

"Ah, you." Matsuda pointed to Kenji. "Alright, please show Travis to his dorm."

Travis slowly walked down the stage he was on, followed by the butler. Eventually they reached Kenji, who smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Travis Henderson." he said. "My name is Kenji Menzuro."

He held out his hand for Travis to shake, but Travis didn't take it. He didn't even open his eyes.

"**I wouldn't want to shake your filthy hand.**" he said. "**Just show me the way to my dorm, and never show your face to me again.**"

"What was that?" asked Kenji. He didn't understand English.

Fan, on the other hand, did.

"**How can you speak like that to another student?**" she asked.

"_I speak how I do because that is the way filth is spoken to._" responded Travis. "_And I suppose there's more filth than just him._"

"_Filth like you, you mean?_" said Fan. _He can understand Chinese...? Wait a minute...his eyes are closed...how did he know that Kenji even had his hand out?_

Before Travis could say anything, Mao erupted. "_How dare you speak that way to my sister!_"

"Ah. Another annoyance." said Travis, finally switching to Japanese. "I don't suppose that you're in the same dorm as...who was it...Kenji?"

"I am." said Mao. "And you won't last long with that attitude, you bastard."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes, it is." Mao glared at Travis, who still had his eyes closed.

"That's enough."

Kenji, Mao, Fan, and Iana all turned to see Edward Moonshadow.

"I will show you to Dorm Eleven, Travis." he said. "Mao Zhang, please see me in my office."

As he left, Mao glared at Travis one last time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Voices?"

Shinta and Watage were sitting on the former's bed, a duel going on between them. They were only half-playing, though.

"Yeah." said Shinta, glancing at his hand. "Ever since my first duel with Doctor- that is, in the Ultimate Dueling Japan Finals- I've been hearing voices in my head, on and off. I've also twice changed...changed into the Dark Monk card- or, that is, the monster on the card."

Watage frowned, thinking on what Shinta just said. _Such a thing...is it possible? Then again, I'm one to talk- I'm not even human._

"The Dark Monk card...it's stronger than the normal Monk Fighter, right?"

"Yeah. But even then, the Monk Fighter is still used as the key card- no Dark Monk is used without one in the deck."

Before Watage could say any more, a knock came at the door.

"This is Edward Moonshadow, along with Travis Henderson and Theodore Johnson. May we come in?"

"Sure, Moonshadow-sensei." said Shinta, continuing the duel with Watage. "It's unlocked."

When the door opened, Moonshadow walked in, along with Travis and Johnson. Watage, who was the only one facing the door, frowned.

"Are you a new student?" he asked, directing the question towards Travis.

"Yes, he is." said Johnson, in a monotone. "He will be staying in this Dorm from now on."

_Can't he speak for himself?_ Thought Watage.

"You guys have a spare bed or two, right?" asked Moonshadow. He looked around, "Ah, good. Two spare beds. Can I help you there, Travis?"

Travis ignored Moonshadow and walked over to one of the beds. When he put down the suitcase he was holding, he turned to Moonshadow. His eyes opened, revealing pure white eyeballs. He was blind.

"Don't look down on me!" he yelled. "I can do things on my own!"

"...I see." said Moonshadow. He turned to Johnson. "And what of you, Mr. Johnson?"

"I shall return to Tokyo." said the butler, in surprisingly perfect Japanese. "Lord Henderson and his wife await me."

Moonshadow, closing the door, reached his hand out for Johnson to shake. The latter refused.

"I am in agreement with my master." he said, "There is nothing but filth here."

With that, he turned from Moonshadow. The latter also left, but in a different direction- towards his office.

Back inside the room, Shinta and Watage looked at Travis.

"Why did you transfer here?" Shinta finally asked.

"It's none of your business." Travis' tone was nothing but rude.

"Alright, then. Allow me to ask why you're so rude."

"I don't consider it rude if I talk down to those beneath me."

"That's rich, coming from someone who's blind."

Travis slowly walked over to Shinta. "Can't see, hm? Then how do I know where you are?"

Shinta frowned. "How should I know? Maybe you're faking it?"

Travis snorted, then returned to his bed. "Don't bother me, you filth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Iana and Fan returned to their room, Gem was already waiting for them.

"What's wrong, Gem?" asked Iana. "Why are you standing like that?"

"Why are they here?!" she screamed. "Why has one of them arrived?!"

She grabbed Iana's collar, and then fainted...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Return 2: Doctor Returns_

_While Fan takes Gem to the nurse, Iana goes off to find Shinta! But Shinta can't go to her, for he's received a message on his PDA...Doctor is back! But Doctor isn't alone..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Already, the action starts! This Season will hopefully forgive the crap that was Season Three...

Who is here? I wonder what Gem is talking about...

Please R&R!

-Salazare

Edit: I had to change a word from "English" to "Japanese"...I'm sorry if I caused confusion!


	78. Return 2: Doctor Returns

Chapter Seventy-Eight:

Return 2: Doctor Returns

"Gem? Gem!"

_What is she talking about?_ Thought Iana, while Fan struggled to put Gem's arm over her shoulder. _Who's here?_

_Could she be talking about that new kid...Travis?_

"Iana!" exclaimed Fan, already at the door. "I'm taking Gem to the nurse! You go and ask that Travis kid if he knows anything about this!"

Without thinking, Iana nodded. She left her room and sprinted down the hallway opposite where Fan was headed.

_Travis Henderson..._ she thought, _There's something wrong with him..._

When she was about to reach Shinta's room, the door burst open. Fortunately she wasn't in the way, but the face that opened the door wasn't kind.

"Out of my way, Iana!" said Shinta, his eyes glowing red. Watage was behind him, trying to hold him back. "Don't touch me, Watage!"

He broke free from Watage and pushed past Iana, who both simply stared at his back.

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Iana. "What's he doing?"

"He got a message..." said Watage, trembling. "Doctor...Doctor has returned!"

"That guy...?"

"Yeah...damn it! Come on, Iana! I know a shortcut!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doctor sat on the beach at the edge of the island, facing Duelist Academy. He was dressed in his normal attire, a completely purple outfit- right down to his purple boots and cape.

But this time, he had another 'purple'. A small purple-coloured creature, sitting on his shoulder.

"When will he be here?" croaked the creature. "And are you sure he'll bring friends?"

"There is no doubt, Meander." said Doctor, a smile on his face. "Even is Shinta doesn't bring his friends with him willingly, they will certainly find a way to get here as well."

"...how can you be so sure, Doctor?"

At that moment, two figures arrived in front of the two members of Team Revenge, and Doctor smiled.

"Because they're human."

Iana and Watage glared at him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin Menzuro sat in his office as the new Dueling History Teacher. He shuddered, suddenly getting a chill.

"What was that...?" he thought out loud. Getting up, he walked towards the window. Outside, dark clouds had begun to gather.

"It looks like rain..." he said to himself. Walking back to his seat, he sat down again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So the supporting cast arrives before the main character." said Doctor, getting to his feet. The purple creature, Meander, staying on his shoulder. "I can't say that I was expecting that. What about you, Meander?"

"I don't know, nor care." responded Meander. "Just defeat one and cast the penalty game- let me do my work."

"So you're Doctor..." said Iana, stepping forward. "You're the one who's making Shinta act so strange...aren't you?"

"Ah, is it the Dark Monk again?" asked Doctor. He smiled. "I do _love_ Shinta when he enters that form- he becomes so enjoyable...so beautiful..."

Iana, for a second, forget her anger and simply stared at the smiling madman.

"Ah, my apologies. I forgot myself for a second. Now, where were we?"

"I was just about to kick your ass in a duel!" shouted Iana, again remembering her anger. She activated her duel disk. "Come on, let's fight!"

"Iana...!" said Watage, grabbing her shoulder. "Let me..."

"NO!" Iana pushed his arm back, and turned her head. When he looked into her eyes, he saw the tears that were forming. As Iana spoke, she had to choke back the tears.

"_I_ have to do this, Watage." she said, "It has to be me. I don't know why...it just has to."

Watage slowly backed up as the two duelists faced each other. He frowned, eyes cast towards the ground.

_Is it because you love him that much, Iana?_

As Doctor activated his duel disk, Iana's attention was drawn to the creature on his shoulder.

"What is that thing?" she asked, repulsed. "It's disgusting."

"Rude girl." said Meander, frowning. "Doctor has already introduced me as Meander. That's not my birth name, of course, but it's the name that I took on when I discovered my powers as an Inhuman."

_So that's what he is._ Thought Watage, looking at the creature. _And from his words earlier, I think it's safe to assume that he doesn't duel. But, if he's here, then it has to be because of his power..._

"Without further ado..." said Doctor. "Let's begin."

The dark clouds that signaled rain paled in comparison to the shadows that now covered Iana, Watage, Doctor, and Meander. Iana's eyes didn't even flicker, as if she didn't notice.

Iana: 4000

Doctor: 4000

"I'll start!" said Iana, drawing. "And I play Shield Nanite (0/0) in defense mode!"

A small and metal bug-like creature appeared on the field, kneeling down. It's grey arms were long and flat, in the forms of shields.

"My monster gives one thousand defense points to one monster on my side of the field when I summon it. And, since Shield is the only monster I have, I'll have to choose it (0/1000)."

"Nanite cards, hm?" said Doctor. "I can't say that I've seen those before. Say, have you used them against Shinta yet?"

"That's not any business of yours."

"Aw, don't be so mean." Doctor smiled sweetly, surprising Iana. "You can tell me, Iana Matsuyama."

Iana glared at him. "Don't be so friendly, you bastard. And when did I tell you my full name?"

"Oh, I know everything, so it's no surprise. What else do I know? Oh, right. Your younger brother is named Shuichi Matsuyama, and he's fourteen years old. His boyfriend is Kakei Miyano, and they've been together for three months. Your parents are named Touta and Naomi Matsuyama, and they've been married for eighteen years. You have few friends, but a huge collection of yaoi manga. Anything else you'd like me to say?"

Iana was at loss for words. Her mouth was wide open, resulting in Doctor's laughter. "The look on your face tells me just how correct I am."

"Enough of this foolishness." said Meander, forcing Doctor to stop laughing. "Girl, continue with your turn. I grow tired of this conversation."

"You and me both." muttered Iana, placing a card into her duel disk. "One card face-down, and I end my turn."

"I guess that makes it my turn." said Doctor, drawing a card. "Now, let's start the game off with my advantage...I play Polymerization, fusing both Demonic Beast and Devilish Beast from my hand! Defender of the Dark (2500/2300) is summoned to the field!"

A giant shadow with long hair and nails appeared below Iana's Shield Nanite. Her expression, though, didn't change.

"My monster is in defense mode, so good luck giving me damage."

Doctor smiled, though annoyed by her tone. Placing a card into his duel disk, he said, "Don't underestimate me, fool...

"I play the equip spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush! Now my monster can deal damage through defense! Take that, Iana!"

The Defender of the Dark raised its clawed hand up into the air, and brought it down with one big slashing motion. Dust rose into the air from the force of the blow. But, when the dust of the attack settled, Iana's smiling face could be seen.

"What were your words?" she asked, "Something like 'don't underestimate me, fool.'?"

She raised her fierce glare to Doctor's face, as a beam of light struck his arm.

"I activated my trap card, Nanite Shield! It's and equip trap that increases the defense of one Nanite monster on the field by two thousand points (3000)! And, with such a powerful shield, the reflection hurt even you!"

Doctor: 3500

Blood was now dripping from Doctor's arm. He smiled a smile similar to a young man receiving his first kiss.

"That wonderful feeling." he whispered. "Oh, how I love it..."

"Doctor...remember the mission..."

"Forget the mission." Doctor licked his lips. "I'm going to cover this sand in more blood than ever before. Iana Matsuyama, you shall be my finest prey...my finest enjoyment..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Meander_

_The duel between Iana and Doctor continues. Once again, Doctor's sadistic and masochistic pleasures have awakened, bringing a new kind of terror to this game! In the end, though, one duelist walks away the victor. But what about the loser...?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry about the late (in more ways than one) chapter. Holiday Break FINALLY started, so I'm going to have more time for writing.

This is a short Author's Note, mostly because I can barely keep my eyes open.

Please R&R, and forgive me if this chapter was bad!

-Salazare


	79. Meander

Chapter Seventy-Nine:

Meander

Iana: 4000

Doctor: 3500

_Sick bastard..._ thought Iana, after hearing Doctor's insane words. _'Cover the sand in blood', huh?_

Watage frowned, also troubled by Doctor's words.

_Then again, he can't exactly get through Iana's Shield Nanite/ Nanite Shield combo. Even with twenty-five hundred attack points, he can't breach three thousand without equip cards. _

"I end my turn." said Doctor, smile undiminished. "You may go now..."

"I draw." shouted Iana. She looked at her new card with a smile, "Alright, time to increase my power even more! I play Clone Nanite (?) in defense mode!"

A complete copy of Iana's Shield Nanite appeared, complete with the Nanite Shield (0/0 + 3000 + 1000).

"My monster, when summoned, instantly becomes another Nanite monster, complete with its ability and enhanced power. In other words, it will also give Shield Nanite an extra one thousand defense, which carries over to it as well (0/4000 x2)!"

"A very good strategy..." said Watage, impressed. "Now she has two monsters on the field, both with four thousand defense points. That would be hard for even Shinta to get through..."

"But I'm stronger than Shinta." said Doctor, hearing Watage's words. His smile grew bigger, "And, therefore, I'm stronger than Iana..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gishinki slammed a fist on his desk. "What do you mean, Doctor and Meander left as well?!"

Channeler flinched as her boss yelled at her. She didn't speak, though.

"Damn it!" he swore, standing up. "Damn it all! I wanted to do a full-scale attack, and almost all of my comrades go and attack different enemies! Who did the others go to, again?!"

"Sir." said Channeler, bitterly, "Meander and Doctor went to get Shinta Menzuro. Emperor and Empress went to attack Mao and Fan Zhang. Finally, Mitsuhiko Takahashi left to avenge his sister."

"And just when I thought that we could form a plan after we all got together after the Salazare incident." he muttered angrily, "It was enough that we had to lose the Inner Selves and the Legendary Shadows...but now this? Team Revenge is finished, at this rate."

He got to his feet, walking past Channeler. "Although, if you'll accept it, I have one final mission for you and Wend."

"What is it, sir?"

"Go to the Menzuro household and finished off Ishi Shihai and Kazuha Doku. They're staying there for a while, I've heard."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A pale, thirty-ish man dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. In the distance, he could see that clouds were forming.

_Is that over Duelist Academy?_ He thought.

"Salazare!"

The man, Salazare, turned around to see Kazuha and Vy. He smiled and waved as they approached.

"Do you need my help with something inside?" he asked. "Perhaps there's a rat...?"

"It's nothing like that." said Vy, smiling. "We just wanted some sun. Thanks for helping around the house lately, I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's nothing." he said. "I just wanted to do my best to help the Menzuro Family."

"Still, thank you." said Vy. It was then that she noticed the clouds in the distance. "Huh. It looks like rain's coming to Duelist Academy. I hope it's not too bad of a storm."

"Don't you think something about those clouds is strange?" asked Kazuha, frowning. Both Salazare and Vy looked at her inquisitively. "Doesn't something feel a little...weird?"

Vy shuddered. "You're scaring me, Kazu-"

Her eyes opened wide. Something inside her head screamed.

"An Inhuman...no...two..." she whispered. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed her cell phone. She furiously punched in numbers, praying that she wasn't too late.

"Shinta, pick up!" she yelled into the phone. "Goddammit, Shinta! Don't go near the Inhumans! They'll destroy you! PICK UP, SHINTA!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stronger than me, my ass!" said Iana, annoyed. "I end my turn with a face-down card!"

As the card appeared, Doctor drew one from his deck. He glanced at his three card hand with a still-unwavering smile.

"I guess I'll just go ahead and fuse another monster." said Doctor. "I play my second Polymerization!"

The a tall man in red armour appeared on the field, as well as a giant brown horse. They disappeared for a second, reappearing with a bang.

"I've now fused Gallant Soldier- Michael (1700/1500) and Swift Horse (500/500) in order to fusion summon Swift Knight- Michael (1200/1000)!"

"The Soldier, Horse, and Knight cards..." whispered Watage. _With this monster, no amount of defense points matter! For when a Gallant Soldier is fused with the Silent Horse..._

"Attack Iana directly!" exclaimed Doctor, "Shadow Strike!"

Michael, in less than a second, was behind Iana. Before she could even scream, he had struck her in the leg with a huge amount of power.

Iana: 2800

"Ugh..." she said, falling to her knees. She now had a huge chunk of her leg torn off. "It hurts so much..."

"This is wonderful." said Doctor, tears appearing in his eyes. "The pain you feel...! I want you to feel more! MORE, MORE, MORE! THIS FEELING IS WONDERFUL!"

Tears of happiness were falling down his face, and his face was red with pleasure. "Suffer more, Iana Matsuyama! Let me watch your blood drop onto the ground! Drip, drip, drip!"

_He's gone mad..._ thought Watage. _No...was he like this from the start? Is it that he's finally showing his true colours? _

_Either way, Iana's in danger! But I can't do anything...!_

"I end my turn." Doctor licked his lips, finally regaining his sanity a little. "You may go, Iana Matsuyama."

"Yeah...sure..." said Iana, her eyes half-closed. "I draw...then I end my turn..."

"My turn, then." said Doctor. He laughed at the card he drew for his turn. "Card of Sanctity will allow us to each draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

While Doctor drew six cards, Iana only drew one. When she drew it, she attempted to stand back up...only to fail.

"Don't bother getting up." said Doctor, laughing again. "You'll just fall back down when my monster attacks again. With the two cards I've just drawn, you'll have nothing in your future but [ain and suffering."

"What...do you mean...?" asked Iana. Her vision was starting to double. _Damn it...I've lost too much blood..._

"I play two spell cards! The two that will seal this duel! Fusion Weapon and Double Attack!"

"No!" shouted Watage. _Michael is a level four monster, allowing it to be equipped with Fusion Weapon! Not only that, but it's easy to get a monster higher than level four to discard for Double Attack! _

_ Iana...!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it...ARG!"

Outside of the Shadow Bubble, Shinta Menzuro was on the ground, grasping his head.

"Must...kill Doctor...no...someone's in trouble...Iana's in trouble...!"

When he raised his head, he was back to his normal self. He bit his lip, body trembling.

"Iana...IANA!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Pain_

_The duel between Iana and Doctor has come to a close! In the aftermath, Meander's power is finally shown! And now, another duel starts!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The end of this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted (frowns). That seems to happen a lot.

Oh well. Another chapter in less than twenty-four hours! That's what happens when I have (dun dun dun!)...nothing better to do!

(Oh, and when my eyes start to strain from reading manga scans.)

Please R&R! What is Meander's power?!

-Salazare


	80. Pain

Chapter Eighty:

Pain

Iana: 2800

Doctor: 3500

"Heh heh heh...you were pretty confident in the beginning, weren't you, Iana?" Doctor laughed after having placed two new spell cards into his duel disk. "Now you're on the ground, blood dripping from your leg. Still confident, Iana-_chan_?"

Iana ignored his mocking voice, trying to stay conscious. _Damn it...with Double Attack...and Fusion Weapon...he can do a total of...fifty-four hundred damage..._

"Ah, it's hard to breath for you now, let alone speak." said Doctor, calming down a little. "My apologies. I forgot that you are not used to pain."

"Since you've finally seemed to mellow out, I suppose you now remember not to kill her." said Meander, reminding the others of his presence. "We have to stick to the mission that he gave us..."

'_He'...?_ thought Watage. A second later, he shook his head. _No, Iana's more important right now..._

"Stop the duel, Doctor!" yelled Watage. "Please! Iana won't survive another blow!"

Doctor looked at the pleading Watage with a pleased look on his face.

"I love the sound of begging." he said, "It really makes me feel important. Although it won't make me spare Iana from her defeat. Michael, with the fifteen hundred attack point boost from the Fusion Weapon (2700), as well as the Double Attack's effect of allowing him to attack twice, not to mention his own ability to attack directly...will completely and utterly destroy Iana."

Watage looked in horror at the injured Iana, and tried to rush towards Doctor. Hands from the shadows grabbed his arms and turned into shackles, forcing him to do naught but watch. Iana was still struggling to get up, finally back on her feet...barely...

"IANA!" he yelled, "IANA!"

"Swift Knight- Michael (2700/1000)! Attack Iana Matsuyama directly, twice! End this duel!"

Iana was stabbed twice- once in the right arm, almost destroying it. When this happened, she fell backwards, the force of the fall knocking her glasses off (ILP: 100). After this, Michael's shadow covered her body, even if she couldn't see it.

"Shin...ta..." she whispered, as the Knight stabbed her for the third time, now in the side.

Iana: 0

"Too easy." said Doctor. "Now, Meander...I'll open a little 'door' so our guest outside can come in...tell me when you're ready."

Meander nodded, placing his hands out in front of him, towards Iana. He stuck one finger out, shooting something into her forehead.

At the same time, Shinta came bursting in via the door that Doctor had made. When he saw Iana on the ground, covered in blood, his eyes were filled with a bloody rage.

"DOCTOR!" he yelled. But before he could move, Iana started to get up.

"Iana!" he exclaimed, moving towards her. "Don't try to move...!"

Iana got up fully, as if she wasn't injured at all. When she stared at Shinta, the latter noticed something strange...her eyes were white as snow.

She smiled.

"Is it you...?" she whispered. Her voice grew louder. "Are you the one..._I get to kill_?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep underground, something stirred. It moved in response to something...but what?

Was it the defeat of Iana Matsuyama? Was it the victory of Doctor? Was it the use of Meander's power? Was it the Shadow Game in general?

...no, it was none of those. But if not them, then what could it have been?

That is a story for another time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinta was bewildered. He didn't know how to react to Iana's actions. She, who was injured to the point where she shouldn't even be able to move, was standing as if her body was perfectly normal. Not only that, but she was smiling.

"Well?" she asked. She turned to Doctor, "Is it him, Meander?"

It was then that Shinta noticed the little purple creature sitting on Doctor's shoulder. Iana was looking at it, not Doctor.

"Yes." he said, "That is the target. Destroy him at all costs- even your own life."

"You bastard..." Shinta muttered.

"What's that?" Doctor laughed, "Did you say something, Kenshin number two?"

"What did you do to her, you son of a bitch?!"

"He did nothing." said the other creature. "I, Meander, simply allowed her to close her mind to the pain and suffering. She now knows nothing but following my orders. In such a situation, perhaps you should even thank me..."

"Thank you for what?" asked Shinta, his dark bangs falling over his tipped head. "Hurting my friend? Forcing her to forget about everyone she knows and cares about? How naive of you...thinking I'd actually thank you for that..."

"Heh heh..." said Doctor. He smiled. "_We're_ naive? _You_ don't even know how much you're actually _hurting her_...by calling her a friend. You're so blind, Shinta Menzuro...so blind to her feelings."

"You think you know her better than me, bastard?!" Shinta tried to run towards Doctor, but Iana raised her hands in defense. "...Iana..."

"Don't go near them." she said. She had already reshuffled her deck, and now her duel disk was reactivated. "Let's duel, Shinta Menzuro. And when you lose, I'm going to kill you. I don't care what you do to me if you win."

"Iana...!" objected Shinta, but Iana ignored him. She had already drawn five cards, and allowed the Shadow Bubble to form.

"Watage, Doctor, and Meander can observe..." she said, grinning. "Prepare to die, Shinta."

"Urg..." Shinta reluctantly activated his duel disk. He knew that once a Shadow Game was started, it couldn't be stopped.

"...duel..." he growled.

Shinta: 4000

Iana: 4000

"My move first!" yelled Iana. "I set one spell or trap card face-down and end my turn!"

Shinta shuddered. He looked at her five-card hand, knowing that there had to be a monster in there.

"What's wrong, Shinta?" asked Iana. "You can strike me directly on this turn, you know...it's my fault for not shuffling well enough. So, go on. Strike!"

Shinta drew, biting his lip. He looked at his six-card hand with sorrow, seeing nothing but good cards.

_I can win..._ he thought. _But at what cost? If I attack her directly, then I could damage her a whole lot more than she is now...no, I could kill her. I have to destroy her by destroying her monsters only...that's the only way I can get out of this._

_Even if it means that I lose, I can't let Iana die!_

"One face-down monster." said Shinta, "And a set card behind it. My turn ends."

"Hmph, how boring." Iana drew a card, "Playing defensive...I never thought I'd see the day. Goddammit, Shinta...you're seriously holding back because you don't want me to die?"

She snorted, placing a monster on the field. "You piss me off, Menzuro! I summon Destruction Nanite (0/0) in attack mode!"

Shinta's face-down monster, Monk Guard (100/2000), was destroyed by a sudden strike from the gray, bug-like robot. Shinta grimaced, knowing the monster's effect.

"And now I play my face-down card!" shouted Iana. "Nanite Processing Factory! With it, I can special summon another Nanite from my deck...Nanite Soldier (0/0)!"

Another bug-like robot appeared, this time coloured red, and wielding a small sword. The sword, though, was handed to Destruction Nanite, giving it extra power (1000/0).

"Destruction Nanite, attack him directly!" Iana grinned as she said this, grinned as the robot struck Shinta (SLP: 3000). "Ha ha ha ha! Take that, Shinta Menzuro!"

The sword had cut into Shinta's right leg, forcing him to drop to his knee for a second.

"How nostalgic." said Doctor, placing a finger on his chin. "I seem to remember you on your knees in our first duel as well, Shinta. I believe it was after I played the Illusion of Happiness?"

"Shut the hell up..." said Shinta, grinding his teeth. "You're not...a part of this duel...!"

He forced his leg to carry his weight, now standing on both feet. Iana smiled in response.

"I end my turn." she said. _And now, Shinta...fall into my trap._

_I know that you'll want to cause as much damage to me as possible, while only attacking my monsters. So, you'll attack my Soldier Nanite. And, on my next turn...I'll damage you even further..._

"My turn!" said Shinta, drawing. _I have to kill Soldier Nanite! That'll bring her down by a huge chunk, with no damage to her body! This is the perfect chance!_

"I discard Monk Fighter from my hand in order to normal summon Monk Strongman (2400/0)!" said Shinta, smiling. The giant monk appeared with unexpected grace, flexing his muscles as he did. "And now my Monk will attack...your Soldier Nanite!"

_Excellent..._ thought Iana.

The red robot was eliminated by the Strongman's strength, damaging Iana's score, but not her body.

Iana: 1600

"Heh heh..." said Iana, still smiling. _You may be winning, Shinta...but this isn't a battle you're used to. This isn't a normal, fighting battle..._

_...this is a psychological battle..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Pain 2: The Psychological Battle _

_Shinta and Iana continue their duel, Shinta quickly falling behind as a result of Iana's psychological powers! Shinta has to quickly figure a way out of this situation, but how can he...if he can't even realize that he's in a bad situation?!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: W00t! New LS: Z chapter! Enjoy, people!

Sorry for the temporary absence. I just didn't know how to start the Shinta/ Iana duel...

Anyways...

So that's what Meander's power is, huh? Hmmmm...and now he's forcing Iana to fight Shinta. I wonder how this will turn out?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


End file.
